The Chosen One
by Kitsunekit75
Summary: Full summary inside. Gameverse with a few minor adjustments. Mina Heart will go on a journey filled with friendship, family and love. She'll meet Team Rocket, befriend a thief and fall in love with the Champion of Johto/Kanto. The story will be rated M for mature themes, violence and language. If you don't like it, then don't read it and be nice about it, please and thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Kitsunekit75: Heya guys! Um, so this is my new story-

Lyric: New story?! What the hell? What about MY story? Spirit of Music? Or do you just not care about me anymore?!

Izzy: What about the Sunset series hm? You haven't updated that since what…July of LAST YEAR?! What the hell do you think you're doing making a new story when you already have two in-complete stories to finish?!

Kitsunekit75: *Gives a sigh* Okay, if you'd just let me explain…The Chosen One is only going to be a TRIAL RUN, meaning if I DON"T get enough reviews/follows/favorites, I'm going to discontinue the story and go back to the Sunset series and Spirit of Music story. This is just to see if I can write a good Pokemon story. I PROMISE I will…eventually…get back to both your stories….maybe….hopefully….

Izzy/Lyric: You suck Kit!

Kitsunekit75: Love you too! Anyways, this is going to be a story of friendship, family, adventure-obviously, since she'll be traveling through Johto and eventually Kanto-and eventually and I mean EVENTUALLY there will be romance. But that won't happen for a VERY long time. Want to tell them why Mina?

Mina: Oh…um…be-because when the st-story starts, I'm only 10 years old and Lance is 16-17 when the story first starts out.

Kitsunekit75: Thank you Mina. Okay, so, look down below for the full summary of the story and I hope you guys like this!

Summary: Game verse of HeartGold and SoulSilver, with a few tweaks or alternative parts to fit with my OC and story. Mina Heart is the main character and a 10 year old girl sent on her Pokemon journey through Johto. Along the way she befriends many people, catches lots of Pokemon and eventually falls in love. Unfortunately, hiding in the shadows is none other than Team Rocket and they're slowly rising in power once again and using and stealing Pokemon for Devilish deeds.

Only the girl with the pure heart will be able to stop them, once and for all…and for her ultimate test…Mina must catch and free Him…the question is…can she do it?

Kitsunekit75: Also, I don't own Pokemon or the characters EXCEPT for Mina, Lexi-her older sister-and their parents and any other OC's I might bring in on later. Also, if you want to read another amazing Pokemon story, go find Aquila Tempestas Divine Destiny. It's a LyraxLance story and it is also a Gameverse story. So check it out, because she is seriously awesome at writing and it would mean a lot to her if you would add it to your favorites/follow/or review it. Because when you do all those things, it really makes the author's day and gives us another reason to keep writing the stories we create for you. So please, give Divine Destiny and The Chosen One a chance, if you don't like either, please DO NOT FLAME EITHER STORIES! It's rude and disrepectful and just a waste of time, for all of us, not just the people who recieve it but the people who send them. Okay? Thank you and I appreciate your cooperation. Now, let's get to the story!

* * *

Chapter One-Mina's Adventure Begins!

In the tiny town of New Bark, flowers sway from the cool breeze coming from Mt. Silver. Blades of grass whistle as the leaves on the trees rustle and sway from the wind, creating a symphony of nature. People young and old wake up to the sounds of their alarms on their clocks or Pokegear.

In one particular house however, a young woman sits at the kitchen table with a mug of steaming hot coffee. She is already dressed and showered for the day. Sitting beside her feet is the young woman's ever loyal Feraligatr. He's been with the young woman for nearly ten years now, traveling in the different regions surrounding Johto.

The water Pokemon looks to his master when he hears her sigh. The young woman looks up and nods to the clock on the wall hanging above the doorframe, leading to the living room.

"That Mina…for someone who's so excited about getting her starter Pokemon, she doesn't seem to want to get up. It's almost nine now"

"Fera, gater" replies the Pokemon. The young woman smirks as she finishes the rest of her coffee. Standing she reaches to the leather black belt around her voluptuous hips and pulls out a Pokeball.

"I need your help buddy!" Cries the young woman. Out of the Pokeball pops a lavender, four legged Pokemon with pink-red eyes and a red gem on it's forehead. It's skinny tail swished lazily behind it.

"Espeon, can you go wake Mina up please? Tell her to hurry, I'm going to be late for work" Espeon nods and silently stands and sashays down the hall, to the staircase that led to the upstairs bedrooms.

Espeon follows the familiar scent of pumpkin and cinnamon until it becomes distorted and meshed with the sweet smell of vanilla and apples-Mina's scent. The psychic Pokemon follows the scent to the door second to the last, in the hall to the left. The door is cracked open and easy to squeeze through. Getting the door to open softly, she looks up to the middle of the room and sees a tiny bump in a twin sized bed. The figure is curled on their side. With light and graceful steps the powerful Pokemon jumps onto the bed. She walks to the head of the bed and bites softly on the young human girl's comforter and slowly begins to draw it back. When the young girl's entire body is uncovered, Espeon releases the blanket from her mouth.

Mina, her trainer's younger sister, looks so small much smaller than she actually is when curled into a tight ball. Her short auburn hair shines red in the sunlight streaming through her pale yellow curtains. Espeon stands and walks over to the young girl and begins to nuzzle her half exposed cheek. It doesn't take long for Mina to start shifting. She lazily turns onto her back and stretches out her body, like the way Espeon has seen her trainer do every morning.

Mina's short slightly curled eyelashes gently brush against her cheek one last time before ocean blue eyes are half-lidded. Her eyes look up and see the psychic pokemon sitting calmly beside her.

"Espeon?" A tiny hand lazily reaches up and pets the top of Espeon's head. Espeon makes a cute noise as she is given attention. Mina retracts her hand and attempts to sit up, only for her left arm to give out from under her. She slips and falls back onto the bed, the action-though not doing her any harm-seems to startle her enough to the point that Mina is now fully awake. Using her weight's momentum, she moves her body so she's now on her stomach and uses her right arm to lift the upper half of her torso. Feeling something supporting the left side of her, blue eyes look curiously down to see Espeon supporting Mina's left side.

"Thanks Espeon" Mina grins. Together, Pokemon and girl work together to sit up right. When she is, Mina adjusts herself and grabs her left arm with her right and starts massaging it.

"Lexi send you up here to wake me?" Mina asks the Eeveelution.

"Eon, Espeon"

"I'll take that as a yes then" Mina grins a tooth filling smile. The two sit in silence for another minute as the small girl massages her arm to get the blood circulating again. Once the feeling is back again, she stretches her arm and bends it and twists it both ways before giving a satisfactory nod.

"All better. Hey, what time is it anyways?" Espeon points her tail lazily to Mina's Pokegear. It's nothing special, just the basic model that most little kids are given for fun. It's mostly just used to tell time. Shrugging it off she reaches for it and looks at the digital numbers; 9:05. Putting the Pokegear down on her nightstand, Mina gets up and gather's her toiletries for a hot shower. She turns to Espeon and grins,

"Tell Lexi I'll be down once I'm finished" with a cheeky close eye grin, she heads to the bathroom across from her room.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, I'm standing fully dressed and in front of my mirror. I'm wearing my brand new outfit especially chosen for today. When I saw my calendar while getting dressed, I saw the date and couldn't help but squeal in pure happiness. I'm sure all of New Bark heard my cries of joy.

Today is my tenth birthday and as every ten year old's special day-no matter the region-I get my starter Pokemon. Just because I can, I pull out my brand new outfit that my sister helped me put together. I'm wearing a pair of knee high brown lace up boots with over the knee white cotton socks with rainbow polka dots for the pattern. I have on a yellow skirt, with a baggy black T-shirt. My hair is pulled neatly back in a low half ponytail, my bangs falling just below my eyebrows with chin length side fringes framing my face. Giving one last glance at myself, I twirl on the balls of my feet and walk out of my bedroom, a spring in my steps.

Entering the kitchen, I see the kitchen table is full with all my favorite breakfast foods. Wiggly bacon, Belgian waffles with chocolate chips, scrambled egg whites, little baby sausages, cinnamon rolls and finally, chocolate crème filled crepes with caramel sauce drizzled over it with a glass of apple juice. Licking my lips, I look to see Lexi leaning against the kitchen counter, drinking a cup of coffee. Espeon lays curled by her trainer's crossed ankles. Lexi looks up and grins the same cheeky grin I gave Espeon and waves her arm towards the food.

"Go ahead and enjoy kiddo and Happy Birthday little sis" I grin so widely, my cheeks are starting to hurt. Walking enthusiastically I start filling my plate up with the bacon, waffles, eggs and started eating. Lexi chuckles before pushing herself off the counter and comes to sit in the chair across from me; Espeon follows her trainer and curls at her feet underneath the table.

"So, have you decided which of the starter Pokemon you want?" I pause in my eating. I finish chewing and swallow before looking to my sister thoughtfully.

"Hmm…I think either Cyndaquil or Chikorita" I reach for two of the crepes.

"Can't decide?" Lexi smiles knowingly. I nod.

"I think most trainers are like that. You only get one choice and whichever Pokemon you get, will help determine what kind of trainer you are"

"What do you mean?" I ask. Lexi takes a small sip of her hot drink, before looking to me again.

"What I mean is, each Pokemon has their own unique personalities and their own special way of being trained. Take…hmm…Kanto for instance. In Kanto you get the choice of the fire type Charmander, because of it's high active stamina you need a lot of patience to train one. For the grass type Bulbasaur, you have to be extremely kind and caring for it to grow and become stronger. Finally, for Squirtle who is the water type, you have to be a bit assertive. From what I hear from other trainers, Squirtle tends to be the mischievous type" I sit silently as I take in all that information.

When I was younger I never cared which of the three I got. That changed when Lexi came home with Totodile, I didn't like the idea of having the same starter as Lexi. It's not that I feel inferior to my sister, it's just it would be weird having both sisters with the same starter Pokemon. Also, a year after Lexi left for her journey, one of the town's boys and I got into a fight. We were arguing over which was the better Pokemon and why. I said Eevee, while Joey said Ghastly. Eevee has always been one of my favorite Pokemon and I couldn't help but be passionate about it. Especially since Eevee has multiple evolution states, I've even heard a few rumors of an eighth Eeveelution. Unfortunately, I'm not too sure if those rumors are true or not since not much information has been released to the public. Anyways, the arguing got pretty heated and in the end Joey pushed me. Normally I don't like violence and would never dare try to hit another person. That rule was broken when Joey called Eevee stupid and a wimp.

Long story short both of us ended up with several cuts and bruises and each of us had been lectured for nearly two hours, on why people shouldn't use their fists to talk. When Lexi called a day later and heard what happened, she said

_ "Wow Mina, I've never seen you get so fired up before. Kind of like how my friend Carter's Quilava gets fired up before a battle"_

"Na?"

"Mina?"

"Huh, what, yeah?" I look up. Lexi has an eyebrow raised which then morphs into concern.

"Are you alright? Or did you space off again?" My older sister teases. Feeling my cheeks buzzing I know I'm now blushing. Looking down, I see my plate is clear of food as well as the rest of the table.

"Um…shouldn't you be at work?" I ask instead. Lexi blinks like a Hoothoot before panic ensues.

"Oh no! I'm so late for work! Come on Mina!" I barely have time to register anything, since Lexi starts dragging me out the door. Espeon following calmly behind us, tail swishing lazily in the air.

* * *

"Professor Elm I'm so sorry!" Lexi cries out. On the way to the Pokemon Lab, Lexi had somehow put on her lab coat that came out of nowhere and pulled her long chestnut hair into a messy bun.

"Oh it's quite alright Lexi. I actually slept in this morning so it's fine" Professor Elm laughs carelessly. Lexi just sighs before turning to see her out of breath younger sister, who is leaning against her for support..

"Oh, Professor Elm, this is my little sister Mina. She's here to get her first Pokemon" Lexi grins. Mina manages to stand to her full height, which is only 4"7." Even with the thick, low heeled boots on the Pokemon Professor just continues to stare at the younger girl. For a brief moment, Lexi isn't too sure if her boss likes Mina.

* * *

Professor Elm stares quietly at Mina.

_ So this is the girl Lexi was telling me about._

He knows Mina is smaller than other children her age, as he's seen a picture of her when she was three, but he certainly wasn't expecting her to be this small. She couldn't be more than 4"7" at the most, including her boots which only gives her half an inch of height.

She also looks to be nervous and the way she holds herself doesn't seem to be with much confidence. Giving the young girl a soft smile, he gets down to one knee in front of Mina and gives her a smile.

"Hello Mina, are you ready to choose your starter Pokemon?" He watches her bite her lower lip before she finally nods. Even though she doesn't show it, Professor Elm catches it, a spark though it disappears as quickly as it comes. The Professor knew with little doubt, Mina is going to take the Pokemon world by storm. The only thing she really needs is confidence.

"Alright ladies, if you'll follow me. I'll take you to the Pokemon" with that said, he stands and leads the girls to the machine in the back of the room. It's just a simple glass container covering three Pokeball's. One holds the fire type Cyndaquil, the water type Totodile and finally, the grass type Chikorita.

Going to his computer, professor Elm clicks a few buttons on the keyboard and watches as the glass cover slides down until it was gone. He watches Mina out of the corner of his eyes. Her head is tilted slightly as she peeks behind her older sister's legs. Turning to the Pokeball's, the older man grabs them and releases each Pokemon from their respectable balls.

"Mina, I'd like you to meet Cyndaquil, Chikorita and Totodile. These are the three starter Pokemon for the Johto region. If you would please Mina, take a pick of which one you want to take with you on your travels"

* * *

My head tilts more as I peek around my sister's legs. My curiosity soon gets the best of me until I'm slowly walking towards the trio. When the Pokemon see me they can probably sense how nervous I am. They all somehow know best to stay calm and where they are. I vaguely remember my friend Ethan telling me just how sensitive Pokemon can be towards people's emotions. They can be especially sensitive to how scared or nervous a child can be.

Once I'm close enough, I carefully tuck my skirt underneath my legs as I sit on my knees.

"Um…hello" I say softly. By this point, I'm undoubtedly nervous. I want to make a good first impression, after all in only a few minutes I'm going to have my starter. I don't want to make my Pokemon hate me on the first day, like some other trainers might.

* * *

In a small town, a young black haired boy stops in his trek up the hill and sneezes. Using two of his fingers, the young trainer scratches his nose as his Pikachu glares menacingly at the back of his head. To keep the mouse Pokemon from running away, the young boy has a rope tied around Pikachu's stomach.

* * *

"Chika!"

"Cyndaquil, quil, cynda!"

"Totodile, toto!"

Each of the Pokemon introduces themselves to me. I already know I won't pick Totodile, because of my sister, but now I can't decide if I want Cyndaquil or Chikorita. My eyes keep flickering between the two and I take note that Totodile has taken a few steps back away from the group. Eyes going back to the fire and grass type, I feel myself panic internally.

_ Which one do I choose?!_

As if sensing my internal panic, I feel two paws resting on my knees. My body jolts and I look to see Cyndaquil, looking up at me with concern and worry in his eyes.

"Cyndaquil?" I sniffle a little and smile. Reaching out with a shaky hand I let it rest on his smooth head.

"Would you like to come with me?" I ask softly, gnawing on my bottom lip. Cyndaquil gives me a smile and with a cute noise, jumps into my arms. I can't help but let out a laugh, especially when he nuzzles his snout into my neck.

"So you've made your decision then?" I stop my laughing, but can't keep the grin off my face. I stand and turn to see both Professor Elm and Lexi watching me. I give a nod and gently squeeze Cyndaquil to my chest.

"Yes, I have. I'd like to take Cyndaquil with me" The two adults smile back at me.

"Okay then. You'll need these potions, in case your Pokemon gets sick or injured and here are five Pokeball's. This should be enough until you reach Cherrygrove City. There you'll find a Pokemon Center and a Poke-Mart. Understand?" Professor Elm asks.

"Yes, I understand" The man smiles and nods. Hearing a chirping behind him, he turns and goes to his computer. Lexi steps up and hands me something. I look to see a bright yellow backpack, only it has one single strap that goes diagonally across the chest.

"Here, it has all the stuff we packed last night, as well as a few extra things I'm sure you'll need and enjoy" my sister winks, giving me a cheeky grin. Setting Cyndaquil down by my feet, I grab the bag and lift it up and over my shoulders. When I have it in a comfortable position, I lift my hair from being caught between my back and the backpack. Opening my arms again, I bend down and lift Cyndaquil into my arms, who seems to love being carried like this.

"Great. You're both set, hey, listen, word of advice, when you win money from Pokemon trainers you should send some of it home. That way in case of any emergencies, I can send some of it to you. What do you say?" Lexi asks. I knew secondhand, how my sister struggled the first few months while she was out on her own. Every time she'd get money from the person she had beaten, she'd spend it all within the first few minutes of having it. Or she'd lose it all to the next trainer she'd come across. After a while, Lexi started sending some money home nearly twice a week, stating she'd feel better if someone else held onto some of her winnings. That and one evening, Lexi told me that one of the Gym Leaders, had given her the advice because of how terrible she must've looked to them.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Thanks Lexi" Lexi wraps both her arms around me. I wrap only one arm around her and try not to get my Pokemon crushed in the hug. We pull apart and smile. Feeling eyes on me, I look around the lab and as my blue eyes look out one of the side windows, I think I see a flash of red and black.

_ Must be a Pokemon?_

Shaking the feeling, I look up in time to see Professor Elm looking a bit distraught.

"What's wrong Boss?" Lexi asks. Professor Elm sighs and looks to the both of us.

"Oh, I just got an email from Mr. Pokemon. It seems he's found a rare Pokemon egg. I'm not too sure if it's as rare as he says, but he wants me to take a look at it and see what kind it is. Unfortunately I don't have the time to go out and get the egg myself. The same goes for you too Lexi, as we both have to breed and prepare a new Cyndaquil to replace Mina's…" the Professor rambles on. Lexi keeps grinning, obviously amused by her boss's ramblings. I just listen and try not to laugh as Cyndaquil keeps nuzzling his snout into my neck.

"Actually Professor…I think we both know someone who can easily bring the egg back here for us" Lexi grins, giving me a sly look. I know that tone of voice. It's that very same tone that would usually either get Lexi into huge fat trouble with our parents, or would somehow magically save Lexi from being grounded. My eyes widen and fill with a knowing fear, my mouth sets in a tight line.

"Really? Who is that my dear?" He asks his research assistant. Lexi turns to me and bends down so we're at the same eye level.

"Mina, want to do a super-duper huge favor for your favorite sister?" She asks in a sickeningly sweet voice. Feeling no other option, I just nod silently. Lexi grins, probably knowing that she won.

"Okay, so Mr. Pokemon is this awesome and famous man who is friends with not only Professor Elm, but also Professor Oak of the Kanto region. We need you to go to his place, which is just outside of Cherrygrove City and get the Pokemon egg for us and bring it back here, yeah?" I nod, feeling no other choice but to comply.

"Yes, okay." I say softly. Lexi smiles softly and pulls me into another hug. She runs her fingers through my hair,

"Be safe yeah? Don't overdo it and we'll let Mr. Pokemon know you're coming, that way he can prepare a guest room for you should you need it" once again, I nod and pull back. Giving my sister a shy smile, I look down to Cyndaquil.

"Are you ready to get the egg?"

"Cyndaquil!" He chirps cutely. Smiling, I turn and starts walking out the front door of the Pokemon Lab.

"Okay, I'll get the egg for you!" I call back. Turning, I start running out the building and towards the forest surrounding New Bark Town.

"To Mr. Pokemon's house we go" I whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

Quick Author's note:

_Thinking/Visions_

Talking

**Sound Effects**

~_Singing~_ (Because I can and I plan on something really funny in a much later chapter involving singing)

That's it really. I'm not doing the I don't own so and so, because I did that in the first chapter and I'm not doing that EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER! I think by now we all know I only own Mina, her sister and their parents wherever they may be, as well as any other OC's I randomly decide to throw in there. Also, I have a really huge Author's Note I want you to look at at the very end of this chapter. It would mean a lot to me and help explain a few things.

* * *

Chapter Two-Enter Ethan, a Vision and a Request

The old man sits silently, legs criss-crossed, open palms planted firmly on his bony knees. His back is perfectly straight as he breathes through his diaphragm. Despite the man's old age, he has been deeply trained and his habits from his youth carried on through to his old age. Eyes closed, his lids fluttered, long and curled lashes brushing gently at the top of his cheeks. He doesn't mind though as he is very suddenly sent a barrage of images.

* * *

_In a closed off location is a young girl. It is clearly nighttime as she's sitting on a bed and in her pajamas. In the young girl's lap lay a Pokemon egg. Sitting across from the girl and egg is a young but ever growing Cyndaquil. Both trainer and Pokemon stare at the egg. The girl places each of her flat palms on either side of the egg. She leans forward and presses her forehead against the shell, her eyes close as she gives a soft smile. _

_"So warm…I wonder…can you feel the warmth of my hands…just as_ I _feel your warmth through your egg?" She whispers softly._

* * *

_The same girl appears but this time she and her Cyndaquil seem to be in the company of one of the Kimono girls, Naoko. The girls are sitting in the Ilex Forest, both have their bare feet dipped in the water. They're smiling and laughing at something the other must've said. They look peaceful as they each enjoy the other's company._

* * *

_This time the girl is in the company of a red-headed young man. He doesn't seem to be too much older than the girl. He seems to be quite angry, especially if the glare he's giving the girl is anything to go by. Anger and hate surrounds the boy, but the girl is enveloped in an air of peace, love and respect. Her Cyndaquil, Pidgey and Mareep surround her, in the most protective manner the old man has ever seen. Clearly the girl's Pokemon will go to any lengths they have to, to ensure their trainer's safety._

* * *

_Finally, he recognizes the room she's in. It's the very same room the old man is currently having his vision in. Walking beside her is what appears to be an extremely protective Typhlosion and a just as equally, protective Growlithe. They send untrustworthy glances to all the Dragon Clan Elders, as they walk down the center of the aisle. Not too far behind them is Claire. She's giving the younger girl a smug glare as the small group approaches himself. The Dragon Clan Elder watches as the younger girl takes the test, the very same test that many Dragon Clan members have taken and failed. Her answers are thoughtful, her confidence is assured, as if this isn't the first time she's been asked these. _

* * *

He watches as the major events of her journey, as it flashes in his mind's eye. This girl will be the one, she is the one he and the others have been searching for. She will stop Team Rocket, she will save the lives of many human's and Pokemon. The bond between herself and her Pokemon is truly one he has only seen, once, maybe twice before. She is truly the Chosen One, the one who will return the seven rainbow Pokemon, will bond with the King of the Sea and grant the Western Wind Spirit the freedom to live and purify the water as he so pleases.

She will truly be nothing more than who she has been born to be…Mina Heart…

The old man opens his eyes and slowly raises his head. On either side of the aisle are his brother's-in-training and his younger inexperienced students. Looking to his students he calls out an order.

"Someone, go and find me my grandson Lance and Lady Zuki of the Kimono Girls. Tell them it's an emergency!" The old man exclaims.

* * *

Biting my bottom lip, I can't quite explain the feeling that is bubbling so much in my chest. I've been walking along Route 29 for only twenty minutes. As sad as it is, I've never been outside of New Bark Town. For some reason, my father-whose current whereabouts are un known, even to Lexi and I-never allowed me to leave the small town.

So the fact that I'm here now and not confined to New Bark anymore is so amazing! It's even better knowing I've got Cyndaquil with me. Speaking of the starter Pokemon, he is currently in my arms, snuggling into my chest. Giving a little smile, I look back up and continued my lazy stroll.

I can't help but take my time, letting my blue eyes scan the dense forestry area surrounding Cyndaquil and I. I take in the calming peace, occasionally I'd hear the fluttering of wings and knew it must be the Pidgey. From my knowledge, Pidgey are supposed to be one of the most common Pokemon you can catch, not just in Johto, but in Kanto and I believe Hoenn too. While I keep walking, I feel my foot get caught onto something and before I know it, my face is befriending the forest floor.

"Ah!" I scream. Cyndaquil wakes with a start and sits beside my head. The fall was unexpected and for half a minute, I just lay there on the ground, not moving. Lifting my head, I blink a few times before getting up again. Standing, I wipe my skirt and socks of the dirt and loose grass blades.

"Cynda!" Blinking, I look down to see Cyndaquil looking up at me, concern evident in his squinted eyes and face. He nudges my ankle gently with his snout. It takes Mina a second to decipher what he was asking me.

"Oh! Right, I'm fine Cyndaquil, no blood no foul. Are you alright?" I ask. It didn't really matter what his answer was going to be. I pick him up and start checking for injuries.

"Nope, no bruising…cuts…or blood. Good, looks like we're both okay then" I smile in victory.

"Cyndaquil!" From the way he chirps as well, it also sounds like he's celebrating.

"Pidgey!" Both of us freeze and look back over my shoulder. Standing on the ground, clawing it's very _sharp_ looking talons into the dirt, is a very annoyed looking Pidgey. My blue eyes widen as I realize just who it was Cyndaquil and I just tripped over.

"Oops?" I giggle awkwardly. A small bundle of nerves begin to blossom in the pit of my stomach. That Pidgey looks _very, very _pissed off…at Cyndaquil and I. Swallowing, I feel Cyndaquil squirming in my arms. Looking down, the fire type Pokemon looks anxious and…determined? Tilting my head to the side, I watch the Pidgey out of the corner of my eyes. It looks like it's ready to charge us if we don't do something.

Just as the bird Pokemon begins charging, Cyndaquil manages to jump out of my arms and springs into action.

"Cyndaquil!" With a cry of his name, the little Pokemon charges head on to meet the angry Pidgey in the middle.

"Cyndaquil!" I call out. Why would my little Pokemon just attack the Pidgey? I watch as Cyndaquil lets out a growl and for a moment, Pidgey seems to falter in his stance. Eyes widen in realization, I slap my forehead with the palm of my hand.

_Oh wow I'm slow_

I sweat drop before shaking my head. Swallowing, I back on my feet and face the battle.

"Cyndaquil…um…use…uh…" My mind blanks and I can't seem to remember what attacks my starter has.

"Cynda!" Looking up, I see Cyndaquil shift impatiently, awaiting his first order. Biting my bottom lip, I can feel panic rise in my chest as my voice gets caught in my throat.

_What attacks does Cyndaquil have again?_

Hearing a pained cry, I focus back on the battle to see Pidgey had tackled the fire type. Gasping, my eyes widen as I remember something.

"Cyn-Cyndaquil, use g-growl!" I stutter. The little Pokemon manages to get up and seems to be joyous at the new command, he lets out a low growl. To me the sound is so cute, but to the Pidgey it seems to do the trick. Biting my bottom lip, I look to Cyndaquil who is once again, waiting his next command.

"Use tackle now" I watch in wonder as the little fire type gets hyped up and starts running and surprisingly fast, towards the little Pidgey. I continue watching in fascination as the tackle makes contact. Pidgey flies nearly two feet, skidding and tumbling against the forest floor.

"Use tackle again, Cyndaquil!" This time as Cyndaquil tackles the Pidgey, it flies into a tree trunk. Once its head smacks against the tree, it slides to the base of the trunk. For a moment, I get scared if the Pidgey is dead, that is, until I see it twitching. Taking my backpack off, I begin searching for a Pokeball. After shifting a bag of ebipen sized potions, I manage to find an empty Pokeball. Pressing the button in the middle, the Pokeball enlarges. I don't hesitate to throw the Pokeball. Cyndaquil moves out of the way, just as the Pokeball bounces lightly against Pidgey's side. The ball opens and once again, I'm in total awe of how Pidgey becomes a red light and is absorbed into the Pokeball. My breath hitches as the Pokeball begins to roll from side to side.

Twitch…

"One" I whisper.

Twitch…

"Two" I count.

Twitch…

"Three" I breathe.

Twitch…

"Four" I mouth.

**Ping…**

"…"

"…"

"…"

"WE DID IT CYNDAQUIL! WE CAUGHT A PIDGEY!" I cry at the top of my lungs. My breath hitches as I run over to the now still Pokeball and go to grab it. Grinning goofily, I fall to my knees as Cyndaquil rushes to my side and gets onto my lap. He watches as I pick up the red and white device, before releasing the Pokemon. The red beam of light forms until Pidgey is once again out and about.

The Pidgey teeters on its feet, only for Cyndaquil to go behind the Pidgey and help to support it. I reach into my bag again and pull out a potion. Turning to Pidgey, I give it a small smile before using my sweetest voice I can muster.

"Pidgey, I'm going to use a potion on you now okay? It'll help take care of your injuries" Pidgey just stares at me, probably trying to figure out if I'll hurt it again. Though as the flying type stares more into my face, I can see many different emotions pass in it's eyes. The bird Pokemon gives a single nod, telling me I can heal it. Releasing a puff of air, I reach to the Pokemon and gently as possible, start spraying the potion. I watch as the faint bruises fade away, as well as small scratches or cuts it received. Gently as possible, I inspect the Pokemon for anymore injuries. When I find none, I give a bright tooth filled grin to both Pokemon.

"Well then, looks like you're all better Pidgey. Now then, I have a proposition for you. How'd you like to join me and Cyndaquil on our journey? I can promise you that you'll get to see a lot more of Johto if you come with us, and I'll do whatever I can to help make you stronger too. What do you say Pidgey? Friends?" I ask, holding out my dainty hand. I really want Pidgey, but not if the Pokemon doesn't want to go with me and Cyndaquil. If that decision is made, then I will happily release it back into the wild.

Pidgey just continues staring at my face or at my hand. Eventually, Pidgey gives me a close eye smile before nuzzling its head into my hand. I suck in a breath, before I give Pidgey another bright smile again. Both Cyndaquil and Pidgey look so excited now, giggling, I turn to Cyndaquil and begin the introductions.

* * *

Not too long after Pidgey got more acquainted with me and Cyndaquil, we set out once again on our mission to Mr. Pokemon's house. Cyndaquil is as per usual being carried in my arms, as Pidgey is resting on my left shoulder. From what I can remember, the next town over from New Bark is Cherrygrove City. I'm not too sure of what to think of Cherrygrove. It is a city, so it'll be much bigger than New Bark, that much I know.

In my arms and on my shoulder, I can feel my Pokemon shift and move about. I keep walking, but I slow my pace just a bit. I remember Professor Elm telling me about the Pokemon Center and the Pokemart there, but what else is there do there? Gnawing on my bottom lip, I give a sigh.

"Mina Heart!" At hearing my full name, I feel my body jolt. Blinking rapidly I look all around the area.

"I could've sworn that sounded like Ethan just now…" I murmur. At the sound of panting, I look over my shoulder to see the very boy, whose name I did call aloud.

"Ethan? Why are you panting? Did Marill run off again?" I ask innocently. Ethan shakes his head, still catching his breath. We just stand there in silence, once in patient silence, the other in an adrenaline pumped silence. A minute passes, which slowly morphs to two…then three…after five minutes the young boy manages to look up, a shy smile on his boyish features.

"I'm here…to give you…this. Lexi said you left before she could…give it to you" My eyes go as wide as possible as my breath hitches. It's a Pokegear, but not just any Pokegear! This is the updated version, the one everyone has been hyping about for months! The very same Pokegear that only people with a higher income can afford.

"Lexi got this for me?" I whisper. Ethan nods and holds it out to me. Like my old and battered one, this is yellow but unlike my old one, this Pokegear is in perfect condition.

"Yeah, she got it for you as a birthday gift. She's been saving up for it for a while, at least that's what I overheard her saying to Professor Elm" feeling tears well up, I turn it on and go straight to contacts so I can see the numbers. At the very top is Lexi's number, beneath Lexi's is Ethan's and finally Professor Elm's. The last one surprises me the most, Ethan and Lexi I understand, since they're my best friend and sister-respectively. I'm not too sure if it's because Lexi is his assistant, or if this is another way of keeping track of me.

"Thanks for bringing this Ethan, it means a lot to me" I smile. Ethan grins back sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. I watch as he sticks both his hands in the pockets of his shorts. I can see he's fiddling with something in his right pocket, but I don't say anything about it.

"What should I do with my old one then?" I ask. Grabbing Cyndaquil, I place him on my right shoulder. I then reach down to the pouch that has been attached securely, to my outer right thigh. I pull out the battered-and barely working-Pokegear in confusion. Ethan sweat drops at seeing the state of the old one. Giving me a nervous grin, he grabs for it and places it in his left pocket.

"I'll bring it back to Professor Elm and Lexi. They can get rid of it however way they want" Biting my bottom lip, I put the new Pokegear away and can't help the silly tooth filled grin, that stretches across my petal pink lips. Looking back up again, Ethan is digging something out of his right pocket before bringing it out.

"Here, happy birthday Mina" surprise fills me as I reach for the small box with shaking hands. I can feel the eyes of my Pokemon on me, as I carefully untie the red ribbon. The ribbon is long and made out of a material that feels like silk. Smiling, I wrap the ribbon around my left wrist, careful not to jostle the box too much. When it was secure-enough for now-I bring my attention back to the box.

It's small and rectangle and wrapped using Growlithe themed wrapping paper. Slipping my fingers underneath the flimsy paper, I rip it open. Ethan holds his hands out silently and I deposit the ripped wrapping paper into his hands. Taking a deep breath, I lift the top lid and smile at what's inside. Grinning, I reach into the box and pull out a pair of yellow colored goggles.

"Thanks Ethan, this is really cool" He chuckles and points to the box again.

"There's one more thing in there" Blinking again, I look inside and see something that looks like a case. Grabbing it, I slip the goggles around my arm and pull it up. It's sleek and silver with a very smooth face. I inspect it for a moment, before finding a latch. Pushing the latch in the opposite direction, it makes a _click_ noise and the lid pops open. Opening it, I see that it has eight little slots, the more I stare at it is when the realization sets in.

"Ethan…is this a badge case?" I whisper. Ethan nods.

"Yeah, I thought, knowing you, you'd get curious about the different gyms. You don't have to do all of them, you can just do one or however many you want really. The Pokemon League even lets you keep every badge that you earn, since they end up making so many. Either way though, Happy Birthday Mina" Reaching out, I pull Ethan into a tight hug, burying the side of my face into his chest. His arms wrap around me, and I know he's being mindful of the Pokemon on both my shoulders.

"Well, I got to get going now. I have a few errands I need to run for my mom. I'll catch you later Mina!" Ethan calls out as he starts running back to New Bark. Getting on my tip toes, I wave enthusiastically. Once he's out of sight and hidden by the trees, I roll back onto my feet and look at my gifts. Grinning, I place the badge case in the closest pocket I can reach, then I put the goggles around my neck before freeing my short hair again.

"Well you two, our journey just got a whole lot exciting didn't it?" I giggle.

"Cyndaquil"

"Pidgey" they both chirp.

* * *

While walking along Route 30, I manage to get plenty of training done for Pidgey and Cyndaquil, though I knew they're most likely exhausted. Quickening my pace, I really want to make it to Cherrygrove City before it gets too late and according to my new Pokegear, it's already nearing 7:30. It is now officially nighttime and we're in trouble, because I guess both me and Lexi forgot to pack me a sleeping bag.

"Cynda?" I don't look down as I answer.

"I just want to get to the Pokemon Center quickly, they have free medical facilities and rooms for trainers" I feel Cyndaquil bob his head before it gets silent again. Not too far ahead of me, I see a few buildings and can't stop the grin that overtakes my face as I know it's Cherrygrove. Holding onto Cyndaquil tightly, I start a light jog. Relief fills me to the brim as I step foot into the City. Not stopping my jog, I run around the different buildings until I come across a giant white building with a red roof and a giant Pokeball on top. Grinning, I know I just found the Pokemon Center.

Slowing my pace, I step inside the building as the doors slide open. Looking around, I see there's a few other people hanging in the lobby and I just assume they're trainers too. Going to the front desk is a tall woman, with pink hair pulled into two large pink ring shaped pigtails. She gives me a warm smile as I approach her.

"Hello miss, welcome to the Pokemon Center, I'm Nurse Joy. Would you like to heal your Pokemon?" Nodding, I grab Pidgey's Pokeball and return her-I refuse to keep saying "it"-and place her Pokeball on the small silver tray. Then, I set Cyndaquil on the tray as well.

"Please take care of my Pokemon" I smile. Nurse Joy returns my smile and nods.

"As is my job, what's your name miss? That way I can call you on the intercom"

"Mina Heart" She nods and I watch as she takes my two Pokemon and heads to a back room. Turning on my heels, I look around the room and spy a table by a window. Walking towards it, I see a few other trainers look at me as I pass them by, but in the end they leave me be. Pulling out the chair I take my bag off and set it by my feet and pull out my Pokegear as I take a seat. Pressing a few buttons, I grin when I see the one I'm looking for.

"Hello?" By the sound of her voice, I can hear the exhaustion as well as the fact that she's probably distracted.

"Hi sis!" I chirp happily.

"Mina! Where are you? How have you been? Did you catch any Pokemon? I assume Ethan caught up to you right? Did you manage to get to Cherrygrove City?" I sweat drop at the questions she fires at me.

"Um, I'm in Cherrygrove's Pokemon Center, I just got here, yes Ethan gave me the new Pokegear and thank you for that, you really didn't need to do that. I also got a new pair of goggles and a badge case!" I answer enthusiastically. I can hear my sister laughing and it's obvious even to me that there's relief in her voice.

"Of course I would get you that, you've been desperately saving up for one for months. Now you can use your money for more practical things, like Pokeball's and medicinal stuff for your Pokemon. So, are you going to take the gym challenge?" Lexi asks. I bite my bottom lip, still not sure if I want to yet.

"I'm not sure…I mean, I'll probably go up against the first Gym Leader, but other than that…I really don't know" I sigh. Turning my head, I look out the window and manage to catch a few Hoothoot flying in the sky.

"Well…just think about it okay? I think you'd do well against the Gym Leaders, but its your choice okay? I don't want you to do it if you feel pressured okay?" I nod, even though she can't see me.

"Yeah, thanks Lexi. You always know just what to say huh?" I smile.

"Of course I do, I'm your sister, it's my job to make you feel better when you're down. So, tell me, what do you think of traveling?" She asks.

"I like it, it's exciting and I have my Pokemon with me. Oh! I caught a Pidgey while on Route 30" I tell her.

"Oh really? That's exciting, your first actual caught Pokemon…I remember my first caught Pokemon, my little Butterfree!" I grin.

"I miss Butterfree…I miss all your Pokemon actually" I sigh sadly. Whenever Lexi came home for the holidays, she always let me play with her Pokemon and they always seemed eager to play with me as well.

"They miss you too, Espeon is going to miss waking you up in the mornings the most"

"Well, I'm going to miss her waking me up too"

"Hey Mina-"

"Mina Heart, your Pokemon are all healed up, please come to the front counter" Looking up, see a tray holding Cyndaquil and Pidgey's Pokeball on the counter.

"Ah, sorry sis, Nurse Joy called me up to get my Pokemon. Can I call you back in a minute?" I ask.

"Yeah sure, don't forget, they have free rooms and food for trainers and their Pokemon. Don't forget" she reminds me.

"Okay, I'll call you back in a little while" with that we both hang up. Getting up, I grab my bag and head straight to the counter. The other trainers look back to their friends or Pokemon when Cyndaquil spots me. Grinning, I watch him jump off the tray and run up to me. Kneeling down I open my arms wide, he jumps into my embrace and I laugh as he rubs his snout against my neck again.

_That seems to be his favorite spot_

Getting back up again, I continue my trek to the counter and grab Pidgey's Pokeball. Nurse Joy smiles as I place her Pokeball in my side pocket of my bag. Turning to her, I smile a bit sheepishly.

"Um, Nurse Joy, is there any available rooms left open?" I ask her. She smiles again and nods.

"Of course, we have plenty of rooms left open. Here, just let me get your keycard" nodding, I watch as she goes to her computer and starts typing a few things and before I know it, she's reaching underneath the counter and is handing me a keycard.

"Here you are Miss. Heart. Your room is 25A, just go up the escalator's and down the hall to your right. Have a good night" She informs me. Smiling I take the keycard gratefully.

"Thank you again" I wave. Turning, I head to the escalator's and step on. Cyndaquil seems to be curious of the machine and leans forward in my arms as I step onto it. He starts sniffing the handrail before giving a little sneeze. I smile before looking up again, Cyndaquil adjusts himself in my arms. I squeeze him gently and before I know it, we're at the top. Remembering what Nurse Joy said about our room, I watch the numbers pass by slowly until I see room 25A. Shifting Cyndaquil a bit, I bring out the keycard and swipe it in the little machine attached to the door. The light goes from red to green just as I hear the click sound of a latch. Pushing the door open, I step inside before closing it and locking it up.

Turning, I let my eyes sweep over my and my Pokemon's room for the night. The room is surprisingly tasteful. The walls are painted a soft crème color with a matching soft looking carpet. There are two beds with an armoire pushed against the opposite wall and in the space between each bed. By each headboard is a small night table with a white lamp. Looking to the right, I see another oak door. Maybe the room has a bathroom?

All in all, the room gives off a warm and welcoming feeling. Clearly the people who designed this room, wanted the trainers or travelers to feel welcome and accepted. Smiling to myself, I go to the bed closest to the door and set Cyndaquil down on the bed. Taking my bag off, I release Pidgey from her Pokeball, before reaching into the bag and pulling out travel size versions of my favorite shampoo and conditioner. I also pull out a brand new unopened bottle of my honey and vanilla body wash. It was time to take a shower, but not before Pidgey and Cyndaquil.

"Okay you two, it's bath time. Who wants to go first?" I ask.

"Cyndaquil!" Blinking, I look to my starter and grin.

"Okay, you go first then" I take my shoes and socks off and hold my hand right in front of him. I watch as he scampers up my arm and to my shoulder. Turning back to my small thing of toiletries, I grab a small hand towel I packed and head to the side door, right next to the one leading into the Pokemon Center. Opening it, I peer in curiously and I'm happy to have been right about the bathroom.

Once Cyndaquil and Pidgey and I have bathed thoroughly, I put on my nightgown. It's petal pink with a black lace trim along the edges. It goes to my mid-thigh and underneath the nightgown is a pair of Growlithe patterned sleep shorts. My damp hair remains down as I look through the map on my Pokegear.

"So, if we continue on foot just a little passed Cherrygrove City….it should only take us half a day's walk, maybe longer if we meet up with any trainers…." I muse aloud. A yawn pops out of my mouth and my eyelids start to droop. Getting out of the map, I look at the time 9:30. Normally I don't go to bed so early, but I the exhaustion, plus the adrenaline of the events that happened today must've worn me out. Setting an early alarm on the Pokegear, I place it on the night table before turning to Pidgey and Cyndaquil.

"Okay you two, it's late *yawns* and I think we should *yawns* go to bed" both pokemon nod. I lift Cyndaquil up and shift so I can get under the blankets. Laying on my back and blankets up to my chin, I reach an arm out and turn the lamp off. Both Pidgey and Cyndaquil rest on the pillow beside my head and the next thing I know, sleep overcomes me.

* * *

**Click clack click clack click.**

The sound of her sandals meeting the cave floor reverberates throughout the Dragon Den. Walking beside her is her ever faithful Umbreon. Normally, the Leader of the Kimono Girls never strays so far into Johto, but she does on few occasions when it concerns The Chosen One. The one who will bring peace and love to the lands once again. Zuki has already sent a new egg to Mr. Pokemon two months ago when her sister Naoko had a vision of their newest target. Sadly, Naoko nor her Espeon have been able to get a full description of the girl. The only thing they know of her is that the person is a girl, and her bond with Pokemon has only been seen by two others before her.

Kuni pauses her thinking when _her_ face, flashes through the young woman's mind. She shakes her head and gives a brief moment of silence for the older woman's passing. Looking up again she sees the Dragon Shrine and crosses the water covered bridge to get to it. Umbreon silently follows her footsteps. Getting on the pier, the young maiden slips her sandals off and leaves them by the sliding paper door. On the other side of the door, she can hear voices talking, both men though one sounds fa younger than the other.

"-Supposed to be looking for Team Rocket, not babysitting a little girl!" Eyebrows rise before she raises a delicate fist.

**Knock, knock, knock.**

Silence envelops the shrine, only the sound of drip, drip dripping water is all she can hear.

"Enter Lady Kuni" she slides the door open and looks about the room. It's a simple living room design, with a large Kotatsu table and sitting pillows surrounding it. The tatami mats cover the floors as the walls are painted a warm soft crème color. Giving a soft smile, the young woman enters with her pokemon following behind her.

"Hello Master Chima. Hello to you two Lance," she smiles sweetly. Master Chima gives Kuni a nod and a small smile. Lance forces his smile back and gives her a kind smile before glaring back at his grandfather.

_Trouble in paradise perhaps?_

The thought forms itself and she doesn't allow her question to show on her expression. Normally, Lance would never show such anger, especially to an elderly person and more specifically his grandfather. So the fact that he's so blatantly angry at the old Master spikes Kuni and Umbreon's curiosity.

"Hello Lady Kuni, I trust you and your sisters are well?" Master Chima inquires.

"Yes, we are all in good health, though I fear for Naoko. She's been giving herself such grief for being unable to describe The Chosen One" At this confession, the old man turns sympathetic.

"Well, all of us can rest assured now. I have seen what she looks like and I will need you and your sisters, as well as Professor Oak and Mr. Pokemon to confirm it. Happily, Mina is on her way to Mr. Pokemon's as we speak and Professor Oak will be there as well to evaluate her and her Pokemon's bond" Zuki nods.

"Yes, but can we get back to the issue here? Why am I the one who has to baby sit her? I have duties and responsibilities not only as Champion, but to stop Team Rocket! How will I be able to do that when I'm stuck holding this girl's hand-"

**SLAM**

"Enough Lance!" Master Chima shouts. The room goes silent, Umbreon nudges Kuni's leg. She looks down to see Umbreon's eyes filling with love and a protectiveness that deeply warms her heart. Sitting at the head of the Kotatsu, she reaches a hand out and scratches her dark type behind his left ear, just how he always likes it.

"I will not allow you to disrespect her! She will be the one to save us all and finally get rid of Team Rocket ONCE AND FOR ALL!" At this, Kuni's dark eyes travel to Lance and she's happy to see that he at least looks embarrassed. His head is down, scarlet red bangs cover the top half of his face, including his light hazel eyes. Master Chima seems to also calm down as he looks to his grandson sadly.

"Lance believe me when I say I understand what you're going through. It is hard, as Champion you feel obligated to protect the peace of our lands…but this time my grandson….the world does not rest on your shoulders….the world needs Mina's purity…._He_ needs Mina's pure heart if he wishes to ever truly come back to this world." At the last bit, Lance's head snaps up as his eyes go wide. Even Kuni can feel the shock reside in her chest.

"So…this Mina…she will be successful? You are sure?" Kuni desperately asks. Master Chima looks to the younger woman and nods.

"Yes. Their hearts will connect…_He_ will only appear to her and her alone…which is why I called you both here this evening. Lady Kuni, I need you and your sisters to gather and prepare yourselves. The meet won't happen for a few years, but I want you all prepared either way" Kuni nods.

"I understand. I shall inform the others of this. Is there anything else you need?" The old man smiles as he looks to his grandson.

"Lance you need to do this. Even you said it yourself that the Indigo Plateau will be closed for the next few months due to reconstruction, so you and the rest of the Elite Four will have free schedules. Also, you have to prepare for Koga's inauguration as the newest Elite Four member. You'll have months to observe her, travel with her, help shape her into becoming better, guide her in times of need. This is something only _you _can do Lance, I've already seen it" Master Chima pleads. Kuni's eyes narrow a bit as she stares at the older man.

_There is something he's not sharing with us. What else could he have seen in his visions?_

Looking to Lance again, Kuni can also see in the teenager's expression that he too knows his grandfather isn't giving them the full story. The air is covered in a heavy and tense silence as grandfather/son have a silent conversation. As the minutes roll on, Kuni can see it in Lance's eyes.

_He's going to give in, Master Chima's visions are always 100% accurate after all_

Kuni knows that her friend's visions are far more powerful than Naoko's and while Naoko can get a blurry image or scene. Master Chima can not only see it happen clearly, he can see the different paths and events that the person will take. What always impresses Kuni is that, no matter what decision or path a person takes, the end result will always be the same. The only thing that's different is _how_ you get choose to get to that future. It's something that she, nor many other people have ever seen before. Master Chima really does deserve his title.

"Fine! I'll hold her damn hand!" Lance's angry-but resigned-voice penetrates the young Kimono woman's thoughts. Licking her lips, she looks to see Lance with an angry scowl while his grandfather looks like he just won the lottery.

"Don't worry Lance, you and Mina will have plenty of fun adventures. When your time to travel with her is over, you'll be sad to leave her side" He smiles hugely. Once again, Kuni can't help but feel suspicious towards her older friend.

_Yeah, he's definitely hiding something from us_

Lance on the other hand, gets up silently and heads to the door his loyal Dragonite trailing behind him.

"Oh and Lance, one last thing. When you're with her, don't reveal your true identity to Mina. She can't know who you really are, not just yet anyways" Lance still doesn't say anything as he and Dragonite leave the Shrine.

"Well Master Chima, that certainly went well" the old man chuckles softly. He looks to the young woman before giving her a serious expression.

"I have one last thing to ask of you too Lady Kuni. This is something no one but you and I can know about. Understood?" Kuni nods, putting her trust in faith in the man. If no one but herself and he are to know of this, then she would take this secret to the grave.

"Alright, it has to do with Mina and Lance. What I need you to do is…"

* * *

Kitsunekit75: Oh my god you guys…You have NO IDEA how long it took me to write this chapter! Seriously, it took me FOREVER to write this shit how I like it enough to post! It was a pain in my Kabutop's! Okay, so I know this seems like I'm jumping all over the story and that this is unorganized and I'm going to be honest with you…it is! But I do have a method to my madness…it just doesn't really make any sense to you guys since ya'll aren't in my head.

Okay, so another thing, tell me what you think of Lance and Kuni! I always thought of Lance as a very strict, but humble guy who doesn't like to be ordered around-even if it's his grandfather. Kuni was actually pretty fun and I definitely plan to have the Kimono Girls in the story more than the game. I mean, yeah they're going to be cryptic and shit, but they're going to actually interact with Mina the way they should've with Lyra in the games.

Also, tell me what you guys think of Lance traveling with Mina for the next few months. I figure, what better way to observe a person than to ACTUALLY SPEND REAL QUALITY TIME WITH THEM! Plus, this will get a good base friendship for Mina and Lance. If ya'll have any comments, questions or concerns please share them with me, but if you don't like my story, please don't be a dick and don't flame me. For one thing, it's a total waste of time, not just for the author to receive it, but for the person to send it. It'll just end in a blood mess that no one will want to clean up…

Also, if you guys have any idea's on what kind of Pokemon you want Mina to catch, please tell me what Pokemon and WHY you think that one should be one Mina picks. I already have a few in mind that are SET IN STONE AND I WON'T CHANGE THAT/THOSE. Also, the egg Mina receives, that too is SET IN STONE AND WILL NOT CHANGE EITHER. This egg Pokemon I have in mind is one I absolutely love and if it's not too obvious, I think you can find the hint(s) I've already dropped. Now, because I'm me, I have one last thing to say I promise.

Please go and find AquilaTempestas Divine Destiny and read it. It's a LancexLyra story and her starter is a Totodile named Toto. It's really cute and this story is the inspiration behind The Chosen One, so please go read her story because it's awesome and she has so many more chapters uploaded than me already. Also, send a PM or review to both of us, because getting reveiws and PM's make our day in the way that chocolate releases endorphin's in the brain and in which endorphin's make people happy. So please, give us chocolate covered reveiws and PM's and GIVE US LOVE!

-Kitsunekit75 A.K.A Kit


	3. Chapter 3

Kitsunekit75: Heya guys! Soooo the reason chapter 3 is being posted today is because where i'm living we have snow for the past two days and the cable in my home area was turned off as well as the interweb. Happily for me this gave me a chance to finally finish chapter 3. So please read and review and at the bottom of the page, there is an incredibly long Author's Note that does have some pretty good information that you should look over. I'm even pimping out some other Pokemon stories that I think some of you-or all of you-might like, especially if you're following/favoriting The CHosen One.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Sound Effects**

~_Singing~_ (because I can-though the actual singing won't happen for awhile but I'm still putting it up here!)

And now here is the actual chapter! Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter Three- Mr. Pokemon, The Egg and Attack of the Hoothoot's

A huge yawn escapes my lips as I sit up and stretch my arms high above my head. Looking down, I see Cyndaquil laying underneath the sun's warm rays that stream through the open window. Looking to my left, Pidgey is stretching her wings out before folding them snug against her sides. Letting out a deep breath, I get out of bed and head to the armoire. Opening it up, I take out my bag and close the door again and head back to the bed.

Since I showered last night, I don't really feel any need to today. Going through my bag, I find my yellow skirt, my polka dot socks, my black shirt and black shirt. After changing, I pull my hair back in a half ponytail again, letting my bangs fall just below my eyebrows. When that was done, I pull out a moist face wipe. Just because I'm not showering today, doesn't mean my face still shouldn't be clean. Quickly placing everything back in my bag in a neat way, I reach for my Pokegear. I sweat drop when I see it's already 11:30.

"Whoops?" I giggle nervously.

_ Guess I was more tired than I originally thought. _

I place the Pokegear on the strap that's attached to my right thigh and let my skirt cover it up. Strapping my bag on my back, I pull out Pidgey's Pokeball and retrieve her.

"Sorry Pidgey, I'll release you again when I can" I whisper to the bird type. I place her ball in the pocket closest that I can reach and zip the pocket closed again. Looking back to Cyndaquil, I giggle before clapping my hands twice.

"Come one Cyndaquil, we need to get going now" I watch my starter as he perks up at my voice. He gets up and scampers to me and jumps into my arms. Automatically my arms lock gently around him as I turn on the heel of my boot and start walking out the door and into the Pokemon Center.

"Here you are Nurse Joy, thank you for the room" I say appreciatively. Nurse Joy as always, gives me a warm smile and takes the keycard I just gave her.

"Oh, you're more than welcome honey. Do you have any plans now?" She inquires. Smiling I nod.

"Uh-huh. I plan to get us fed, then go shopping for some supplies and then head over to Mr. Pokemon's for an errand"

"Mr. Pokemon? Well, his house is pretty close by here. It should only take half a day's walk to get there. Well, that is if you don't run into any trainers or wild Pokemon. Make sure to stock up on some potions, there are quite a few Pokemon out" I nod, taking in the information.

"Okay thank you-oh wait, do you know any good places to eat?" As I ask this, my tummy starts to growl-quite loudly too. Nurse Joy chuckles a little as I feel heat on my face.

"Yes, there's actually a cafeteria here in the Pokemon Center. The food is free for trainers, and by the smell of it, lunch should be finished served" Nodding, I follow the directions the pink haired woman was kind enough to give me. It doesn't take me long to find it and from the way Cyndaquil has his snout in the air constantly, he likes what he smells.

Once all of us have eaten-making sure that Pidgey and Cyndaquil have both eaten the poke food served here-it was time to get some supplies.

Happily the Pokemart is right next door. In the end, I find at least 10 potions and 5 Pokeball's. Cyndaquil sits in the little kart as I carry it around. I look through a few other aisles and buy a few bags of poke food for Cyndaquil and Pidgey and at least two very large bowls that can feed multiple Pokemon. Going to the counter, I smile at the clerk as he raises an eyebrow at Cyndaquil, who has been snuggling against the poke food for the last five or so minutes.

"He's a snuggler" I smile.

"No judgment miss. My kid's Growlithe loves to cuddle with anything or anyone as well" As the man swipes my purchases something that glitters catches my eye. I look to my right and see it. It's a simple black leather belt with a silver Pokeball shape buckle, on each side of the buckle is three half circles that are empty. On the rest of the belt and surrounding the empty Pokeball slots are a bunch of faux diamonds, that are glittering in the sunlight.

_ It's so pretty…I want it. _

"Here you are miss" looking back to the sales clerk, I see all my things are now placed in plastic bags. Smiling I nod and point to the belt.

"Excuse me, but how much is that belt right there?" The man follows my finger with his fingers until he's looking at the same belt I'm pointing at. His eyebrows furrow and I guess that he's trying to remember. I watch him walk over to it and pick it up and starts inspecting it. He pulls out a tag and looks at me.

"It's on sale for 150 poke dollars" Biting my bottom lip, I pull my wallet out of my bag's side pocket-the one opposite to where Pidgey's ball is. Opening it, I peer in to see I have plenty, not just for the belt but for all of my stuff.

"I'd like to take that as well please"

"Good choice, you're lucky, this is the last poke belt in our supplies right now" the clerk tells me. Smiling I pay for everything and with a chipper goodbye, I carry Cyndaquil and all our newly bought things and walk out and into the sunlight.

* * *

The young boy glares darkly into the window, that stupid old man and his equally hot but stupid assistant are still in the office! He's been watching the Pokemon Professor of this region for the past few days now and so far, neither he nor his assistant have given any signs to going home. It's nauseating to know the last two pokemon will end up with some weak willed trainer who will only end up losing it. At this thought, the young boy couldn't help but remember the little girl that was in there yesterday.

It's clear to anyone that saw her that she's not fit to be a trainer. For one thing, she's far too weak looking and another is that clearly her choice of Pokemon is bad. Someone that weak and pathetic shouldn't have such a strong and powerful pokemon, such as a Cyndaquil. That power will be wasted and will _never _reach full potential. Which is exactly why he's in an even darker mood than usual. Originally he was going to take the Cyndaquil, but now all that's left is a pathetic grass type and an even more stupid Totodile.

His eyes widen as the assistant looks up, luckily for him though he manages to duck in time. Unfortunately for him, all he can do is sit and wait and plan.

_ After all, all the best plans are made when you have time to wait…_

* * *

"Thank you again sir and have a good day!" I call out happily. The nice Apricot man gives me a wide smile as he heads back into his house. Grinning, I place Cyndaquil down on the ground as I go to my knees and take off my bag. Opening the very front pocket, I place my brand new Apricot Case inside. Smiling still, I zip the pocket close and stand up as I sling my bag back on my back and shoulders. Turning to Cyndaquil, I pick him up and continue to carry him.

Sadly as I was walking, I managed to get lost and I found a house. Thinking it was Mr. Pokemon's, I knock and instead I meet this really nice man, who not only gave me directions to his place, but gave me an updated version of the map and downloaded it onto my Pokegear. If that wasn't enough on it's own, he even gave me an Apricot Case, telling me that the more apricot's I fill it with, the more poke balls Kurt-the Poke ball master-can make me.

Now I'm back on the road again and am happy to announce that I have at least a basic idea of where to go now. Even with a map and well explained directions, I seriously doubt I'll be able to find Mr. Pokemon's house so easily.

"But it's okay, I have you Cyndaquil and Pidgey with me" I chirp happily. With a new skip in my step-hey that rhymes!- I continue heading down Route 30.

While walking through the tall grass-which is actually really tall, that goes to my shoulders tall-I come across an item of some kind. Leaning down I pick it up and turn it this way and that as I examine the bottle. It's a yellow round bottle with a somewhat triangle shaped white handle/push button. My eyebrows furrow as it comes to me.

"Looks like someone dropped their antidote…what do you think Cyndaquil? Should we keep it, or wait for the owner to come get it?" I ask my fire type. Cyndaquil looks to the antidote bottle and looks up at me before nodding.

"Yes as in leave it be, or yes as in take it?" I ask slowly. He makes a cute growl noise and nudges the bottle deeper into my hand. I nod and take my bag off.

"Keep the bottle it is" I say softly. I place it in the same plastic bag that holds all the potions before closing the bag again and placing it on myself. Standing again Cyndaquil and I continue to make our way through to Mr. Pokemon's house.

I push my way through the last of the tall grass and both Cyndaquil and I find ourselves in the wide open forest again. Now that I'm out of the grass though, I can feel the full heat of the sun as it blazes down on us. Cyndaquil seems to be in heaven as he's now resting on my head, curled into a little ball of blue and red fur. I fan my face as I head to the nearest tree and go to stand in the shade.

Sighing happily I sink to my feet slowly. If I'm going to continue on foot, maybe I shouldn't be wearing so many layers. Taking my bag off once again, I gently lift Cyndaquil off my head who now looks confused as to why we're in the shade. I feel him curl on my lap as I take off the poke belt from around my waist-which now holds Pidgey's Pokeball and Cyndaquil's.

My fingers curl around the hem of my black t-shirt and I begin to peel it off. Wrapping the shirt around my wrist and hand like a towel, I use it to wipe away the sweat that's on my forehead and neck. Taking the shirt I unwrap it before folding it neatly again and placing it in my bag. I pull out a water bottle and start drinking some of the water from it. Happily the water is still fairly cool and combined with the shade of the tree, a shiver runs down my spine. I gasp for breath as I start running out of air and place the bottle in the bag again. When the bottle is put away neatly, I grab the poke belt and latch it onto my waist again. Slinging my bag on again, I carefully stand up with Cyndaquil in my arms and continue my trek through the heat.

I yawn as my blurry vision sets on a sign. It's wood and has words etched in it that I can't really see coherently at the moment. As it turns out me and the sun is a bad combination. Apparently the hotter it gets the more sleepy-and physically sick-it makes me. The reason this has never happened before in New Bark Town, is because of how close Mt. Silver is to New Bark. There's always a nice airy breeze, no matter how hot the sun gets, there's always the wind to counteract it. Making New Bark perfect small town weather. I let out another yawn as tears gather in the corner of my eyes.

"Cynda?" Looking down, Cyndaquil's face is set in worry. I smile sleepily and pet his head softly.

"Its fine *yawn* Cyndaquil…I'm just really *yawn* sleepy cause of the s-sun"

"Cyndaquil Cynda Quil Cynda!" He nuzzles my neck with his snout and the familiarity brings a smile to my face.

"Thanks Cyndaquil…the sooner we find Mr. Pokemon's house, the better." I let out another yawn as I walk to where the sign is pointing.

Continuing our search for Mr. Pokemon's house has not been easy. Even with the map pulled up from my Pokegear, I still can't seem to find the older man's house. Biting my bottom lip, I look up in time to see the last of the sunset fade. I gulp as I can hear a few Hoothoot as they spread their wings and start preparing themselves for their nightly adventures. I can feel my nerves budding and in a very, very bad way. I've never really been outside during the nighttime and to be honest, It's making me quite nervous. My breathing turns heavy as I take a shaky step and another until I'm walking a very slow pace.

"Cynda?" Pausing in my steps I look down at Cyndaquil. My little buddy looks up at me, obviously he can sense my nervousness. I give him a small grin.

"It-It's fine…I'm fine…I'm just, just not used to being outside…at night…all alone…."

"Cyndaquil!" My starter wiggles in my arm before he scampers up to my shoulder and starts nuzzling his snout against my cheek. At the show of affection I mentally shake my head.

_ All alone? What am I saying? I'm not alone, I have Cyndaquil and Pidgey with me. I couldn't be anymore safer than with them. _

Closing my eyes I take a few deep breaths to hopefully even my breathing. When I can feel my heart beat slow to a healthy rate, I open my blue eyes again. The forest now is completely dark, all except for the bright glare coming out of the screen of my Pokegear.

"We're going to have to be extra careful now Cyndaquil…Pokemon tend to be hostile when waken by loud noises" I inform the fire type. Cyndaquil makes a cute noise and gives me a determined head nod. Smiling I use the Pokegear as a temporary flashlight to guide my steps. While walking, Cyndaquil and I ended up at a fork in the forest path. Pulling up the map again I examine the routes and I can't keep the grin off my face when I see something exciting.

"Cyndaquil, look at this! Whether we go left or right in this area, we should be able to find Mr. Pokemon's house!"

"Cyndaquil!" He cheers with a call of his name.

** CRACK!**

At the loud sound, both Cyndaquil and I look up in time to see lightening flash before us. I also took note of the thick and heavy looking rain clouds. Swallowing I wince as I feel the first of many raindrops plop gently against my face.

As the rain starts getting heavier and louder I and Cyndaquil are both soaked through immediately. Keeping a hold on my pokemon and the Pokegear, I dash quickly to hide under one of the huge Fir trees surrounding the area.

"We should be safe here Cyndaquil" It doesn't take long for the chill to set into my skin. The cold combined with the rain and I'm shivering in no time. I look down to see my little buddy looks equally miserable and I can't help squeeze him gently to my chest.

"Don't worry buddy, hopefully the rain will let up after a while" I say, trying to keep things light.

** GRRrrrrrrrr**

Gulping I slowly tilt my head up. Fear sets in as I see several Hoothoot's all guarding what appears to be a nest…a nest filled with their babies….that are growling at us because they think we're a threat…

"Oh Mew we're in trouble" I whisper softly.

* * *

Mr. Pokemon lets out another sigh as he reaches for his cup of tea, his third cup in the last half hour. He's worried, immensely worried. Yesterday the old gentleman had received an email saying that his friend Professor Elm's research assistant had offered up her younger sister the task of picking up the Pokemon egg. For the past two months the Pokemon Egg he received from Zuki from the Kimono sisters, the egg has lain in dormant. Not once has it budged, glowed, or given any other indication that the Pokemon is ready to hatch.

He knows the only way to truly hatch a pokemon egg is to surround it by other pokemon-even if they are not of the same species-and a trainer with a good heart. Those have always been the two conditions to hatching a strong, loyal and good friend from any pokemon egg.

Anyways after he had been given word of Mina Heart-the trainer coming for the egg-and for a split second, the egg almost looked like it had moved. Mr. Pokemon knows it's silly, for a Pokemon egg to move when it hears the name of a person it's never even met yet or before. But still…

_ Is it merely a coincidence…or has the egg somehow reacted to Mina's name? If so…then why? Is she really-_

"Daniel, please old friend, tell me what's troubling you so?" Daniel looks across the table to see one of his oldest and longest friends, Professor Samuel Oak of the Kanto region.

"I'm just worried about Mina. It's so late already and this heavy rainstorm hasn't let up once since it first started and that was nearly two hours ago. I'm just afraid that she's lost out there" Daniel lets out a sigh. Samuel looks to his friend, his expression thoughtful as he looks outside. The rain is pounding harshly against all the locked and sealed windows, creating a **pink, pink, pink **sound.

"Well, didn't Professor Elm mention Mina's lack of directional sense? Plus add in the factors that she's unfamiliar with this area-seeing as she's never left New Bark Town-and that it's dark with a rainstorm. So it's completely understandable if she is lost, though she has her Cyndaquil with her, so I'm not too worried" Daniel gives his friend a hard look.

"Yes, but she also doesn't know about the Hoothoot nest that resides at the end of the driveway. If she were to accidentally step foot in their territory and during this rainstorm…the results would be catastrophic" Samuel's eyes widen at this tidbit.

"We should go out and look for her then! What do you think would happen if she got seriously injured by the Hoothoot? Or her pokemon?" Both men freeze at this question. It doesn't take either of them long until they rush to Mr. Pokemon's hall closet and pull out two rain jackets. Just as they were putting them on though-

** BANG BANG BANG**

"Please open up! I need help, there's a pack of Hoothoot after me and both my pokemon are injured!" Mr. Pokemon drops his jacket and rushes to the front door. Ripping the door open, the light from the house shines down on a young and little-emphasis on little-girl. It doesn't take him long to register she's injured, favoring left leg as she holds an extremely hurt Cyndaquil in a protective manner, that reminds him of a mother Archinine.

"Please, come inside and allow me to get you some tea" The young girl is still only for her body to jolt at the sound of a Hoothoot's call. She rushes in as fast as her injured leg will allow. Mr. Pokemon closes the door behind the young girl. He turns and can't help but feel deep sympathy for the young girl. She's shivering violently, soaked to the bone and is covered in mud, cuts and bruises. When she turns to look back at the older man, he can see how scared and tired she is. He doesn't blame her one bit for that.

"I'm so-sorry to disrupt your guys' evening…I'm Mina Heart and I was tr-trying to-to find Mr. Pokemon's house…I-I have to do an errand for him"

"I'm Mr. Pokemon, please have a seat Miss Heart." Daniel wastes no time in introducing himself. He directs her to the dark brown leather couch in the living room and helps her ease into the couch. She's clearly nervous and fidgety as her eyes keep darting to her pokemon.

"Miss Heart, you said earlier that your pokemon is injured…would you allow myself or Professor Oak to examine his injuries?" He asks softly. Mina's eyes don't stray from her pokemon, but she does give him a nod. He feels himself relax a little and looks to Samuel.

"Can you get the portable healing machine? It's in the hall closet" Samuel nods, gives Mina a sad look before going to do his task. While Samuel is getting the pokemon healing machine, Daniel goes into the bathroom upstairs and grabs a large towel and a smaller hand towel. When he comes downstairs again, Samuel is coaxing young Mina to let him see her Cyndaquil as her backpack is also on the floor by her feet.

Mina hesitates before she hands her starter to the Pokemon Professor. She watches him as he places Cyndaquil in the glass cage and presses a button on the monitor. All three of them watch as a yellow soft light surrounds the fire type pokemon. A quick scan is done and on the monitor, it lists all the conditions that the pokemon is in. Both Samuel and Daniel's eyes are as wide as saucer's at the long list.

Exhaustion, five broken ribs, a fractured leg, a concussion, the depletion of his attacks, a dislocated shoulder and finally Cyndaquil's inner fire-something all fire type pokemon have-is still managing to burn brightly. That last bit is what really surprises Mr. Pokemon. Usually when a fire type is injured or as sick as this Cyndaquil is, their inner fire starts to dim as well. If that fire ever fully dies out though, so does the fire type, which is why Daniel and Samuel are so surprised.

When Cyndaquil's eyes open weakly, he makes a low growling noise, causing Mina to let out a sob. The fire type's attention is then set on his trainer. Once again the two older men watch in deep fascination and incredulousness, as Cyndaquil looks to be fighting the pain so he can stand up. Mina extends a shaky hand and places it on the glass container, tears streaming down her pretty face. As if Ho-Oh himself is watching over Mina and Cyndaquil, the healing process doubles in speed and power.

Before the three know what's happening, all of Cyndaquil's injuries are fully healed again. The glass container slides up on its own and the fire type pokemon happily jumps into Mina's waiting arms. Both men give trainer and pokemon a moment to themselves, seeing how emotional this is for the two of them. They hear her whispering softly but they can't hear what it is she's saying to her pokemon.

"Miss Heart, can you tell us if you're injured anywhere yourself?" Mr. Pokemon asks.

* * *

The tears continue to pour down my cheeks, the salty tears stinging the small cut I have on my left cheek. I don't look up as Mr. Pokemon asks his question, of whether I'm hurt anywhere. I was so focused on Cyndaquil that I didn't really pay any attention to myself. Now that I am though, there's a pulsating pain in my right ankle and I know that it's hard to really focus on anything specific at the moment.

"Um…I think I might've twisted my right ankle…I know I have some cuts and bruises on my legs and it's hard to not fall over from how the room keeps spinning" I tell them. With my left arm I reach up to swipe my bangs from my eyes when I hear multiple gasps. Looking at the men I follow their eyes and look to my left arm. My eyes widen as I take in what happened to it.

Starting at the inside of my palm in the space between the index finger and thumb is a deep gash. The length of it continues down my palm and to the inside of my wrist and all the way to the crook of my elbow. Blood, lots of blood continuously pours out…

"That…makes a lot of sense now…" my soft voice trails. My eyes flutter a few times and it takes all of my self-control not to pass out from the latest dizzy spell.

"Samuel go get my first aid kit. It's in the kitchen cabinet underneath the coffee maker" Mr. Pokemon talks quickly. The man named Samuel rushes into the kitchen and the sounds of bangs and clangs rupture in the room. In my lap Cyndaquil nudges my stomach before looking to my arm. I smile tiredly as I pet him gently with my right hand.

"I'll be fine Cyndaquil…I *yawn* promise…" my words slur a bit.

"Miss Heart, how bad is your arm, pain wise?" I force my head to move up so I can meet Mr. Pokemon's eyes. His soft gray eyes look at me in deep concern and I just give him a tiny smile.

"Honestly, it doesn't really hurt that bad…in fact…all I really feel is tired…" my voice trails. Mr. Pokemon seems to get very upset with this information.

"Samuel, hurry up!" He shouts to his friend.

"I've got it!" Samuel yells. He comes running back in and falls to his knees beside the other older man. Mr. Pokemon takes a towel I never saw before and when he gets the first aid kit to open, he pulls out a bottle and squirts some kind of clear liquid onto it. I feel him grab my hand, only to jerk away when Cyndaquil nips at his fingers.

"Cyndaquil…it's not nice to *yawn* eat people *yawn* he's trying to help *yawn* me" I say tiredly.

_ Sleep sounds so nice…I wonder if Mr. Pokemon wouldn't mind having three houseguests tonight…_

A bath sounds nice too…a hot one with my vanilla and honey body wash and a long, very long sleep. I'm sure Cyndaquil will agree with me easily. To be able to have sweet dreams and to let my body relax as it heals itself. Ah…the joy of it all really. As time goes on…however much time has passed, sleep sounds really, really good. Maybe it'll be okay if I just let my eyes close, right?

"Miss Heart!" My head whips upward, causing me to wince as I feel a headache coming now. Mr. Pokemon is looking right into my eyes, his expression stern and determined.

"Yeah?" I ask sleepily.

"Please don't fall asleep. It's possible you may also have a concussion" Mr. Pokemon informs me. My eyebrows furrow, I don't feel like I have one though. I mean yeah sleep sounds nice more than usual and I'm a bit dizzy but that's probably from loss of blood. When did I hit my head hard enough to get a concussion?

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil's way of calling my attention to him breaks through my thoughts. I look downwards to see his expression set in worry. I pet the top of his head with my right hand, seeing as-

"Ow!" I cry out. Looking to my left arm I see that Samuel guy give me an apologetic expression before he goes back to doing whatever it is he's doing. Curiously I watch as he seems to be binding my arm in bandage wraps.

"Luckily your injury doesn't need stitches, but it is deep enough that it will scar for a long time" I nod once. I'm sure I can find some long sleeve shirts in the next town I come across, wherever that next town is.

"Um…Mr. Pokemon…where do I sleep tonight?" I ask him curiously. With each word I say or ask, I can feel myself wakening just a tiny bit more. Said man looks thoughtful for a moment before giving Cyndaquil and I each a smile.

"Well, since your ankle has indeed been twisted, I suggest staying here for the next few days. That will also give Cyndaquil a few days of rest as well, before you move onto the next town" I nod.

"What do you think Cyndaquil?" I ask. My starter looks up at me and gives a tired nod. I let out a huge yawn, covering my mouth with my hand. When it passes, I can feel my clothes getting crusty and I start to feel desperate for a bath…or shower…maybe even both.

"That sounds nice…thank you" I tell him. He gives a silent nod and it gets quiet in the house. The only sounds in the house are the light buzzing of the light fixtures above our heads and the now soft **pitter patter** of rain outside.

"There you go. You're all fixed up" Looking to my arm, I see that the entire bottom half of my palm and my entire left arm-up to my elbow-is completely wrapped in a bandage wrap. Looking to my ankle I also see that it too has an ice pack covered in a small hand towel is bound to my right ankle. I smile at the two men,

"Thank you so much. This means a lot to Cyndaquil and I" both men nod.

* * *

Minutes later I'm being carried piggy back style up the stairs and to the guest room I'll be staying in for the next few days. He leaves me once both myself and my backpack have been securely placed in the room.

"Oh, and the bathroom is right across your room, so you won't need to hobble so far. Take care when in the tub and don't get your arm too wet. We can easily replace the bandage wraps later, but try to keep the soap to a minimum on that arm" with those instructions, he leaves me and Cyndaquil be. Cyndaquil and I share a look before I gather my toiletries from my backpack and hobble to the bathroom. Intent on taking that hot bath.

Nearly two hours later both Cyndaquil and I are squeaky clean and quite refreshed. I'm in my nightgown as my dirty clothes will be washed and dried the next day. As Cyndaquil and I get settled into the bed, my eyes look out the window beside the bed and manage to catch a quick peak of the moon. For a small moment, both Cyndaquil and I are bathed in it's silvery light. Letting my eyes close, I sink into the bed sheets, the blanket up to my chin as Cyndaquil snuggles his snout into my neck.

"Goodnight buddy" I whisper.

"Cynda Cyndaquil" with that said, sleep befalls us immediately.

* * *

Kitsunekit75: Wow, okay that was really long and I'm sorry if some of you might've been bored through parts of it, but there was just SO MUCH TO WRITE! So, not only does Mina meet Mr. Pokemon and Professor Oak, but she has a horrible run in with the Hoothoot. Don't worry though, that scene will be shone in a flashback during the next chapter.

Also, even though I didn't name him yet, I'm pretty friggin' sure you guys know that it's Silver whose peaking through the window and mind bitching about how much of a loser he thinks Mina is. I do plan for him to be in the story more because, as Mina's self-proclaimed rival-that won't happen until the next chapter?-what kind of rival would he be if he didn't show up more than just the few times he did during the games?

I would also like to take this time to say I'M SORRY LANCE FANS!

I know-at least I think I know-that a lot of you reading this must be fans of Lance and I'm sorry that he's not in this chapter…or even briefly mentioned! He will be in the next chapter…but it won't be for a short while that he officially does meet Mina. So please Lance fans, bear with me!

Please send me a PM or Review if you have any comments, questions or concerns, but if it's a flame I swear to Mew I will send my army of Eevee's after you! For one thing, it's a total waste of time, for both parties to receive/send it and another it's just plain disrespectful.

Okay, sorry guys, but seriously this is the last of 2 things: If any of you have any suggestions on what kinds of Pokemon you want to see Mina catch/befriend, please tell me in a review or PM. But don't just tell me what kind of pokemon you want Mina to have, but WHY you want her to have that pokemon specifically. That part is very important to the story and will help shape the kind of trainer/person Mina is and will be in the future.

Now to pimp out some Pokemon stories you guys might like;

Divine Destiny by AquilaTempestas-It's a LancexLyra story and she has her very own Totodile named Toto. She updates regularly-much more than I do sometimes-and already has I think 20 chapters posted already. Please try it out because this is the story that inspired me to write The Chosen One and I'm sure Aquila would like it-for those of you guys who do end up reading it-to send her a PM or Review on your thoughts and reactions to her story. Please don't send her any flames either, because her writing is amazing. Seriously, try it out.

Slow Down A New Beginning by Luna Cat Shadow- It's a story of what would happen if Delia acted like a responsible mother and forced Ash to stay home until he and Pikachu finally got along. In the story Ash uses a bit more of his common sense and takes his time to train all of his pokemon that he has so far. It's a really good story and it has about 10 chapters posted. So check that out as well and try to give it a chance.

The Adventure Saga: The Beginning With Leaf Green by Amy47101- It's a Leaf GreenxGary Oak story. It also has RedxYellow shipping as well. It's Leaf's journey through the Kanto region as she travels with her Bulbasaur. Along the way she fights against Team Rocket with her friends and finally gets justice for the brutal murder of her father. The story is complete with 39 chapters. I also suggest trying this story out, if you like The Chosen One. So check any of these stories out and please send a review or PM because receiving those for our stories is very important to us as I'm sure it is to those of you who post your own stories as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Kitsunekit75: Here's a little guide for understanding some of the stuff going on in this chapter/story.

"Talking"

Thinking when in a flashback

_Thinking _

_"Conversations taht happen in a flashback"_

**Sound Effects **

_**Sound Effects in a**_** _flashback_**

_~Singing~ (_Even though there isn't any singing...just yet..give it a few more chapters...trust me *Laughs Manaically*)

Kitsunekit75: Now onto the story

Entire Cast of The Chosen One: FINALLY!

* * *

Chapter Four-A flashback, the Pokemon Egg and Enter Silver

_ My breathing is heavy as my chest heaves deeply. Eyes as wide as can be stare at the very angry and very territorial Hoothoot parents. I swallow as I make a gulp sound. Neither I or the Hoothoot make a move or sound, the harsh rain pours thicker and heavier all around us. I shiver a bit as the cold sets into my exposed skin. _

_** CRACK! **_

_ As if the lightening is the signal, I let out a whimper as the Hoothoot start growling. I don't say anything as I turn on my heels and start running. Behind me the sound of wings flapping is barely audible over the sound of the rain. _

_ "Hoothoot I'm sorry!" I cry out. _

_ "Cyndaquil!" my starter mimics. Keeping my arms tightly squeezing my starter I run as fast as my short legs allow me to. I do my best to dodge the trees of the surrounding forest. I narrow my eyes as the rain's direction changes and starts whipping me and Cyndaquil in the face. This makes it even more difficult to see if you include in how dark it is and without a flashlight. _

_ "Hoothoot Hoot!" I hear behind me. While running I feel my ankle catch itself onto something and the next thing I know both Cyndaquil and I are falling. Pain blossoms through my body as we go tumbling down a hill. I can feel loose twigs scratch my arms and legs and when we reach what seems to be the bottom of the ditch, my head smacks quite painfully into something. A headache forms in the back of my head as the dark world starts to spin. _

_ "Cynda!" I squeeze my eyes shut tightly before snapping them open again. The rain is still falling hard on us and I can feel the mud soak through my clothes. I try to sit up, only for my hands to slip in the mud. I cry out as my chest meets the ground in a painful manner._

_** CRACK! **_

_ I release another whimper. I hate lightening, it's not that I'm scared of it it's just that it can be so loud. Though I was grateful for the temporary light it brings us. Seeing that the coast is clear, I force myself to sit up. _

_ "Cyndaquil" looking down, I check my little buddy for injuries. From what I can tell he seems to be fine, just covered in mud. _

_ "Oh thank Mew you're safe" I whisper, nuzzling Cyndaquil to my cheek. Afterwards I fight to stand up only to pause a few times as there will be sharp pain in my ribs or legs. My breathing is shallow as I start to walk slowly, occasionally my feet will slide a little in the slick mud. Keeping one arm tight around Cyndaquil, I use my right hand to feel for the hill we tumbled down. Groping the area a little I manage to find it. _

_ "Eureka" I sigh softly. I pull back and wonder how to climb up. Since it's so dark and the rain still coming down hard, it'll be almost impossible to climb up. I'm not even sure if Cyndaquil will be able to hold onto me, he'll need something to-_

_ My eyes widen as I get an idea. I take my bag off really quickly. I bend over the bag so the rain can't get in it. _

_ Thank Mew Lexi and I bought a waterproof bag. _

_ I reach in and pull out my dry black t-shirt from this morning. I set Cyndaquil down and pull the shirt on over my torso. Zipping my bag up, I sling it quickly over my shoulders and grab Cyndaquil again. _

_ "Okay buddy, I need you to hang on tightly. I'm going to get us out of this ditch if it's the last thing I ever do" I tell him. I place his body under the shirt and only so that his head is popping out of the top, his head tucked safely underneath my chin. _

_** CRACK! **_

_ I flinch at the extremely loud sound as more lightening veins bleed through the sky. It gives me light long enough to find the nearest handhold for me to grab onto. Taking a deep breath I reach out with a shaking hand and begin the uphill battle-literally in my case. As I make a slow pace upwards, there will be times when my feet or hands slip through the mud, causing me to slide back a foot occasionally. Shaking my head and the droplets falling into my eyes, I force my aching muscles to keep going up. _

_ I'm not really sure how long it's been since I started climbing, but I do know it's probably been almost a half hour. By the time I make it to the top, I feel my eyelids drooping. _

_ "Cynda!" Feeling something nuzzle against my cheek, I look down to see my fire type. Even though it's dark out, I can still kind of see the outline of his head. _

_ "I'm fine Cyndaquil, I'm just tired" I tell him softly. I feel him nuzzle me again before I force myself to stand up. I only took a few steps when I hear it. _

_ "Hoothoot" time stops as my heart rate accelerates. Slowly I turn and all I can see are a bunch of red eyes glaring dangerously at us. _

_** CRACK! **_

_ The bright illuminati of the lightening reveals an army of Hoothoot. Turning I force myself to run again. This time though, the night owl Pokemon are faster. On one of my shoulders I feel a sharp and pointy object dig itself into my skin. _

_ "AH!" I cry out. This injury seems to be what the Hoothoot need as they all swarm around Cyndaquil and I, continuously using Peck on us. I do what I can to shield Cyndaquil from the attacks, not wanting any harm to come to him. Using my right arm as a shield for Cyndaquil, I raise my left to block what appears to be an Air Slash. I honestly cannot describe the kind of pain my left arm is in now. All I know is that I'm screaming only for it to be covered up by the pouring rain and the sounds of Hoothoot surrounding us. I feel thick liquid running down my hand and arm. I'm not sure if it's blood or the rain or something else. I draw my wounded arm to my chest and curl into a ball. Tears pour down my face as I as usual feel Cyndaquil shifting in my arms. _

_ "Cynda?" I don't respond as I continue to sob. The attacks from the Hoothoot are getting worse and it makes me wonder if I'm going to die. _

_ My eyes droop more and more as my body is nothing more than a volcano of pain. My grip loosens around Cyndaquil as my vision starts to get foggy. _

_ "I…love…you Cynda…quil" I manage to whisper. _

_ I'm not really sure what happens next, but I do recognize the sounds of fighting as some of the Hoothoot make squawking sounds. At the fighting, my body seems to be working on auto-pilot as I force myself to look up. What I see makes me want to cry even more. _

_ Cyndaquil is fighting the Hoothoot. Acting on his own as he growls and tackles each of the bird pokemon that tries to get close to me. I watch as he fights them left and right. Each time he gets knocked down or what looks like a painful attack, he just gets back up again and keeps on fighting. I seem to be in a daze as I fight to stand up. I cry out as my right ankle gives out on me. _

_ "Cynda!" I look up to see Cyndaquil running towards me. Just as I open my arms to him, I see a Hoothoot tackle him quite violently. I watch in horror as he soars through the air and smacks with a loud and heart ripping __**THUMP**__ against the tree. Without thinking I start crawling on all fours towards him. He didn't land too far away from me, but I'm still too slow to reach my fire type before the other Hoothoot. Feeling I have no other option, I reach for Pidgey's Pokeball. _

_ "Please help us" I whisper. Kissing Pidgey's Pokeball, I enlarge it and release her. _

_ "You're up Pidgey!" My voice cracks. Pidgey is soon free of her Pokeball and looks to me, clearly waiting for a command. _

_ "Pidgey, help Cyndaquil and use tackle" I say, pointing to where the deeply injured fire type is. I watch as Pidgey's eyes narrow and the next thing I know, she's flying into the barrage of Hoothoot. I cry out happily as she fiercely protects her brother. The Hoothoot are a little startled when they see Pidgey. She takes advantage of their startle and starts tackling one Hoothoot after the other. As she's doing that I continue crawling towards Cyndaquil and when I reach him, more tears fall from my eyes. _

He's so badly hurt, this is all my fault

_ Reaching down I gently grab Cyndaquil only to freeze when he whimpers. His tiny body shakes and trembles. Releasing a sob I-gently as humanly possible-pull him protectively to my chest. _

_ "Pidge Pidgey!" Looking up the Hoothoot all look to each other before glaring at Pidgey. _

_ "Hoot Hoothoot Hoo" A Hoothoot replies. From what it appears, it looks like Pidgey rolls her eyes. _

_ "Pidgey!" With that she starts flapping her wings creating a mini tornado from the wind in the storm. I watch in awe as the little tornado damages the Hoothoot's. This makes the Hoothoot a bit nervous and with a few more words from Pidgey, they all start flying away. Pidgey turns and lands onto my left shoulder, gently nuzzling my cheek with the top of her head. _

_ "I-I'm f-fine…it's Cyndaquil we need to worry about" With that I use the tree to help stand and balance on. I wince every time I step onto my right foot and I know it must've gotten hurt during the Hoothoot barrage. _

_ We don't move forward much when I see a small but bright light ahead of us. Careful not to jostle Cyndaquil too much, I hobble a little bit faster. Even through the heavy rainstorm, I can see it's a house. I continue to hobble forward. I have a little trouble getting up the steps to the porch and bite on my bottom lip whenever sharp pain shoots through my right ankle. Getting onto the porch I force myself to the door and raising a fist I-_

* * *

**Knock, Knock, Knock.**

My eyes snap open only to shut tightly at the bright light shining through my curtain less window. My eyes dart around the area of the room I'm able to see as I'm lying on my back. Placing a hand over my heart I feel the pounding beats through my chest.

** Knock, Knock, Knock. **

Turning my head I follow the noise of where the knocking comes from. My eyes land on the only door in the room.

"Come in?" I call out hesitantly. The door opens and Mr. Pokemon pops his head in just as I sit up.

"Good morning Mr. Pokemon" I smile. Mr. Pokemon steps into the room and approaches the bed, sitting at the far left corner by my feet.

"More like good afternoon. It's already 1" he chuckles. My eyes widen at this as my jaw drops.

"It's already 1? I can't believe I wasted half the day!" I cry out. I throw the blanket off of me and go to stand only for a firm but gentle hand to rest on my shoulder. Looking up, Mr. Pokemon gives a gentle expression.

"Mina you've had a very difficult night last night, you needed and still need, the rest. I'm sure your ankle is doing much better, but I'd feel better knowing you're not walking on it. Don't worry alright? The more you rest, the faster your ankle will be better. I also think it'll put Cyndaquil at ease knowing his trainer is getting the sleep she needs" For the first time since I woke up, I look down to see Cyndaquil laying on the very same pillow I was using. He's in the sunlight and looks to still be sleeping. On the four red dots on his back I can gentle heat waves rising and falling out of them.

Letting out a low sigh I reach out with one of my hands and gently run my finger from the tip of his snout to the top of his head. I repeat the motions and I find it helps relax me.

"You're right…That machine…did it heal him?" I ask softly. The older man beside me is silent for a moment before I feel the bed shift. He releases my shoulder and sits back down.

"Yes it did. Cyndaquil will be feeling sore for a while, but after some rest he'll be as good as new" I nod. It gets silent between us after a moment. I feel tears welling up in my eyes, I squeeze them shut and focus on the positive.

GRRRRROOOOOWWWWLLLLLLLLL…

The loud rumbling draws my attention to my stomach. It's growling and snarling and I realize I haven't eaten yet. Looking over to Cyndaquil I'm sure that he and Pidgey are hungry as well. I give my-temporary-caregiver a sheepish grin.

"You're hungry I assume?" I give a little nod.

"Yeah, I can get something for the three of us-"

"Mina, stay in bed. I'll bring something for you and your pokemon to eat. Besides, I actually came up here to tell you lunch is ready anyways. I made chicken noodle soup if you'd like" even as he's talking I'm nodding my head.

"Oh, that sounds really yummy. I'd definitely like some please" Mr. Pokemon stands and gives me a smile before leaving the room. When the door closes softly behind him, I turn my head to look out the window. The view is so pretty! Especially with how in the distance, I can see the ocean facing off from Cherrygrove City. The run rays glitter and sparkle off the water and it just looks so lovely and inviting. Flying through the air I spy a flock of Pidgeotto and Pidgey with a single Pidgeott leading the way. Watching them all fly like that looks so much fun. I wonder what it's like to fly, to feel the wind in my hair as I'm riding on the back of a strong and powerful flying type Pokemon.

"Cynda?" My body jolts as my eyes fly to Cyndaquil, who is now awake. I give him a soft smile as I carefully lift him into my arms and start to pet him. I remain silent as I continue to gaze out the window, still petting Cyndaquil. I watch the clouds slowly pass over the large house, occasionally covering it in a cool shadow.

"You know Cyndaquil, I can see why Mr. Pokemon chose to live in such an area. It's quite peaceful and has it's own little charms. I'd love to settle down in a place like this" I whisper to Cyndaquil.

"Cynda" He chirps. I adjust us on the bed so my back is to the headboard as I lean my right temple against the window. The gentle sun rays escape from the clouds cover and once again bathes the house in it's warm and soft glow. I can feel the warmth seep into my skin from beyond the glass and I can't help but smile at the familiarity of it.

_ "Mommy why is the sun so warm?" _

_ "Because sweetheart the sun is happy. You know that warm feeling that buzzes in your tummy when you're feeling really calm and happy? Well that's why the sun is always so warm, because he's happy that the people and pokemon covering the planet are too. He wants to share that joy with everyone and the best way for him to do it, is by covering us all in his light" _

_ "Wow Mommy! You're really smart huh?" _

_ "I'd like to think so" _

"Mama…" I whisper sadly.

* * *

Mr. Pokemon stands at the stove as he scoops some chicken noodle soup into a bowl, making sure to get some broth as well. He wants Mina to make a fast recovery, not because he wants her out of his home, but because Professor Oak just gave him some interesting news.

_ "Daniel, I just got off the phone with Lady Kuni. She's sending one of her sisters to Violet City in a few days. They want to evaluate Mina's battling skills at the Sprout Tower before she takes on Falkner" Oak tells him. _

_ "That's understandable, did you tell her of Mina's situation at the moment?" Mr. Pokemon asks. Oak nods. _

_ "Yes, all the girls know but she said not to worry. Mina will need time to prepare herself and Cyndaquil and Pidgey before her evaluation, plus we still have to give her the Pokemon Egg and I have something else for her as well" _

_ "Alright Samuel, but first I want her to get better before we throw all of this onto her. It'd be best if she just focuses on herself for now" with that, the two men go into silence. _

As he's dishing the soup, he can't help but let his eyes stray to the Pokemon Egg. During the short conversation, whenever the two had said Mina's name the egg actually twitches each time. His theory from last night appears back in his mind. If the egg truly does respond to just her name, he wonders what will happen when the time comes for Mina to actually come into first contact with it? Will it go berserk? Or will it hatch prematurely? In all his years on earth not once has the old gent actually ever heard of a Pokemon Egg hatching prematurely. They come out whenever it's time, never hatching too early or too late even if no one has yet been able to actually find a common time frame in which the Pokemon is born. Kind of like how it takes a human baby nine months to develop before he/she is born.

_ Or is Mina somehow able to bring out a Pokemon's full power, even when it's still just an egg? _

The thought strikes him a bit hard and as he places the now soup filled bowl on a tray, he wants to test the theory. Narrowing his eyes a little he turns back to the kitchen, turns the stove on low and goes to the fridge. He pulls out a carton of chocolate Milktank milk and fills a large cup with the cold drink and places that on the tray as well. He takes one last look at the egg and sighs, deciding to come back downstairs for it as Mina eats.

Lifting the tray he treads carefully and heads up to the staircase. As he approaches the room Mina is currently in, he can hear laughter both coming from a specific young girl and his old friend. Entering the doorframe he stands and watches. Mina is holding her sides as her high pitched peals of delight fill the air, creating a bright and dazzling picture. Cyndaquil is jumping up and down on her lap as he occasionally does back flips. He raises an eyebrow at this, not used to seeing a pokemon perform such a thing for it's trainer.

Samuel is sitting on the end of her bed, beside her feet as he too chuckles at Cyndaquil's antics. It's good to see his friend in such high spirits, as well as Mina as she was pretty upset the last few minutes he saw her. Coming inside the room, Daniel places the tray on the nightstand beside her bed and grabs a chair in the far back of the room before the large writing desk. He waits patiently as the two humans start to calm down as Cyndaquil also stops his jumping and flipping.

"You know, I think it's a safe bet to say that Cyndaquil likes his new name" This surprises Daniel.

"What did you name him?" He speaks for the first time. Mina jumps, looking a little startled before a relaxed smile graces her heart shaped face. Her blue eyes glittering like gems as she looks to him.

"Oh, Professor Oak asked if I plan to name my Pokemon and after asking both of them, I helped pick out names for them. Cyndaquil is now Blaze and Pidgey is now Airlia" At the mention of Mina's Pidgey, Daniel sees that on her left shoulder is the flying type and nuzzling Mina's cheek.

"Those are fine names Mina" he praises. Mina's cheeks turn a bit red as she scratches her right cheek with a lazy index finger. For some reason though the motion strikes a cord of familiarity in him that he can't explain.

"Th-Thank you, I-I'm just glad they like their names…since all Pokemon have unique and different personalities, I figure why not give them names that help individualize them?" She explains.

"It'll also come in handy when you enter battles against another trainer, they won't know what pokemon you're going to use next and they'll have a disadvantage. Just like when you go up against a trainer that has the same pokemon as you, it'll be easier to tell which one is yours by calling out their name during battle" Samuel adds in as well. It becomes silent for a moment or two until Mina's stomach growls again. She blushes as she rubs her stomach gently.

"Oh, right. Here Mina, forgive my manners. Here's the soup and some Milktank milk, it should help speed your healing up" He carefully places the tray on Mina's lap only until after Cynda-Blaze, moves to cuddle into his trainer's side.

"It smells really good. Thank you Mr. Pokemon" she says appreciatively. As she starts to eat Daniel remembers the egg downstairs and wants to get it.

"While you're eating Mina, there's something I want to give you. I'll be right back" excusing himself the older man gets up and starts to get the Pokemon Egg, desperately wanting to prove his theory.

* * *

This soup is really yummy!

I take another bite and chew it carefully, not wanting to bite my tongue accidentally. Swallowing I look to Professor Oak. He's looking outside with a thoughtful look on his face. I look back to my food and drink some of the chocolate milk. It's really thick and sweet but I can definitely feel an improvement spread throughout my body, especially my ankle and arm. I have yet to look at the long cut on my arm and honestly, I doubt I'll ever want to, at least not without traumatizing myself. I already told Professor Oak about the Hoothoot incident, and since I didn't want to relive that experience again, the Pokemon Professor said he'd tell Mr. Pokemon about it in my place.

_ I'm positive I'll never be able to catch a Hoothoot of my own for a very, very long time. _

The thought makes me sad as I know, I shouldn't put the blame on the Hoothoot that weren't apart of my attacker's flock. It makes me feel a bit shallow and shameful if I'm being completely honest. Releasing a long breath I focus on something else so I don't depress myself any further. Like the thing Mr. Pokemon has for me, it makes me curious and a bit happy. I realize that for a pokemon trainer whose first starting her journey, I sure am getting a lot of free stuff. It makes me wonder if it happens to all trainers or I'm just a special case? Mentally shaking my head I decide I'm being silly, there's no way I'm a special case, I'm just an ordinary beginner trainer. That's all there is.

At the sound of floorboards creaking I focus back at my now empty soup bowl and half full cup. I take another drink and smile at the sweet drink. It's definitely much better than that other stuff Lexi and I buy. A bit of homesickness settles in my chest as I think of my older sister. It's only the second day and already I miss her. Then again, we're always together no matter what so of course it's going to be a little weird not seeing or talking to her all the time.

"Mina?" I blink as I put my attention on Mr. Pokemon, who is now sitting on the chair beside me again.

"Um, yes?" I ask softly. He gives me a smile before taking the tray from me and placing it on the nightstand to my left. I take one last sip of the milk and place it on the tray as well. I watch in curiosity as he bends down and grabs something at his feet before sitting up again. My eyes go huge at what Mr. Pokemon hands me. I vaguely register grabbing the item before cradling it on my lap.

"A-A p-p-pokemon egg" I breathe out. In my hands the egg twitches a few times before settling into my hands again. I bite my bottom lip as Blaze and Airlia get a closer look at the egg. The only other time I remember ever seeing a pokemon egg was when I was five years old. Skippy, Mamma's Charizard, had mated with another Charizard and they had a baby. I was able to catch a brief glimpse of the egg before the trainer of the female Charizard took it and gave it to her son.

This one is dark brown all around except for a more sandy brown zigzag circling it around the middle. The egg is warm to the touch. With my palms moving on either side of the egg, I completely flatten them, straightening my fingers out but also being careful not to damage the egg.

The egg twitches twice more under my touch but settles afterwards. I smile softly, feeling a swell of warmth and joy in my chest. Then as something registers in my mind, my eyes widen hugely and I turn my head so fast I think I might've given myself whiplash.

"Wait…this pokemon egg….is mine now?" I ask. Mr. Pokemon smiles and nods.

"Yes, a friend of mine gave me the egg two months ago. She told me that only a person with a pure heart can successfully hatch this specific pokemon. Don't bother asking what kind of egg it is, because I'm not going to say, it'll be a…surprise…if you will for you" I look from Mr. Pokemon the egg and back. Biting my bottom lip I release it and give him the brightest smile I can summon.

"Thank you, so much Mr. Pokemon!" I thank him. I look back to the egg and gently run my palms in soothing circles. The egg sits in my lap as I run my hands up and down the sides, I stare out the window and watch as some of the tree branches outside shake and tremble. It's most likely because of pokemon hopping around. The sun is shining brightly and I can still see the ocean waters glittering in the sunlight, like a sapphire.

"Actually Mina, I too have something for you, if you don't mind" Professor Oak grabs my attention. Turning to face him I see he's holding out a red square like machine, it has a glass half circle on the top left corner. Looking back to Professor Oak I give him a questioning look.

"What is it Professor Oak?" I ask him quietly. He gives me a chuckle before holding out the machine.

"Why my dear girl, I thought you knew what the Pokedex looks like" He slyly smiles. I gasp as my eyes fall back to the Pokedex. This Pokedex is also the very same machine that the legendary Red was given as he started out his journey. He and two others Blue Oak and Leaf Green were given a Pokedex as well. In the end Red became the Champion of Kanto as he had filled the Kanto Pokedex. Blue Oak, Professor Oak's grandson is Red's rival and friend, and while Red disappeared off the face of the planet, Blue ended up taking over the Vermillion City Gym. There are rumors that Leaf Green is still traveling other regions, helping those other regions fill their own specific Pokedex unique to them. Unlike Leaf Blue whose whereabouts are known and mostly known, Red just up and vanished one day. No one's ever heard from or seen since. It's been like that for the passed three years, though many people suspect and believe he's still in Kanto while other's think he's hiding out in a different region.

"Are you sure you want me to have this?" I ask, my voice shaking. Blaze and Airlia seem sense my nervousness and they respond by snuggling into my sides.

"I'm sure, there is a lot of untapped potential in you Mina. I believe you can do great things and helping me fill the Pokedex for Johto is just one of them" I blink. I clutch the electronic device in my hands and bring it to my chest. Wow…I get to be a Pokedex holder, from what I heard as a kid, Pokedex holders are given high respect and regards as they're usually affiliated with some of the most upstanding Pokemon researchers. They're usually given almost as much respect as a Gym Leader.

"Thank you…for putting such faith in me…I'll do my best not to let you down Professor" I tell him as seriously as I can. He gives me a smile and leans over and pats the top of my head a few times.

"I know you will. Remember, now matter how tough things get for you, you always have your Pokemon to help support you just as you help support them" I nod and smile at my two pokemon. Yeah, we'll love and support one another, just like a family because at the end of the day no matter the hardships and heartache, we're a family.

* * *

"Thank you for the ride Mr. Pokemon and for all you've done for me, Blaze and Airlia. We appreciate it" I thank the older man.

"No problem Mina, I wouldn't want you to get caught up in another Hoothoot accident. Be safe Mina and get home safely" I nod.

"I will sir, I'll see you later!" I call out as I start walking.

"Goodbye Mina and I hope we meet again someday" with that he turns his car around and starts driving away.

The past few days have come and gone and my ankle is now 100% usable now thanks to all the Milktank milk Mr. Pokemon made me drink. Blaze is all better too, while he's on my right shoulder Airlia is on my left and in my arms is the Pokemon Egg. So when all of us got better last night I was just packing all my stuff to head out to Violet City when I got a call on my Pokegear. He gave me a frantic call saying someone stole Totodile last night, just after both Lexi and Professor Elm went home for the night.

The thought that someone stole Totodile makes me upset, only bullies and jerks do something so cruel as to steal a pokemon that isn't there's. Sighing, I enter the Pokemart and look around the drink section. Seeing the effects of Milktank milk, I'm hoping to buy more, not just for me but for my Pokemon just in case we ever run out of potions.

I buy several bottles and leave the store. Finding a bench, I sit down and carefully place the bottles in a pouch that isn't occupied. Zipping it up, I put my bag back on and pick up the pokemon egg and start heading back to New Bark. As I walk I hear the sound of pounding feet smacking against the ground and look up to see a boy not much older than me, maybe a year or two. He has dark red hair and pale skin, he's wearing all black with some red lines stitched into the sides and black combat boots. He's holding a Pokeball and even though I can't see his face, I can see how tightly he's holding onto it.

I step aside so we won't bump into each other, seeing as he's not really paying much attention. Keeping my head low I pass by him, only for my shoulder to gently brush against his.

"Hey!" My body jolts and I turn to see him glaring darkly at me. Blinking I look at him.

"Um, yes?" I ask softly. This boy scares me, I don't know why but I can feel a lot darkness surrounding him.

"You should apologize to someone when you inconvenience them like you just did" I nod.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you" I apologize. This guy glares at me more. For a moment it looks like he's about to walk away, until I see his eyes land on my right shoulder. Following his eyes I look to see Blaze sitting innocently on my shoulder.

"That's Cyndaquil…wait a minute…you're that pathetic girl who took Cyndaquil. You don't deserve such a powerful pokemon! Give him to me and I'll teach him to be a far more capable pokemon than if he goes with you" he sneers at me. He takes a step towards us and I let out a soft noise. Hearing a growl beside me, I look to see Blaze staring angrily at the boy.

"I can't let you take Blaze…he's my pokemon…I won't let you take him" unfortunately my voice doesn't come out as confident as I want it to be. The boy picks up on that and smirks at me. He stalks towards me and I back up with every step forward he takes. Just as he takes another step however Blaze growls. Normally his growls are really cute and don't sound like growls, but for some reason this time it's different, it sounds a bit menacing. Or maybe it's the air surrounding us from the seriousness of the situation, either way I feel a bit safer knowing Blaze is angry for me.

"Hm…how about this, if I beat you in a pokemon battle I get your Cyndaquil but if you win-which I seriously doubt, since you're such a loser-I'll let you go but its only for this one time. What do you say loser?" I bite my bottom lip as I look to the Pokeball in the boy's hand. His grip is so tight I can see his knuckles are turning white. His body language screams confidence as he smirks darkly at me, his gray eyes are like steel and it unnerves me, quite a bit. I know I have a shot at winning, Blaze has more battle experience, and if the boy really did steal Totodile just last night he'd have too much of a chance of getting caught if he released it so close to New Bark Town. So his pokemon, while having an advantage of Blaze, won't know any water attacks. Plus, while I was at Mr. Pokemon's house, I had manage to squeeze in a few hours of training yesterday.

"Okay…B-Blaze…what do-what do you think?" After all, he's the one at risk in all of this.

"Cyndaquil Cynda Quil Cynda" he chirps nodding his head.

"Are you sure…? What if-what if we lose?" I say softly. He chirps at me again and nuzzles his snout against my cheek.

"Cyndaquil!" Even though I can't speak Pokemon, I can tell what he's trying to say through his body language. His eyes are sparking like fire, his muscles from what I can feel, are tense and I know there's no arguing with him now.

Blaze wants to battle.

"Okay…you're up Blaze" I tell him. With that he jumps nimbly off my shoulder and lands before the boy, pawing at the ground kind of like Airlia before I caught her.

* * *

Blaze paws at the ground, getting ready for his first battle against another trainer. He knows what's on the line not only will that boy try to steal him, but the boy might even go as far as physically hurting his Mina. That's something that will not happen, ever! He wants his trainer, his Mina to be safe, he needs her safe and to do that he's going to have to face Totodile to do it.

Blaze, Totodile and Chikorita are all friends who grew up together since they hatched as eggs. It'll be sad to have to fight Totodile. In a way, he's like the brother Blaze never got. Sure they aren't of the same species but it doesn't matter, they've been raised together and it kills him to battle his brother.

But now Blaze has someone he needs to protect and that's Mina. Pushing his feelings to the back of his mind, he watches as the boy releases the pokemon in the Pokeball and he's crestfallen at seeing his brother pop out quite happily onto the makeshift battlefield.

"Cyndaquil? Hey, I haven't seen you since that human chose you as her pokemon!" Totodile says happily. Blaze gives his brother a sad smile.

"Yeah…I go by Blaze now…that's the name Mina picked for me…" he trails a bit awkwardly. Totodile doesn't seem to think much of it really.

"Oh that's cool. So, what's going on?" Totodile directs this question to the human boy. Though the boy doesn't seem to understand what the water type is saying.

"Totodile, use scratch on that pathetic Cyndaquil" the human boy commands. Totodile-from what Blaze can see-looks shocked at hearing his friend being insulted. Totodile looks to Cyndaquil and shrugs, he turns to Blaze and starts running up to him and swipes his claws at the fire type.

"Dodge Blaze, then use growl" the need to protect Mina comes back full force and does as he's been taught ever since he first hatched; to follow the commands of his trainer. He sidesteps his friend and growls at Totodile. His friend falters in his footing.

"Now use tackle and then growl again" Mina says. Though Blaze knows Mina isn't the most confident human, especially when it comes to battling, but she does try so that's what Blaze will do for Mina. Running Blaze tackles the water type to the ground and as he's standing over him he growls in his face as Totodile is still knocked to the ground.

"Get up you pathetic pokemon and use scratch!" The human boy says harshly. From what Blaze can see, Totodile wants to please his trainer just as much as Blaze wants to protect Mina. He knows this isn't going to be a fun battle. Totodile lands a hit, causing Blaze to yelp but shakes it off at hearing Mina gasp.

"U-Use ember" Mina stutters. Breathing in deeply Blaze can feel it, the flames building in his chest, burning, burning and burning. Snapping his eyes open he sends a ball of flame and feels saddened at seeing Totodile with a burn mark on his leg.

"You're fine Totodile, use scratch again!" The human boy looks nervous now.

"Dodge Blaze…" The fire type does as he's ordered and manages to roll out of the way in time. Totodile stumbles on his footing and falls on his face.

"Tackle then use growl" That seems to be Mina's favorite attack combo and does as she asks. Since his friend is already on the ground, when Blaze comes into contact with Totodile the water reptile skids a few feet into the ground and lands on his burn mark. Running up to his brother he growls at him as Totodile struggles to get up.

"You stupid pokemon get up and destroy that Cyndaquil!" The human boy demands harshly. Blaze watches as Totodile struggles to get up and when he slips and falls to the ground, he doesn't get back up. The human boy snarls at Totodile, but each time the water type is just unable to even answer his trainer. Blaze knows he and Mina won and he hopes that the human boy won't do anything drastic against his childhood friend. He watches the boy approach the water type and backs away so he's standing protectively in front of Mina. He doesn't want to take any chances of the boy trying to hurt her.

The human boy pulls out a Pokeball and reclaims Totodile that's when he gives Mina a murderous look.

The boy gets dangerously close to Mina and practically snarls in her face.

"You got lucky this time loser. Next time we meet, I'll destroy you and your pokemon so badly, you'll never be able to continue on as a trainer" Blaze can see Mina's legs trembling and can feel how terrified of the boy she is. She doesn't say anything though the fear is definitely there and it takes all of Blaze's self-control not to burn the human for scaring his Mina. With that, they watch Silver turn quickly on his heels and because of that, the fire type sees something fall out of the boy's pocket. Going over to it, he picks it up with his teeth and brings it to Mina to look at.

"What's that Blaze? What do you have?" He watches as she bends down, careful not to disturb the pokemon egg in her arms and reaches for the plastic in his mouth. Her blue eyes scan it and in her usual soft and timid voice says.

"Silver…13 years old and born on December 15th…" That's when Blaze senses someone approaching them.

"You thief! Give me my trainer card back!" With that he snatches the card back from Mina and pushes her to the ground and runs off again.

"Ow!" She cries. She gasps and inspects the pokemon egg as Airlia nuzzles and coos at Mina.

"It's alright Mina, at least this is the most harm he's caused you" Airlia tells her. Blaze goes to her side and nuzzles her as well.

"Thanks you two…Blaze, I'm proud of you for winning. I'm just thankful I didn't lose you, either of you to Silver" she tells them. Mina stands being careful of the egg, Blaze walks beside Mina as she starts walking back to New Bark Town.

* * *

What neither of the two human trainers or their pokemon knew is that, during their battle it didn't go unnoticed. Bright red eyes peer at the two humans. The boy is full of so much hate and disgust, feelings of darkness fill the boys heart as he yells and insults his Totodile. The girl is the complete opposite, she's full of light and purity and worries deeply for both of the battling pokemon, not just for her Cyndaquil. He can feel it inside her, she is the one they've all been searching for, the one He's been searching for. His expression turns thoughtful as he turns around and jumps onto the crystal clear waters of the ocean. He needs to find his brothers. He needs to tell them of what he just saw, they too will watch out for her, just as he has done her entire life.

Then, when the time is right, all three will gather together and appear before her. Just as they've done so for the boy before her.

* * *

Kitsunekit75: AAAAAANNND CUT! That's a wrap folks, great job! Great job! I was especially proud of getting to see things through Blaze's POV and I wonder, can anyone guess who the final participator of the story is? If you get it right, I'll send you a virtual Pokemon Egg, if not I'll send my virtual army of Eevee's after you so choose wisely. Though I think i left a big enough bombshell on who it is. Also, who else thinks Silver is a little shit? *Raises both hands in the air, as well as everyone else in the film studio, including Silver's actor*

Mina: *Smiles Shyly* It was really nice, I'm so glad I get to work with such unique and interesting people

Lance: Why am I not in this chapter…Again?! *Glares darkly at Kit*

Kitsunekit75: Uh…Um…I…Um….Whatever it is I didn't do it! *Starts running away like a coward*

Lance: Hey! Get back here!

Mina: *Extremely confused* Okay…um…so Since Lance won't stop chasing Kit….I guess I'll explain in Kit's stead. Um, you see, Kit actually has a hard time writing some of these chapters at a certain point, which is why the POV'S always start to bounce from character to character so periodically. Because she feels conflicted, she wants to keep writing the chapter but she doesn't want it to get boring for you guys…so that's why there's so many POV"S. Also, these chapters can get pretty long…so…Kit says her fingers usually start to fall off after a certain amount of time has been put into the chapter/story and needs to take a break. So that's why these chapters aren't as neat and organized sometimes, but she does try her best! Kit is a really good writer and she tries really hard to meet your standards of reading material…it just takes her awhile to get to that level…

Lance: Mina, you don't need to defend someone as lazy and mean as Kit. She doesn't know what she's doing half the time when writing this, she even said so herself-*Gets K.O'D from the back of his head*

Kitsunekit75: Now now Lance, it's not nice to gossip such things, or else you'll have to become best friends with my metal pipe Mary.

Mina: Why name it Mary? *Has no idea what's going on anymore*

Kitsunekit75: Mary is short for Bloody Mary because of how many writer's block guards I have to beat down…Every. Single. Day. *Glares darkly at the guardsmen and walks towards them*

Mina: *Too naïve to really understand the seriousness of the situation* Oh, okay then. Um, so I think I'll just finish up for you Kit. So, please leave a review for the story or send a PM to Kit, because a happy Kit is a healthy home. Or, at least that's what Lance tells me anyways. It would really mean a lot to Kit if you leave one…or ten…or thirty…you know…just saying. Also, if you have any comments, questions or concerns please leave it in a review or PM and if you have any idea's you want to see happen in the story, please share it with Kit. Also, she wants me to ask you guys, if you have any specific Pokemon you want me to catch and take with me on my journey, please say so, but not just what kind of pokemon, but WHY you think it would be a good match for me. Kit says it's really important to the story and to my character development.

Kitsunekit75: Also, if you want to see Pokemon from other regions, not just Kanto and Johto, but from oh, say Sinnoh, or hell maybe even Kalos…hell I'm fine no matter what region. Please send in what you want to see and why and I'll do what I can to add it in. Goodbye and see you next chapter!

Next time on The Chosen One:

Mina gets wrongly accused of being a thief.

Team Rocket may or may not be finally getting their first appearance.

Lance might finally come back!


	5. Chapter 5

Kitsunekit75: Hey guys! So I would first like to say, thank you Storylover213 for not only suggesting I use your OC, but for also giving me a few idea's you'd like for Zander to do or participate in. Also, I hope you're okay with how I write him for the little bit I put him in this chapter so far. But for the short bit you see of him so far I hope it's okay!

Now, onto some reading guides for this chapter:

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_"Talking in_ _a_ _flashback"_

Thinking in a flashback

**Sound Effects**

**_Sound Effects in_** **_a_** _**flashback**_

~_Singing~_

Now, Onto the story!

The Chosen One Cast: Hope you enjoy it! *Gives wide smiles or waves*

* * *

Chapter Five-Questioned for Thievery, Saying Goodbye and Enter Zander Mystic

Soaring above me is Airlia as she guides me back to my hometown. Since it's vital of me to get back home immediately, I asked her to scout out New Bark from the air. I really don't want to risk the possibility of me getting lost now. When she came back I had her guide me back also because I don't want another Hoothoot mishap. I keep my arms guarded over the pokemon egg as I run as fast as my short legs allow me to. Blaze bounces as he hangs onto my right shoulder. I feel bad that he's being jostled so, but getting back to Professor Elm and the Lab is a top priority.

"Pidgey!" Focusing back to the task at hand, a wide tooth showing grin appears on my face. Relief fills my body completely as I see the familiar layout of New Bark. I push my legs faster as Airlia lowers herself so she's flying at my eye level. Seeing the Pokemon Lab getting closer I take note of seeing a police officer's motorcycle and side car. I ignore it as I run to the front door of the Lab and reach for the door handle.

Yanking the door open I rush inside, Airlia not far behind me. Looking around the room horror fills me at how…chaotic it is in here. There are paper's all over the floor as well as books that are laying haphazardly on their sides or on the edges of the two desks. One bookshelf is even laying on the floor as more books and research papers lay innocently. Some have boot prints on them or rips and tears. Even the computers in the room have small plumes of smoke coming out of them. The screens are cracking or broken. All in all, my heart goes out to Lexi and Professor Elm from the damage done to the room.

"-Don't know Officer Jenny. The thief must've come in during the night. That's the only way I can explain how the pokemon was stolen" the voice of Professor Elm gravitates to my ears. I force my eyes to look from the damage done to the room, to see Professor Elm standing in the middle of the damage. He looks so scared and nervous, far more distraught then what I saw a few days ago. His short hair is sticking up all over as he has his fingers buried and gripping his head. His eyes are red rimmed, making me realize he's probably been crying. His clothes are all disarray and even his glasses are askew on his face.

This man is nothing like the Professor I saw a few days ago. This is a man broken and torn and devastated and I know I'll probably end up crying for him later tonight.

"Surely there must be at least one suspect you can think of?" Officer Jenny asks. Her tone is gentle and patient. The Growlithe beside Officer Jenny is sniffing the ground, probably taking in different scents to track.

"No, there's absolutely no one! I keep telling you that!" I bite my bottom lip and approach slowly.

"Professor Elm-Oh, who are you?" At the question, the woman's voice turns a bit harsh and suspicious.

"Cynda" Blaze gently nudges me. Blinking I approach the two adults.

"This is Mina Heart…she's my research assistants younger sister" the Pokemon Professor explains.

"May I ask how you attained that Cyndaquil? Also, where were you last night between the hours of midnight and 3 am?" Officer Jenny immediately questions. Professor Elm's eyes go huge at the questions.

"Surely you don't believe Mina stole the pokemon!" The woman turns to Professor Elm.

"It's my job to ask these questions, so please Miss Heart, where were you between those hours?" She asks again, turning back to me.

"I was sleeping at Mr. Pokemon's house. I had injured my ankle in a Hoothoot attack as did Blaze and Mr. Pokemon invited Blaze, Airlia and I to stay with him until I was able to walk on my own again" Officer Jenny nods as she writes the information down.

"Okay, I'll have to call him and check in with him. Just to make sure"

"Oh, also, Professor Oak was there too. He can confirm it as well" At hearing the Kanto's pokemon professor, both Professor Elm and Officer Jenny look a little surprised.

"Wow Mina, you met Professor Oak? That's amazing! I've only met the man a few times myself and each time is-"

"I'm sorry, to interrupt, but Miss Heart, do you think you can shed some light on who the real thief is then?" She asks softly. She tilts her head as she lowers her eyes to look at me. I furrow my eyebrows as I run all the names and faces through my mind. Once I feel like I'm coming on empty, a memory flickers through my mind.

_"What's that Blaze? What do you have?" Blaze watches as I bend down. I do my best to be careful and not to disturb the pokemon egg in my arms. I reach for the plastic square in his mouth. My blue eyes scan the card and in a soft voice I read aloud the information that's on it. _

_"Silver…13 years old and born on December 15th…"_ _I_ _hear Blaze shuffle beside me before the sound of heavy stomping sounds in my ears._ I _look up and see the redhead-err, Silver-running up to me, a_ _snarl on his face._

_"You thief! Give me my trainer card back!" With that he rips the card from my fingers so fast and hard,_ _I'm_ _positive it's going to leave_ _a_ _mark. Silver then pulls back from me and pushes me to the ground and runs off again._

"Oh! Yeah, I think I do know who stole it. A boy named Silver, he's 13 years old." For some reason, I don't feel it's necessary to reveal Silver's birthday date. Besides, I'm sure a boy like Silver should get a special present on their birthday. Maybe if they got a nice present, then maybe they won't be so mean anymore.

"Thank you for that Miss Heart. This information will really help us out. So, did you see which pokemon he took?" This question seems to make Blaze look to the floor, a sad expression on his face. Furrowing my eyebrows I reach up with one of my hands and start running my index finger from the top of his head, to the tip of his snout.

"Yeah…Silver…he uh, had a Totodile with him…" I say softly. For some reason at the mention of Totodile, Blaze just seems to droop more. Airlia flies to the right side of me and nudges Blaze a little, only for him to turn away from her. He hides himself-or at least his face and snout-in the crook of my neck.

_Poor Blaze…he must miss his friend terribly…._

"Well, thank you both for your help today. I appreciate it and once we learn anymore information on the stolen Totodile, I'll let you know Professor. Also if any of you learn anything more on the matter, please contact me with this number on the card. It's my work phone and I answer it at anytime, day or night so don't worry about waking me up or anything" The blue haired woman smiles at us both.

"I'm just grateful someone answered my call" Professor Elm mumbles. I sigh softly and watch as Officer Jenny takes her leave, Growlithe trailing behind her. As she reaches for the door it opens and in pops-

"Lexi?" Officer Jenny asks.

"Sarah?" Lexi questions. At this I get really confused.

"Lexi, her names Officer Jenny…not Sarah…" I tell her softly as I walk up to the two women. Both women look to me then each other. They both smile down at me. Lexi crouches low so we're at the same height.

"Why don't we go back home and we explain a few things to you" she winks still smiling.

* * *

As it turns out, Officer Jenny's real name is Sarah Carter. She's a tall woman with tan skin from living and working in Goldenrod City. She has long strawberry blonde hair that is curly at the ends of her hair, which reaches just an inch passed her elbows. She has blue eyes and really loves sake. Also all the Officer Jenny's in every region aren't all named Jenny. There might be some but it's usually not the case.

The reasoning behind this is because a young woman name Lucy had a daughter named Jennifer, though she liked the nickname Jenny. When Jenny was 13 years old, their apartment was broken into and both Lucy and Jenny were badly beaten. In the end, the robbers took most of their valuable possessions. The next day Lucy went to the police to report what happened. Both mother and daughter gave their statements and a list of possessions that were taken. They also did a short investigation, but nothing really turned up. Sadly though nearly a month and a half later Lucy came home late from work one evening and found the most horrific sight.

Lying in the center of the floor, in a pool of her own blood was little Jenny. Her throat had been slit, her green eyes dull and lifeless as they stared up at the ceiling. Not long after that the robbers had been caught, and they were tried and sentenced to prison for the murder of Jennifer. Lucy, feeling the need to do something in honor of her daughter's memory, helped create a new program for young girls and women of all ages.

That's when Project Jenny was born. Project Jenny is the program in which women who have had a traumatic experience not only get the help they need, but get to help fight for the justice of other innocents who've been dealt a very bad hand. To become a "Jenny" there is only one requirement; anonymity. When they're on the job or on their shift, all the Officer Jenny's must wear the same uniform-wig included-and go by Officer Jenny. While the women not only get to keep their lives personal, but they get to help out others in ways they never got any. A lot of women and girls join this program everyday and every year on the anniversary of Jenny's passing, all the women gather in one spot and have a candlelight vigil. They also share their stories-of the ones brave enough to do it-and when they announce new women or girls entering Project Jenny.

Sadly though, even with the help and support of other "Jenny's" there will be a few cases where the trauma and experience will too painful for her to handle. There have been times when one Officer Jenny will have snapped, all because something really small or inconsequential would have brought the memory up. It's really sad to think about and it makes me feel truly grateful for how easy I have it. All these women and girls go through such pain everyday and they're so strong and brave to face that memory and to rise above it.

The explanation took a long time and it's starting to get into early evening. Neither I nor Lexi want me walking around at night, even if I do have Blaze and Airlia with me. Sitting on the front porch, both Blaze and Airlia are sitting at my feet. Sadness wells inside me at seeing my starter pokemon so sad.

I wish for some way to comfort him, but if I don't know the reasoning behind something, then there isn't anything I can really do. Besides, Airlia seems to be doing a good job.

* * *

"Blaze, come on brother…tell me what's troubling you so?" Airlia asks softly. Blaze sighs and looks to his sister before looking to Mina's shoeless feet. He focuses his attention on how Mina wiggles her socked toes, occasionally twisting her ankles this way and that in a gentle manner.

"Blaze….whatever's troubling you it's best to get it off your chest now, when you're still able to bear the weight of the burden, than to let the pain crush you until you can no longer stand" Airlia says wisely. The fire type knows he has to confide his worries, but for some reason he can't bring himself to say it. His sister seems to understand this, but she keeps pushing him.

"Brother, if you don't want to tell me then try to communicate to Mina why you're so troubled. She's terribly worried about you" this statement makes him look up to his Mina. Like Airlia said the look she's giving him is one of sadness and sympathy. He climbs onto her feet and rests his small body there, using the tops of her feet as pillows. Mina seems to understand this and stills her toes, though she continues to gently rock back and forth on the swinging bench on the front porch. He relaxes into his trainer and inhales her scent, even though its her feet she still smells nice. She smells like her favorite body wash of honey and vanilla, though he can also pick up some undertones of cinnamon and apples.

He lets out a soft sigh and even though he's not looking at her, he knows she knows that Blaze is talking to her.

"It's…it's about Totodile…we've been friends since the two of us first hatched….and seeing him being used in such a way…it just…makes me grateful I chose to go with Mina….but it also makes me sad that….that my brother is most likely in danger from that Silver boy" Blaze trails. Airlia gives him a sad look and hops up to him until she's an inch or two away from him.

"Blaze, I know it's hard to think about and I can't say I understand your situation and I don't, but what you need to understand is that Totodile is strong. When I saw the both of you fight, he didn't want to give up, he wanted to keep fighting, but I don't think it was for Silver…I think he was fighting for you. He wanted to show you how strong he is and how strong he's capable of. I'm sure when we see them again, Totodile will be just fine" Though both Blaze and Airlia remember the harsh words of Silver and the horrible looks he gave the water reptilian. Until Blaze can see his childhood friend again, those words are all he has to hang onto for the moment. When they meet again, that's when he'll see if Airlia is as right as she's trying to sound, or as wrong as they both know it to be.

* * *

Standing in a wide spread field of tall grass and wildflowers is Silver. His red hair slicked back as the little tail of it rests on the base of his neck. In his right hand he clenches a simple Pokeball, his grip on it is so tight his knuckles are turning white. He's sure that once he flexes his hand and fingers, they'll be numb for awhile. His grey eyes are dark, cold, steely as if everything going wrong in his life is the fault of the Totodile in the Pokeball.

In his mind it is, if that stupid pokemon hadn't lost to that pathetic, weak Cyndaquil then he would've won. An image of that girl's face appears in his mind. Blue eyes full of amusement as she enjoys beating him. Her smile turning into a smirk as she's probably laughing at him right now and telling all her friends just how pathetic she thinks he is. At the thought, the redheaded boy doubles over his body trembles as he stands up again and angrily tosses Totodile's Pokeball high into the air.

In a burst of white light a red beam shoots out and takes the form of the water type. He lands safely on his feet, unaware of the danger he's in. Silver's glare turns darker at the sight of the weak pokemon before him. Totodile is the reason he lost to that loser. Totodile is weak and lost to a pokemon he obviously has a type advantage over, Silver doesn't care if the pokemon isn't leveled up enough to know water gun. He's supposed to win and then Silver is supposed to fight to the top and finally, when he's stronger than all the weak moron's on the planet, only then can he finally face…that man.

"Toto?" The sound brings Silver back to his newest problem. His weak Totodile.

"Totodile…I'm going to show you how you're supposed to battle and win" with that Silver rolls up the sleeves of his jacket and stalks towards his prey.

* * *

Sitting up straight a shiver runs down my spine, dread fills my heart as my stomach starts to feel a bit queasy. This feeling…this feeling is bad, like something really bad is about to happen. Looking to the sky, tears well in my eyes as I look to the light purple, pink, yellow and orange sunset. Another shiver runs through me and once again I know it's not from the cold.

"Whatever's going on…I just hope it's not too serious…" I whisper.

"Cynda"

"Pidgey" both my pokemon coo at me. Blaze hops off my feet and onto the porch and stepped back a foot before running and then jumping onto the swinging chair. He lands to my left and curls himself so he's curving with my body. Airlia lands on my knee and nuzzles her beak on my hand, being mindful of the pokemon egg in my lap.

"Thanks you two, you always know how to make me feel better" I say softly.

**CREAK**

The sound of the screen door opening draws my attention. Lexi comes walking out, holding two plates of something that smells divine. She comes and sits beside me on the swinging chair and we both sit in silence as she places both plates in the middle. Looking down I realize it's an apple strudel with vanilla ice cream as well. Using my left hand I pick up the fork and cut a bit into both the apple pastry and ice cream and take a bite.

Normally the strudel would be too hot to eat, but the really creamy ice cream easily cools it off and turning it into a warm treat. Lexi hardly ever makes this for us, in fact she only makes it three times a year and her making this is nowhere near any of those three dates. I take a few more bites, before putting my fork down. My sister is already halfway through hers, but as she chews she does it slow like she's savoring the flavors, like how I savor the moment and imprint it into my memory.

Slowly the nervousness and anxiety from the shivers goes away.

"So, where did you get the Pokemon egg?" My sister asks softly. I look at the egg and smile softly. I reach for the fork and take another bite of the sweet treat.

"I got it from Mr. Pokemon. He said that I can keep the egg" I tell her.

"Did he tell you what kind of pokemon it is?" I shake my head.

"No, he said it'd be better for it to be a surprise. Although I don't care for them, I know I have to wait"

"Professor Elm said that you also got to meet Professor Oak, though I didn't get any details from him, since I knew I'd end up asking you myself"

"Yeah, he also gave me a Pokedex" I tell her, grinning widely. My sister's eyes bug out.

"Really? That's amazing Mina! Now you get to travel all over Johto! Do you plan to catch all the pokemon, or are you just going to collect the data?" She asks me. I let the question sink in. Honestly I didn't really have much time to think about it, since I had some other stuff to take care of. Now that the question is presented to me, as is the opportunity, do I really want to catch them all? As much fun as it'd be to have all of them, I don't think I'd be able to keep so many. Biting my bottom lip, I look to my sister and frown a bit.

"I think…I'll catch some…but if they don't want to stay with me, they don't have to…plus…having all those pokemon and not being able to really get to train them as well as the others…it doesn't feel right I guess" I struggle to explain. Lexi nods understandably.

"Yeah, I get what you mean. Oh, right I wanted to ask you something" I nod giving her the okay.

"Yeah, what is it?" I ask

"Ah, my friends younger sister is going to Violet City and it's her first time leaving home by herself at least. So, I told my friend you'd check up on her and see how's she's doing yeah?" She looks at me hopefully. I nod and take another bite of the treat. Chewing I swallow quickly and look to her.

"Yeah, alright. I'll do it, um, what's her name?" I ask softly.

"Her name's Zuki and she has a Vaporeon that she keeps out of her Pokeball, she has blonde hair with blue streaks and blue eyes as well" I let the information sink in.

"Okay, I'll remember that" I let out a yawn. My eyes soon begin to drop and from beside me I can hear my sister softly giggle.

"Goodnight little sister" She whispers.

The last thing that really registers with me is feeling the pokemon egg in my arms twitch once and then all I know then is sleep.

* * *

Shaking her head gently Lexi stands up, Airlia flying off her shoulder and landing beside Blaze. The older woman goes over to her sister's side and bends down. Being mindful of the pokemon egg, she easily lifts Mina into her arms bridal style and starts carrying her inside the house and to her bedroom. Blaze and Airlia trail behind her quietly. She easily opens the door with a tap of her hip, lucky for her Mina never fully closes her door or else she'd have a real problem on her hands. As carries her little sister, she can't help but feel nolstagic as she'd see their own mother sometimes carry Mina upstairs for her nap. Before she knows what's coming over, soft and gentle words escape her lips.

~_When daytime turns to night,  
When the moon shines bright,  
When you're tucked in tight,  
When everything's alright.  
Slip softly to that place  
Where secret thoughts run free~_

Walking quietly as possible she steps up the bed and with a bit of juggling, she manages to pull back the blankets and covers. With a practiced ease she lowers Mina into her bed and pulls the covers up to the younger girls chin, just as she likes it. She tucks the blanket all around the young girl and removes the Pokemon egg from her sister's grasp. Blaze and Airlia end up on the bed as well and curl by their trainer. Smiling softly at the trio before her, she backs out of the room and heads downstairs, egg still in her arms. Going into the living room, Espeon looks up at the pokemon egg with avid interest and with a quick stretch, she follows her trainer into the kitchen.

"Now, where did I put that incubator?" Lexi muses to herself. Keeping the egg in her arms she searches the cupboards, the lower pantries until she goes into the cabinets under the sink. Smiling she grabs the yellow and clear container and pulls it out.

"A little dusty, nothing that a bit of soap and water can take care of" Lexi whispers, looking to Espeon.

Getting two dishtowels, one wet with soap, the other dry. Making sure the egg is safely on the table, Lexi spends the rest of the evening cleaning the egg incubator. Once again, the tune builds in her throat as she softly begins to hum the rest of the song.

_Mina's going to love this._

* * *

It's been nearly a week since Lance and his grandfather and Lady Kuni had their meeting, well more like since Lance and his grandfather argued. During the whole week Lance has been gathering supplies he knows he'll need for the trip to find Mina. Going through his bedroom closet, Lance pulls out a large black chest. It's closed with a padlock keeping it locked shut. This is to prevent his cousin from looking through his stuff.

The memories of his journey flashes though his minds eye, how excited and happy he was. How his parents and grandfather sat him down and told him he was ready to leave. When he received his first and most loyal pokemon, his Dratini who after many hard battles and Gym challenges, evolved into a Dragonair, and then the final evolution…Dragonite. How he found two more Dratini eggs and raised them from birth with the help of his Dragonite. All the people he met, the roads he traveled how, with a bit of miscommunication from Kurt from Azalea Town, he ended up lost in the Ilex forest for nearly two weeks. The major memories that stand out to him though are of his Gym battles. Going up against the Gym Leaders and slowly one by one rising quickly through the ranks and finally to the Elite Four.

His defeat of the Elite Four though was nothing when he compares it to the battle against Red. Still though, even now he can still feel confused on what Red had said not too long after their battle.

_"You're a good trainer Lance….but…until you find that missing piece…that's all you'll ever be…is a good trainer….an incomplete puzzle….until you find that piece Lance, you'll never be great" _His words said in a soft spoken voice only made it that much more painful to hear.

Lance tries to be his most civil and polite when he can, but the moment Red's words hit his ears he had blown up in the slightly older boy's face. Throughout his whole rant and yelling Red just stood there, blank faced as Pikachu sat on his shoulder, red sacs buzzing with dangerously painful static. When Lance was done ranting, all Red did was ruffle his spiky scarlet locks and walked off without so much of a goodbye.

Shaking the memory and words from his head, Lance unlocks the padlock and lifts the top lid. He sits back on his heels and peers in. Inside is his old hiking equipment, which will need to be updated. His old hiking boots, his poke belt which is still in good condition and a bunch of trinkets and stuff he had collected on his travels. He pulls out his old travel pack and after assessing it, the bag looks to still be in great condition. Pulling out a few more things, Lance puts it all to the side before closing the lid and locking it again. The redhead pushes the trunk back into his closet and closes the doors.

Turning back to his old stuff nostalgia continues to hit him harder with each step as he goes to sit on his bed. Looking through it, he sees a lot of his old clothes are still in there. He scrunches his nose at the stale smell and takes note that he'll need to wash them and donate the clothes or just throw them away. Emptying the bag Lance gets up and goes to beside his door where a plastic bag sits. Earlier in the week after the argument, Lance went out and bought a bunch of new supplies. In the main pouch, he puts in the small pile of clothes as well as some climbing rope, a first aid kit, lots of revives, full heals and other useful stuff for traveling.

Next Lance knows he needs to keep his identity a secret from Mina. That's going to be hard especially if she's going to take on the Gym Leaders. Licking his lips he reaches both hands to the clips that hold his cape to his shirt and unclips them. Taking his cape off, he lays it reverently on his bed and begins to change out the rest of his more well known clothes. Instead he puts on a pair of baggy black jeans with his hiking boots that luckily still fit, he grabs a white long sleeve shirt on over his well muscled arms and torso. He grabs a short sleeve black baggy t-shirt and puts that on over the white shirt, disguising his face will be hard. Mostly though it's his hair that people will recognize though.

**KNOCK KNOCK **

Blue hair and matching eyes pop into the corner of his vision. A tall girl enters his bedroom and leans against the door frame. Both arms are behind her back and he knows the look in her eyes that she's hiding something from him.

"So, I hear you get to play baby-sitter for the next few months" Claire smirks. His nostrils flare as his eyebrows narrow and his mouth sets in a firm frown.

"Where did you hear that?" He asks quietly. She smirks again and adjusts herself enough that whatever is behind her back, he can see that it's black.

"Oh you _know~"_ She says in a sing-song voice. Lance does his best to ignore her and goes to stand in front of his mirror and fixes his bangs. He recently cut them and he's not sure if he really likes it or not so far. A bit of a shallow thought, but he just wanted to focus on something other than his cousin's taunts.

"It must be pretty important if Lady Kuni is involved…" her voice trails. At this his hand freezes in midair.

_She knows something's going on, but she doesn't know what it is…she's fishing…the real question is what else did she hear? _

Lance knows Claire will play any tricks, say or do anything if it means learning new information. Hopefully she didn't learn Mina's name, as long as that information stays between grandfather, Lady Kuni, himself and the rest of their group, then Claire won't know what's going on.

"Lance, please tell me what's going on? I know you and grandfather are hiding something from me…I promise not to tell anyone what that is" she says in her "innocent" voice. Lance narrows his eyes at her. Standing to his full height he towers over his cousin.

"Claire I know what you're doing and it needs to stop. Grandfather and I aren't hiding anything, but if you don't stop pestering me I'll him what happened between you and Blue at that party-" immediately at the mention of her one time flings name she forces her hand on his mouth. She glares at him darkly.

"I told you that in confidence Lance, not to be used against me!" She snaps angrily. What Lance doesn't understand why she gets to be angry he mentioned it, but he can't get angry because he was the one who not only walked in on them, but had to threaten Blue with a Hyper Beam from his Dragonite to his barely there manhood, if the Gym Leader didn't get off his cousin.

_Yeah, because that's sooo fair._

Gently taking her hand off his mouth he rolls his eyes at her.

"I'm kidding Claire, besides he probably already knows about it. I mean, it is Grandfather we're talking about" he says. This seems to calm her down-barely.

"Well, since you're being such a jerk you don't get your present" she huffs. She turns on her heel and stalks to the door. He sighs, he knows he needs to apologize, but also because the redhead wants to know what it is she got him.

"Wait…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have antagonized you. Please come back?" He says softly. She looks to be contemplating but Lance already knows she's forgiven him. She always forgives him.

"Fine, I forgive you. Here's your present" She hands him a hat.

Lance releases a gasp at the hat before him. It's not just any hat, but it's the hat his dad wore on his journey, when he was Lance's age. The hat is black with a purple trim and stitched to it is a Master Ball. This hat has been through the greatest, hardest, saddest and most joyful adventures as his time as a trainer. The hat originally was supposed to go to Lance on the first day of his own journey when he was younger, but when he was 10...that was the year of the accident…

"Claire…" is all Lance says. He looks to his cousin and sees-for the first time in a very long time-a sympathetic smile. She's holding the hat to him as if she's handing him the Bible.

"You know he would've wanted you to have it…we all do…even grandfather…" she trails softly. Smiling softly at his cousin, he pulls her into a hug and holds her tight. Slowly-almost awkwardly-she wraps her lean arms around his waist. For a small moment, both Lance and Claire don't feel at odds with each other and feel like the cousins they used to be when they were younger. Leaning down a bit, he places a kiss on the top of her head and squeezes her tightly.

"Thank you Claire…thank you…" with that they release each other. It's quiet and deep down Lance really doesn't want to ruin the peace they have. Claire, either on the same wavelength as him, or wanting to leave him alone now, silently leaves the room. Lance wipes his eyes of any tears that might've gathered in his eyes before going to the mirror. Clipped to the mirror is a picture of Lance and his father. The two are standing side by side at the edge of the lake leading to the Dragon's Den. Lance's father has his arm around his shoulders while a very much younger Lance is tucked securely to his father's side. Sitting on the older man's head is the very same, spiky scarlet red hair, is the hat. It's just sitting there innocently on his father's head, the last worldly possession of his fathers…and now it's in his hands.

"Continue to watch over me dad and take care of mom…and give me strength for what I'm about to do" he prays softly. Then he puts the hat on and for a very brief moment, Lance thinks he feels a strong, warm hand on his shoulder and when he opens his eyes…

…Lance sees that he's alone….

* * *

The next morning the warm sun rays feel really good and I don't feel like covering up so much. So today I wear the yellow skirt and my newly clean white spaghetti strap tank top. Adorning my feet is the boots from yesterday and I have my hair in my signature half ponytail, loose hair framing my face. In my backpack I remember to pack my sleeping bag and place it in the bag. I also have a first aid kit now thanks to Mr. Pokemon. Slinging on my bag I head out my bedroom door, both Blaze and Airlia trailing behind me.

Entering the kitchen I see Lexi sitting at the kitchen table with my pokemon egg. I see it's in an incubator.

"Good morning…I put you egg in the incubator. That way you don't have to worry about it getting injured or damaged. If it does, then from what I remember Nurse Joy telling me, it can cause severe psychological damage. With the incubator, it'll be safe but that doesn't mean you should just toss the egg around" Lexi lectures. I nod.

"I won't, I'd never jostle around such a precious life" I tell her honestly. Now worry sets in as I grab the incubator. Picking it up as if it's the most fragile thing in the world, I tuck it into my arms. I turn to my sister and see her watching me, a sad expression on her pretty face. She gets up from the table and makes her way over to me.

"Be safe, and make sure to call me the second you get to Violet City yeah? I want to hear all about your adventures. Also make sure to eat healthy and brush your teeth and do what you can to stay clean, but also…don't push yourself or you pokemon. It's okay to take your time and do things at your own pace, you don't need to worry about breaking records or setting them. Just be yourself and you'll be fine" She tells me. I nod, a lump in my throat prevents me from saying anything to her. She pulls me into a hug and I carefully wrap one arm around her as well. We hold each other for a moment before we slowly part from the other. She smiles at me.

"I have one last thing for you okay?" She looks nervous now, which in turn makes me nervous.

"Okay" I whisper. She hesitates as she reaches into her pocket before pulling something out. When I see it, tears well in my eyes. The chain is thin but strong and won't break anytime soon, it's long and can easily be placed around a person's head and neck without unclipping it. On the chain is a single charm, it's a medium size of a heart shaped clear crystal. On the inside of the crystal I can see a tiny machine and I know that if you twist the little knob on the right side, it'll play a special song.

Immediately I recognize it…Mamma's music box.

"Don't say anything…I know for sure that mom would want you to have this…something of her to keep with you…" she whispers and places the necklace around me. I grip it in one hand and peer down at it. In momma's side of the family the second daughter always gets the music box. Since momma was an only child it immediately went to her on her 10th birthday. Ducking my head, I don't say anything but I do look back at Lexi and give her my sweetest smile I can summon. Dropping it a little, I turn and start walking out of the house and into the light, Blaze and Airlia behind me.

* * *

Green eyes scour the green foliage around him and his fire type. They just finished their first Gym battle against Falkner and he has to say, the challenge is just what he and his team needs. The battle got his blood boiling and he'd never been more proud of his team. Especially with Xena, she really pulled through against Pidgeotto near the end.

The bright sunlight shines down on them as they reach Route 32. His normally bright crimson hair turns almost scarlet as the silver streaks in his hair practically glows. Beside him Claire is extremely happy in the sunlight, as the fire on the end of her tail turns brighter, bigger.

"Well Claire, looks like we're headed for Azalea Town next. How about we get some-"

"Excuse me?" a soft hearted shy sounding voice asks. The young man turns and sees a girl younger than himself. Auburn hair turning almost red in the sunlight as bright blue eyes peer at him nervously. In her arms is a Pokemon egg in an incubator. On her left shoulder is a Pidgey and on her right shoulder is a Cyndaquil. From what he can see the Cyndaquil doesn't seem to like him, what with the way the fire type keeps glaring at him.

"Yes? Are you looking for a battle?" He asks. The rules of the Indigo Plateau is that when two pokemon trainers have eye contact, they must battle. From the way the girl keeps shaking, it must be her first time initiating a trainer battle.

"No! No…I-I'm lost…I'm looking for-for Violet City…is-is it close by?" She stutters softly. He raises an eyebrow.

"You must be really bad with directions then. This is Route 32, you completely circled around Violet City" He tells her. At this she just sighs, as if it's a normal thing for her as her Pidgey nuzzles her beak against the girls cheek. The Cyndaquil just keeps glaring at him and Claire.

"Okay…thanks for your time…um, could you point me in the direction of it then?" She asks. He doesn't say anything and instead just looks at her. It's obvious with one look at her she's a newbie trainer, and with the way she holds herself she clearly doesn't have much confidence-if any at all. Also, if she's really as bad with directions as she seems to be, then it wouldn't really help her much if he told her where to go. In fact that might make it worse.

_Well…guess there's no other choice…_

"Hey kid," She looks up at him, hope filling her large eyes. At seeing her expression, he feels that what he's about to say, really is the right thing for her to hear.

"Why don't I show you the way to Violet City myself? I just left there myself and it'd be faster this way. What do you say?" He asks. She brightens up so much he's sure he'd go blind.

"You-You'd really do that for us? Thank you so much! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She laughs. Her grip tightens around the incubator and the Pidgey looks happy at seeing the girl happy as well. Cyndaquil just keeps glaring at him.

"Oh, right where are my manners? I'm Mina Heart, it's very nice to meet you" she says, extending a petite hand. The young man looks from the girls warm smile to her hand, feeling the need to be polite he grips her hand in his and gives it a single shake.

"I'm Zander…Zander Mystic, it's also very nice to meet you Mina"

* * *

Kitsunekit75: Oh my gosh you guys! So much action and adventure! And I was right when I said I'd bring in Lance again! I lied about Team Rocket, mostly because I forgot I was supposed to add them…but then I'll just add them in later, I promise. So, Once again I'd like to thank Storylover213 for not only suggesting I use his OC Zander Mystic for my story, but letting me use him as well! Zander will be traveling with Mina-and Lance when they meet up with him…eventually.

Also the little verse that Lexi was singing is called "Make A Wish" its the song May sings to Max in Jirachi Wish Maker. It's one of the Pokemon movies.

I hope you guys enjoyed the little LancexClaire cousin moment. I know Claire was a bit OOC in this chapter, but I figure, if I do it only once…maybe two times throughout the story and the rest of the time she's bitchy, then it's okay. Plus the hat was very special to Lance and she probably didn't want to ruin it for him.

Also guys, I'm thinking of putting up the profiles of every new OC that pops up in the story, which isn't that often. So, if you guys want to see Mina, Lexi and Zander's full OC Profile then tell me in a PM or Review and I'll set up a whole separate thing for their profiles. Just because I don't want to put them in a separate chapter all on their own, because then you guys might get excited at seeing a new chapter only to find out it's an Author's Note, which is something that ALWAYS happens when I see a new "chapter." Also, here's a list of Mina's Pokemon so far and their levels and stuff just to keep you guys informed:

Cyndaquil-

Blaze. Mina's starter Pokemon. Male. Level 6. Hardy Nature. Moves: Scratch, Growl.

Pidgey-

Airlia. Mina's first caught Pokemon. Female. Level 5. Nurturing Nature. Moves: Sand Attack, Peck.

Mystery Egg

So that's what Mina has so far. If any of you guys have specific Pokemon you want to see in mind or Pokemon you think Mina should catch, please send it to me in a PM or Review. Or even like an event or some kind of scene you want to happen. Please tell me and I'll see what I can do about putting it in.

As always, thank you for you support as you read this or add it to your favorites/following thingy. I truly appreciate it.

-Kit


	6. Chapter 6

Kitsunekit75: Hiedie-Ho all ya'll! So, how's your end of the internet? Good, really great! Now it's finally here chapter 6 of The Chosen One! Mina and Zander continue their trek to Violet City adn Mina makes two new friends as well! I wonder who they are? You'll just have to read and see for yourself!

Now, for your reading guide:

"Talking"

_"Talking in a_ _flashback"_

_Thinking_

Thinking in a flashback.

**Sound Effects**

**_Sound Effects in_ _a_**_**flashback**_

_~Singing~_

(Though most of this stuff doens't actually happen in this chapter, I'm still putting it up though just becuase it's my story and i can)

Now onto the story!

* * *

Chapter Six-A New Friend, Zuki, and Sprout Tower

Walking beside the tall male, I peek up at him. He's about an inch taller than Lexi so that makes him 5'9.' His hair is crimson red with silver streaks, his hair has bangs that go almost into his eyes with three spikes on either side of his head that point backwards. On the spikes he has silver streaks and the rest of it turns into downward spikes that end just above his shoulders.

His eyes are green, emerald green I think. They look really friendly and just under them he has darker green markings on his left cheek. His jacket is a dark orange with crimson trimming it with little silver spikes lining on his shoulders and the cuffs of the ends of his sleeves. His shirt from what I can see is black and from the side it looks like a Pokeball logo, though I can't see the design of it clearly. His shirt-from the angle I can catch-is un-tucked and I can see part of his belt. It's black and I can see at least three Pokeball's. The Pokeball's are definitely not one's I've ever seen before.

_ Maybe they're custom made? _

He also has blue jeans on with crimson boots with a black trim. His backpack is black with crimson trim. All in all, he looks like a Yusei Fudo cosplayer from Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's…only he got his colors wrong. He's also got a light sun kissed tan, so it's obvious he goes out in the sun a lot.

Suddenly feeling very rude I look away quickly. I don't want him to get angry at my staring, though from our short conversation he was very nice to me. Still though it's just bad manners to stare so blatantly at someone, especially if you just me them. From my right shoulder though, I can see Blaze has no trouble at all with staring at him. Blaze doesn't seem to like Zander and I'm not sure if he's just trying to protect me, or if he truly just doesn't like the older boy.

Feeling the need to say something, I say the first thing that pops into my mind.

"So Zander…how long have you been a pokemon trainer?" I ask.

"For about a year now, I got Clair as my starter when I turned sixteen" though his tone is light, I can her an undertone of something, annoyance maybe?

"Clair?" I ask. He pauses in his walking and turns to face me. I watch as he reaches for a Pokeball. It's black with a red trim and on the top there's a large flame in the shape of "C." He enlarges the Pokeball and in a bright light out pops a-

"Charmeleon" the fire type calls her name. As I stare at the Char-Clair sadness fills my heart. Mentally shaking my head I turn to Zander with a smile before looking back to Clair. Leaning down a little, I give her a smile.

"Hi Clair, I'm Mina and these are my friends, Blaze and Airlia. It's nice to meet you" that's also when I notice something odd about the female fire type.

"Hey Zander? Is something wrong with Clair, she's a different color than other Charmeleon" I ask him. Zander smiles as he kneels beside me and places a hand on Clair's head. She closes her eyes as he starts petting her head.

"The reason she's a different color is because she's a Shiny Charmeleon. Shiny pokemon in general are rare and hard to find. Also they can be a bit stronger than their average species" He explains. My eyes go wide at this.

"Wow, but why is she stronger than other Charmeleon?" Blaze shifts on my shoulder, absentmindedly I start rubbing his snout.

"Well, it has to do with her genetics. Unfortunately I myself don't know much about it, but there's supposed to be an extra gene Clair was probably born with, at least that's I was told" Blinking I look back to her. Despite the sadness coming back, I push it aside and smile at her again.

"You guys look really close" I tell him.

"Yeah we are. Clair's my starter, she's been with me since the beginning" I can hear the nostalgia in his voice. Frowning I feel like I'm forgetting something.

"Pidge Pidgey!" Looking to my left I see Airlia pecking at the back pocket of my bag. Frowning I release one arm from around the egg and gently nudge her away from the pocket.

"Airlia what is it? Why do you keep poking my Pokedex?" Eyes widening, I reach backwards and unzip the pocket and grope around in the pocket until I get out the Pokedex. Grinning I bring it back forward and turn it on.

** "Hello, I'm Dexter and assigned as Mina Heart's I.D. and Pokemon Encyclopedia. If lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced. Charmeleon the fire type pokemon and the evolved form of Charmander, it is very hotheaded by nature, so it constantly seek opponents. It only calms down when it wins a battle. This Charmeleon is female and knows the attacks; Dragon Claw, Protect, Return, Brick Break, Flame Thrower, Shadow Claw and Rock Slide. The Egg Move Dragon Dance has yet to be unlocked. Charmeleon's Special Ability is Blaze. Note the unusual color of skin meaning it is a Shiny Charmeleon" **

My eyes go wide at this information. Wow, Clair is really strong and she knows so many moves!

_ Zander certainly takes care and trains his pokemon well._

"So…you're a Pokedex Holder then?" Looking up at Zander he has a curious expression on his face. I nod.

"Yep, Professor Oak gave it to me. He said it would help me on my journey and it would help him fill out the Pokedex" I explain.

_ "I see great potential in you Mina and it would be a shame to let it go to waste, so I want you to go out and help me fulfill my dream" _

Professor Oaks' words run through my mind. It may have only been two days, but I really do miss him. He was really nice to Blaze, Airlia and I, so that helps too.

"Interesting…" is all he says. I stand and put my Pokedex back in the little pouch and zip it up carefully. We fall into step at least Zander keeps his pace slow so I can keep up with him. We're both silent as Airlia flies above us and moves around in circles. While walking I feel eyes on me and turn to look around and see no one, beside Zander and I and our pokemon. Beside me Blaze is still staring down the older boy and I know I need to see if I can get Blaze to tell me what's wrong.

All around us the trees loom high over our heads and are darker the deeper I try to look through them. I can't really see anything, except maybe a bush or two here or there once in a while. The tree trunks are thick and from the looks of it, the trees themselves probably provide good cover from the rain. Occasionally I can hear a pokemon and I smile a bit.

_ It sure is peaceful here…_

From behind I feel something crash into my bag. From the force of the hit, I stumble on my feet as I hold on tightly to the incubator.

"Whoa-oomph!" I cry out. Instead of face planting on the ground, I feel a pair of muscular arms surround me. Looking up I meet a pair of emerald green eyes, I grin sheepishly and pull back from him.

"Thanks Zander" he just nods. "What was that?" I ask.

"Cynda" Looking to my fire type, I see him pointing at something over my shoulder. Turning I look to see a Mareep.

"Aww…it's so cute" I say.

"Mareep" it huffs angrily. All around it's fluffy fur light sparks of electricity buzz and zap. I giggle nervously at the angry face it's making at us.

"Um, I'm sorry for whatever it is we did to make you angry!" I give a bow, low at the waist. Peeking at the Mareep I see it shifting before running straight at me.

"Watch out" Zander says.

Just as Mareep comes at me, I dance out of the way twirling on my feet. It runs passed where I was standing just a moment ago, only to double back and come at me again.

"This Mareep sure doesn't like you Mina. What did you do to piss it off?" The older boy asks.

"I don't know! I just seem to attract hostile Pokemon!" I cry out, dodging another tackle. The Mareep turns and glares darkly at me.

"Oh Mew did I step into a Mareep nest?" I whisper to myself. If I did then I really don't want another Hoothoot incident, because if that happens then that makes two pokemon species I won't be able to catch. I watch as a little wave of electricity zips towards me. I go to dodge it only my foot catches on a rock and I fall backwards and onto my bottom. Pain zips up my spine just as the little wave of electricity comes at me.

"Mina!" Zander yells. Just as it's an inch from the tip of my boot a tiny body gets in the way of the electricity.

"Cyndaquil!" Blaze calls to the electric type. He growls and I watch as he tackles the Mareep, only for Blaze to bounce off it's fluffy fur. Aftershocks affect Blaze as he manages to get up.

"Blaze, use tackle!" I exclaim. Blaze does what I say only to bounce back and rolls across the forest floor until he's two feet away from me. He continues to Tackle and Growl at Mareep only for it to fail each time. Also as each time Blaze comes into physical contact with the sheep pokemon, aftershocks wrack his body, causing him to struggle to get up again.

_ This isn't working…we need a long range attack-That's it!_

Looking to Airlia who is watching the battle with excitement full eyes I know what needs to be done.

"Airlia" my bird pokemon looks to me, awaiting an order.

"Help Blaze out with Sand Attack" she nods and flies before the wool covered pokemon. For a moment Mareep looks confused as Airlia stands before Blaze. She turns so her back is facing Blaze and using her sharp claws, starts digging rapidly into the dirt flinging it into the Mareep's eyes. It works as the fluffy pokemon starts shaking its head this way and that, trying to dislodge the dirt.

"Blaze, use tackle" I say. Blaze stands and I watch him make the effort to follow my command. This time when he makes contact with Mareep I can see that it does affect the other pokemon. Grinning I reach for one of the empty Pokeball's on my Pokebelt and throw it at the electric type.

In a red light the sheep pokemon is absorbed into the ball. It closes and falls to the forest floor and starts shaking.

Shake…

"One…"

Shake….

"Two"

Shake…

"Three"

Shake…"

"Four"

_ Ping!_

Sitting on the forest floor I let out a laugh as I realize that Blaze, Airlia and I caught a new family member. Airlia rolls the ball to me as Blaze trembles to my side. I pick him up in my arms and wince lightly at the aftershocks stinging me. I ignore the pain as I pick up the Pokeball in my free hand. Hearing footsteps behind me I see Zander's tall shadow fall over me and look up, grinning. The older boy crouches low beside, Clair beside him as well.

"Good job…though are you sure you want to keep a hostile pokemon with you?" He asks carefully.

"Ah…I mostly threw the Pokeball on instinct…if Mareep doesn't want to join the family then it doesn't have to. As long as it's Mareep's decision I won't try to influence it in anyway" I say just as I release Mareep. The electric type comes out in a burst of red and white light and looks around. As it's eyes fall onto our little group Blaze takes his usual position as protector and growls at the sheep type.

"Blaze be nice" I scold softly. Looking to the Mareep I get a little closer. Blaze tenses and even Airlia is cautious as I place a hand on it's blue head.

"It's okay Mareep…you don't have to come with me if you don't want to. I only threw the Pokeball because of the heat of your battle against Blaze and Airlia. If you want to travel with us you can…but if you don't want to…I understand and I won't stop you. It's your decision to do whatever you want. I won't take that away from you." I say as honestly as I can. Mareep looks from me, to Blaze and Airlia and even to the egg in my arms. Mareep looks back at Blaze and makes a cute sound.

* * *

The electric type looks from the human girl to the Cyndaquil, acting as if he is a big and tough Typhlosion. Mareep can feel the deep bond between the girl and her two pokemon, even with the Pokemon egg in the human machine. All three-though one not born yet-are all completely smitten or protective of the girl. What startles him is when the girl gave him the option to choose if he wants to join them or not. She didn't say "Welcome to the Team" or "You're here for life" she's letting him choose, something not many trainers do for wild Pokemon. From what he can see the human girl is very warm, not in the physical sense but from the way she seems to be absentmindedly petting her Cyndaquil or Pidgey. She doesn't even seem to realize she's doing it.

"You know…Mina's not like other trainers…she genuinely cares about us…she calls us a family. If you join up with us and become a member of the family, Mina will help you get stronger, care for you, but most of all she will love you unconditionally" The Pidgey says in a wise manner. He looks to the bird type and cocks his head to the side.

"Really now…and you're not just saying that to get me to join you? You don't want to use me for your own gain then? How can I be certain she will do all as you have said and not throw me away when she finds I'm no longer useful?" Mareep growls back. Many of his friends and family have been hurt, used, abandoned by humans because they're not up to the human's standards of power.

"How dare you! My Mina would never lay a harmful hand on us! Nor would she say something disgusting! She loves us and treasures us equally and does not have a single hateful bit of her in her heart or soul!" The Cyndaquil yells angrily. This surprises Mareep for a moment.

"Blaze…calm yourself…it does not help Mina's case if you get hotheaded towards Mareep." Charmeleon says. Mareep looks to the lizard type and note how she's standing more beside the human boy than Mina.

"I'm not going to apologize for defending her! Mina is truly far different than any other trainer we've seen or heard of. So of-fucking-course I'm going to defend her honor!" Cyndaquil-Blaze shouts at Charmeleon. The other fire type rolls her eyes at the smaller one and turns her back to Blaze who hisses almost angrily at her.

"Ignore him, he's quite protective when it comes to Mina and her safety. He'll cool down once he feels you won't continue to insult her, by the way, I'm Airlia this is Blaze-obviously by his protective nature and streak-and this is Clair but she is Zander's pokemon." Pidgey-Airlia-tells the electric sheep. Airlia and Clair stand with their backs to the growling Blaze. Suddenly Blaze is being picked up and brought to the human girl's chest.

"There-there Blaze, it's okay. Whatever is said is said, don't let your anger cloud your judgment or words. If you do you'll end up regretting what you say or do after that" The girl whispers, though with their heightened senses the pokemon are clearly able to hear what she says. Mareep watches in fascination as she runs her tiny finger along the tip of his nose to the top of his head. She repeats the motion and it seems to actually calm the small pre-evolved pokemon quite a bit. What really shocks him is that Blaze starts to make a purring sound as she continues to douse the fires-so to speak.

"Are you feeling better now?" She asks softly. Blaze nods his head lazily, still purring as Mina holds him in her lap.

"See? Mareep how about a deal…join us and Mina for a trial run. Stay with us for a few days and at the end of your run and you still don't like it, we'll tell Mina and she will happily let you go if that's what you want. What do you say?" Airlia asks hopefully. Mareep stares at the bird type with a critical eye and back to the human girl. She doesn't even seem to notice that she's being watched, or if she is then she's being mindful not to say anything. He looks back to Airlia and Claire-even though Clair is with Zander-and gives them a hesitant nod.

"Only on one condition…." both females nod, telling him silently to continue. "If I don't like being with you guys, I get to leave. None of you or Mina will be allowed to tell me what to stay if I don't want to…this decision is for me and me alone to make. I don't want anyone influencing me or what I want. Is that understood?" Both girls nod and Airlia turns to Mina with hope that she'll be able to communicate the deal they just made with him.

* * *

"According to the map, we should be able to reach Violet City in the next few minutes" Zander tells me.

"Okay" I chirp happily. As per usual Blaze is sitting on my right shoulder, Airlia on my left with the Pokemon egg incubator in my arms and finally, the newest addition to the family is walking a little farther to my left…two feet away from me to be exact. From what I'm able to gather from Airlia is that Mareep will be traveling with us…temporarily. From what I can see and from what my flying type attempted to communicate with me, is that Mareep doesn't really care for humans. The only reason he's with us seems to be out of curiosity, not because he wants to. It makes me sad that Mareep feels unable to feel anything positive towards humans but it's probably because he has a bad past from them.

Blaze seems to have calmed down considerably since a few minutes ago, he even seems to be fine with Zander now as well.

That also reminds me, I'll have to come up with something to personally thank Zander for his help. He's been so good to me and my Pokemon when he could've easily just left me alone in the forest. Maybe I can treat him to a meal or something. There is something else that I remember that I want to ask him as well.

"Zander?" I ask softly. He looks down at me as he steps over a tree root.

"Yeah?" He replies.

"Um…do you….um…have-have you, uh, been to the, um, G-Gym….in-in Violet City?" I stutter badly.

"Yeah I have. You thinking of taking on the Gym Leader?" He asks me. I swallow and give a shaky nod. He pauses in his walking and I step up right beside him. He looks at me and my pokemon thoughtfully before looking over his right shoulder. I follow his eye line and I'm happy and surprised to see a huge tower in the distance. He looks back to me again before looking at the huge tower and back again.

"Well…if you plan to go against Falkner…I'd suggest you get some serious training done. No offense but you nor your pokemon look ready to go against a Gym Leader quite yet. In fact have you even battled against another trainer?" He asks me. I nod my head.

"Yeah…only…there was one other trainer…and he…was a bit…intense…Blaze won the battle" I say, an image of Silver's snarling face enters my mind. It's been awhile since I last saw him and I pray that Totodile is okay. Such an innocent creature…a cold shiver runs down my spine and I can't help but let my body move on it's own. Blaze snuggles up to me as Airlia coos softly to me.

"I see. Well, I know a place where you can train against other pokemon trainers. It'll help your pokemon get the experience they need and you get to go up against strong trainers" he tells me kindly.

"Wow…can you take me to this place Zander?" I ask. He gives me a soft smile and nods.

"Sure, but first I'm going to want to eat something and I think we should prepare you and your pokemon for the battles. Once you start the challenge, you can't go back" he says. I tense at this but as he turns his back and starts walking forward, I follow after him.

* * *

Zuki sits in the Pokemon Center in Violet City, her Vaporeon curling around her crossed ankles. She's been in this city for the passed three days now, waiting for a girl she doubts is even going to show up anymore. Zuki looks to the picture of her target, she's incredibly small with short auburn hair and the largest blue eyes the girl's ever seen. She has a wide toothy grin while wearing a light pink sun dress, holding an Eevee plushie. Next to the little girl is a tall woman with the same auburn hair that goes to her hips. She has two thick strands of hair braided on either side of her hair and pulled back in a ponytail, leaving the rest of her hair to flow gracefully down her back. She has the same blue eyes as the little girl as she is wearing a pale yellow sun dress with light brown boots that go to her mid calves.

Zuki flips the picture over and on the back in neat hand writing, it says;

_ "Mina Heart 5 years old, Layla Heart 35 years old at the Lake House"_

It's the most recent photo of the girl that Kuni was able to give her. Even though it's been five years since the photo was taken, it still shouldn't be hard to find the girl. An hour passes and she knew that if it were her twin sister Sayo was here in Zuki's place, no doubt the energetic girl will go crazy from sitting around for too long. Though Sayo maybe the oldest of the twins, she's the one who acts the most like a child while Zuki acts more older than the energetic girl. It doesn't help that Sayo's Jolteon is just as energetic as his trainer. Happily like herself, her Vaporeon is as calm to which Zuki is thankful for her luck. She's sure if her Vaporeon was like her twin, she isn't sure if she would be able to find any reason to wake up in the mornings anymore.

At the sound of the automatic doors sliding open Zuki looks up as two people enter the building. The chair she's sitting on prevents her from seeing the two people's faces, only their backs. Though the young girl with her bright auburn hair looks familiar as her short locks sway with every step she takes. On her right shoulder is a Cyndaquil with a Pidgey on her left and walking two feet exactly from the girl is a Mareep. She starts retracting her Pidgey and Mareep, leaving her Cyndaquil to roam free as she places the fire type on the same tray as her other two Pokeball's. Well, that's what it looked like but she seemed to be struggling with something in her arms and the Pokeball's.

The boy beside her holds his arms out to the girl and she seems to hesitate before handing him an incubator…with an extremely familiar looking pokemon egg inside it. Alarm bells ring in her head as the girl turns just enough so that Zuki can see her huge blue eye and toothy grin. She stretches, standing on her tip toes as she places the two Pokeball's on the tray, her Cyndaquil joining them. She converses with Nurse Joy a bit more before the two turn and come to sit on the very same couch Zuki is on. Her breath hitches as the very same girl in the photo is coming in her direction. Zuki's own blue eyes dart to the photo in her hands and quickly, she hides it in the deep pocket of her jean jacket.

Relief fills her as the younger girl doesn't pay her any mind and takes a seat. The boy hands her the incubator and the other girl looks happy to have the egg back with her.

"So Mina, I'm thinking once we get our pokemon checked up, we get something to eat and then I'll show you the Sprout Tower" the boy says. Mina's eyes are full of nervousness and she bites her bottom lip.

"Sprout Tower…is that the name of the place you said that have all those strong trainers?" Her soft spoken demeanor surprises Zuki. From what she's heard from Kuni, The Chosen One is a force to be reckoned with, who has absolute confidence in herself and her pokemon. This girl before the Kimono Girl is nothing like what her older sister said.

"Yes, there'll be strong trainers, but Mina this will be good for Blaze and Airlia even that Mareep you have with you temporarily. You're going to need all the training you can get before you take on Falkner…besides…hopefully this will help with your lack of confidence" the boy says this to himself, though Zuki can still hear him.

"O-Okay…um…we-we should eat first…that way we too can be at full strength…as well" Mina hesitates.

For once Sayo's influence must be affecting her, as Zuki is unable to keep away anymore.

"Um, excuse me, you said you're going to Sprout Tower?" Zuki asks. Both companions turn to Zuki. Mina looking a little unsure as the boy seems to look at her with a cautious eye.

"Yeah…why?" The boy questions. He leans on his elbows, which are resting on his knees and looks at her, his emerald green eyes looking deep in her blue ones. She feels a little unnerved by his stare and for a small moment Zuki can feel a…strange force surrounding the boy. It only shows itself for a brief moment, but its enough for Zuki to know there is something different about this boy.

"Well…I am planning to see a friend of my family, he works in Sprout Tower and it's been awhile since I last saw him and if you don't mind…for just this one time how would you guys feel at allowing me to accompany you?" Zuki asks. The boy and his piercing green eyes turns to Mina who shifts in her seat, holding the egg close to her. For a small moment Zuki sees the egg wiggle…closer? To Mina. Which is impossible since the machine isn't making it's normal beeping noise and when the egg is in the incubator it makes it impossible for the egg to move until it's ready to hatch.

_ What a mysterious power she has…_

"That's up to Mina. This is her visit to Sprout Tower, I'm just showing her where to go" the boy says. Now that the attention is on her, Mina shifts more in her seat, clearly uncomfortable with having a little pressure on her.

"Well…I-I think it-it's f-fine with-with me…um…?" That's when Zuki realizes she hasn't even introduced herself yet. Scolding herself mentally on her improper manners, the young Kimono Girl gives Mina her hand.

"I'm Zuki and this is Vaporeon" The young girl introduces her pokemon for the first time.

"Mina Heart and this is my friend Zander Mystic" Mina introduces. Zuki smiles brightly at Mina, happy to finally be able to confirm for her sisters that she's found Mina. Zander looks a little surprised when Mina said she and Zander are friends, meaning they haven't known each other for very long.

"It's nice to meet you too Zander" Zuki smiles, holding out her hand. Zander is still watching her with a bit of a cautious eye but takes her hand anyways and gives her a tight smile. From the corner of her eye she can tell Mina has no idea about the tense air between the two of them.

Just as it looks like Mina is about to say something, she's cut off.

"Miss Heart, Mr. Mystic, both your Pokemon are fully healed and ready to be picked up" Nurse Joy's chipper voice calls out on the intercom. All three companions stand as one as Mina scampers towards the front desk. Cyndaquil jumps off the tray and runs as fast as his tiny legs allow him and jumps into Mina's open arm and climbs onto her shoulder. The move looks practiced and perfectly coordinated that it leaves Zuki feeling a bit homesick at seeing such a sweet performance.

Mina gets on her tip toes again and grabs her three Pokeball's and puts them on her Pokebelt. She turns to Zander and Zuki-the former also putting the last of his Pokeball's on his belt-just as her stomach rumbles.

"Guess it's time to eat then huh?" The only boy of the group says. Mina nods as Cyndaquil chirps happily.

"Good, cause I really could go for a cheeseburger" the boy sighs happily. Mina does a little hop skip beside the boy as Zuki follows the two trainers out of the Pokemon Center, her Vaporeon beside her.

_ Why do I have a feeling this experience is going to be different than any other?_

* * *

"Okay, eat up everyone!" I cry out excitedly. I just finished filling up several large bowls for the Pokemon Food. All the Pokemon say their names happily as they each share a bowl with their food. I smile and turn to the table that Zuki, Zander and I have been seated and waited for our waiter. Zuki was looking at the menu with a critical eye while Zander hasn't even picked his up yet.

"You know what you're getting?" I ask the older boy. He nods as a bright light enters his eye.

"Oh yeah, cheeseburger. Those are the best!" he exclaims. I smile at his enthusiasm.

"Yeah? I prefer pizza myself" I pick up the menu and scan the food items. I'm a little sad at not seeing pizza but they do have chicken noodle soup. I decide to get apple juice with it as well.

"Mina, can I ask you something?" I look from the menu to Zuki. Now that I really think about it, her name and description reminds me of something…I just don't know what it is exactly.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering….are you planning to take the Gym Leader Challenge?" She asks me. I sigh and look to Blaze, Airlia and Mareep who seems to be happily stuffing his face with Zander's Clair and his Tyrunt named King.

"It's funny…everyone seems to keen on asking me if I'm going to take the challenge…I know for sure I'm going to battle Falkner…my curiosity of a Gym Battle won't let me pass it up….but afterwards…I don't know. I don't know if I can do it…it's not that I don't believe in my pokemon because I do…I just don't know if I'm strong enough to get them to the top. It seems far too overwhelming for someone like me…especially when I don't have much confidence in myself" I say the last bit of it to myself. The Gym Leader Challenge is every trainers dream, to battle all eight Gym Leaders and to become the rising star as they then take on the Pokemon League's Elite Four and finally…the Pokemon Champion himself. Not much is revealed about the current Champion other than a few years ago, he was able to defeat Red in a pokemon battle.

There are rumors circulating that during the battle Red purposefully gave up the battle, letting the new Champion win so that he could go travel again. Ever since then, no one's seen or heard from him since. Also, there's a mild description of the current Champion, apparently he has spiky red hair and likes to wear a cape as he uses Dragon Types. There are other rumors too but I try really hard not to pay attention to them. Like Lexi always tells me, never judge a person or Pokemon based on pointless rumors alone, wait until you actually meet them before you finally decide things.

"Mina…?" Zuki's voice breaks through my thoughts as I focus back on her. Looking around I see Zander and Zuki looking at me with concern in their eyes, and beside me a tall waiter is looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Miss, I asked if you're ready to order?" He asks a little impatiently. Face flushing, I look back to the menu and order the soup and apple juice. He takes both Zander and Zuki's orders as well before walking away again. I cling gently to the incubator and hunch over a little as I press my cheek to the cool metal.

"I don't know what I want to do really…there's too many choices…too many roads to take…it's overwhelming…" I sigh though I know the two can hear me.

"Honestly Mina we can't tell you what to do, all we can say is to follow your heart. Because if there's one thing in life you can always count on, is that the heart always knows what you want, even if you don't know what it is just yet" Zuki says. I lift my head a little, propping my chin on the metal and let out another sigh. Something soft and warm brushes against my skin and I look down to see Mareep looking at me, giving me a curious expression. Hesitantly I reach down and leave my hand an inch away from Mareep's head. He pushes away from me and shuffles back towards Clair and King. Sighing sadly I look back to the table.

"Give him time…he's still trying to adjust" Zander says wisely. I nod.

After that we al sit in silence as the sound of my pokemon eating with Zander's and Zuki's Vaporeon fills me with an inner peace that I haven't felt in a long time. A gentle smile graces my lips as I relish in the feeling of love and friendship that surrounds me.

Once our food has been delivered to us I take one bite of the soup and my taste buds explode in rich yummy flavors. My eyes widen as I look to the soup in wonder, after that it doesn't take me long to eat it as I also down my apple juice. To the right of me, Zander is stuffing his face with the cheeseburger he got in a way that makes me wonder when the last time he ate was. Zuki eats her salad in a refined way that's the complete opposite of my tall male friend.

Sipping at my juice I watch Blaze as he and Clair seem to hit it off really well as Airlia seems to also be conversing with Mareep and King. I smile and feel happy that Mareep at least found someone to hang onto. I also know that it shouldn't be fair of me to think like this since Mareep will most likely choose to back to the wild in the end. Turning away I look back to see both my companions done with their food and drinks.

Placing my cup back on the table I stand up and put the incubator on the chair before grabbing my bag. Slinging it on I see Zander and Zuki following me silently as they too gather their things. Zander recalls all his pokemon but Clair as I just pick up the incubator. Zander pays for the meal and we leave, our pokemon following right behind us as I follow Zander to Sprout Tower.

* * *

Sitting at the very top of Sprout Tower Elder Li continues to sit in his daily perch on the floor and on his cushion. The past few days now everyone in their group has been whispering, telling rumors and other stories of Him. He must be somehow reacting to The Chosen One's new presence in the pokemon world. Professor Oak has even said that Red himself has felt the changes in the air up in Mt. Silver. If Red is able to feel His awaken as well, then the stories, the rumors are true.

He has found a new Champion.

The Chosen One-from what Professor Elm has told Elder Li-is that of a little girl and the exact carbon copy of her mother…Layla Heart…may her soul rest in peace. There have also been quite a few Suicune sightings more and more over the past few weeks. Mostly the sightings seem to be centered around New Bark Town, but just yesterday he received a call from Lady Kuni. The Legendary Beasts have taken refuge in the Burnt Tower since two days ago. The three Guardians have also been acting up as well, preparing for Him and for The Chosen One to meet.

** Thump-Thump-Thump-Thump**

A light of purity and gentle love pulses through Sprout Tower, starting from the very base of the tower and all the way, high up to where Elder Li sits. His eyes open slowly and until they're half lidded. He raises his head a little knows, just knows who it is.

_ She is here…Mina Heart…The Chosen One…_

He can feel her progress as she escalates the tower, but she is not the only one headed for him. A darkness of hatred and violence. It is far above the girl, but the owner of such a dark aura is quite strong and he fears for Mina. He knows from past experience that light will always conquer over darkness. He knows he should take care of this evil and extract it from his tower. Unfortunately that is not his job to do, that is for Mina to take care of.

At the sound of footsteps Elder Li is pulled from his train of thoughts by a gentle caress. Looking up he sees her. At first he believes the young girl before him is Layla only to see a Cyndaquil on the girl's right shoulder…

_ No…she is not Layla…this is Mina…now for the real test to begin!_

* * *

Kitsunekit75: Wow this took a long time to do! Also I wonder what's going on with Zander during his meeting with Zuki? If ya'll want to take a guess in a review or PM please do, but I won't actually be telling you anything~!

Zander: Then again you do tend to get distracted very easily. And please don't turn me into a freak.

Kitsunekit75: I can't help it Zander! I still have to check up on other fanfics I'm following! Plus what's wrong with being a freak? That just means you're different from other people and have a special uniqueness that only you have! Be proud of it and SCREW WHAT EVERYONE ELSE THINKS~!

Mina: Um…Kit…isn't there something you wanted to say?

Kitsunekit75: Oh right, thank you Mina *Pats Mina on the head* So I'd like to thank everyone whose following/favoriting/reviewing my stories! You guys know who you are so I'd like to say a big huge friggin' THANK YOU! YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL, WONDERFUL AWESOME-SAUCE COVERED LITTLE CUTIE PIE'S! 0 SERIOUSLY YOU GUYS ROCK HARDER THAN ROCK TYPE POKEMON!

Lance: Why am I not in this chapter? I have fan girls probably crying in their emo corners at not being able to see me again!

Kit: *Turns to look at Lance annoyed* Dude, I'll put you in the story when I put you in the FRIGGIN' STORY! SO DON'T GET YOUR DRAGONS IN A TWIST I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING! Anyways, I hope this chapter was good and please review what you think of it all or send it to me in a PM! I'd also like to thank Storylover213 for not only letting me borrow Zander for my story, but for giving me plenty of idea's and advice for The Chosen One. So, thanks buddy you rock!

So, here is Mina's Pokemon:

Pokemon Team-

Cyndaquil. Mina's starter Pokemon. Male. Level 10. Hardy Nature. Moves: Scratch, Growl, Ember.

Pidgey- Mina's first caught Pokemon. Female. Level 8. Nurturing Nature. Moves: Sand Attack, Peck.

Mareep. Temporary Pokemon until otherwise. Level 4. Cautious Nature. Moves: Thunder Wave, Tackle, Thundershock.

Mystery Egg-Though I think I'm dropping some nice hints there for you *wink wink nudge nudge*\

So here is Zander's Pokemon Team, his whole one too, not just his carry on:

Pokemon Team-

Charmeleon-Claire.

Zander's starter pokemon. Female. Shiny. Level 20. Moves: Dragon Claw, Protect, Return, Brick Break, Flamethrower, Shadow Claw, Rock Slide. Egg Move: Dragon Dance. Special Ability-Blaze.

Tyrunt-King.

A birthday gift from his father on his 16th birthday. Male. Level 20. Moves: Stealth Rock, Bite, Dragon Claw, Protect, Earthquake, Ariel Ace. Egg Move: Dragon Dance, Thunder Fang. Special Ability- Strong Jaw. (Though it'll turn into Rock Head when he evolves)

Aron-Slade.

Male. Level 20. Moves: Iron Defense, Ariel Ace, Earthquake, Shadow Claw, Protect. Egg Move: Dragon Rush, Head Smash, Iron Head. Special Ability- Rock Head.

Grovyle-Vickie.

Female. Level 20. Moves: Quick Attack, Toxic, Brick Break, Energy Ball, X-Scissor. Egg Move: Crunch, Crush Claw, Dragonbreath. Special Ability- Overgrowth.

Frogaider-Shinji.

Male. Level 20. Moves: Water Pulse, Ice Beam, Protect, Ariel Ace, Scald, Rock Slide, Dark Pulse, Power-Up Punch. Special Ability- Torrent.

Metang-Max.

No Gender. Level 20. Moves: Protect, Earthquake, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Brick Break, Rock Slide, Grass Knot, Flash Cannon. Special Ability- Clear Body.

Tynamo- Zeus.

Male. Level 20. Moves: Tackle, Charge Beam, Thunder Wave, Spark. Special Ability- Levitate.

Sableye-Yang.

Female. Level 20. Moves: Fake Out, Psychic, Brick Break, Rock Tomb, Poison Jab, Dazzling Gem. Egg Moves: Recover, Sucker Punch. Special Ability- Keen Eye.

Heracross-Hercules.

Male. Level 20. Moves: Ariel Ace, Venoshock, Earthquake, Focus Blast, Shadow Claw, Giga Impact, Rock Slide. Egg Move: Megahorn. Special Ability- Moxie.

Noibat-Xena.

Female. Level 20. Moves: Roost, Psychic, Brick Break, Ariel Ace, Steel Wing, X-Scissor, Wild Charge, Dark Pulse. Special Ability- Infiltrator.

Here are Zander's Pokeball's he got customized…because I can…and because I figure you guys might be curious:

Pokeball Customization-

Claire's Pokeball: Black with a dark red trim and a flaming C.

King's Pokeball: Purplish-brown with a brown trim with a stone K.

Slade's Pokeball: Silver with a light grey trim and a steel S.

Vickie's Pokeball: Green with a pinkish red trim and a root styled V.

Shinji's Pokeball: Dark blue with a white trim and bubbles in the shape of an S.

Max's Pokeball: Metallic Grey with a gold trim and a steel M.

Zeus's Pokeball: Dark blue with a yellow trim and a yellow lightening bolt shaped like a Z.

Yang's Pokeball: Dark purple with ice blue trim and a ghostly looking Y.

Hercules's Pokeball: Blue with a bold **H**.

Xena's Pokeball: Black with a purple trim and a flaming X.


	7. Chapter 7

Kitsunekit75: Hey guys! So I want to give you guys a little warning about this chapter. Mina is going to have her first panic attack! Even though it's really early in the story for her to have one, but the reason for it is good. I'll be honest, I'm not completely satisfied with some of the scenes in this chapter but if it does end up really bugging me later on, I might just re-write some of this chapter and then post it again. Until I do that though, this is the "official" chapter.

I hope you guys like it though and don't forget to PM or Review me your thoughts on this!

Some reading guides to make this a more understandable experience:

"Talking"

_Thinking/dream sequence_

"_Talking in a flashback"/"Talking in a dream sequence" _

**Sound Effects **

_**Sound Effects in a flashback/dream sequence** _

Kitsunekit75: Now onto the story!

* * *

Chapter Seven-Enter Elder Li, Team Rocket And Mina's Fear 

** Click clack click clack click clack….**

The sound of her high heels echoes and bounce off the walls as the woman rushes to the back office. Long blue hair flies behind her as well as the white lab coat she wears over her scantily clad uniform. She roughly pushes grunts aside or glaring at them to move. The grunts and other members of their organization know not to test her temper when she's in such a hurry. Her fist is tightly grasping a piece of paper that if not seen by her boss and friend, then there will be horrifying consequences.

Her breaths come in heavy pants as she finally slows her running and turns the next corner, swiveling around another small group of grunts gracefully. Speeding up again her eyes flicker to the paper, once again confirming what she already knows. A huge smile breaks across her childish face as she hopes this will please her boss.

_ This time…this time for sure he'll- _

"Oomph!" The bluenette bounces off a wall and falls onto her bottom. Shaking her head she blinks and looks up only to wish she hadn't. Standing tall and neutral is none other than the organizations right hand man…and boy does he not look like a happy camper.

"What. The. Fuck. Sora?!" The man says angrily. Sora shrinks away from the angry man, only to feel a rough and calloused hand pull her harshly from the floor. Pain erupts like an active volcano as the man slams her back into the cold, clinical wall. The room and figure before her spins a bit before she's able to focus on the sadistic green eyes boring into her own grey-blue eyes. His hands tighten painfully on her shoulders, Sora lets out a yelp. His angry scowl turns into a mocking smirk as he leans his face far too close to Sora's for her comfort.

"Does that hurt Sora-Chan? What's that? You want more pain? Okay then, I never knew you were such a masochist there blue eyes" His hands tighten, excruciatingly painful and Sora lets out a loud cry of pain. The man before her starts laughing as he pulls her from the wall again before slamming her back into it. More pain explodes through her body and for the first time in a long time, she prays to Arceus that someone will save her. Sadly though, because of who this man is no one would dare cross him, except maybe one of the other Executives. Even then, those guys are just as scared of him. The only one the man will ever listen to is-

"Proton…what are you doing to my head of Research and Development?" A soft and very calm voice speaks. The man who caused her pain-Proton-grumbles and pulls away sullenly, as if he were a child who got his favorite toy taken away.

"But Archer~!" Proton whines.

"Enough Proton, leave Sora alone. You can antagonize the grunts if you wish, but leave my scientists alone. They can't do their jobs properly if they keep coming into work with new injuries everyday" Archer defends Sora, stepping right in front of her. Proton grumbles before shoving his hands in his pockets and turning on his heels, walking away like a baby Houndour with his tail between his legs. Sora's body jolts when just as he was turning the next corner Proton winks at her, causing her to blush.

_ I really am a masochist…_

"Sora, are you alright?" Archer asks. Standing at attention the bluenette finally remembers why she was running so frantically earlier. Shoving the crumpled paper in her bosses face, the same childish smile-from before Proton-breaks across her face.

"What is it?" Archer's look of amusement swarms her vision and she feels another blush coming on.

"Oh r-right, um, it's um, it's…a-activity…wavelengths…in the pokemon we're observing…the Guardians…one of them…they reacted…the tiniest bit…" Sora trails, her voice clearly full of nervousness. Archer looks over the paper and the young woman knows that he doesn't really understand the science behind his plan, but he does try.

"When did the activity show itself?" He asks her. Rolling her shoulders back, she points to the date at the bottom of the paper, written in her neat handwriting.

"It happened March 12th, just a few days ago" Sora says. At this Archer stares at the date intently.

"Why do I know that date?" He says softly. He shakes his head before giving Sora a gentle smile and folding the paper in a small square, he puts it in his back pocket.

"Good job Sora, keep up the good work" With that, the leader of Team Rocket walks back the way he came. Sora feeling greatly proud of herself and her accomplishment skips back to her research department, a bounce in her steps.

* * *

When Zander first brought me to Sprout Tower, he told me that all the Elder's here have Bellsprout's as their choice of pokemon. All except for the very last Elder, Elder Li has another Pokemon besides a Sprout. Unfortunately he doesn't remember what it is, just that it's a bird type. As we continued to escalate the very tall building both Blaze and Airlia manage to grow by several levels. Blaze and Airlia have perfected Ember and Gust each respectfully. Though I still have to work on aim a little with Airlia has her Gust seems to act more like Whirlwind than anything.

Mareep still has yet to battle and I won't force him. It's just like Zander says, I need to give him time. I let Mareep stay out of his Pokeball the entire time we're in the tower. Zander has even been kind enough to carry the electric type up the ladder's when need be. Now I really owe him a meal. To my left Zuki has been very quiet but the huge grin on her face is starting to make me uncomfortable. Especially when she directs it to me after I defeat one of the Elder's. Blaze and Airlia as always they're able to sense what I'm feeling and seem to take it upon themselves to be my bodyguards.

I cling to the incubator and once again stare down at the egg in my arms. Just like with Mareep, I have to be patient with the Pokemon and let him/her hatch when they're ready to. Looking up at the feel of a hand tapping my shoulder, I see Zander holding Mareep in his arms as he points the ladder.

"Don't worry, this is the last one you have to climb"

"Okay" Blaze hops off my shoulder as I sling my backpack off my shoulders and open it. I place the incubator in the largest pocket and zip it up. I carefully put the bag back on and I watch as Zander starts climbing the ladder. Blaze scampers into my arms as I bend to pick him up and place him on my right shoulder. Airlia flies upwards and through the hole and once Zander is safely on the next floor, I begin my ascension.

A small shock of pain zips through my left arm and I know that my injury is still not fully healed. When I checked it this afternoon, before I met Zander I saw that it was starting to scab over and the sight nearly made me throw up. I ignore the little shocks and continue to climb up and once again I'm especially glad I have spandex shorts underneath my skirt. I wouldn't want Zuki seeing my undergarments.

My head pops through the hole and Blaze jumps off my shoulder and onto the floor safely. I climb the rest of the way safely with Zander's help as he gives me his hand to hold onto. The older boy easily lifts me up, as if I weigh no more than a newly born Caterpie. Moving off to the side we both wait for Zuki to climb up and as we're doing that, I pull out the incubator. Even if it might be more convenient to carry the egg in my bag, I just feel better knowing the egg is in my arms. It assures me nothing will happen to the baby of the family if my eyes are on him/her. I also take the time to use potions on Blaze and Airlia as I mentally take note of Mareep watching us.

Smiling softly at them, I scratch Airlia on the left side underneath her beak, as I recently learned that's her sweet spot. I rub Blaze's snout gently with my other hand and I let out a laugh as how they keep nuzzling my hands with their heads, wanting more.

"Mina" I look up and see my two companions watching me. Zuki with that still weird smile and Zander looking amused.

"Right, are there many more Elder's?" I ask. They both shake their heads.

"No, it's just Elder Li now" Zuki tells me. I nod and turn to my Pokemon and Mareep.

"Okay guys, this is it, we're going to go against Elder Li now. I want ya'll to know, I'm proud of every single one of you for doing your best. I know Mareep, you haven't really battled, but that's okay. I'm just glad you haven't tried to run away" I say honestly. Blaze and Airlia seem to be really touched by what I said and even Mareep looks a bit happy-though that could be my eyes playing tricks on me.

"Are you ready Mina?" The older boy asks. I nod and stand to my full height-which isn't very tall-and holding on tightly to the incubator I walk forward.

At the end of the hallway there's an older man wearing the same blue and purple robes as the rest of the Elder's. Standing tall and proud in front of him is-

"S-Silver?" I squeak. The redhead jolts and looks at me with such anger…so much disgust and hatred…fear swarms me and I feel my body tremble a little.

"You know this boy Mina?" Zuki asks. I nod, still trembling. He snarls silently at me and stomps as he comes closer. He gets in my personal space and my breath hitches, I take a step back only for him to take a step forward.

"You-You little…why the hell are you here?" He asks angrily. On my shoulder Blaze growls at Silver, only for the other boy to not notice.

"I-I-I'm here-here t-to train f-for t-t-the Gym-Gym ch-ch-challenge" I stutter horribly. My heart starts racing at an uncomfortable rate as Silver starts laughing.

"You? You believe you're strong enough to battle Falkner?" He asks. While I feel it's a rhetorical question, I nod anyways. He sneers at that.

"Well guess what princess, you're nothing more than a spineless, lazy, useless weakling who rides on the coattails of her Pokemon! You know, I bet you're pokemon don't even like you, they're only with you because they pity you and your inability to train them properly. I guess they can be your…_pets_" Silver says harshly in my face. Tears well in my eyes as I struggle not to cry, my body still trembles and he smirks at me.

"Oh~ poor little baby, what are you going to cry now? Well you better go run home crying to your just as pathetic mother" as he mentions my mother…momma…the tears are now inevitable.

_ "Mommy, mommy, can you sing that pretty song for me again?" _

_ "Of course sugar plum, now come here and I'll do your hair for you as well" _

_ "Thank you mommy! I love you" _

_ "I love you too Mina" _

** SLAP! **

At the sound of flesh connecting with flesh my mind is brought back to the present. Standing before me is Zander protectively as Zuki is lowering her hand back to her side. Peeking around him, I watch as Silver stares in disbelief at the other girl. Her bright blue eyes from earlier turn a dark almost grey as she glares darkly at Silver.

"I will not tolerate such blatant disrespect towards my friend. You will apologize to her and then you will leave Mina alone. Am I understood?" dual colored haired girl barks. Silver turns his direction towards me. He doesn't say anything but glares at me, before turning and leaving.

"Aw who'd want to waste their time with such a coward anyways?" With that he shoves his hands into his pockets and leaves towards the exit.

Once they're sure he's gone both Zander and Zuki turn to me, both have sorrow full faces. Ducking my head I let my bangs cover my eyes as I try to wipe the tears from my face. Blaze nuzzles my neck and Airlia coos at me.

_ Momma…I miss you so much…_

I cling to the incubator as if it's the only link to sanity I have. Looking up I purposefully ignore their looks of concern as I give them a huge toothy grin.

"C-Come on guys…I have a-a battle now" with that I twirl on my feet and head to where this Elder Li is supposed to be. Not long after I start walking, I hear both their footsteps behind me.

At the end of the corridor the dead end expands into a huge room that looks like an indoor battlefield. Taking a deep breath, I step inside the massive room.

In the very back of the room sits an old man, he's sitting Indian style on a purple cushion as he drinks what looks and smells to be tea. Sitting innocently beside him are two Pokeball's that start to rattle a little the more I get closer to the man. Once I'm two feet away from him, the man slowly opens his eyes and looks right into my own. I tighten my grip around the incubator though I no I have no reason to fear this man. His eyes are far too gentle to do me any harm.

"Hello young lady. My name is Elder Li and I am the Leader of the Sprout Tower. Are you and your pokemon ready to test your bonds of strength against me?" The Elder asks me. Taking a deep breath I nod once. He stands and moves to one side of the room and pulls out to Pokeball's from his robe. I move backwards until I'm at the opposite end of the room as well.

"I need your aid Bellsprout!" He calls. Swallowing I look to my pokemon. Both Blaze and Airlia are exhausted looking while Mareep is watching again from afar, standing beside Zander. I look to my starter and give him an apologetic look.

"Blaze…you're up" I whisper to him.

"Cynda" He yips and jumps off my shoulder fluidly. Normally I'd send out Airlia since she's still a bit weaker than Blaze. Since they're so tired I know I need to make this quick and Blaze's Ember attack should do that just fine.

"Challenger has the first move" Elder Li nods once. Blinking I bite my lip before calling out.

"Use Growl then follow it up with tackle" I say. Once again the Growl-Tackle combination never fails as Blaze carries out my instructions. It seems to work like normal but I can tell with just once glance that this Bellsprout is a bit more trained than his predecessors. Bellsprout immediately gets back up again.

"Use Vine Whip" Elder Li says calmly.

"Dodge it, then use Ember" I counter. Blaze manages to get passed the Vine Whip with only a small hit to his back leg, though I have a feeling that's going to cost us. My starter gets behind Bellsprout and shoots a small ball of flame that manages to hit him in the back of the grass type's head. Bellsprout stumbles a bit before retaliating with another Vine Whip.

"Cynda!" Blaze cries. I gasp and watch as Blaze stumbles on his back leg before getting back up again.

"Use Ember again!" I call out. I watch as the small ember hits Bellsprout in the leg, causing him to fall to his knees as Blaze uses the Growl-Tackle combination. It's more effective as the grass type falls to the ground.

"Bellsprout, are you alright?" Elder Li calls out. The grass type looks like he's really struggling to get up. Blaze takes the time to get in front of the grass type.

"Bell…sprout…" He mumbles before standing. I bite my bottom lip.

"Blaze you still good to go?" I ask. Blaze looks to me and gives me an assured nod. Nodding back I look to Bellsprout, it honestly doesn't look like it can take much more and I know one or two more Ember's from Blaze and the other pokemon will be down.

So I do just that.

"Okay Blaze, keep using Ember" I call out.

"Cynda" my little fire type yips out. I watch as Blaze starts spewing off Ember after Ember as some of them hit or miss the target. I watch as one particular Ember gets it right in the center of it's vine body and the next thing I know, the Bellsprout is down.

"Good job little one, but my next pokemon will be a bit tricky to beat" Elder Li tells me. I nod and look to Blaze, he looks tired and I don't know if I should make him go through another battle or let him sit out.

"Blaze, come here buddy" I say. The little fire type does as I say and I crouch low and release one arm from the incubator and hold it out to him. He crawl's along my arm and up to my shoulder and nuzzles my cheek.

"You did good, I'm really proud of you" he yips happily and buries himself against my neck and stays there, keeping my skin warm. Smiling softly I go to turn to Airlia when I hear it.

"Come out Hoothoot" Eyes wide I watch as the owl pokemon comes out in a bright light before appearing where Bellsprout had fallen.

At seeing Hoothoot my blood turns ice cold and I can feel the scar on my left arm reacting to the pokemon. My heart races and I feel my hands turn clammy at seeing the very pokemon that attacked me and Blaze. My body trembles and when I see the Hoothoot lock her eyes on me I feel the panic well up inside me.

_ I let out a whimper as the Hoothoot start growling._ _I don't say anything as I turn on my heels and start running. Behind me the sound of wings flapping is barely audible over the sound of the rain. _

"No…"

_ "Hoothoot I'm sorry!" I cry out. _

_ "Cyndaquil!" my starter mimics._

"Why…?"

_** CRACK! **_

_ The bright illuminati of the lightening reveals an army of Hoothoot. Turning I force myself to run again. This time though, the night owl Pokemon are faster. On one of my shoulders I feel a sharp and pointy object dig itself into my skin. _

"No…don't…don't hurt us…"

_ I do what I can to shield Cyndaquil from the attacks, not wanting any harm to come to him. Using my right arm as a shield for Cyndaquil, I raise my left to block what appears to be an Air Slash._

"Please don't…attack us…"

_ I honestly cannot describe the kind of pain my left arm is in now. All I know is that I'm screaming only for it to be covered up by the pouring rain and the sounds of Hoothoot surrounding us. I feel thick liquid running down my hand and arm. I'm not sure if it's blood or the rain or something else. I draw my wounded arm to my chest and curl into a ball_

My left arm is feeling pained again as the tears start to roll down my cheeks. The memory of what happened during the attack flashing through my mind. Like a broken record as more images, sounds, and emotions run through my very being all over again. The Hoothoot looks confused and hops towards me…at this…I snap.

"NO! WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! DON'T HURT US PLEASE WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!" I move as far away from the owl pokemon as I possibly can. My outburst seems to startle the others in the room and normally I'd feel really guilty about that, but my fear is too great.

"NOT AGAIN, PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO FEEL THAT KIND OF PAIN AGAIN!"

_ Tears pour down my face at the usual feel of Cyndaquil shifting in my arms. _

_ "Cynda?" I don't respond as I continue to sob. The attacks from the Hoothoot are getting worse and it makes me wonder if I'm going to die. _

"NO I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

_ My eyes droop more and more as my body is nothing more than a volcano of pain. My grip loosens around Cyndaquil as my vision starts to get foggy. _

My back comes into contact with something hard and solid as my head bangs into it, causing a dull pain to throb in the back of my head. My body trembles as the Hoothoot hops forward again staring into my very soul with his red eyes.

"Please…please leave us alone….PLEASE JUST LEAVE US ALONE!" I sob and cry like there's no tomorrow and my arm hurts so badly I just want the pain to go away. I hunch over the Pokemon Egg in my arms and squeeze my eyes shut tightly as I can't stop the tears. My body shakes violently as I huddle as far back and away from the people and pokemon in this room as possible.

_ "I…love…you Cynda…quil" I manage to whisper. _

"I love you guys…I love you all…" I sob brokenly to my pokemon.

Still sobbing and shaking at the sound of footsteps coming towards me I whimper, causing Blaze to react to me.

** GRRRRRROOOOWWWWLLLLL…..**

At the sound of Blaze's protective and forceful actions I cry out as I see a pair of hands gently pick up Blaze.

_ Cyndaquil is fighting the Hoothoot. Acting on his own as he growls and tackles each of the bird pokemon that tries to get close to me. I watch as he fights them left and right. _

A pair of hands reach out to me and I stare at them widely as I try to back away from the figure, only to find I can't. The wall behind me has me trapped.

_ I don't want to die…I don't want my pokemon to die…someone please help me!_

* * *

Deep in the forest near Ecruteak City a streak of blue, white and purple zips through the air in a majestic grace only graced by those who've been blessed by the rainbow pokemon. Not too far ahead is the very tower he and his two brothers died in. He's been traveling for days now, trying to get to them so he can recount the tale of the His Chosen One.

As he runs a cry of pain whispers on the wind, calling to him for aid…for protection…

_ I don't want to die…I don't want my pokemon to die…someone please help me!_

The blue pokemon stops in his running and lifts his head high into the air, feeling in which direction her cries came from. More south he learns. Narrowing his eyes a bit he turns around and heads back in the direction to which he just came from. He knows his brothers will be cross with him for being late, but as His Chosen One's Guardian he has no choice to but to act when she calls to him. Whether it be intentional or not. Suicune must answer her call's until He himself can.

* * *

Firm but gentle hands cup my face as deep emerald green eyes stare into my own ocean blue ones. As he holds onto me I can feel a warm gentle caress bush against me…internally that is. The more he stares at me, the more the warmth buzzes and flows through my very being. The warmth encircles my erratic heart beat, slowing it down to a normal **Thump-Thump-Thump-Thump **again in my chest. My shaking stops only with a few trembles to happen every once in a while.

My breathing goes deep and slow and natural instead of the shallow heavy breaths from before. My muscles go slack but I'm able to keep a solid hold onto the incubator and my Pokemon egg. I sniffle as I stare Zander back in the eyes and see the concern. I also see that his eyes seem to have a little blue in them…only for it to disappear as fast as it came. It's silent in the room and I know I need to apologize to everyone for my disrespectful behavior.

"All better?" Zander whispers.

"Yes…I'm sorry…I'm really sorry" I whisper in a cracked voice. He gives me a sad look before moving back and I feel shame bubble to the surface.

From behind Zander on the other side of the room both Elder Li and Zuki are watching me with sad, wide eyes.

"Pidgey"

"Cynda" both Blaze and Airlia chirp or coo at me respectfully. They snuggle into me and I jump when I feel something poke my right elbow. Looking down I see Mareep looking up at me, I sniffle again as fresh tears pour down my face. Happily I don't go into another crying fit. I look away from Mareep and bury my face in the incubator and for one small moment, I think I see it wiggle. I mentally shake my head and shut my eyes as I feel more prodding on my elbow.

I don't look this time but I do feel my elbow being lifted as something pushes it's way so that my arm is around it. Looking down this time I see Mareep…with his head…encircled by my arm…normally I'd celebrate and jump for joy but I really, really don't want to scare the electric type away.

"Mina…?" I look up to see Elder Li giving me sorrowful eyes. I look away quickly.

"I'm sorry…I'm really sorry Elder Li…I didn't mean to be so disrespectful to you or your pokemon…I'm so sorry!" I cry out. All my pokemon, including Mareep gets closer to me, protecting me with their warmth and love.

"No…Mina it is I who should apologize…I didn't know about your experience with Hoothoot…I'm truly sorry" I shake my head.

"But it's my fault! I shouldn't be so scared of H-Hoothoot, even after what happened" that's when they look at me and I know they should know what happened to Blaze, Airlia and I.

So I tell them the whole story.

As I'm talking Blaze trembles beside me and I put a shaky hand on him, hoping to calm him down. It works until I bring up what happened after we got up the hill, how the Hoothoot found us and started attacking us relentlessly. I even put the incubator down and unwrap the bandage wrap around my left arm and show them the proof that I was badly injured. Now that I think about it, I probably have bruises on my back from all those Pecks I received.

Zuki and Elder Li look gravely at the scar running from the space between my thumb and index finger all the way to the crook of my elbow. Even though I have disinfectants on the wounds, I can still feel a dull throbbing every once in awhile. I know the scar will be there for a long time and I wonder how long I'll be forced to wear the bandage, or until I can find some arm sleeves. Zander's eyes remain on my arm, even as I'm wrapping it up again.

When I'm done with both the story and re-bandaging my arm the room is in silence. It makes me wonder if I'm going to have a nightmare tonight and the thought scares me now. Maybe tonight I can see how late Lexi will stay up with me over the Pokegear.

"Mina, dear child your fear is nothing to be ashamed of. Look at me little one" Elder Li's gentle voice penetrates my thoughts. I do as he says and I'm happy to see no anger or pity, just a bit of sadness and sympathy. I bite my bottom lip.

"It's alright to be afraid, everyone is afraid of something. It takes real courage to admit your fears especially to a group of strangers you've only known for a little while. Why don't all of you stay here in the tower as guests? There are plenty of rooms open and if you'd like Mina, you can continue battling against the Elder's and their Bellsprout's for training" I swallow and look to Zander. Even though we've only known each other for a few hours, I feel very comfortable with him. Almost in the same way that I'm comfortable with Lexi.

"Will you stay too Zander…?" I ask in a small voice. My friend looks to me and nods slowly.

"If that's what you want" He says. I give him a small but grateful smile.

"Yes" I grin.

When night came around Elder Li showed Zuki, Zander and I where are rooms are. Thankfully my room is right between Zuki and Zander so I feel safer knowing my two friends are on either side of me for the night.

Entering my room after bidding the others goodnight I close my door tightly but leave it unlocked. I go to the bed beside the winder and set my bag down. Blaze, Airlia and Mareep all go onto the bed and curl up at the end of the bed, except for Blaze who rests on the pillow. I pull out my nightgown and pajama bottoms and change quickly. I pull out the black elastic from my hair and let my hair fall freely to my collar bone. I run my fingers through the soft and silky locks. When I'm done and I set my bag on the floor, folding my clothes and putting them on top of the bag.

Crawling onto the bed I get under the covers and look out the window. I don't see any Hoothoot's which is a little odd, but I'm still silently thankful even though that's a bit harsh. I yawn and pull up the covers to my chin and as I do that both Airlia and Mareep come forward as well. Giggling a little I reach for momma's necklace under my nightgown and bring it out.

In the moonlight's glow the crystal heart glitters as it's bathed in the moon's silvery moonlight. It's so pretty and ever since I was younger, I've always wished to own such a treasure. Now that I have it I can feel momma's fingers running through me as she sings to me softly. How she always holds me to her heart whenever I cry because I fell and scraped my knee. I remember so much of momma and I wonder what she would say or do if I told her I'm a pokemon trainer now. Would she be happy? Proud of me? Upset because I want to follow in her footsteps?

I sigh as I start humming the tune of my childhood, the one momma always sang to me as a lullaby. As I close my eyes and allow sleep to take over, I feel a gentle caress on my cheek only to disappear as I fall to darkness.

* * *

_"Mommy, mommy look I made you a daisy crown!" My childish voice calls out. Sitting on the back porch drinking something is mommy. She and her friend are talking only to stop at my announcement. Mommy looks at the crown I made and gives me a warm smile. She bends low enough so I can put it on her head. _

_ "Thank you Mina, it's beautiful. Why don't you make one for Lacey too?" I look to the woman sitting across from mommy. She has short dark red hair and bright hazel eyes, she's really pretty, though mommy's still prettier than her. _

_ "Okay" I laugh. Turning around I scamper back to the flowers in our backyard and go to look for more daisies. Not too far behind me Skippy is keeping an eye on me and I decide to make the large fire type one as well. Getting to my hands and knees I hover over the daisies and start picking them continuously. Getting up again I move a little more closer to the edge of the yard, near the border of the forest and continue to pick the white and yellow flowers. _

_** RUSTLE RUSTLE **_

_ Looking up I see the tree tops shake as leaves fall to the ground around me. _

_ "Hoothoot" _

_ Standing up I see a Hoothoot standing a few feet away from me. I look behind me to see Skippy, mommy and Lacey all gone. Turning back to the Hoothoot I see four more appear. I blink and smile as I take a step toward them. I hold out the daisies to them. _

_ "Here you guys go" I say cheerfully. The Hoothoot all stare at me and look from the daisies to me and back again. They repeat the action a few more times before they look to each other. The way they converse sounds a bit edgy, like they're cranky. Tilting my head_ _my head to the side I watch as more and more Hoothoot join the five before me. My eyebrows knit together as I turn in a full circle and get uncomfortable when I see that the owl pokemon have me surrounded. _

_ Feeling something terribly wrong with this, I feel a raindrop fall on the top of my head. Looking up I see the bright blue sky now dark and full of thick dark-almost black-rain clouds hang over us. I swallow as more raindrops follow that first one. The next thing I know it's pouring rain as a wind picks up, causing my hair and dress to swirl and flare around me. _

_ I feel alarm bells go off in my head as large round red eyes narrow into dangerous slits and as they start hopping dangerously close to me. Swallowing I turn tail and run in the direction of the house, only to see it gone. Eyes wide I keep on running as the Hoothoot start chasing me through the pouring dark storm. Cold sits in and as I twirl around a tree I feel myself suddenly get taller, not by much but I can tell that I am. My hair gets shorter as it's now in a half ponytail with my blunt bangs plastering against my forehead, my yellow skirt and black shirt clinging to my skinny frame like another layer of skin. _

_ "Cynda!" Looking down I see that a Cyndaquil is running beside me. Something about the little guy is familiar to me. Looking up again I see the surrounding area going completely dark, nothing more than a void of darkness and icy coldness._

_ Behind me the sound of flapping is still loud and as I turn to look back I see that an entire army of Hoothoot are chasing after me and Cyndaquil. We keep running and as the Cyndaquil beside me yips at me I hear squawking behind me. Turning around I gasp as I see a Pidgey taking on all the Hoothoot! Like the fire type beside me, the little Pidgey also looks familiar. I bite my bottom lip as the Hoothoot easily overpower Pidgey. Feeling tears in my eyes I watch as Cyndaquil also jumps into the fray. Seeing the two pokemon fight for me stirs something inside me, a warmth building more and more inside my chest. _

_ I watch with horror full eyes as both the Cyndaquil and Pidgey take on the Hoothoot's. A sob wracks through me every time either of the two small Pokemon get injured. _

_ "Cynda!" I gasp as Cyndaquil is flung through the air and lands beside me. _

_** WHOOSH!**_

_ My hair whips back as something flies passed me to my right, it goes by so fast I can't see it, but I definitely feel something soft brush against my cheek. I turn and see Pidgey tumbling backwards. I try to take a step towards Pidgey only for my right ankle to give out from under me. I also feel excruciating pain explode on my left arm. _

Blood….

_** DRIP… **_

_** DRIP… **_

_** DRIP… **_

_** DRIP… **_

_ My breathing turns to shallow pants as I feel myself getting sick. _

_ "Hoothoot" I hear behind me. Turning I see the army of Hoothoot heading straight for me, as if I have a target painted on my back. I don't have time to move or run away, especially with my bad ankle and all I can do is sit here and wait for death. Shutting my eyes I turn away and brace myself for the pain… _

_ …only to find none comes at all…_

_** SQUEALCH! **_

_ Looking up horror fills me as there, hanging limply in the air is the Cyndaquil, a beak protruding from his back…tears fall from my eyes as I feel my heart stop for a single moment, before pounding double time. _

_** THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP **_

_ All I can hear is the blood rushing through my ears as well as my heart pounding so hard, it feels like it's trying to escape it's bone-like prison. I watch with wide eyes as Cyndaquil falls to the ground like a rag doll. He doesn't move except for the occasional twitch as blood pools around him. Something in me snaps at this. _

_ "BLAZE!"_

_ That's when a bright yellow light envelops all the Hoothoot. The sounds of electricity buzzing and burning brightly blinds me. When the light dies down I see Mareep standing over Blaze, aftershocks circulating his body. I stay sitting where I am and watch as the fluffy sheep pokemon gives me a single nod The area surrounding us fades into nothingness as I hear momma's lullaby playing all around us. _

* * *

My eyes snap open as I sit up quickly, swiveling my head I turn to see Blaze sleeping peacefully beside me. My breathing hitches as I squint my eyes and look for any hole's in his back that signify an injury. Despite being in the dark I don't see any and I release a breath I didn't know I was holding until I let it go. Looking outside I see that it's still dark. Carefully leaning over Blaze-who's laying on the pillow beside my head-I reach to my Pokegear by my bag and check the time.

I cringe when I see it says 4:35 a.m. Sighing I know I'm going to be unable to fall back asleep, not after that nightmare. I put my Pokegear away and decide maybe a nice little walk inside the tower will do me some good. Carefully crawling off the bed so I don't disturb the others, I get up and tiptoe to the door. My heart's hammering inside my chest as I slowly open the door.

** CREAK… **

I stop the door where it is and look back to my pokemon. Good, none of them are awake from that. Sighing mentally I step out of the room and into the dark hallway. I leave the door open a tiny crack and start walking down the hallways and into the dark.

A half hour later I'm back in my room when I heard the first signs of life in the other bedrooms. I didn't want to be seen wandering the halls, I didn't want them to know I couldn't sleep. Blaze, Airlia and Mareep are all still asleep and as much as I want to join them I can't. The idea of being plagued by more nightmare's scares me…terrifies me.

_ What if next time I can't wake up? What if next time it really happens? _

I pull my knees to my chest and hug them tightly as I lean against the cool window pane. I really want to talk to someone about this, anyone but…I know that once Zander shows me the way to the Gym, we'll be parting ways. The same with Zuki, as she's only here to see an old friend and gather berries for her sick sister. Even if I have my pokemon to help pull me through the darkness, there's always the chance that I'll be forever haunted by it. I wonder how many nights of sleep I'll be able to skip if it means I won't have anymore nightmares? I shake my head and try to rid myself of such depressing thoughts.

_ Thinking like this won't help me…it'll probably make things worse…_

"Cynda?" Blinking I turn my head to see Blaze looking up at me, head tilting to the side. I give him a small smile and reach towards him and bring him to my chest. We watch the sunrise together and with Blaze sitting innocently in my arms. The heat coming off the four red spots on his back warms me physically, as the warmth and care I feel coming from our bond warms me in other ways. I lean down and press a gentle kiss to the top of his head.

"Cynda?" He asks. I smile, feeling a bit more cheery than earlier.

"I love you Blaze…you're my best friend, always and forever and nothing will tear us apart" blinking I feel tears roll down my cheeks but this time, it's in joy. Blaze chirps loud enough to wake Airlia and Mareep from sleep.

"Pidgey?"

"Mareep?" I giggle as the two give us curious looks. I open my arms wide and laugh as Airlia and Mareep come into my arms. Shock runs through me as Mareep snuggles against me as well, but that just makes me extra happy as I hold all three of them tightly in my arms.

"I love all of you…we're family…no matter what. With you guys by my side, I have nothing to fear" I whisper to them. As long as I have my family…maybe…just maybe I can finish what I started yesterday. Plus…I do owe that Hoothoot an apology.

* * *

Zander and Zuki both wait in the large room from where Mina had her…panic attack. Both teens are waiting on the youngest girl. Sitting on the same cushion from yesterday, Elder Li drinks his tea calmly with Bellsprout sitting beside him on one side with Hoothoot on the other. Zander doesn't really like the idea of having Hoothoot out when Mina comes into the room. He really doesn't want to see someone as sweet and innocent as her having another panic attack.

Zander perks up at the sound of footsteps coming in the direction of where their rooms were last night. If he focuses his hearing, he can also hear…is-is Mina…singing?

_~I was never right, for the hero type of role, I admit it. _

_With my heart shivering in fear, I can see today's reflected_

_In each past tear. Even so, it has been calling the heavens to me, _

_But I cannot hide all the emptiness inside, my fleeting heart~_

Her voice is sweet and a soprano, she isn't a bad singer actually and it seems to really suit her. He smiles as she continues onto the next part.

_~Once in my dreams, I rose and soar. _

_No matter how I'm knocked around or beaten down,  
I will stand up restored. All of my love has yet to wake, _

_I know your strength is what I lack, you've got my back and know _

_That I've got yours. I have you to thank for lighting up the dark, _

_Because you're here with me our dreams will soar free forever~_

She stops her singing once she enters the room and there's a look in her eye that has Zander curious. Her emotions are different, he can sense nervousness, joy, love, happiness, excitement with a small touch of fear, but it's overpowered by her other emotions. She looks determined as she holds herself in a way that Zander hasn't seen in her before.

_ Did something happen last night? If so, whatever it is it must've been a good thing for her to be so confident…_

He watches as she steps closer and closer to Elder Li as he watches her with a proud gleam in his eye. She stops before him and takes in a deep breath before letting it out. Her emotions are so strong and he can feel them swirling and almost mixing with his own. He clenches his hand so tightly Zander's sure he can feel a bit of wetness where his fingernails meet the palm of his hand.

"Elder Li…I ch-challenge you and-and H-H-Hoothoot to-to a p-p-pokemon b-battle" Mina stutters horribly. Her body is trembling just the slightest but Zander has to give it to her, she's trying to keep it together, whether its for herself or her pokemon that's something only she knows. He watches as Elder Li stands and moves into the same position as he was in yesterday. Mina follows his directions and he watches as Mareep is walking almost right beside her. So whatever happened last night had to do with Mareep then?

"Alright, Hoothoot I need your aid" Elder Li commands. The owl type pokemon hops onto the field. All eyes turn to Mina, wondering what Pokemon she'll pick.

* * *

'_**SQUEALCH! **_

_ Looking up horror fills me as there, hanging limply in the air is the Cyndaquil, a beak protruding from his back…tears fall from my eyes as I feel my heart stop for a single moment, before pounding double time. _

_** THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP '**_

I push the images from my nightmare to the back of my mind as I gently squeeze the incubator to my chest. Maybe using Blaze isn't such a good idea. I look to Airlia, she still needs the experience after all.

"You're up Airlia" I tell her. She nods and with a call of her name she flies so she's two feet in front of me.

"Challenger gets the first attack" Elder Li tells me. I nod, I can't use Sand Attack as I don't want to get bits of wood into Hoothoot's eyes.

"Use Gust" I say. I watch as Airlia starts flapping her wings together creating a powerful Gust as she aims it at Hoothoot. It jostles the owl Pokemon only for him to shake it off and glare at Airlia. Fear embeds itself into my heart as I stare into those red narrow eyes.

'_Slowly I turn and all I can see are a bunch of red eyes glaring dangerously at us.' _

"Get in close and use Hypnosis" I shake the memory off and watch as Hoothoot flies in close to Airlia. Gasping I come up with something,

"Use tackle!" I call out. Airlia ducks her head in time flies into the bird type, her wing catching onto his round stomach. Hoothoot bounces and rolls across the floor. Normally such a sight would make me laugh but now is not the time. I gulp as I watch Hoothoot get back up and uses Hypnosis in retaliation. I blink as the attack gets Airlia.

"Oh Mew…" I whisper. Airlia looks really drowsy as she stumbles on her talon feet before collapsing. Putting the incubator down, I kneel before my bag as I pull out an Awakening I found on one of the lower levels of Sprout Tower. Getting up I run over to Airlia and kneel beside her. Preparing the medicine I open the lid and gently open her beak and pour the drink into her mouth. I hold my breath as Airlia begins to stir before finally opening her eyes at me.

"Thank goodness you're okay" I whisper to her.

"Pidgey Pidge" she squawks excitedly. I smile and get up only to freeze when I see how close Hoothoot is to me. Hoothoot just stares innocently at me and I can feel the others' eyes on us. My body shakes as I fight not to let panic take over again. Feeling something nudge my boot I peer down to see Airlia nudging me back. I step back, keeping my blue eyes on her as she keeps pushing me backwards only to stay in her spot once I'm a certain amount of feet away from the battle. When I get to my side of the field relief swarms me and I feel a bit proud of myself for not having another panic attack.

"Use tackle Hoothoot" The older gent says. I watch as the brown bird type knocks into Airlia, causing her to fall to the ground again.

"Use Gust again" I say.

The battle goes on as Airlia creates another powerful Gust that looks even more so than the last time she used it. It does more than jostles Hoothoot as I see the other bird type wince from pain.

"Use Hypnosis" an idea hits me and even though there's no time to test it out, I want to anyways.

"Airlia, use Gust to re-direct Hypnosis!" I call out. I'm not sure what shocks me more, the fact that it actually works or the fact that not only does it re-direct Hypnosis, but it hits Hoothoot in the process? Everyone is silent as Hoothoot's eyes close-and I feel great joy at not being able to see his eyes anymore-and topples to the ground. Fainted.

…

…

…  
…

"We-we did it…WE WON OUR SECOND TRAINER BATTLE!" I cheer. I jump into the air as Airlia comes flying at me and lands on my shoulder, nuzzling her beak to my cheek. I laugh as Blaze chirps happily, jumping around my feet as even Mareep looks a bit happy too.

"I'm so proud of you Airlia, you did great!" I tell her happily. I bend down and celebrate our winning with the others as I pet them or cuddle them to me and laugh at how they tickle my skin with their fur or actions.

* * *

Elder Li smiles softly as he picks up his Hoothoot and looks over to the young cheering girl. Mina glows in a bright light as she exudes her happiness and love for Pokemon. He did notice though-as probably the two others in the room-how Mina was scared stiff when she realized how close she was to Hoothoot. He was scared she'd have another panic attack, which wouldn't be good for her nerves. But she proved him wrong and had the courage to not only walk away, but to fight her fear.

That shows true inner strength.

He brings Hoothoot back into his Pokeball and walks over to young Mina. When she notices him standing over her, she stands up turning back into the shy and meek girl from earlier. Her eyes though, convey her happiness still. He places a hand on her shoulder and gives her a smile a grandfather would give to his grandchild.

"Mina Heart…you've proven to me and to everyone here that your bonds with your pokemon are deep. You love your pokemon unconditionally as they love you. You walk, hurt, love, fight and live together in a harmony I've only seen once before. Even though your fear of Hoothoot's are great, you still managed to pull yourself up again with the love and support of your pokemon. Not only did you challenge us to a battle, but won it to. I'm honored to have battled and shared this experience with you. I hope that someday you'll learn to grow passed your fear, and be able to live in harmony with Hoothoot again. Until then, keep fighting and don't give up and always, always believe in yourself and your bonds with your pokemon. Cause whenever you start to feel lost and alone, love will give you the strength and courage to find your way home. Never forget that" He tells her in a wise voice. Mina seems to be sinking in what he just told her.

For a full minute her expression changed into one he'd seen Layla Heart wear many times before her. Eyes half lidded, lips parted slightly as a serene peaceful expression takes over. She blinks and looks up at him again with a huge tooth filled smile that seems to blind him for a moment. He smiles down at her and pats the top of her head before turning and heading to the hallway that leads to his office.

"I will have Elder Bruce show you a passage way that will take you to the front door. I hope your journey proves fruitful Mina Heart…and may the King continue to watch over you" the last part he says to himself. Heading to his office he leaves the three kids and makes his way to his office. Entering the room he summons Elder Bruce and takes a seat in his desk chair. A few minutes later there's a knock at his door.

"Come in" He says softly. A balding man in the same robes as Elder Li enters the room. He is the third youngest of the Elders as he still has some hair left around his head.

"You called for me?" Bruce asks. Elder Li nods.

"Yes, in the main room I'd like you to escort Mina Heart and her two friends down the secret passage way. That way they don't have to continuously climb down all those ladders" Bruce nods and leaves the room as quickly as he came. When he has some peace and quiet he looks to the photographs on his desk and sighs softly.

"Oh Layla…my dear friend…she truly is your daughter…she also has Brandon's smile…" In the photograph is of a young woman with long auburn hair, wearing a light pink dress while holding a baby girl, wrapped in a yellow blanket with a somewhat younger Elder Li standing behind Layla, smiling at the little bundle in her arms. Standing beside her mother is a younger Lexi as she stands on her tip toes to get a better look at Mina. Next to them with his arm wrapped around the woman in the dress and his hand on Lexi's shoulder, is a man with dark brown hair and green eyes as he has a huge tooth full smile. The very same smile Mina has.

Elder Li lets out another sigh as he looks to his ceiling and can't help but wonder aloud.

"Brandon you fool…abandoning your daughter's at such young age's…"

* * *

"Are you sure you have to go?" I ask Zuki.

"Yeah, it's been a week since I left and it'll take me a few more weeks to get back home if I don't leave soon" the dual colored hair girl sighs. I nod understandably and give Zuki a one arm hug. She hugs me back and I watch as both Zuki and Zander shake hands.

"It was nice meeting you as well Zander and I hope we can meet again someday" Zuki grins.

"Yeah, me too" he smirks. I watch as they let go of the others hand and Zuki with her Vaporeon head down Route 32. I wave goodbye one last time before lowering my arm and turning to my male friend.

"So one last favor?" I ask him sheepishly. Zander smiles at me, shrugging his shoulders.

"Sure, what is it?" He asks. I cling onto the incubator and look down before looking back up again.

"Can-can you take me to the Pokemon Center? I forgot where it was" Zander sweat drops at this before nodding as he grins.

"Yeah sure, follow me kiddo" I raise my eyebrows at that.

"Kiddo? What are you talking about? I'm not much younger than you" I say. He smirks down at me, placing his hand on my head.

"I'm seventeen and you're ten…trust me…you're a kiddo still" I frown and look up at him.

"Are you sure? The age difference isn't that great. To adults you can still be considered a kiddo" I shyly argue back.

"Yeah well I'm the adult of the two of us, so to me you're a kiddo" for some reason I feel myself blushing and ignore it.

We continue bantering back and forth as Zander takes me to the Pokemon Center. I get my pokemon healed up-even Mareep even though he hasn't battled yet-before going to the Gym. I bite my bottom lip as I follow him towards the building.

We stop in front of the towering Gym and I just know that win or lose…I'm going to keep walking with my pokemon. We'll keep fighting together, we'll love and cry together and in the end…it'll only make us stronger. I just hope it doesn't break me first.

* * *

Kit: HHHHEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY GUYS! Oh my gosh you guys my hands hurt so badly but it's totally worth it! Holy crap~! You guys I checked the final word count of the story as a whole-not counting chapter titles and author notes-and it's 49,774! Isn't that awesome?! That's almost 50,000 words! It makes me so happy! And Proud to be an author of this many words even though I have another story that is totally longer than this but I don't care~! Okay so some of you guys might not like what I did on having Mina conquering her fears so quickly, but she hasn't in fact she's still quite traumatized because you she nearly did DIE when she got attacked, the same with Blaze. The only reason they're still alive is because Airlia saved them and managed to drive the other Hoothoot away. So of course she's going to have that reaction she did. She's still going to be afraid of Hoothoot for a very long time and will most likely have more nightmares in the future. The fact that she tried hard to get passed her fears long enough to battle proves just what kind of inner strength Mina has and will continue to show later on as the story continues. So that's just a little something I wanted to briefly mention.

Okay so the song Mina sings near the end is called Crossing Field from Sword Art Online. Just because I thought it fit her for the moment. Oh! Me and Storylover213 came up with an opening and ending theme to the story! The opening song is "Snow Fairy" from the anime Fairy Tail and the ending song is Gentle Hands from .hack/GU Soundtrack. Please check them out if you want the full experience.

Um I also want to thank everyone who's been so supportive of The Chosen One, whether it be by putting the story in your favorites/follow or if you left a review I'm very grateful to all of you and I hope that you'll continue to show such kind and amazing support for future chapters.

Okay and here is Mina's Pokemon group so far:

Cyndaquil-Blaze. Mina's starter Pokemon. Male. Level 15. Hardy Nature. Moves: Scratch, Growl.

Pidgey-Airlia. Mina's first caught Pokemon. Female. Level 13. Nurturing Nature. Moves: Sand Attack, Peck.

Mareep. Mina's temporary Pokemon. Male. Level 4. Curious Nature. Moves: Tackle, Thunder Wave, Growl, Thundershock.

Mystery Egg.

Now onto Zander's Pokemon List:

Charmeleon-Clair.

Zander's starter pokemon. Female. Shiny. Level 20. Moves: Dragon Claw, Protect, Return, Brick Break, Flamethrower, Shadow Claw, Rock Slide. Egg Move: Dragon Dance. Special Ability-Blaze.

Tyrunt- King.

A birthday gift from his father on his 16th birthday. Male. Level 20. Moves: Stealth Rock, Bite, Dragon Claw, Protect, Earthquake, Ariel Ace. Egg Move: Dragon Dance, Thunder Fang. Special Ability- Strong Jaw. (Though it'll turn into Rock Head when he evolves)

Aron-Slade.

Male. Level 20. Moves: Iron Defense, Ariel Ace, Earthquake, Shadow Claw, Protect. Egg Move: Dragon Rush, Head Smash, Iron Head. Special Ability- Rock Head.

Grovyle-Vickie.

Female. Level 20. Moves: Quick Attack, Toxic, Brick Break, Energy Ball, X-Scissor. Egg Move: Crunch, Crush Claw, Dragonbreath. Special Ability- Overgrowth.

Frogaider-Shinji.

Male. Level 20. Moves: Water Pulse, Ice Beam, Protect, Ariel Ace, Scald, Rock Slide, Dark Pulse, Power-Up Punch. Special Ability- Torrent.

Metang-Max.

No Gender. Shiny. Level 20. Moves: Protect, Earthquake, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Brick Break, Rock Slide, Grass Knot, Flash Cannon. Special Ability- Clear Body.

Tynamo- Zeus.

Male. Level 20. Moves: Tackle, Charge Beam, Thunder Wave, Spark. Special Ability- Levitate.

Sableye-Yang.

Female. Level 20. Moves: Fake Out, Psychic, Brick Break, Rock Tomb, Poison Jab, Dazzling Gem. Egg Moves: Recover, Sucker Punch. Special Ability- Keen Eye.

Heracross-Hercules.

Male. Level 20. Moves: Ariel Ace, Venoshock, Earthquake, Focus Blast, Shadow Claw, Giga Impact, Rock Slide. Egg Move: Megahorn. Special Ability- Moxie.

Noibat- Xena.

Female. Level 20. Moves: Roost, Psychic, Brick Break, Ariel Ace, Steel Wing, X-Scissor, Wild Charge, Dark Pulse. Special Ability- Infiltrator.

Just for fun…here's Zander's Customized Pokeball's:

Claire's Pokeball: Black with a dark red trim and a flaming C.

King's Pokeball: Purplish-brown with a brown trim with a stone K.

Slade's Pokeball: Silver with a light grey trim and a steel S.

Vickie's Pokeball: Green with a pinkish red trim and a root styled V.

Shinji's Pokeball: Dark blue with a white trim and bubbles in the shape of an S.

Max's Pokeball: Metallic Grey with a gold trim and a steel M.

Zeus's Pokeball: Dark blue with a yellow trim and a yellow lightening bolt shaped like a Z.

Yang's Pokeball: Dark purple with ice blue trim and a ghostly looking Y.

Hercules's Pokeball: Blue with a bold **H**.

Xena's Pokeball: Black with a purple trim and a flaming X.

Kit: Please read and review the chapter and tell me what you guys think so far! If you want to see anything specific, whether it be events or Pokemon or other characters from the games/anime just let me know and I'll see what I can do~!

Please and thank you!

Sincerely,

-Kit~!


	8. Chapter 8

Kitsunekit75: Okay here's the 8th chapter already! Man, I'm getting better at uploading stuff. Okay so here's the usual reading guides for your enjoyment!

"Talking"

_Thinking _

**SOUND EFFECTS **

"_Talking in a flashback" _

Thinking in a flashback

_**SOUND EFFECTS IN A FLASHBACK **_

**Pokedex Entries**

_~Singing~_

Now, onto the story!

* * *

(Opening Theme Snow Fairy by Funkist)

_~Fairy where you going hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo! _

_OH YEAH! Kikoeten no kako no koe wa? _

_OH YEAH! Karetatte sakebu kara _

_OH YEAH! Kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga, _

_OH YEAH OH YEAH! _

_Tsuki to taiyou no haitatcchi wasuremono wanai desuka? _

_Okashii na kimi ga inai to hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai _

_SNOWING sunao ni egao ni nareta no wa futari yorisoi, _

_kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara, _

_FAIRY, WHERE YOU GOING hikari zenbu atsumete kimi _

_No ashita terasu you! _

_DON'T SAY GOODBYE!~_

Chapter Eight-The Violet City Gym and Mina's First Loss

**THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP…**

My heart pounds against my ribs as Butterfree's flutter in my stomach, my legs shake with every step I take. My hands turn cold and clammy as sweat starts to break out across my forehead. My breathing is loud as I can hear the roar of my blood rushing through my ears. Fear wells in my chest as I stare up at the tall, looming building that casts a huge shadow over myself, Zander and our pokemon.

_ To think…I have yet to step inside the building yet… _

I gnaw on my bottom lip as I tighten my hold on the pokemon incubator. On my right shoulder as always is Blaze and on my left is Airlia and standing to my left is Mareep as Zander stands to my right.

"Cynda Cyndaquil Quil"

"Pidge Pidgey"

"Mareep"

"You know…I think your pokemon are curious if you're going to go in or not" Zander says softly. I stay silent as I force my legs to move forward. I gulp as the glass doors open automatically once I'm close enough. Behind me is Zander, Mareep and Clair. Entering the room I see nothing but an empty room except for two stone pedestals with Pidgey on one and a Pidgeotto on the other. Beside the pedestal with the Pidgeotto on it is an older man. He's rather big, wearing a blue button up with white outlines of Exeggutor on it with khaki pants and flip flops. He has a beaming smile that screams "Welcome" with soft brown eyes and messy dark brown hair.

"Hey, are you planning to challenge the-Zander? What are you doing here? Didn't you already get your badge?" The man asks, turning to my male companion. Said boy pauses before giving the man a smile,

"Oh, hey Daryl. Yeah I did, but my friend Mina here, she's trying to get the badge too. I want to see how she battles against a Gym Leader so I'm here to support her, that and she's really bad with directions" he says. I feel my face turn warm at the last bit. It's not my fault I ended up on the wrong route.

"Really now…is she any good?" Daryl asks, now looking at me.

"Not…not really…" I trail honestly. The man raises an eyebrow at me.

"Naw don't listen to her, Mina actually has talent, though she's not very confident" my friend says.

"Well don't worry, once she wins the Zephyr Badge from Falkner she'll be as cocky and arrogant as the rest of them" Daryl laughs. I frown at that, I don't want to be arrogant…or cocky…it reminds me too much of Silver. I look to the empty floor again and wonder where the Gym Leader is. All there is on the cold stone floor is a single wooden panel with a white square drawn in the center of it. Looking to Zander and Daryl, I speak up.

"Um…where is the Gym Leader? And is this where we're going to battle?" Both men turn to me, Zander shakes his head while the other man smirks and points up.

"Nope, look up girlie" frowning at the insult I do as he says and gasp as my eyes go wide. High, high, high up in the air is a giant glass square with a wooden zigzag on it leading to a huge metal stand. Swallowing I look back to the two guys in front of me and whimper.

"Is-Is t-t-that s-safe?" I stutter. Zander and the Daryl nods.

"Yeah I've seen plenty of rough and tumble battles on there and not once has that structure been dangerous. It's completely safe and at least twice a month there is always a safety inspector coming here to check on it and it's durability" Daryl tells me. For some reason though it doesn't reassure me. Feeling a hand on my shoulder I jump and look to see Zander giving me what looks to be an encouraging smile.

"Don't worry Mina. You're completely safe going up there and if it'll make you feel better, I'll go up there with you. That way you and your pokemon won't be alone" I look to Blaze, Airlia, Mareep and the egg and to Zander. They're all here to support me and care for me and the idea of Zander going up there with me and my pokemon is one of the most reassuring things I've heard yet. I nod a few times and look to the older teen.

"Can-Can y-y-you c-come up with-with m-me?" I ask softly. Zander smiles softly and nods.

"I told you I would didn't I? Come on, lets go" with that he drops his hand and leads me to the wooden board. When I step up beside him I watch as he recalls Clair into her Pokeball.

"It'd be best if you put your pokemon in their Pokeball's before you step up here. There's not much room on here and there's even less on the walkway, even with the glass floor underneath the entire thing to help support the wooden boards. It's best to be safe" silently I agree with him and recall Airlia and Mareep, silently promising to let them out again once we leave the Gym. Blaze stays on my shoulder as I hold the incubator in my arms. Zander steps onto the board and I follow after quickly. When we're both standing in the center of the square, Zander sits and looks up at me.

"It's best if you sit. The rush of the way up will make you dizzy and it'll make it harder to fall off" he tells me. Quickly I follow his actions and scoot close to him, looping one arm with his as Blaze goes to sit on my lap.

"You guys ready?" Daryl calls.

"Yep!" My friend replies.

With that, the man in the Exeggutor shirt brings out what looks like a remote and presses something on it-most likely a button. Underneath us the panel starts to shake a little and the next thing I know, we're speeding high into the air. The sensation is one would feel when riding on an elevator, only more fast and with no walls or handle bars to grab. So I hang on tightly to Zander's arm as I bury my face into his side. Even though I can't see anything passed my tightly sealed eyes, I can feel how fast we're going and let me tell you…we're going _fast! _

In my lap I can feel Blaze burying his snout into my stomach as I have the egg pressing tightly into my chest. I pray this ends quickly because from what I can feel, Blaze doesn't like this ride and I have to admit, I hate it too.

_ Please end soon, please end soon, please end soon please- _

** KURCHACK! **

Like in an elevator-minus the protective walls and handle bars-the stopping sensation is just the same only a little more intense. The reason for that is the speed we'd been going. I still cower against Zander even though I have a pretty good idea that it's safe to let go. Beside me Zander shifts a little in his seat before I feel on of his fingerless leather clad hands on my head.

"Mina you can open your eyes and let me go now. It's safe" hesitantly I turn my head to see the wooden path going in the same zigzag pattern. On two of the several corners are two trainers who look closer to Zander's age. On a platform further back is a young man and though I can't see him completely clear I can feel his eyes on me. I unlatch my arms from Zander and pull away from him slowly. He stands up and as Blaze is going back to sit on my shoulder, my tall friend gives me a supporting hand. Placing my hand in his, I let him pull me up and reach an arm out to grasp his arm as I feel my legs turn to Jell-O.

"You okay?" He asks.

"Yeah…jelly legs is all" I say. He nods and I take a minute to gather myself before stepping away from him. Taking a deep breath I turn to the boardwalk and place one boot clad foot on the structure. Relief must show on my face at the fact that the structure holds my weight, since I hear Zander chuckle. I don't say anything as I place my other foot onto the board. Swallowing I look to the two other boys and bite my bottom lip.

"Um…Zander…?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are there two other people here?" I ask. At this question the dual color haired boy raises his eyebrows at me.

"You don't know how Gym's work do you?" He suddenly asks. I nod, giving him my usual toothy grin.

"That's right!" I chirp happily. He sweatdrops before rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yikes…you really are clueless aren't you? Alright then, every Gym has two or more underlings that the challenger must battle before they can get to the Gym Leader" he tells me. I furrow my eyebrows at this.

"Why's that?" He sighs before shoving his hands into his pockets.

"It's like testing to see if the trainer is eligible to go up against the Gym Leader. Yes any trainer is allowed to participate in the Gym Leader Challenge, but to get to the Gym Leader, you have to go up against their underlings as a test of strength-and depending on the Gym Leader, a test of Courage. It's to flush out the competition, because not everyone who takes the challenge is serious about it. Most, like you try the first Gym Leader to see if they like it or not and want to see how far they can get before they get tired of it, or just don't want to do it anymore" He explains to me. I nod, letting the information sink in. Turning back to the underlings of the Gym, I see that they actually look quite patient as Zander and I mingle here.

"So you have to battle the underlings then?" I ask. He shrugs before looking to the glass underneath the boardwalk.

"Well…you don't technically have to…but it's highly recommended that you battle them…not only does it give you an insight into the type of Gym you're challenging, but it gives your Pokemon a bit of warm up before you go against the Gym Leader. There are some who choose not to go against them, but that's only for people who are truly confident in their strength and abilities. Since you're a newbie trainer I highly suggest you take the underlings on. No offence, but you need all the help you can get and battling them will give your pokemon the experience they need" I nod, not feeling offended at all.

I know I'm not the most confident person out there, or strongest trainer and I really appreciate the advice Zander just gave me. So giving my friend a beaming smile I turn and head straight to the first underling.

"You ready Blaze?" I turn to my starter.

"Cynda Cyndaquil!" He replies back. I smile and continue my trek, though from the corner of my eye I see Zander walking on the glass part of the structure. I look away when he catches me looking and stop once I see the first of the two underlings. Our eyes meet and as I give him a smile, he gives me a smirk. Not one of condescending or arrogance, but one that welcomes any challenge and it makes me feel just a tiny bit respected.

"So…you think you have what it takes to beat me?" He asks. I shrug lightly, being mindful of Blaze.

"I don't know…I guess that's why I'm here, challenging you" I tell him. He gives me a nod,

"Honest…humble…that's some good qualities to have in a person" he tells me. I smile again and watch as he brings out a Pokeball.

"Alright Pidgey, time to battle!" The boy calls out. I watch as in a flourish of bright light a Pidgey comes soaring out of their Pokeball. I notice something a bit different from this Pidgey to Airlia. While Airlia is a bit smaller and more sleek this Pidgey seems to be a bit more bulky with thicker looking feathers. Tilting my head to the side I turn to the boy.

"Is your Pidgey a male?" I suddenly ask. Surprise covers the boy's features as he looks to me.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" He asks.

"He's not the same size as Airlia…plus he looks more rugged" He raises his eyebrows at Airlia's name but doesn't say anything. So, reaching to my Pokebelt, I grab Airlia's Pokeball. Bringing it to my face, I press a tiny kiss to it before tossing it to the air.

"You're up Airlia!" I call out. In the same bright light as the boy's Pidgey, Airlia comes gliding out of her Pokeball gracefully as she lands right at my feet. Catching her Pokeball I place it back on the belt as I look to the boy.

"Challenger gets the first move" I nod as I look to my bird type.

"Okay Airlia, start out with Gust" I say.

"Pidgey dodge then get in close and use Peck" he counters.

I watch as Pidgey moves quickly out of the way, but he's not fast enough as Airlia is more quick and manages to at least graze the tip of Pidgey's wing. Pidgey flies high before coming in and landing the hit on the crown of Airlia's head. She squawks and shakes her head as she counters quickly with a Peck of her own. She gets the tip of his wing, the same tip the Gust got him earlier and I watch as Pidgey falter's a little.

"Use Gust again Airlia"

"Counter with Quick Attack!"

Pidgey manages to get the attack in first and I vaguely remember how Quick Attack is an attack that always gets the first hit, since the Pokemon puts more speed into the attack than the actual blow. Airlia is unable to dodge as she gets hit square in the center of her chest. She stumbles a little before flapping her wings again, creating a mighty-well mighty for her-current. The Gust does more damage, especially since Pidgey is still so close to Airlia. I grin a little as the force of the wind causes Pidgey to move back almost half an inch.

"Now use Peck while you can!" I say. She stops her flapping before going in close and pecking Pidgey in the same area of his chest that he attacked on Airlia. Pidgey squawks as he topples over only to get back up again. I can see how Pidgey seems to falter a little only to shake it off.

"Come on Pidgey you can do it! Now use tackle!" The boy cheers.

Pidgey, finding strength from his trainer's cheering tackles Airlia causing her to fly back and land right before my feet. I gasp as I look down to her, eyes going wide.

"Airlia are you alright?" She opens one eye at me and nods before steadily getting back to her feet again.

"Do you want to keep battling? I can switch you out with Blaze" I tell her quietly, not wanting the boy to hear me. Airlia's eyes seem to glow like embers as she sharply narrows her eyes at me.

"You want to keep fighting?" I ask her softly. Her expression is one of determination as she nods once at me. I nod back.

"Okay, if you're sure, then I believe in you. Let's show these boys that girl power is infinite" I tell her. I watch as she turns her back to me and claws at the boardwalk the same way she did when Blaze and I first met her. Feeling a bit confident at her determination, I take in a deep breath and release it before giving the next command.

"Airlia, blast that Pidgey off with Gust" I say. Airlia flies quickly to her target and I can imagine her sharp, determined eyes shining as she stops right above the Pidgey who looks to be startled at Airlia's show of strength. I watch as she brings her wings back as far as she can before bringing them forward again and repeating the motion until there's a very strong windy current. Pride flows through me as I watch my first caught pokemon actually sending the Pidgey flying to his trainer's feet.

The Pidgey tries to get up, but neither I nor Airlia give the boy time to call out a command.

"Now Airlia, tackle Pidgey and follow it up with Peck!" I say. Airlia extends her wings as she flies quickly-much quicker than before-and tackles Pidgey only to Peck the center of the male flying type's chest again.

"Aw, Pidgey are you alright?" The boy calls out. He looks nervously to Pidgey who struggles to get up, only to topple over. All of us watch in silence as Pidgey just lays there, not moving except for his hard breathing. The boy looks up at me, giving me a small smile before going to pick up his bird type. He stands again and gives me a smile as he comes towards me.

"Well, I have to say this was a good battle. Your Pidgey seems to be trained really well. Now for some advice, while I may have been easy to beat, my friend will be a bit more harder. Hopefully you'll be able to get passed him" He reaches a hand out. Shifting the incubator into my left arm, I grasp his hand gently and we shake, both of us smiling at the other.

"Thank you…and I enjoyed our battle, let's do it again someday yeah?" I ask. The boy nods and winks.

"Sure, I'm always happy to battle such cute girls" feeling heat creep onto my face I hear Blaze start to growl at the boy. Taking my hand back I start rubbing Blaze's head and snout, getting him to hopefully calm down.

"Well, I'll see you around" I say and start heading to the next trainer.

* * *

Kuni sits in her office, the one room in the Ecruteak Dance Hall that is hers and hers alone-other than her bedroom of course-where she can be in peace. It's been two weeks since Mina Heart has been on her journey and it wasn't until last night that she got word from the baby of all her sisters, Zuki.

_ "She's nothing like the girl you described to us from your conversation with Master Chima. She's very shy and has little to no self-confidence when it comes to herself or being a pokemon trainer. I know I shouldn't doubt you or Master Chima…but I wonder…are you both sure Mina Heart is The Chosen One?" Kuni sighs as she readjusts her Pokegear against her ear. _

_ "Yes little sister, we're both sure. Besides even people like Red, Blue and Leaf can be shaken sometimes, and I'll bet you that there were times when those three didn't have much confidence in themselves at points in their lives" Kuni says. Even though they're on the phone, Kuni can clearly still imagine her little sister rolling her eyes, the same habit she picked up from her older twin Sayo. _

_ "Yes, but you didn't see her in Sprout Tower. Yes she defeated all the Elder's, but when it came to Elder Li's Hoothoot, she had a panic attack and was a complete mess. Red, Blue or Leaf never had that kind of reaction before" Zuki says a little bitterly. Kuni taps her finger on her desk as she lets the information sink in. True Red never really showed much fear when it came to most situations, nor did Blue and not even Leaf had any panic attacks on the same scale as Mina, but still…she has to keep believing in this girl. If she doesn't, then who else does the young girl have in her corner?_

_ "Zuki, come home and we'll take more about this. Now, did you record her battles like I asked?" The Leader of the Kimono Girls asks lightly. _

_ "Yeah, but it was hard. There was a boy with her who seemed to be very cautious around me, luckily though Mina was too distracted and spacey to notice. Not even her pokemon saw it and they're the most protective pokemon I've ever seen with a trainer" Zuki explains. With that, the two sisters say their goodbyes and hang up. _

Kuni narrows her eyes a bit as she remembers her younger sisters voice. Normally Zuki is a very kind and sweet girl, but her one fault is that she can get pretty jealous easily over other girls. The reason for the jealousy is usually only when they're searching for The Chosen One and now that they have…Kuni just hopes her younger sisters resentment towards Mina won't affect their plans. Kuni and her sisters and their group have worked too hard and too long for it to be screwed up now. Especially since they found her finally.

Feeling the need to reassure herself everything is in place, she calls the one number of the person she can always count on do things right.

"Hello?" The older man's voice asks.

"Ah, hello Elder Li…tell me, do you have time to talk?"

While her office gives her the quiet and peace she needs, it doesn't really give her the answers she desperately wants. She just hope's that Elder Li's insights into Mina will give her that reassurance.

* * *

I let out a shaky breath as I rush over to Airlia and give her a MooMoo Milk. She drinks the whole bottle and the next thing I know she's up and confident again. I let out a relief sounding sigh as I pet her. We just won the battle against the second underling and boy was it hard. I even actually tried to get Airlia to let Blaze battle, but my bird type is far too stubborn to be counted out. I look uncertainly to the boy Airlia and I just beat and he looks a little annoyed. I stand up and give him my hand to shake,

"Good battle?" I question nervously. The boy looks from my face to my hand and back again before he slaps my hand away from him. I cry out at the sting and Blaze looks ready to bite his head off. To prevent my starter from having murder charges against him, I walk away quickly.

"Blaze you can't just growl at people who don't treat me right. We have to be the bigger ones and accept that not everyone we meet will be nice to us" I whisper softly. As I say that, an image of Silver's snarling face pops into my mind. The next time I see him, instead of cowering from him, I'm going to shower him in kindness. After all, it's just like momma always said,

"When people try to hurt you with their words and actions, always give them a smile, no matter how much you're hurting. Because when you smile at them, it shows that they can't scare you anymore and they'll most likely leave you alone." I say to Blaze. I leave him to let my words sink in as I walk straight to the platform. There a man around his mid twenties stands there with sky blue hair that covers his right eye. He has on a full blue outfit with a jacket with a white trim and blue shorts with white boots with a black trim. On his arms are black armbands with red trimming. He's much taller than I-then again, everyone's taller when you're only 4"7"-with a stern expression on his face.

"Hello Challenger. I'm Falkner the Violet City Gym Leader, ever since I was a boy I've always loved bird type pokemon. So to be able to fully experience what it feels like fly high in the sky, I built my Gym to give my pokemon more space and ease to which they can fly to their heart's content. Now young challenger, what is your name?" Falkner asks me after his introduction. Feeling a nudge on my leg I look down to see Airlia nodding her head in Falkner's direction. Swallowing, I introduce myself.

"I-I'm M-M-Mina H-Heart…w-we would-would like to-to ch-challenge y-you" I-as always-stutter when initiating a challenge. Falkner nods, not commenting on my stuttering thank Mew.

"Alright Mina Heart, the rules of a Gym battle are much different from regular trainer battles. I'll explain before we start" he tells me. I give him a nod, grateful for the explanation.

"A-Ah thank you" I tell him. He gives me a nod, his stern expression on his face, though I can't help but feel like he's smiling on the inside.

"Okay, the rules are simple. This will be a three on three pokemon battle, both parties are able to use items and such to heal their pokemon during the battle. Once one side is unable to use any pokemon, that's when the winner is decided. Understood?" He asks. I nod. So we can use items and if I lose all three pokemon in the match that means he wins. The same thing happens if I win, only I get the Zephyr Badge as proof of my victory.

"Yes, I understand" Falkner nods and pulls out his first Pokeball.

"Alright Pidgey, I'm counting on you!" He calls out confidently. Once again Pidgey soars out of the Pokeball and like my battle against the first underling, I can tell the Pidgey is male by how bigger and more ruffled Pidgey is compared to Airlia. Turning to Airlia, I look down at her.

"Alright, do you think you can handle another battle?" I ask her. She looks up at me, her sharp eyes narrowing once again as she nods once. I swallow and nod as well.

"Alright, you're up Airlia" I say softly. Airlia flaps her wings and glides to the center of the platform and lands right before Pidgey. She claws at the ground with both talon feet and I know she's going to give her all.

_ Oh Mew…please let this battle end happily… _

* * *

Watching Mina battle Falkner is not the easiest thing to do in Zander's opinion. During the battle Mina will call out an attack only for the clearly far more experienced Gym Leader to easily counter or retaliate, leaving her pokemon weak or unable to battle. It doesn't help that Mina's emotions are all over the place as well.

Fear.

Helplessness.

Panic.

Horror.

Love.

Confusion.

Worry.

So many emotions and more run through her small frame and Zander's worry over her continues to grow with each new emotion. He can see her eyes tearing up as once again Blaze rolls along the platform and stops at Mina's feet. She crouches beside the fire type and starts shaking him gently.

"Blaze…Blaze…wake up…please wake up Blaze" she cries. From where Zander can see, Falkner just stands there his arms crossed, legs spread as he watches Mina with a sad expression. The young teen knows the Gym Leader isn't pitying Mina, which makes him feel relief. The Gym Leader lets out a sigh as he looks to Mina. Zander does as well and the sight actually breaks his heart a little.

Mina holds Blaze close to her chest with the incubator as well, gently petting him as she seems to be whispering something. Blaze's body trembles, he tries to move only to squeak out in pain which causes Mina to shed more tears. Everyone watching knows the battle is all but done, they just need Falkner's official declaration. Mina stands on shaky legs as she looks up at Falkner, her heart shape face stained from the tears leaking from her eyes.

"I have no more pokemon…" she says brokenly. Zander knows she's lying, she still has Mareep but with how powerful Pidgeotto is and the fact that Mareep hasn't battled since she caught him…

_She doesn't want to subject him to that kind of pain. She's protecting him…_

Falkner nods.

"Alright then…the battle has been decided. I, Falkner of the Violet City Gym am the winner…Mina Heart…may I offer you some advice?" She nods, her eyes never leaving Blaze's body.

"Train your pokemon, take good care of them and be the best trainer they know you to be. It's obvious you and your pokemon love each other, but sometimes it helps to have time to prepare for Gym battles…and I suggest you get a lot of training done when or if you decide to come back" with that Falkner turns his back to Mina and recalls his Pidgeotto. Zander sighs and walks over to Mina and wraps an arm around her shoulders and guides her back to the platform.

_ Please don't let this stop her from continuing her journey… _

Once they both sit on the platform and he's got a good hold on her, the platform speeds downward and taking them to the first floor. When it stops he stands and helps Mina to stand and gently guides her towards the front door. Daryl just gives Zander a nod who returns the gesture and makes sure that Mina gets her pokemon to the Pokemon Center.

The whole time they're walking Mina seems to be whispering to Blaze as he just twitches or shakes in her arms. He doesn't comment on any of it to her. Looking up the Yusei Fudo look-a-like realizes how dark it's getting and knows that they need to get a room for the night. Still guiding her, he ignores the curious looks from the other citizens of the town as they look to Mina. All he cares about is making sure she and her pokemon are okay. Especially since she's been through a lot the passed few days.

They enter the building in silence and despite the concern look Nurse Joy is giving Mina, he requests a room for the night. While she's healing Mina's pokemon up, she gets a keycard for their room and gives it to Zander. Gently taking Blaze from her arms she hands him over to Nurse Joy as Mina silently gives her two other Pokeball's onto the tray. He watches as she goes to sit on the couch and sits down, slumping forward.

"Um, is she alright?" Zander turns to Nurse Joy and gives her a sad smile.

"She will be, with a goodnight's sleep and once she's assured her pokemon are fully healed" Nurse Joy nods.

"Don't worry, Chansey and I will make sure they're fine before you both go to bed. By the way if you and your friend are hungry, they're serving dinner in the cafeteria" The pink haired woman tells him. He nods thankfully as he turns to look in Mina's direction.

"Did she battle Falkner?" She suddenly asks. Zander turns to her and nods.

"Yeah…she wasn't as prepared as she probably thought she was. She's a bit sensitive but I have some idea's on how to get her feeling better again." He whispers. Nurse Joy nods before taking Mina's pokemon to the health room. The young teen sighs as he drags his hand down his face. Pushing off the counter he walks over to his small friend. When he sees her laying down and her eyes half lidded, he crouches before her and places his hand gently on her shoulder. She doesn't really react to him but he can _feel_ her awareness.

"Mina, it's okay. Your loss against Falkner isn't the end of the world. Tomorrow what do you say to me taking you to Route 32 to do some special training with your pokemon?" Mina's eyes trail lazily to look at him, though she remains lying on her side, the incubator pressing tightly against her chest.

"I don't mind that I lost…I mind that Blaze and Airlia…they're so badly hurt…I don't like them going through that kind of pain…" she whispers brokenly.

_ So that's why she's so upset…okay then…at least I don't have to worry about her quiting the Gym Challenge…_

Zander gets up and sits beside her head, only for the younger girl to place her head in his lap, burying her face in the incubator. He bites the inside of his cheek at this. He knows that what he feels for Mina is nothing more than platonic friendship, but even so, he really hopes no one gets the wrong idea when they see this. Sitting back he places his hand on her head, something his uncle used to do to him when he was younger.

"Mina…your pokemon, they're fine with it" he starts out slowly. He feels Mina shift, but she doesn't say anything. "Do you remember what Elder Li said to you when you won against Hoothoot and him? He said _"You walk, hurt, love, fight and live together" _You call your pokemon a family, not friends, not teammates but family. You treasure them above all and they know that, your pokemon love and treasure you just as much and to show you that, they're willing to do anything. Willing to put themselves through the harshness of a battle, if that's something you're interested in. Your pokemon will follow you anywhere and will see you as their leader and someone they clearly respect. Even Mareep is starting to see you as his trainer." At his speech he can feel part of his pant leg getting wet and knows Mina's crying again.

_ I wonder if she was a waterfall in a past life…it would explain her sufficient amount tears she can shed…_

"Also, I happen to know for sure that Blaze loves to battle. I think to him…it's his way of protecting you…even though deep down, I think he knows your opponents pokemon aren't a threat to you. I think Airlia battles because she wants to be stronger, to make you proud of her. They love you a lot Mina and while yes, there are people who love to battle for not so very good reasons, battling is mostly to help commemorate friendship and establish trust and faith in your bonds tied to between you and your pokemon. Your pokemon-your family have so much trust and faith in you Mina, that they're willing to battle for you just to make you proud of them. That's why they're doing this. So please Mina…stop being so sad and when your family is taken care of, we'll all get something to eat and go to bed. We both had a long day and with some rest and relaxation, we can get some of that training done before your re-match against Falkner…what do you say?" Mina shifts and this time she unburies her face from the incubator and turns so she's still laying her head in his lap, but looking up at him.

Her doe eyes are even bigger than usual as they glisten with tears, she sniffles before nodding her head once. Relief swarms Zander as he watches her sit up and turns to face him again, giving him a shy smile her cheeks turning red. She wraps one arm around his neck as she hides her face in his shoulder.

"Thank you Zander…thank you…" she whispers hoarsely.

"You're welcome Mina" he whispers back wrapping both arms around her small frame. The two sit in silence, the air surrounding them shifts and Zander knows without a doubt that his bond to Mina is one he'll never regret making.

* * *

The next morning and after a big breakfast, Zander leads me to a field on Route 32 that's supposed to be great for pokemon training. Trailing beside me is Mareep as Airlia flies above our heads and Blaze sits on his usual perch that is my right shoulder. When we get to the center of the field the older boy pauses and I stop a few feet behind him. I tilt my head as he turns and faces me, a huge smile on his face.

"Well Mina, will this place do for training?" He asks. I turn in a full circle, examining our surroundings. The space we're in is wide and open with plenty of room and material to work with, there are a few trees with some nice shaded areas and with plenty of sky for Airlia to fly around in I can tell she's happy. The same thing with plenty of sun exposure for Blaze, as he's also in his element and seems to be purring in a manner that shows his happiness. Mareep also looks to be happy as he seems to be familiar with the area. Little aftershocks wrack Mareep's body though it clearly doesn't have any affect on him at all.

Turning back to Zander who's looking at me expectantly, I grin,

"It's perfect. I think the others really like the place too" I say. Zander nods and I watch as he pulls out all of his Pokeball's, he throws them high into the air and I watch as all the pokemon before me calls out their names in greeting.

I pull out my Pokedex, wanting to get the information filled in for Professor Oak.

** "Grovyle the grass type pokemon and the evolved form of Treeko. Grovyle is well known for its dexterity in the treetops, as it is often seen jumping branch from branch. Even the fastest pokemon cannot catch a Grovyle in wooded areas. This Grovyle is female and at level 20 and knows the moves: Quick Attack, Toxic, Brick Break, Energy Ball, X-Scissor. Egg Move: Crunch, Crush Claw, Dragonbreath. Grovyle's Special Ability is Overgrowth." **

"Wow Zander, you're Grovyle is really strong" I say in awe. Grovyle crosses her arms as a look of pride overtakes her features. Zander chuckles as he turns to me.

"Yeah, her names Vickie. I caught her when she was still a Treeko." Fondness shows on his face as he looks to Vickie. I grin and point Dexter to Zander's next pokemon.

** "Sableye, the darkness pokemon. Sableye normally live within caves and eat rocks. They use their sharp claws to dig through the earth. This Sableye is Female. Level 20 and knows the moves: Fake Out, Psychic, Brick Break, Rock Tomb, Poison Jab, Dazzling Gem. The Egg Moves: Recover, Sucker Punch have yet to be activated. Sableye's Special Ability is Keen Eye." **

"What's Sableye's name?" I ask, having a feeling Zander-like myself-names his pokemon.

"Ah, her names Yang." He tells me. I nod and continue to collect Pokemon data for the Pokedex.

** "Aron the Iron type pokemon. Aron has impressive defense power and eats iron ore to build up the metal in it's body. This Aron is Male. Level 20 and knows the moves: Iron Defense, Ariel Ace, Earthquake, Shadow Claw, Protect. The Egg Move: Dragon Rush, Head Smash, Iron Head have yet to be unlocked. It's Special Ability is Rock Head." **

"Hehe, his name's Slade if you're wondering" I nod and hold my hand out to the little guy.

_ Oh my Mew he's so cute!_

I watch as he sniffs my hand and yips excitedly before rubbing his head against my hand. I giggle at the slight tickle sensation. I play with him for a little bit more before turning to his next pokemon.

** "Tyrunt the Dragon/Rock type Pokemon. This pokemon was restored from a fossil. When something happens that it doesn't like, it throws a tantrum and runs wild. This Tyrunt is Male. Level 20 and knows the moves: Stealth Rock, Bite, Dragon Claw, Protect, Earthquake, Ariel Ace. The Egg Move's: Dragon Dance, Thunder Fang have yet to be unlocked. It's Special Ability is Strong Jaw."**

Looking into Tyrunt's eyes I don't really see how he can be such a hostile pokemon, even if he's angry. His eyes are far too kind to throw any fit.

"His names King. He was given to me at my sixteenth birthday party from my dad. The Pokedex is actually wrong, King doesn't really have much of a temper. He's actually a lot more laid back and like Clair he's got a permanent spot on my team while I usually just switch the others around from time to time" Zander explains. I smile at King and give him a nod as I look to the final member of Zander's team.

** "Noibat the Flying/Dragon type pokemon. They live in pitch black caves. Their enormous ears can emit ultrasonic waves of 20,000 hertz. This Noibat is Female. Level 20 and knows the moves: Roost, Psychic, Brick Break, Ariel Ace, Steel Wing, X-Scissor, Wild Charge, Dark Pulse. It's Special Ability is Infiltrator."**

I blink as I look up at Zander in awe.

"Wow Zander you have such interesting pokemon! Some of these guys and girls I haven't heard of before!" I say excitedly. Zander grins at my enthusiasm suddenly I gasp and turn to Mareep and hold Dexter out to him. Happily, Mareep doesn't walk away from the machine as I also take in his data.

** "Mareep the Electric type Pokemon. Mareep stores static electricity in their wooly coat. They avoid battle and have mild dispositions. This Mareep is male. Level 4 and knows the moves: Tackle, Thunder Wave, Growl, Thundershock." **

I smile at Mareep and turn to Airlia. Though I can see her expression looks a little amused at me.

** "Pidgey the Flying/Normal type Pokemon. Among all the flying pokemon it is the gentlest and easiest to capture. A perfect target for a beginning pokemon trainer to test their Pokemon's skills. This Pidgey is female. Level 14 and knows the moves: Sand Attack, Peck, Gust." **

"Wow Airlia, you've gotten really strong since I first got you huh?"

"Pidgey" she coos at me. I smile and pet her head before turning to Blaze. He seems to know what I want as I turn Dexter to him.

** "Cyndaquil the Fire Mouse type pokemon. Normally mild and even tempered, Cyndaquil will shoot a scorching flame from it's back when upset. This Cyndaquil is male. Level 15 and knows the moves: Scratch, Growl, Ember, Tackle."**

"Oh! Blaze I didn't know you knew Scratch…that'll come in handy for later" I muse to myself.

"Okay Mina" Zander says. I turn my Pokedex off and put it in the back pocket of my short shorts and face him.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Now that you got all the information that you want, are you ready for some tough training?" Standing straight I look up into the older boy's emerald green eyes and give him a determined nod.

"Yeah, we're all ready. Right guys?" I ask my family.

"Cyndaquil!"

"Pidgey"

"Mareep!"

The look Zander gives me looks like one of pride as he grins at me.

"Alright then Mina, everyone, let the training commence!"

* * *

Archer sits at his desk, continuing to look at the paper that Sora gave him a few days ago. No matter how much he tries to, he can't remember why the date is significant to him. He sighs and turns his head lazily to look out the huge window behind his seat.

** KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK **

"Enter" Archer calls. The door opens almost silently as the figure closes the door again and walks up to his office desk. In the reflection of the window he can see the red haired woman bow to him in a greeting and sign of respect.

"Sir, the grunts have just given report to us about the progress in the Slowpoke Tails." The woman says. Still watching her reflection in the window, he gestures for her to continue. Taking the hint, she clears her throat and does as he wants.

"So far we have obtained a substantial amount Slowpoke Tails, though we do have a problem" Archer raises his eyebrow at this and spins his office chair to look at the woman.

"What is it?" He asks quietly. He sees her swallow and they both know she needs to word this carefully, or she'll invoke the wrath of Proton on her.

"It seems that…Bugsy…the Azalea Gym Leader seems to have taken notice of the appearance of the grunts. Luckily though he hasn't drove them out of the Town yet, but we can't be certain how much he knows" Archer furrows his eyebrows at this. Despite the fact that Bugsy is a bit of a loon, he is quite perceptive of the going's on around him and his town. If he knows Team Rocket Grunts are there…that means if he's given enough proof he could get the Indigo League involved, or worse, the Champion himself. No no no no no this won't do, Archer needs someone to supervise them and prevent them from getting caught- A smirk makes it's way to Archer's face as he turns to the red haired woman before him.

"Ariana, be a dear and find me Proton…I have a temporary new assignment for him" The redhead nods though he can see the fear in her eyes. No one but Archer is capable of restraining Proton…well…except for Sora when she's in an especially bad mood but still…

"Alright…" she sighs.

"He should be somewhere harassing Sora. Check both their rooms then check Sora's private office, that's where they usually go to play their…_games_" The head of Team Rocket insinuates. Ariana just shivers in what looks to be disgust. He honestly can't really blame her.

Once she leaves the room, closing the door behind her Archer looks back to the window before looking back to the date…

"March 12th…why do I know that date…?" He muses softly. Closing his eyes he decides to escape his troubled life temporarily by getting some rest. Maybe if he gets enough sleep, he can find out why that date has so much meaning to him.

(Ending Theme Gentle Hands .hack/GU Soundtrack)

_~Tsumetai te ni hiki yoserare nagarete yuki toki o sugoshi _

_Tooku o mita sono hitomi ni nani ga utsurette iru no darou? _

_Tsuki ga terasu tsumetai yubi ni koboreta no wa tsumetai namida, _

_Miageta sora itsuka no yume ga tooku de mitsumete iru _

_Kurayami ni te o sashi nobete koko kara wa mou modarenai _

_Ki ga tsukeba kioku no naka ni tozasareta watashi ga mieta _

_Shinjiteitai anata ga kuru no o itsu no hi ka koko de meguriau made. _

_Kanjiteitai jikan ga tomaru made atatakai te de watashi ni furete~_

* * *

Kit: Hey Guys! So I hope you liked this chapter! I certainly did. I know it's a bit sad that Mina lost but this actually will be good for her lack of confidence, Zander is going to help her train her pokemon, something she desperately needs if she's going to have her re-match against Falkner. Man, I know that for sure things are starting to get exciting, and I wonder how Mina's training will be? Guess you'll have to tune in next time to find out! Anyways, I would like to thank everyone for favoring/following/reviewing and alerting this story! It really means a lot to me that you guys like the story as much as you do and I hope you continue to show such great support in the future.

Mina: Also we'd like to thank Storylover213 for helping us come up with idea's and plot twisties for future chapters and for letting us use Zander for our adventure!

Lance: I'd also like to say-

Kit: *Interrupts Lance* I know what you're about to say, that you're pissed at me for not putting you into the story again right?

Lance: *Sweatdrops* Um no…actually I was going to say please read and review The Chosen One as it'll make Kit's day.

Kit: Dude, it'll make my LIFE if I get even ONE review…though I want plenty of reviews for this chapter and tell me what you think of the story so far, of what you think of the characters and even some events you want to see in future chapters. Also tell me what Pokemon you want to see Mina catch. She's not going to catch them all, that's impossible, but I'm willing to hear what you guys have to say. I already have a few in mind, but I really want to hear your input because then this makes the story not just enjoyable for me to write, but for you guys to read. So if you guys could do that I'll send you a virtual pokemon egg!

Here is Mina's pokemon list so far:

Cyndaquil-Blaze. Mina's starter Pokemon. Male. Level 15. Hardy Nature. Moves: Scratch, Growl, Ember.

Pidgey-Airlia. Mina's first caught Pokemon. Female. Level 14. Nurturing Nature. Moves: Sand Attack, Peck, Gust.

Mareep. Mina's temporary Pokemon. Male. Level 4. Curious Nature. Moves: Tackle, Thunder Wave, Growl, Thundershock.

Mystery Egg.

Here's Zander's full Pokemon List:

Charmeleon-Claire.

Zander's starter pokemon. Female. Shiny. Level 20. Moves: Dragon Claw, Protect, Return, Brick Break, Flamethrower, Shadow Claw, Rock Slide. Egg Move: Dragon Dance. Special Ability-Blaze.

Tyrunt-King.

A birthday gift from his father on his 16th birthday. Male. Level 20. Moves: Stealth Rock, Bite, Dragon Claw, Protect, Earthquake, Ariel Ace. Egg Move: Dragon Dance, Thunder Fang. Special Ability- Strong Jaw. (Though it'll turn into Rock Head when he evolves)

Aron-Slade.

Male. Level 20. Moves: Iron Defense, Ariel Ace, Earthquake, Shadow Claw, Protect. Egg Move: Dragon Rush, Head Smash, Iron Head. Special Ability- Rock Head.

Grovyle-Vickie.

Female. Level 20. Moves: Quick Attack, Toxic, Brick Break, Energy Ball, X-Scissor. Egg Move: Crunch, Crush Claw, Dragonbreath. Special Ability- Overgrowth.

Frogaider-Shinji.

Male. Level 20. Moves: Water Pulse, Ice Beam, Protect, Ariel Ace, Scald, Rock Slide, Dark Pulse, Power-Up Punch. Special Ability- Torrent.

Metang-Max.

No Gender. Shiny. Level 20. Moves: Protect, Earthquake, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Brick Break, Rock Slide, Grass Knot, Flash Cannon. Special Ability- Clear Body.

Tynamo- Zeus.

Male. Level 20. Moves: Tackle, Charge Beam, Thunder Wave, Spark. Special Ability- Levitate.

Sableye-Yang.

Female. Level 20. Moves: Fake Out, Psychic, Brick Break, Rock Tomb, Poison Jab, Dazzling Gem. Egg Moves: Recover, Sucker Punch. Special Ability- Keen Eye.

Heracross-Hercules.

Male. Level 20. Moves: Ariel Ace, Venoshock, Earthquake, Focus Blast, Shadow Claw, Giga Impact, Rock Slide. Egg Move: Megahorn. Special Ability- Moxie.

Noibat- Xena.

Female. Level 20. Moves: Roost, Psychic, Brick Break, Ariel Ace, Steel Wing, X-Scissor, Wild Charge, Dark Pulse. Special Ability- Infiltrator.

AAAAANNNNNND Here's Zander's Customized Pokeball's:

Claire's Pokeball: Black with a dark red trim and a flaming C.

King's Pokeball: Purplish-brown with a brown trim with a stone K.

Slade's Pokeball: Silver with a light grey trim and a steel S.

Vickie's Pokeball: Green with a pinkish red trim and a root styled V.

Shinji's Pokeball: Dark blue with a white trim and bubbles in the shape of an S.

Max's Pokeball: Metallic Grey with a gold trim and a steel M.

Zeus's Pokeball: Dark blue with a yellow trim and a yellow lightening bolt shaped like a Z.

I hope this has been a wonderful experience for you and I do hope you review the story or chapters!

Please and Thank You!

Sincerely,

-Kit


	9. Chapter 9

Kitsunekit75: Hello everyone~! This just in, chapter 9 of The Chosen One is updated, I repeat chapter 9 of The Chosen One is updated this is not a drill~! Also, to get the full experience of the story, I suggest you listen to Two Steps From Hell's _"Heart of Courage" _as the song is what I played on loop while writing this chapter.

Okay, so here are some reading guides to make this a more easy follow:

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**SOUND EFFECTS **

"_Talking in a Flashback" _

Thinking in a Flashback

_**SOUND EFFECTS IN A FLASHBACK **_

_~Singing~_

I would like to thank AquilaTempestas, opalvampire, Kakazu, GranolaBar, The Inquirer, noblenoisii, callemekinky, for reviewing the different chapters thus far. I really appreciate it and I love hearing from you. I would also like to thank Storylover213 for helping me with the story and giving me story idea's and different plot twisties for your enjoyment. You rock and I appreciate the time and effort you put in to help me make this a better story than if I were just writing this on my own~!

So now, onto the story~!

* * *

(Opening Theme Snow Fairy by Funkist)

_~Fairy where you going hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo! _

_OH YEAH! Kikoeten no kako no koe wa? _

_OH YEAH! Karetatte sakebu kara _

_OH YEAH! Kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga, _

_OH YEAH OH YEAH! _

_Tsuki to taiyou no haitatcchi wasuremono wanai desuka? _

_Okashii na kimi ga inai to hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai _

_SNOWING sunao ni egao ni nareta no wa futari yorisoi, _

_kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara, _

_FAIRY, WHERE YOU GOING hikari zenbu atsumete kimi _

_No ashita terasu you! _

_DON'T SAY GOODBYE!~_

Chapter Nine-Intensive Training: Zander Style! An Old Friend's Support And A Little Something Extra

_ Standing before the Violet City Gym Leader Falkner my knees shake as the roar of blood rushes though my ears. My body trembles as fear grips my heart in a painful vice grip. I watch as Falkner brings out his first pokemon a Pidgey-not very surprising as he's an Ace Trainer, which is a bird type pokemon specialist. This Pidgey is far different from the other two Pidgey's both Airlia and I went up against. He's more confident, his eyes narrow in determination as he stares up at me defiantly. My breathing turns heavy as I feel my very little amount of will power whither away. _

_ "Cynda!" My eyes widen as I look to Blaze. He nuzzles his snout against my neck and a burst of calm overtakes me. _

That's right…I have Blaze…and Airlia…and Mareep even if he won't be fighting…

_ I smile to Blaze before looking back to the Pidgey and then to Airlia. I can see her will to fight is strong and like her, I have to be too. _

_ "You're up Airlia" I say. She nods calling out her species name before gliding to the battlefield. _

_ "Challenger gets the first move" I nod and look to Airlia. _

_ "Use Gust" I say. As always when using this attack Airlia flitters up to the air and starts flapping her small wings. _

_ "Steady yourself in the wind Pidgey, then use Quick Attack" Falkner says. I watch as Pidgey does just as he's been told. Once Airlia's flapping is over, Pidgey shoots off like a rocket and the speed of which is surprising. Pidgey slams into Airlia, causing her to fall to the ground, hard. _

_ "Airlia!" I call out. "Are you alright?" My heart stutters as and picks up as Airlia shakily gets to her feet, then manages to steady herself by digging her talons into the platform. _

_ "Pidge Pidgey" she calls back to me. I may not speak pokemon, but from the sounds of it she seems to want to keep going. _

_ "O-Okay…now use-use Tackle and follow it up with Peck!" _

_ "Counter with Gust" Falkner says. Airlia flies though the Gust, but I can see the damage it's doing to her. She manages to get close to the male bird type but instead of tackling him, she just pecks him in the shoulder where it connects to his wing. That falters the male Pidgey as he falls to the ground and then before he can get up Airlia tackles him. _

_ "Use Quick Attack Pidgey" _

_ "Dodge it Airlia!" _

_ Unfortunately Airlia isn't fast enough to evade Pidgey as he connects with her, causing her to tumble back onto the platform. I gasp and watch as Airlia struggles to get up again. _

_ "You can do it Airlia, I know you can" I say to her. That seems to give her strength as I watch her get up again. Looking to the Pidgey I also catch the look Falkner is giving us and he looks thoughtful before his stern expression comes back into play. _

_ "Pidgey, get in close and use Peck" he commands. Again, the Pidgey is too fast for me to see as I watch him peck at Airlia with his beak. Airlia retaliates with a Peck of her own, once again aiming at the shoulder that connects to his left wing. Pidgey cries out in pain as he stumbles backwards from Airlia, giving her a bit of a glare. _

_ "Okay Airlia use Gust" She starts flapping her wings hard and I can see the pain increasing with each flap of her wings. The Gust seems to have more effect as Pidgey winces in pain before toppling over. _

_ "Pidgey are you good?" Falkner asks his pokemon. _

_ "Pidge…Pidgey…" the male bird type replies back. Falkner watches Airlia as she stops beating her wings and glides a bit ungracefully to the ground. She's panting and I can see how much pain she's in. Falkner pulls out a Pokeball and recalls his Pidgey. _

_ "You did good, though I have to say I was expecting a bit more" Airlia doesn't seem to take that too kindly as she squawks at him angrily, only for her to falter. _

_ "Challenger has won the first round…let me bring out my next pokemon!" With that Falkner tosses a Pokeball into the air and skillfully catches it as another Pidgey flies through the air. _

_ Airlia tires to stand again only to faint as well. I gasp before pulling out her Pokeball. _

_ "Airlia return" I say and bring her Pokeball closer to my face and smile softly. "You did good Airlia, I'm really proud of you and how strong you've become" I kiss her Pokeball again and put her on my belt again for safe keeping. _

_ Swallowing I look to Blaze nervously. Airlia barely beat Falkner's first Pidgey, but then again, I constantly used her for the other two battles before. Blaze is far more well better off as this will be his first Gym Battle. _

_ Taking a deep breath I try to steady my nerves. _

_ "Okay Blaze, you're up" I whisper. _

_ "Cyndaquil!" With that my starter jumps nimbly off my shoulder as per usual and lands perfectly on the platform. He let's out a growl that rumbles high in his chest, making it the same cute noise I usually hear when he does that. The Pidgey seems to be in agreement with me as he just smirks at Blaze. My fire type clearly doesn't like that. _

_ "Challenger gets the first move" Falkner repeats. I nod and glance down at Blaze, little embers shoot out of the four red spots on his back and I know he's all fired up-excuse the pun. _

_ "Okay Blaze, use Tackle then follow it up with Growl" I start off. _

_ The embers on Blaze's back continue to burn brightly as he runs fast, aiming at the Pidgey. _

_ "Use Gust" Pidgey flaps his wings, trying to deter Blaze from getting to him, it works as my starter slows down his running before sliding back an inch on the platform. _

_ "Blaze!" I call out. _

_ "Cynda!" He replies. _

_ "Alright Pidgey, now use Peck!"_

"_**SQUEALCH! **_

_ Looking up horror fills me as there, hanging limply in the air is the Cyndaquil, a beak protruding from his back…tears fall from my eyes as I feel my heart stop for a single moment, before pounding double time. _

_** THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP" **_

_ I shake my head, squeezing my eyes shut as I try to rid the images from my mind. Now's not the time to get scared! I force my eyes open at the sound of Blaze's cry. Lying on the ground is Blaze only this time he's laying a foot away from where he was last. _

Did-Did Blaze…roll out of the way…?

_ "Okay Blaze, now use Ember" I say, trying to focus back on the battle. Blaze opens his mouth as a red hot light forms in the back of his throat before growing bigger and moving to the forefront of his mouth. He shoots it off at Pidgey and I marvel at the direct hit he got. _

_ "Now use Tackle!" Blaze runs and jumps into the air, about to hit Pidgey- _

_ "Pidgey use Peck then Gust" Pidgey gets in close to Blaze and gets the top of my fire types head before letting out another burst of erratic wind. _

_ "Cyndaquil!" He cries out flying painfully to the ground. Blaze lays there for a small moment before forcing himself up again. His body trembles and I know I need to cheer him on. _

_ "You can do it Blaze! I have faith you can win! Now use Ember again!" I shout. The fire on Blaze's back burns brighter again as he looks determinedly at Pidgey and releases a stronger looking Ember and aims it right at Pidgey. _

_ "Deflect the Ember with Gust followed up by Quick Attack" The male bird type flaps his wings, re-directing the ball of fire towards the platform but away far enough away from Falkner and myself. Then, as fast as his predecessor, Pidgey uses a powerful looking Quick Attack shooting through the wind and towards Blaze. Swallowing I watch the progress and as Pidgey is only a foot away from Blaze, I call out, _

_ "Use Ember then follow it up with Tackle!" _

_ Blaze builds up a strong flame and shoots it right at Pidgey's face and just before Pidgey can recover he's met with a face full my starter. The force of the attack causes Pidgey to fly back and hit the platform _hard_. Pidgey tries to get up and falters quite a bit as pain etches across the little bird type's features. _

_ "Pidgey use Gust" Falkner commands. Pidgey gets up a unsteadily and goes to move his wings only to squawk in pain and drops them rather quickly. Looking closer I can why that is, a burn mark…my eyes widen as I remember the Ember Blaze got in a bit earlier. Falkner also sees this as I watch him grab another Pokeball. He raises his arm and points the red and white device towards the injured pokemon. _

_ "Return Pidgey" _

_ "Challenger wins the second round…I wonder…will you be able to beat my prized Pokemon?" That's when I know this final battle will be the one to decide who's the winner. Will it be me and Blaze…or will it be Falkner and his apparently stronger pokemon? Only their skills set will decide, but either way, I'm extremely proud of my family for getting even this far. _

_ "Alright…come out Pidgeotto!" Once again Falkner expertly catches the red and white Pokeball as a much larger and much more intimidating pokemon comes soaring high into the air. The Pidgeotto does a loop-de-loop before gently and gracefully gliding to the platform at Falkner's feet. This Pidgeotto…is like the other two Pidgey's and I can tell from it's bulky build and lean muscles that it's male. As I stare into his eyes though…something clicks within me and terror floods through me. _

_ This Pidgeotto is clearly more well trained and tended to than his two predecessors. More care and attention has been put into his training and even though Blaze looks like he can still fight…I don't really know if he'll be able to win. He looks so tired and a bit worn when I compare him to Pidgeotto. I know that Pidgeotto is the evolved form of Pidgey, which explains why he's so tough looking. _

_ My body begins to shake as I realize just how menacing his stare alone is. Blood roars in my ears as my heart starts pounding painfully against my ribs. My eyes widen in fear and- _

_ "Cynda! Cyndaquil Cynda!" _

_ Looking to where the noise came from I see Blaze facing me, worry clouds his expression. I tighten my arms around the incubator and give Blaze a nervous smile. _

_ "Right…sorry…" I say quietly. _

_ "Challenger has first move" Falkner repeats. I nod as I look to Blaze and peek at Pidgeotto who's sharp gaze never deters from Blaze's small form. I swallow my nerves from earlier coming back again. _

_** THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP**_

_ I let out a shaky breath as I try to focus back on the battle that hasn't begun yet. I squeeze the incubator again as my knees start shaking almost knocking into each other. I knit my eyebrows together as I call out a command. _

_ "B-Blaze…use-use G-G-Growl and-and f-follow it w-with T-T-Tackle" I stutter. Blaze seems to understand what I'm saying as he lets out a cute Growl that doesn't really affect Pidgeotto physically and starts to run towards the evolved bird type. _

_ "Pidgeotto use Gust" The male bird type opens his wings as far as they can go, my eyes widen as big as they can go as my mouth drops. Pidgeotto's wingspan is far greater than Pidgey's-obviously-as he starts to flap his far more powerful wings. The Gust is far more powerful and completely takes both Blaze and I off guard. Blaze tumbles backwards and ends a foot away from my boot clad feet. _

_ "Blaze!" I call out. My starter shakes as he stands unsteadily to his feet and shakes his head before turning to look at me. The worry is back on his expression as I bite my bottom lip. _

_ "A-Are you good to-to battle?" I stutter softly. The embers on Blaze's back burns bright as he gives me a determined nod. I nod shakily back. _

_ "Okay then…use Ember…then Growl" I say quietly. Blaze turns back to face Pidgeotto and fires away a small Ember that doesn't really seem to do much damage as he then let's out a somewhat weaker Growl than before. Again Pidgeotto is hardly affected at all. _

_ "Use Quick Attack" Falkner commands calmly. _

_ Far much faster than the previous two Pidgey's this Quick Attack is so fast that Pidgeotto is nothing more than a blur of brown and red before ramming his bulky body into Blaze's small one. _

_ "Cyndaquil!" My starter cries out. Tears begin to well up as I see how much pain he's in. _

_ "Blaze! Are you alright?" I shout frantically. _

_ "Cynda…Quil…." A sob escapes at the amount of pain Blaze must be in. Another sob escapes as I watch Blaze's body shake as he seems to be forcing himself to stand up again. He lets out a Growl at Pidgeotto and-for the first time since the battle-drops the smirk and eyes Blaze curiously. _

_ "If you're not going to make a move, then I will. Pidgeotto speed up your Tackle with Quick Attack" _

_ "Blaze dodge-" before I can finish what I'm saying Pidgeotto's super speedy attack lands a hit…a hit that's super effective. Blaze tumbles and rolls across the platform before stopping at my feet. His body twitches, pain wracking his body as he's unable to move anymore. I drop to my knees quickly and look over his injuries. The more my eyes scan his weakened body the more the tears start to fall, faster and thicker as guilt consumes me._

This is all my fault, I'm the reason he's so badly hurt…why did I have to challenge Falkner? Why does Blaze and Airlia have to get hurt so badly?!

_ "Cynda…Cyndaquil…" he forces out which causes me to let out another sob. I gently scoop Blaze into my arms along with the incubator and cradle him to my chest. I bow my head so far down that the tip of my nose barely brushes Blaze's warm fur. _

_ "I have no more Pokemon…" I whisper hoarsely. Though it's a huge lie as I do have Mareep…but if Blaze, my strongest pokemon in the family can't beat Pidgeotto…then there is no way I'm subjecting Mareep to that kind of pain. I keep crying as I remain in my spot, leaning over Blaze protectively as sobs wrack through my body and depression sets in. _

This is my fault…he's hurting because of me….I'm so sorry Blaze…

* * *

"Um Zander…how do you plan to help me train my pokemon?" I ask my friend curiously. Zander places his hands on his hips and gives me a grin.

"Well I'm so glad you asked my tiny companion. First off we're going to have mock battles, your pokemon against mine and during the battle we'll each see if we can pick up your Pokemon's strengths and weaknesses. Then once we have that figured out, we start the individual training from there" he explains to me. I nod as I finish putting on the sunscreen over my arms and legs. The sun is burning bright and hot today and I know that without the sunscreen, I'll turn as red as a Magikarp. Putting the sunscreen on our pile of belongings-which is just a plastic bag full of newly bought healing instruments, and snacks for when it comes to break time.

"Okay…sounds good to me" I adjust the spaghetti strap yellow tank top I'm wearing and head out into the sun, I leave the incubator in the shade with our stuff as I don't feel comfortable having the egg out in such hot weather. .

"Good, which pokemon do you want to start with?" He asks. I look to Blaze, Airlia and Mareep. I really want to train Mareep and battle with him, but I want him to fully trust me before doing that to him. So I go with my ever caring first caught pokemon.

"I'll start with Airlia" I say. The only female of the group-besides myself-glides up beside me and towards the mock battlefield. She lands a foot before me and turns to me, cooing softly. I smile and give her a thumbs up.

"Okay then, let's make it an air battle. I'll use Xena then" I watch as he motions to the dual pokemon type who flies rather quickly to the battlefield.

"Alright, you want to start out Mina?" I nod and look to Airlia who looks back at me, trust shining in her eyes. I take in a deep breath to steady my nerves.

"Okay Airlia use Tackle then Peck" I say.

My female bird type spreads her wings and takes off into the air rather quickly as she shoots off towards her target.

"Xena use Psychic" Zander says. Airlia is only a few inches away before she stops in midair, a light blue glow outlining her body.

"Ah! Try to break free!" I nervously call out. I watch as Airlia's body struggles to move on her own only to be flung high into the sky.

"Now use Steel Wing" Frowning I tilt my head back, my bangs falling to either side of my head.

"Relax your body Airlia and allow gravity to carry your weight as you use Tackle!" I call out to her. She squawks in reply. I squint my eyes as the sunrays are close to getting into my eyes. Cupping my hands over my eyes I watch on as Airlia's force of flight downwards meets Xena's upward flight. The two clash as I hear yelps from both participants. Airlia continues to fall downwards, still allowing gravity to pull her towards the earth.

"Use Aerial Ace!" Zander's voice penetrates my thoughts. Xena does a large loop-de-loop in the air before free falling in the same way that Airlia is. Biting my bottom lip, I try to think of something.

"Airlia! Circle around and use Tackle!"

My dual bird/normal type spreads her wings, she must've caught a strong air current as Airlia's body speeds upwards that reminds me of Quick Attack. She maintains the fast speed as she circles Xena and slams her body into the flying/dragon type's back. Xena howls and I wince in sympathy, that must've been really painful. Xena turns her body and retaliates as some kind of dark energy surrounds her before spreading out in a wide circle, hitting Airlia effectively. The dark purple energy spreads like a ripple in water before fading away.

"Dark Pulse…" I trail off. Airlia's body free falls to the ground. "Catch an air current then use Gust!" She does as I say though her movements look a little slower than before. She spreads her wings and as she stables herself I can hear her yelp in pain, she shakes her head before flapping her wings, creating a harsh looking Gust and aims it at Xena.

"Dodge it and use Wild Charge"

Xena twirls elegantly from the Gust as a yellow glow begins to surround the purple pokemon. Electricity crackles and buzzes all over her body but it doesn't seem to affect her. When she seems to have enough power she flies straight towards Airlia. When Xena's body connects with Airlia's both flying type pokemon yelp in pain as Airlia dive bombs into the ground. Xena on the other hand floats in the air her body trembling from aftershocks as she too looks a little worn out.

"Airlia!" Without really putting much thought into it, I run towards my fallen pokemon. When I get to her I see her body's harsh impact was enough to create a small crater into the dirt. After shocks or electricity dance and buzz over her body. Needing to be strong I blink back the tears as I purse my lips together. Going to my knees I gently pick her up and wince as the small bits of electricity stings my skin. I stand and take her over to the cool shade and pull out a Potion and Paralyze Heal.

Behind me I can hear footsteps as I open one of the Potion bottles and gently pry Airlia's beak open. I pour the liquid into her mouth and smile as she swallows it all up. Then I grab the Paralyze Heal and taking off the plastic wrapper I spritz it on her where she's affected the most. She winces and to help distract her from the pain, I start talking to her.

"I'm really proud of you Airlia. You did really well and even if it doesn't seem like it now, if we continue to put time and effort into our training, the results will be worth it" I tell her softly. When her injuries are better I put the Paralyze Heal down. I cradle her body to my chest as I run my fingers over her sleek and silky soft feathers.

"How is she?" Zander asks. I watch him pick up a Paralyze Heal as he begins to spray Xena's wound.

"She's good. I'm really proud of her" He nods and sits beside me. Not too much later the rest of our pokemon come over to sit in the shade with us.

"So, did you learn anything from Airlia and Xena's mock battle?" He asks. I nod and look up at him.

"Yeah, she's fast, almost as fast as the other Pidgey's that Falkner has. She also has great stamina from what I can tell" Zander nods.

"You want to battle with Blaze now?" I nod.

"Yeah if that's what he wants" I say looking to my fire type.

"Cynda Cyndaquil Cynda!" He yips excitedly. I grin and reach for the bottle of water and take a quick drink. Zander holds his hand out for the bottle and I give it to him. He takes a quick drink as well before capping it and setting it against the incubator. My eyes stay on the man made protective machine and I let out a sigh.

"Can't wait for it to hatch?" Zander asks. I nod.

"Yeah, I know I need to be patient, but I can't wait to meet him or her. How long does it take for a pokemon egg to hatch?" I look to my male friend. The older teen turns thoughtful as he thinks it over and while he does that, my eyes wander back to the egg.

"Well…it takes different species of eggs to hatch at different times. Some could take days while others could take months" he tells me. My eyes widen at that.

"Months?! I don't want to wait months to meet my baby!" I cry out. Zander looks to me and raises an eyebrow. I sigh and look away and down at the egg.

"Sorry…I should just not think about it for now" I apologize. Out of the corner of my eyes I see him shrug.

"Alright if you want a distraction get yourself and Blaze out into the battlefield" with that he gets up and moves out into the sun, all of his pokemon following him. I leave Airlia in the shade so she can relax. I stand and stretch my muscles out. As I'm about to turn from the corner of my eye, I swear to Mew that for one brief second, the egg moves a little.

* * *

He can hear her voice, soft and soothing though he can't hear what she's saying exactly. From her tone he can hear the stress. He doesn't want her to feel bad, the nice voice shouldn't ever feel bad never ever. He's not sure exactly when he first heard her voice, it could be days maybe even months. Time is a little distorting where he is. Plus it's dark, really, really dark and he doesn't like it, not one bit. He wants to be away from the dark and be with the nice voice, that's always offering comforting sounds and words.

He does know that once he's with her, he'll follow her anywhere and do whatever it is she asks of him. He just hopes that she'll be a little more patient with him for now.

_ Soon mommy…soon I'll be able to be with you soon…_

* * *

"Blaze circle King as fast as you can!" I call out.

"Cynda!" Chirps my starter.

Blaze starts running faster and faster so much around the Dragon/Rock type pokemon. He then becomes nothing more than a blur of blue, red and tan. From the looks of it King is starting to get a little dizzy as he tries to follow the small fire type.

"King, don't let them confuse you!" Zander calls out. I grin a tiny bit as King tries and fails to focus.

"Now Blaze, keep running as you use Ember continuously" across the field Zander is looking a little unsure as a small ball of flame hits King in the left leg, then his stomach, then his back, his tail and his chest. I grin as the makeshift Fire Spin seems to slowly affect King little by little. It also helps that despite running so much and quickly, Blaze manages to maintain a pretty good aim. This causes Blaze to be able to re-hit old target spots.

"Alright King use Earthquake!"

"TyyyyyRUNT!" The dual pokemon calls out as he slams his tail harshly into the ground. The strength and power behind the attack causes not only Blaze to tumble and fall to the ground, but for me to fall to my bottom as well.

"Ow!" I cry. From across the field Zander looks to me.

"You alright Mina?" He yells. I wince and getting to my all fours I shakily get back to my feet. I give him a toothy grin and a thumbs up.

"Yeah I'm good!" I call back. He nods, relief in his smile as we both turn to the battle. Blaze-like me-gets up shakily before locking his muscles and glaring at King who looks smug. Soon enough King rumbles something that Blaze doesn't seem to like and the next thing both I nor Zander know, they're fighting on their own.

* * *

"Say that again I dare you punk!" Blaze yells angrily.

"I said yo' mama" King grins. The embers on Blaze's back burns hotter and brighter as anger coils in his stomach.

"I'm going to kill you for that!" True he's never actually met the woman, but still that's his _mom! _You don't go around saying shit like that, it's just not cool. Blaze then gathers up as much fire from deep within his belly and brings it to the forefront of his mouth and shoots it angrily to the other pokemon. King turns to the side and like a professional baseball player, uses his tail like a bat and re-directs the Ember high into the sky.

"It's a Home Run bitches!" With that King starts doing a little weird wig-jig. Blaze having enough of this guy charges at him like there's no tomorrow. He gathers another strong Ember and hit's the dual type pokemon in the face with it-who didn't see it coming for his eyes are closed. Then when King is still recovering from the shock of the Ember, Blaze tackles him and starts scratching at his belly. Once the other pokemon gets a hold of himself, he rolls along the ground, squishing the little fire type. Blaze digs his claws into King's stomach, causing the other pokemon to howl in pain.

"You'll regret ever saying that to me!" Blaze angrily cries out. King rolls back till he's on his back again. Feeling sharp talons in his back, Blaze yelps and lets go of the dual type pokemon and falls to the ground. King manages to get onto his feet and snickers at him.

"That's what you get for being a hothead" he grins widely, showing off two rows of very sharp and pointy looking teeth. Blaze forces himself to get up despite the pain he's in and locks his muscles, glaring the other pokemon down.

"Oh~! I'm so scared of the baby Cyndaquil~ what are you going to do, nuzzle me the way you do your human~?" Blaze freezes at that as indescribable anger boils and burns hotly throughout his body and heart. His human…no…his Mina. King dare's to insult his Mina? Now the other pokemon gets to die.

Using that boiling rage of anger and protectiveness for Mina, Blaze gathers his most powerful Ember yet and shoots it point blank range into King's face. He feels no regret as the other pokemon howls and whines in pain. Then still being controlled by his anger Blaze tackles King to the ground, keeping his claws inside King's stomach Blaze rears his head back and-

"No Blaze don't!"

The second her voice washes over him, Blaze can feel his inner fire die down as he cools off-metaphorically speaking. He can hear her footsteps racing towards where they are. He unlatches his claws from King and keeps his head down as dainty hands pick him up. He curls into her hold as she brings him closer to her and gives him a stern expression that has shame filling him. From the corner of his eye, the small fire type can see King being carried away by the human boy.

He looks away from the other pokemon as Mina starts talking to him again.

"I don't know what was said between you two, but you can't just attack him like that Blaze. You need to learn to control your temper. Remember what I said back in the Gym? There are people who aren't going to like us for reasons they may not tell us and we have to live with that. Just as we have to be mindful of our words and actions against the ones who don't like us, especially when they say something cruel or hurtful. We have to be the bigger ones and not fall for their words or traps. There's going to be plenty of people and pokemon we'll meet in the future. Not all of them will say mean things but some might and the next time it happens, I don't want you attacking them. Alright?" She lectures sternly.

Blaze nods feeling shameful of what he did and was about to do.

"Now, I'm going to have you sit out for the next few battles and I want you to sit in the shade as well. Hopefully that'll help you cool off as well" She tells him softly. He rests his head against her shoulder as she carries him to the shady tree. There she bends down and places him beside the pokemon egg, who seems to wiggle once as Mina's near it. Blaze looks up to see that Mina hasn't noticed it and looks curiously to the egg again.

* * *

Standing in the field again I stretch my arms as high as they can go. The sun isn't as hot as it was a few minutes ago. Seeing Airlia and Blaze battle like that makes me feel on edge. While they've been battling, I've been working on not crying as they get hurt. My heart still goes out to them whenever they get hit, but I try not to get so worked up over it that I end up crying again. I try to remind myself of the words Zander told me last night before each battle.

_"They love you a lot Mina and while yes, there are people who love to battle for not so very good reasons, battling is mostly to help commemorate friendship and establish trust and faith in your bonds tied to between you and your pokemon. Your pokemon-your family have so much trust and faith in you Mina, that they're willing to battle for you just to make you proud of them. That's why they're doing this."_

He's right if Blaze and Airlia are willing to put their faith and trust in me to battle, then I'll be strong for them. That way they can battle without being distracted by me.

Feeling a new lightness in my heart I let out a laugh as I jog for a bit before doing a series of cartwheels. Watching the world spin by me I grin at the feeling of discharging all this newfound energy I suddenly have. Once I'm upright I spin and twirl around the field, holding my hands out like I have a dance partner as I waltz. Spinning by Zander and our pokemon I see him raise an eyebrow as a small smile tugs at the corner of his lips.

"What are you so happy about Mina?"

"Well-"

"It's because Mina has the ability to sense whenever I'm around" I stop in my dancing at the familiar voice. A wide smile breaks out across my face as I turn to see non other than-

"Ethan!" Running towards him I whip my arms wide open and give him a tight Ursaring hug. I bury my face in his stomach as I feel his own skinny arms go around my shoulders.

"Hey Mina. It's been awhile huh?" I nod and pull back from him.

"Yeah it has, what are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy you're here but what I mean to say is-" Ethan cuts my rambling off with his carefree laughter, before looking down at me grinning hugely.

"Well, neither Lexi nor Professor Elm have heard from you in awhile and they're both worried. Unfortunately neither of them can make the trip out here to see you, so they asked me to check on you in their place" At hearing my sisters name I pale as my mouth drops.

Oh.

My.

Mew.

LEXI!

She's going to kill me the next time I call her! What do I say to her? Oh I know, I get on my knees and beg for her forgiveness that's what I do! I can't believe I forgot to call my own sister especially since she's the one who raised me after momma-

Sadness coils in my heart at the thought of momma…I know for sure she'd be disappointed in me for not keeping in touch like should've been doing. I bite my bottom lip as I release a shaky breath. If momma were in my shoes…she wouldn't forget to call her family. She'd call us everyday and night and morning. Always checking in on us and making sure we have enough to eat and if we had nightmares and what kind of things we saw or did that day-

"Mina? Are you alright?" Looking up into Ethan's eyes I can see his worry. I blink away the tears and look down. I calm myself as I do a few breathing exercises I saw Lexi doing once.

"Ah, yeah, I'm fine. Anyways, how long are you here for Ethan?" I ask my childhood friend. He grins that famous boyish grin that either got us in or out of trouble a lot growing up.

"Well, for the next few days if you'll have me" I nod excitedly and pull away from him, only to grab his hand instead. I start towing him to the shade where Zander and our pokemon are. I also take note how Marill is talking with the other pokemon. When we get to where they are both Zander and Ethan seem to eye the other with interest.

My eyes dart from boy to boy wondering what's going on with them. Feeling the need to defuse the tension I turn to Ethan.

"Hey, you know we're doing some special training for my pokemon. I was wondering, can I have a battle against your Marill?" I ask. My childhood friend turns to me, his face breaking out into a smile.

"Yeah sure, I want to see just the kind of trainer you are" he says excitedly. I grin and turn to Airlia-since Blaze is still on his time out.

"Airlia how would you like to-"

"Mareep!" Looking over to the wooly pokemon I blink at him.

"Mareep…? What's wrong?" I ask, bending on my knees. I use my hands to brace my upper body as I peer down at him curiously.

"Mareep Reep Mareep" he says. His two front paws place themselves onto my knees as his black orbs gaze into my own. I'm a little unsure of what he's trying to tell me as this is really the first time he's ever communicated with me.

"Is there something you want?" I ask. He nods his head excitedly, looking from Ethan to Maril and to me. It takes me his fourth time of looking at the three of us for me to realize what he's saying.

_ No way… _

"Do…do you…want to battle Maril?" I ask. Hope and joy fill me to the brim as he nods his head, bleating happily. I gasp and without really thinking about it, I wrap my skinny arms around Mareep and pull him in for a hug, burying my face into his wooly fur.

"Thank you Mareep…thank you for trusting me…" I whisper quietly so only he can hear. I feel his chin rest on my shoulder as I snuggle against him. I hold him for a minute longer before pulling away. I wipe my eyes as I can't hold back the laughter that builds in my throat.

Turning to Ethan I let out my famous toothy grin.

"Your Marill vs. my Mareep?" Ethan nods, a smirk forming on his boyish face.

"I've always loved a good challenge and going against a Mareep…you're so on Mina"

* * *

**"Marill the Water Mouse Pokemon and the evolved form of Azurill. It's sensitive ears can detect distant sounds and the round rubbery tip on it's tail can expand and contract, assisting Marill in the water. This Marill is female. Level 10 and knows the moves: Tackle, Water Gun, Bubble, Tail Whip, Defense Curl, Rollout, Light Screen, Double Team." **

Putting my Pokedex away grin up at my friend

"Wow Ethan, how does Marill know all those moves already?"

"Simple, with the help of these" my childhood friend pulls out a silver CD with words printed on it.

"TM…Rollout…what's a TM?" I ask.

"TM stands for 'Technical Machine' it's a way of helping pokemon learn new moves that they wouldn't be able to learn on their own from leveling up or training. It's just a shortcut to help them learn moves faster, or if you want your pokemon to learn a certain move" Zander explains.

"Isn't that cheating then? Since other trainers aren't really able to use them?" Both Zander and Ethan give me questioning looks.

"No…TM's aren't cheating…you're thinking of HM's. TM's can be bought in the Goldenrod City's Department Store." Ethan tells me. I blink as I tilt my head a little.

"What's an 'HM'?" Both boys look to each other then look back to me.

"An 'HM' is a Hidden Machine. They're like a TM but as they're name suggests they're hidden away and very few trainers are lucky to find one, let alone all eight of them. Before you ask Mina, the difference between a TM and an HM is that with a TM they can easily be forgotten and replaced if you want to have your pokemon learn a new move or attack. With the HM's once a pokemon learns it, they can't forget it, ever and you can use HM's multiple times while the TM's can only be learned once before they have to be discarded. Which is why TM's are far more common and not in anyway can be considered cheating" Zander explains again. I nod grateful for the very much needed information.

"Also HM's aren't cheating, it's just kind of a first come first serve type thing. Also because they're permanent attacks in a Pokemon's move rotation whenever a person has one or more they usually tend to give them away to other people who want or need the moves. Though they generally only give the HM's away once they used it on all the pokemon they want to learn that move or attack" Ethan tells me as well. I nod.

"Do all regions have these HM's then? Not just Johto?" I ask. Both boys seem a bit surprised at my question but they each smile as Zander picks up the explanation this time.

"Yeah, all regions have them. Though there are some regions who have different HM's than others, for example in Hoenn instead of getting Waterfall like we do here in Johto and Kalos, there's one for Dive there. Each region has the basics which are; Cut, Fly, Rock Smash, Surf and Climb, and in other regions the HM's are the same and sometimes they're different. Though a lot of people don't use them you actually do need some of those HM's for when you go onto Victory Road leading to the Indigo Plateau"

"Why do you need the HM's for Victory Road?" On my right leg I feel Mareep snuggle against me and lean down run my fingers through his soft fur.

"Well the HM's actually make the pokemon using them stronger than a TM when using them. The reason for that is because when going on Victory Road there's a lot of things in the way, like huge boulders or long distances of having to swim across the lake. See if it's just you and your pokemon they're going to need the extra strength to get passed all these obstacles. Especially when using Surf or Strength, because when using Surf your water pokemon has to carry you across the lake or river or sometimes an ocean even. If they're going to not only swim their way across as fast as they can go, but have to carry their trainer then they'll get too tired far more quickly. To prevent that the HM's are supposed to bring out a Pokemon's full strength. Though that full strength is when they're using that specific attack or move. Does that make sense?" Zander asks.

"So…while the TM's are temporary for as long as you want you can discard them for a different move when you want to. HM's are hard to find and are permanent in a Pokemon's move rotation and bring out their full strength only with that specific attack or move. Yeah…I understand how that works. Thanks" I tell the guys. Both Zander and Ethan nod just as Marill starts to hop around on her tiny feet. Ethan lets out a loud laugh. Zander winces while I'm used to his loud laugh, I let out a tiny smile as I see Mareep shuffling anxiously on his paws as well.

"Well…it looks like they want to battle" Ethan grins. I look up at my childhood friend and nod once.

"Right, let's do it!" Ethan pumps his fist into the air and goes to stand where Zander did earlier in our training, Marill following him. I go to stand where I was earlier as well with Mareep following. Crouching low I run my hands over his wool coat and smile as he starts making a purring noise.

"Okay Mareep. You and I haven't really battled together until now and I just want you to know, if you feel at all that you don't like it and you don't want to continue that's fine. No judgment will be made against you, all I want is for you to have fun and stay safe, yeah?" I ask him.

"Mareep!" He bleats.

* * *

"Get in close and use Thunder Wave!" Mina calls out.

Mareep pools the electricity inside of him and into his belly before letting it seep into his wooly coat. He runs as fast as his leg's will carry him to the round water pokemon before him and as the two make contact, he releases a small spurt of electricity. It envelops the water mouse, she winces and stumbles back as little aftershocks force her body to twitch or tremble.

"Now use Tackle!" She says.

"Marill, use Light Screen!" The human boy calls out nervously.

As Mareep charges towards the pokemon a see through yellow light circles Marill and when he makes contact into her body the screen takes half the damage away from the hit.

"Alright Marill, use Bubble"

"Okay!" she replies back. A stream of "harmless" looking bubbles aim right at him. Unfortunately Mareep is far too close to dodge it and the only thing he can really do is endure it, for if he tries to use electric attacks it'll affect him too.

"Stand strong Mareep, I know you can do it!" Mina cheers for him.

A sense of empowerment fills him at her words. She believes in him, him the Mareep that attacked her when they first met and absolutely refused to battle alongside her until now. The Mareep that ignored her, talked down about her when she was nothing but kind and patient with him. Feeling the need to make up for that, he braces his body, locking in his muscles.

The bubbles sink into his wool coat, they get his face, his feet almost everywhere really. The barrage of bubbles keep coming and despite wanting to prove himself, he's not sure how much more he can handle.

"Use Thundershock!" His eyes widen and looks back at her like she's lost her marbles. She has a grin, a sparkle in her eye that makes him wonder what she's planning.

"Just do it Mareep! Mina wouldn't suggest if she didn't think you couldn't handle it!" Mareep looks to see Cynda-err Blaze-cheering him on. Right beside him is Airlia and the pokemon egg. Looking back to Mina he nods once before turning to face Marill.

"You know if you do what she says it'll just hurt you too" Marill says to him.

He ignores her as he focuses inwardly, ignoring the outside world as he feels the electric current that runs through his blood stream. Grabbing hold of it, he feels it bubble and sizzle as his blood starts to burn. He guides the electricity turning it from an inward security system to an outward attack. His eyes snap open as he takes aim at the water mouse pokemon before him.

"Oh shiiiiaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" Marill cries out in pain. The Thundershock is successful…but for some reason Mareep doesn't feel any pain. It's the complete opposite now that he thinks about it. Mareep feels more…energized…like he just got a full nights sleep. He looks to Mina in wonder as she grins hugely at him, her eyes shining brightly.

"Marill!" Mareep turns to see the human boy running to his female water type. He turns just as he hears Mina's light and quick footsteps coming towards him. She bends down and runs her fingers through his wool coat in a way that brings him inner peace.

"I knew you could do it Mareep. Your Special Ability helps too" she winks playfully. His Special Ability…?

"You know whenever another electric type pokemon uses any electric attacks on you, not only does it _not _work, but it actually energizes you. Your Special Ability is called Lightening Rod. Which is why when you used Thundershock, it didn't damage you" she informs him. His eyes grow in wonder as he looks to Mina in newfound respect and curiosity.

_ Maybe…just maybe this human girl…is different than the others…_

* * *

Later that night after all of us got some dinner, we head back to the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy gave Ethan and Zander to share a room as I now have my own. She also healed out pokemon for us after all the training we put them through. After I give Blaze, Airlia and Mareep a bath I lay on the bed arms and legs spread out as my damp hair curtains around me. I gnaw on my bottom lip as I remember what I told both Zander and Ethan while eating dinner.

_ "Guys…" both my male friends look at me, pausing in their eating. _

_ "What is it?" Zander asks. I look to my pokemon-my family-and look back to the boys. _

_ "I think…by next week I want to have my re-match against Falkner" I say softly. Both boys smile-well Ethan tries to as his mouth is full of food. _

_ "Guess we have a lot of training to do then" Zander says. Ethan nods in agreement. He swallows before giving me a huge grin. _

_ "Don't worry Mina, we'll be there to support you all the way" At this bit my eyes widen. _

_ "Wait…you're going to stay with us?" I ask him. My childhood friend nods, still grinning. _

_ "Yeah, only I'm going to be here to see your first Gym Battle. Then I got to go and do some errands for Professor Elm and Lexi" he explains. I smile my usual toothy grin. _

_ "Great!" I cheer. _

Letting out a sigh I look out my window to see the huge glowing silver moon. Fingering with momma's necklace tears well in my eyes.

"Momma…please continue to watch over me, Lexi and daddy…wherever he is…" I whisper quietly.

* * *

Sitting in a moderately lit room the grown man watches as a rainstorm is about to hit. He looks to his pokemon to see them unsettled by the weather-well his Regirock and Registeel at least. He looks away from his pokemon to the single picture frame on his desk. A young woman in her mid thirties stands beside him. In front of them are two girls, one a teenager the other a young child. The teenager has his dark brown hair and eyes as she stands before her mom, holding a little Totodile in her arms. Beside the teenager is the young girl holding an Eevee plushie.

The plushie was a gift he gave his youngest daughter…the daughter he knows he can't ever face again, not without being reminded of his late wife. Seeing her bright blue eyes-the same as Layla's-her bright toothy grin-the same as his-and her long auburn hair. Seeing her look back at him during such happy times fills him with a horrible sadness.

Narrowing his eyes the dark brown haired man grabs the frame and places it face down on the desk. More than ever does he feel like a coward, no matter how many year's it's been since her passing. While he may not be able to look at his youngest daughter, he knows he'll never forget or forgive the person who called Layla that day.

(Ending Theme Gentle Hands .hack/GU Soundtrack)

_~Tsumetai te ni hiki yoserare nagarete yuki toki o sugoshi _

_Tooku o mita sono hitomi ni nani ga utsurette iru no darou? _

_Tsuki ga terasu tsumetai yubi ni koboreta no wa tsumetai namida, _

_Miageta sora itsuka no yume ga tooku de mitsumete iru _

_Kurayami ni te o sashi nobete koko kara wa mou modarenai _

_Ki ga tsukeba kioku no naka ni tozasareta watashi ga mieta _

_Shinjiteitai anata ga kuru no o itsu no hi ka koko de meguriau made. _

_Kanjiteitai jikan ga tomaru made atatakai te de watashi ni furete~_

* * *

Kit: Heyo guys! I'm so happy to have finally finished this chapter! I would like to personally once again thank AquilaTempestas for reviewing every chapter thus far of the story. Your support and kind words have really helped when I start to feel lost or unsure of a scene or chapter I'm writing. I'd also like to thank Storylover213 for all the help and advice you give me to make this story such a wonderful experience.

You both are wonderful people and I continue to look forward with working with you or hearing from you.

So, Mareep is finally letting Mina battle with him and I was happy to do a little point of view from him, as we only saw it from his the one time. Clearly he still doesn't feel fully accepting of Mina, but he does see that she is different and actually does love him. Also, yay Mina's going to have her re-match next week-story wise-and Ethan is going to help her as well.

Bet you guys weren't expecting him to pop up so soon! I missed putting him in the story which is why I did. Also we get to see a bit of Confident Mina during parts of the chapter. Which is something I'm really trying hard not to overload the story with. Yes there will be times where she'll be confident but then there will be times where she'll revert back to herself, something I'm trying to keep very realistic here. It's very important for her character growth.

Um…also we get to see a bit of mystery near the end with the mysterious man~! Though I'm sure a lot of you actually knows who he is by now, but if you still don't don't worry about it.

So, I'd also like to thank everyone for reviewing/following/favoriting/The Chosen One. It's very awesome-sauce of you guys and I can't wait to update this again just to see your reactions to what I put in here. If there is something specific you want to see, whether it be events, people-anime/game mostly-or pokemon for Mina to catch, please let me know. I already have one suggestion and I really like it, as well as a few others but I really want to hear what you guys have to say or think. It really means a lot to me and plus then the story can be more enjoyable if there is something you guys like in it too.

Here is Mina's pokemon list so far:

Cyndaquil-Blaze.

Mina's starter Pokemon. Male. Level 17. Hardy Nature. Moves: Scratch, Growl, Ember.

Pidgey-Airlia.

Mina's first caught Pokemon. Female. Level 16. Nurturing Nature. Moves: Sand Attack, Peck, Gust.

Mareep.

Mina's temporary Pokemon. Male. Level 5. Curious Nature. Moves: Tackle, Thunder Wave, Growl, Thundershock.

Mystery Egg.

Here's Zander's full Pokemon List:

Charmeleon-Claire.

Zander's starter pokemon. Female. Shiny. Level 20. Moves: Dragon Claw, Protect, Return, Brick Break, Flamethrower, Shadow Claw, Rock Slide. Egg Move: Dragon Dance. Special Ability-Blaze.

Tyrunt- King.

A birthday gift from his father on his 16th birthday. Male. Level 20. Moves: Stealth Rock, Bite, Dragon Claw, Protect, Earthquake, Ariel Ace. Egg Move: Dragon Dance, Thunder Fang. Special Ability- Strong Jaw. (Though it'll turn into Rock Head when he evolves)

Aron-Slade.

Male. Level 20. Moves: Iron Defense, Ariel Ace, Earthquake, Shadow Claw, Protect. Egg Move: Dragon Rush, Head Smash, Iron Head. Special Ability- Rock Head.

Grovyle-Vickie.

Female. Level 20. Moves: Quick Attack, Toxic, Brick Break, Energy Ball, X-Scissor. Egg Move: Crunch, Crush Claw, Dragonbreath. Special Ability- Overgrowth.

Frogaider-Shinji.

Male. Level 20. Moves: Water Pulse, Ice Beam, Protect, Ariel Ace, Scald, Rock Slide, Dark Pulse, Power-Up Punch. Special Ability- Torrent.

Metang-Max.

No Gender. Shiny. Level 20. Moves: Protect, Earthquake, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Brick Break, Rock Slide, Grass Knot, Flash Cannon. Special Ability- Clear Body.

Tynamo- Zeus.

Male. Level 20. Moves: Tackle, Charge Beam, Thunder Wave, Spark. Special Ability- Levitate.

Sableye-Yang.

Female. Level 20. Moves: Fake Out, Psychic, Brick Break, Rock Tomb, Poison Jab, Dazzling Gem. Egg Moves: Recover, Sucker Punch. Special Ability- Keen Eye.

Heracross-Hercules.

Male. Level 20. Moves: Ariel Ace, Venoshock, Earthquake, Focus Blast, Shadow Claw, Giga Impact, Rock Slide. Egg Move: Megahorn. Special Ability- Moxie.

Noibat- Xena.

Female. Level 20. Moves: Roost, Psychic, Brick Break, Ariel Ace, Steel Wing, X-Scissor, Wild Charge, Dark Pulse. Special Ability- Infiltrator.

AAAAANNNNNND Here's Zander's Customized Pokeball's:

Claire's Pokeball: Black with a dark red trim and a flaming C.

King's Pokeball: Purplish-brown with a brown trim with a stone K.

Slade's Pokeball: Silver with a light grey trim and a steel S.

Vickie's Pokeball: Green with a pinkish red trim and a root styled V.

Shinji's Pokeball: Dark blue with a white trim and bubbles in the shape of an S.

Max's Pokeball: Metallic Grey with a gold trim and a steel M.

Zeus's Pokeball: Dark blue with a yellow trim and a yellow lightening bolt shaped like a Z.

So please read and review and tell me what you think or send me a PM if you want with your suggestions. Goodbye and have a great day everyone~!

-Kit


	10. Chapter 10

Kitsunekit75: HERE IS CHAPTER TEN ABOUT FRIGGIN' TIME THIS WAS SUCH A PAIN IN THE HONEY POT TO WRITE OH MY MEW IT WAS SO HARD AND FUN AND I THINK I MIGHT'VE CRIED MYSELF TO SLEEP AT ONE POINT!

Anyways, I hope you enjoy it and here are some reading guides to make this a more easy to understand read:

"Talking"

_Thinking _

**SOUND EFFECTS **

"_Talking in a flashback" _

Thinking in a flashback

_**SOUND EFFECTS IN A FLASHBACK **_

_~Singing~_

Just another quick note, the song used in the beginning of the chapter that plays out is Pokemon Johto theme. That's the song I listened to for the whole chapter and it would make the experince a good one if you guys would listen to it during Mina and Zander's opening mock battle.

* * *

(Opening Theme Snow Fairy by Funkist)

_~Fairy where you going hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo! _

_OH YEAH! Kikoeten no kako no koe wa? _

_OH YEAH! Karetatte sakebu kara _

_OH YEAH! Kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga, _

_OH YEAH OH YEAH! _

_Tsuki to taiyou no haitatcchi wasuremono wanai desuka? _

_Okashii na kimi ga inai to hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai _

_SNOWING sunao ni egao ni nareta no wa futari yorisoi, _

_kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara, _

_FAIRY, WHERE YOU GOING hikari zenbu atsumete kimi _

_No ashita terasu you! _

_DON'T SAY GOODBYE!~_

* * *

Chapter Ten-Intensive Training: Zander Style pt 2 Airlia's Blossoming and a Talk With Elder Li

_~Do-Do-Do, Do, Do-Do_

_Do-Do-Do, Do, Do-Do_

_Pokemon Johto_

_Do-Do-Do, Do, Do-Do, _

_Do-Do-Do, Do, Do-Do~_

"Dodge then come to the ground!" I call out.

Airlia twirls out of the way before dive bombing to the ground narrowly avoiding the Dark Pulse. Xena follows closely, though because Airlia is smaller than the other dual type, she's faster, much faster since their very first mock battle. When Airlia's a few feet from the ground she spreads her wings catching a good wind and glides to the earth in a graceful way.

_~Everybody wants to be a master, _

_Everybody wants to show their skills. _

_Everybody wants to get their faster, _

_Make their way to the top of the hill~_

"Now use Sand Attack"

Airlia turns so her back is facing Xena who is still high in the air. She starts kicking at the dirt, digging her sharp talons deep in it. She swipes and swipes and swipes and I start to feel tension. Xena gets close and from the look on Airlia's face she looks a bit nervous too.

_ Wait for it… _

"Alright Xena Steel Wing!" Zander commands.

On Xena's wings they take an almost metallic glint as her speed increases.

_~Each time you try… _

_Gonna get just a little bit better…_

_Each step, you climb… _

_Is one more step up the ladder!~_

Xena's only a few feet from Airlia now and I show a little grin.

"Now Airlia whip the sand up with Gust and aim it at Xena!"

Airlia turns quickly spreading her wings as far as they can extend and starts flapping rapidly. The sand swirls in a little tornado before she hits Xena with it, getting her in the eyes. The dragon/flying type cries out while trying to get the sand out of her eyes.

"Xena!" Zander sounds a little nervous.

"Now use Tackle" I tell her.

"Pidge!" She calls back. She flies into the air and despite the lack of wind Airlia speeds up and rams her body into Xena's.

_~It's a whole new world we live in! _

_Do-Do-Do, Do, Do-Do _

_It's a whole new way to see, _

_Do-Do-Do, Do, Do-Do. _

_It's a whole new place, with a brand new attitude, _

_But you still gotta catch 'em all! _

_And be the best that you can be!~_

"Now use Gust!"

Since Airlia and Xena are still so close to each other the attack is really effective. Xena cries out as her body goes limp and falls to the ground.

"Don't count us out just yet Mina! Xena use Dark Pulse!"

Despite not being able to see the purple bat-like pokemon releases a dark energy. Airlia tries to move out of the way but since they're still so close to each other it clips her wing.

"Airlia!"

_~Do-Do-Do, Do, Do-Do _

_Do-Do-Do, Do, Do-Do, _

_Pokemon Johto! _

_Do-Do-Do, Do, Do-Do, _

_Do-Do-Do, Do, Do-Do~_

The only female of my pokemon family falls to the ground. Her body shakes as she tries to get up. Biting my bottom lip I suck in a deep breath. Raising my hands to cup my lips, I call out to her.

"Airlia please get up! I know you can do it, you're stronger than you realize!" I try to encourage her. I see her wince before I see her shifting and not too much later she's standing up, albeit unsteadily. Across the field Xena too is standing up though her eyes are still close.

_~Everybody wants to make a statement! _

_Everybody needs to carve their mark, _

_To stand alone in the victory circle, _

_State their claims when the music starts!~_

I let out a laugh as I see her give me a smile and a nod. I nod back as both Airlia and I look back to Zander and Xena determinedly. From across the battlefield Zander gives me a smirk as I grin back. Seeing Airlia be so strong and tough makes me feel confident that-even if we don't win the battle-Airlia is still a winner in her own right.

"Okay Airlia get in close and use Gust" I tell her. Zander smirks again.

"Use Psychic" a blue outline surrounds Pidgey and a feeling of De Ja Vu fills me.

_~Give it all you've got… _

_You can be the very best ever! _

_Take your, best shot… _

_Watch and we'll learn _

_And we'll come together!~ _

Xena tosses Airlia into the air, releasing her from the Psychic hold on her.

"Get high into the air!" I call loudly. I hear Airlia's reply and watch as she flies higher and higher into the sky.

"Oh no you don't…Xena use Ariel Ace to catch up with her, then use Brick Break!" Xena follows Airlia, chasing after my bird type like a speeding bullet.

_~It's a whole new world we live in! _

_Do-Do-Do, Do, Do-Do _

_It's a whole new way to see, _

_Do-Do-Do, Do, Do-Do. _

_It's a whole new place, with a brand new attitude, _

_But you still gotta catch 'em all! _

_And be the best that you can be!~_

Once Xena is close enough to Airlia she attacks her, hitting my female bird type quite roughly. Airlia squawks as she begins to fall to the earth. I can feel my heart pounding roughly against my ribs as I watch her quick fall downwards.

_~Do-Do-Do, Do, Do-Do_

_Pokemon Johto! _

_Do-Do-Do, Do, Do-Do_

_It's a whole new world we live in! _

_(Live in, live in, live in…) _

_It's a whole new world to see _

_(To see, to see, to see…) _

_It's a whole new place, _

_With a brand new attitude _

_(Attitude, Attitude, Attitude…) _

_But you still gotta catch 'em all!_

_And be the best that you can be!~_

I hold my breath as Airlia crashes into the ground, hard.

"Airlia!" I call out. I see her struggle to get up. She winces with every move she makes. Feeling the need to give her a rest, I call out to her.

"It's okay Airlia, you don't have to fight anymore. You can relax and take a break" I tell her. I take only one step towards her when I see her struggle to stand. As she does though…

…A bright light surrounds her.

The light becomes so bright I end up looking away and from what I can tell, so does Zander. Once the light dies down and it's safe to open my eyes I do. Looking back to Airlia instead of a small Pidgey…I see a-

"Pidgeotto!"

"Airlia…" I breathe.

_~Do-Do-Do, Do, Do-Do _

_Pokemon Johto! _

_Do-Do-Do, Do, Do-Do_

_(Yeah!) _

Airlia nods and to collect more data in the Pokedex, I bring it out and point it at her.

** "Pidgeotto the normal bird type pokemon and the evolved form of Pidgey. It is armed with sharp claws and dives from the sky to capture its prey. Unlike the more gentle Pidgey, Pidgeotto can be more dangerous. Approach with extreme caution. This Pidgeotto is female, level 18 and knows the moves: Peck, Growl, Gust, Sand Attack, Quick Attack and Whirlwind. It's Special Ability is Keen Eye" **

"Whoa" I breathe out. Airlia gives me what looks to be her version of a smirk, clearly happy with how impressed I am.

"Airlia…you evolved…I'm so happy for you!" I cry out. Putting my Pokedex in my back pocket I run to her and drop to my knees when I reach her. I wrap both my arms around her and nuzzle her. She makes the familiar cooing noise that always brings me comfort. She rests her beak on my shoulder and I squeeze her gently one last time before pulling back and away.

_~It's a whole new world we live in! _

_Do-Do-Do, Do, Do-Do _

_It's a whole new way to see! _

_Do-Do-Do, Do, Do-Do _

_It's a whole new place _

_With a brand new attitude _

_But you still gotta catch 'em all! _

_And be the best that you can be!~_

"Alright, what do you say we finish this battle huh?" I ask her softly. She nods once, giving me her version of a smirk again. I stand and head back to where I was before. From across the field Zander grins in what looks like anticipation.

"Okay Airlia get in close with Quick attack!"

Faster, much, much, _much_ _faster_ than before her evolution Airlia races across the field. While when she was still a Pidgey I was able to make out her features, but now all I can see is a blur of brown and red with some tan. In the next instant she appears before Xena-who finally got her eyes clear of sand.

"Now use Whirlwind!" I cry out.

Airlia draws her long wingspan back and starts flapping like crazy, creating a whirlwind. She aims it at Xena with far more precision than before-though that's probably because of Keen Eye. The Whirlwind hit's the purple dual type causing her to spin in rapid circles.

"Xena put everything you have left in this last hit! Use Wild Charge!"

_~Do-Do-Do, Do, Do-Do _

_Pokemon Johto! _

_Do-Do-Do, Do, Do-Do-Do_

_(Yeah, Yeah)~ _

Since the Whirlwind is well a Whirlwind it causes her to spin all around the field. Once it disappears the familiar yellow electric glow surrounds her as she charges straight to Airlia. Feeling like the battle is pretty much over-no matter which side wins-I call out one final command as well.

"Airlia you put all you have left into this attack too! Now use Tackle!"

Airlia zooms across the sky and I have a feeling she's using Quick Attack to fuel her flight. From across the field Xena is getting faster as well.

_~Do-Do-Do, Do, Do-Do _

_Pokemon Johto! _

_Do-Do-Do, Do, Do-Do _

_(Oh, Oh) _

_Do-Do-Do, Do, Do-Do_

_Pokemon Johto! _

_Do-Do-Do, Do, Do-Do _

_(Oh, Yeah)~ _

Sweat breaks out across my forehead as my heart pumps excitedly against my ribs. My hands turn clammy as anticipation builds and builds. I peak at Zander and I can see he's reacting the same way and our referee-Ethan-is practically chewing on his fingernails. I look back to the collision course the two flying types are in.

"You can do it Airlia…" I whisper softly.

_~Do-Do-Do, Do, Do-Do _

_(Yeah, Yeah) _

_Do-Do-Do, Do, Do-Do~ _

High above us both Xena and Airlia meet in the middle and crash into each other. From the force of the hit both pokemon seem to recoil as they both fall to the earth. Once they both hit the ground I watch as they both seem to faint from pain.

_~POKEMON JOHTO!~_

"Airlia/Xena!" we each call out.

I run towards my female bird type just as Zander does the same. When I reach her she looks beaten up pretty badly. Licking my lips I get to my knees and gently pick her up. She's far more heavier than when she was a Pidgey as she's also taller. Actually now that I think about it, Airlia is only a foot and a few inches shorter than me. Her eyes open slightly and I smile in relief.

"Oh thank goodness, are you alright?" I ask her. She gives me a nod and a tired smile. Smiling softly I pick her up and carry her back to the shade giving tree. Both Ethan and Zander follow behind me as Mareep and Blaze watch us eagerly. Leaning down I pull out a few potions and hand one to Zander when he comes up from my right.

"Thanks" I nod and look back to my newly evolved pokemon. I give her the potion to drink. I run my fingers through her soft, sleek feathers.

"Hey, nice battle out there you two. You've really come a long way in such a short time Mina. I'm proud of you" Ethan tells me. I feel my face heat up at the compliment. I nod and focus back on Airlia.

"Thanks…but it's Airlia who deserves the achievement…not me." I tell them quietly.

Once Airlia is better I give her a break from the battles so she can rest. I turn to Blaze and Mareep and smile at them.

"Okay…so who's next?" I ask lightly.

* * *

All five girls and their Eeveelutions stand together in their usual formation when practicing their dances. At the very front is Kuni with her Umbreon, to her close right is the second oldest sister Miki with her Flareon. To Miki's far right and more towards the back is Sayo and her Jolteon. To the close left of Kuni is Naoko the middle child with her Espeon. To Naoko's far left and closer to the back is Zuki with her Vaporeon. This is the Kimono Girl's traditional formation when it comes to all their dance practices, the oldest of the sisters to the front with the younger ones in the back.

They act as one being as they slide their sock clad feet across the smooth wooden floor of the stage. Their arms extending in a graceful manner that makes outsiders think of water. The twirl as one, they stand tall and proud as one and most importantly they love as one. As they're about to start into the second half of the dance a gasp is heard among the sisters.

Each Kimono Girl looks to one another, wondering who reacted in such a way. That's when Sayo pauses feeling electricity in the air. Thanks to her connection with Jolteon she can feel the airwaves and she knows that something is shifting. Something quite powerful is reacting to something, or someone. Sayo looks about the Dance Hall, her eyes widen once they land on Naoko and Espeon.

"Nao!" Sayo calls out. She runs a bit carelessly to her sister's side, Jolteon at her heels. Naoko is on her knees, hands covering her white powdered face-as is part of the Kimono Girl's traditional get up. Her third oldest sister's body shakes and trembles. Espeon cuddles closely to his trainer, offering silent comfort to the best of his abilities. Naoko throws her arms around him and that's when the sobbing starts.

"Naoko…" Kuni whispers softly.

The rest of the sisters get on their knees and surround the young psychic and her Espeon. They each place a hand on her, they too offering her the comfort she desperately needs. Sayo feels the electric current flowing through her sister. It's buzzing, humming but not in sadness…in…in joy? Her sister is crying happy tears? Confusion flows through her as her eyebrows knit together tightly. After awhile the psychic of the sisters calms down and pulls away to reveal her face. The white powder make up is runny as tear tracks stain her round and pretty face. Her lavender eyes though spark in joy as a beaming smile graces her ruby red lips.

"Girls…oh girls it's just…it's just so…miraculous! I have no idea…why She's appearing now…She…_She_ wants to return home to us!" The way Naoko emphasizes "she" makes Sayo wonder.

_ But…The Chosen One is His Champion…Mina Heart…can't possibly interest both the King and the Queen!_

"Is-Is She really coming?" Kuni asks. Naoko nods excitedly, eyes shining brightly.

"Yes!" Naoko lets out a giggle, Espeon smiling as well happy to see his trainer so happy.

"But…Mina Heart…she's already been chosen! She can't have Her as well as Him!" Zuki interrupts. Sayo watches her younger twin but what interests her is the way Kuni practically _glares_ at her twin.

"No young sister, She has chosen someone else to be her Champion! I didn't see much but I do know one thing. He will be traveling with Mina" Naoko says.

"So…Lance will be Her Champion? Why now after all this time?" Kuni asks. The Leader of the Kimono Girl's doesn't ask this in the way Zuki did, but more in a thoughtful way. Sayo sees her sister shake her head, a grin still on her face.

"No, not Lance…someone else, another boy" from Naoko's left, Zuki's eyes widen as she looks to the psychic sister.

"I think I know who you're talking about. When I first met Mina, she had a boy with her…his name is-"

* * *

"Ah, Zander, Mina I've been looking everywhere for you" Elder Li says. Both Mina and Zander perk up at the sounds of their names. The latter running a washcloth over the pokemon egg. Zander sits in the shade the epitome of relaxation as he leans against the tree trunk, hands behind his head like a pillow. Sitting to Mina's left is another boy that looks familiar to the Sprout Tower Elder.

"Ah! Elder Li, it's great to see you again. It feels like it's been forever since we last saw you" the young girl gushes happily. The Elder nods as he goes to sit in the shade with the younger children. Taking a seat in the cool shade surprise spreads through him at the sight of Pidgeotto. He smiles as he looks to see the evolved pokemon resting against Mina's left hip.

"It is good to see you both as well. Congratulations on getting Airlia to evolve Mina and so quickly as well" he compliments. Mina's face grows red as her eyes widen, her hands pause in their movements before gently re-starting again.

"O-Oh th-thank you, that's very-very kind of you" Mina bows her head shyly. Elder Li chuckles softly.

"So, not to be rude or anything but who are you?" The second boy asks. The Elder looks to him. A thick band of black bangs is pulled through the back whole of the yellow and black baseball cap he's wearing. He has a red jacket on with blue shorts and tennis shoes. On his back is a yellow and black stripe backpack and in his lap is a strong looking Marill.

"No need, I'm Elder Li. I'm the final Elder in the Sprout Tower Challenge" the boy tilts his head to the side.

"Elderly? That's a weird name" he says. Elder Li smiles at the misconception as it happens quite a lot.

"Not "elderly" Ethan, Elder Li*" Mina says. The boy-Ethan-still looks confused.

"Yeah, that's what I said" Ethan says.

"No, his name is Elder Li, not "elderly""

"Why would someone name their kid "Elderly?" Don't they know the kind of bullying can sprout from that kind of name?" Ethan asks. Mina just gives him a very patient smile-the kind that looks like she's used to the boy's antics, but is too kind to yell at him.

"No you don't get it Ethan, it's Elder…Li…" Mina separates his title. The look she gives the boy is full of hope as he makes a concentrating expression.

"Elderly" at this Mina, Blaze, Airlia, Marill and Zander all sweatdrop.

"Ethan…his name isn't "elderly" his name is Li, but his title is Elder and his name" Zander finally cuts in.

"So…"Elderly" yeah?" Zander runs a fingerless glove clad hand down his face.

"No…do you have any paper and a pen?" Zander asks Mina. She blinks and nods. She carefully puts the pokemon egg back in the incubator and locks it securely before turning to her bag. She rummages through it for a minute or two before pulling out a notebook and a pen. She flips it open to the first page and starts writing in it. When she's done, she hands the notebook to Ethan who looks at it with interest.

"Elder…Li…Oh wow I'm really sorry!" Ethan laughs, rubbing the back of his head. He hands the notebook back to Mina who closes it and puts it back in her bag, along with the pen.

"No worries my boy, it happens a lot" Elder Li says kindly. Ethan nods before reaching into his own bag. The Elder of the Sprout Tower turns back to why he's here in the first place.

"Mina I've been wanting to ask how did your Gym Battle go?" At this Mina deflates a little. Airlia cuddles closer to her trainer as Blaze nuzzles Mina in a way that's comforting.

"It…didn't go very well…I was able to beat the two underlings…and Airlia and Blaze barely got passed Falkner's two Pidgey. They were hurt very badly" she says softly.

"But you're training hard alongside your pokemon are you not? That shows great inner strength little one" Elder Li says. At this Mina perks up.

"How so?" She asks.

"Despite losing you're out here with your pokemon and your friends training. You're growing stronger together so that you can have a better chance of going up against Falkner. You also didn't let losing keep you down, that my dear is why you have such inner strength." He compliments her. Mina blushes at his kind words. She ducks her head allowing her bangs to cover her eyes.

"Ah…thank you Elder Li…that's very kind of you…" she says softly.

"Ah if you don't mind Mina, would you give me a demonstration as to how much stronger you've become?" The Elder asks. At this Mina's head whips up as she looks at him with wide, innocent eyes.

"Y-Yes! I would be honored to!" From either side of the young girl, the two boys give her a smile, happy to see her so encouraged.

* * *

I stand on one side of the field as Zander stands on the other side. The battle is going to be between Clair and Mareep. Most of the morning and into the afternoon, I gave Mareep and Blaze freedom to mock battle while Airlia and Xena had their second air battle. From what I can tell of Mareep he's gotten a lot stronger and my Pokedex didn't disappoint me. Not only did Mareep level up substantially today, but he even learned a new move!

I know that just because he has a new move though, doesn't mean the mock battle is in the bag. Zander is using Clair, his starter and from the confident look she's giving Mareep, we're going to have one heck of a battle ahead of us. Before me Mareep is standing tall and proud as he stares down Clair. I smile at his bravery before looking to Zander.

"Your move Mina" I nod. Taking in a deep breath I release it as I look to Mareep.

"Okay Mareep use Growl" Mareep-like Blaze and Airlia before him-swipes the grassy field before releasing a deep throat growl. It doesn't really do much for Clair but I can see a small flash in her eyes that it does, even it its just briefly.

"Clair get in close and use Dragon Claw"

From across the field a purple and blue light surrounds Clair's left paw. What stuns me though is the shape in which it takes which is a dragon's head! Clair puts on a burst of speed and raises her left arm high in the air.

"Dodge it!" I call out.

The electric type manages to skid out of the way, but unfortunately she still manages to clip his back leg. I wince as he howls in pain.

"Use Thunder Wave"

The electric sparks dance and buzz around the wool pokemon as he aims a small spark at Clair. The spark of electricity is destroyed by a Flamethrower.

"Use Brick Break Clair"

Clair gets in close again and uses the harsh fighting type move. Mareep cries out in pain again but I get an idea and have to do it now or else it won't work as well other wise.

"Use Thundershock!" I cry out.

The small electric sparks start to fizzle dangerously as a bright yellow light hits Clair. She cries out and I don't waste anymore time.

"Now use Tackle and follow it up with Thunder Wave" Mareep gets a short running head start before ramming into Clair's stomach, and as they make contact he immediately releases a small wave of electrical sparks.

"Clair use Shadow Claw"

Just like with Dragon Claw a dark purple shadow envelops Clair's right claw this time. She doesn't waste time as she lets the attack pierce through Mareep, eliciting another cry. I bite my bottom lip as pain wracks my only electric type.

"Mareep are you alright?!"

He turns to me and nods his head, though he winces and I feel so bad. I know he's gotten a whole lot stronger but maybe it would've been a better idea to have him mock battle against Blaze some more. As if reading my mind Mareep gives me a glare, the very same glare he kept giving me when I first caught him. My body jolts at the intensity of his gaze. The determination is so strong as his will to fight and the fact that I just…wait…I know what to do!

* * *

Watching Mina battle is like stepping into the past. Elder Li feels as if he's five years younger and instead of Mina that's battling, it's Layla. The 35 year old woman would be proud if she were here and alive still as Mina battles and trains so hard. The way she holds herself, how she unknowingly makes hand gestures and how Mina always holds her breath during an attack…

_ She is truly your daughter Layla…unfortunately she is also Brandon's…._

Elder Li forces thoughts of the other man out of his mind, not wanting to waste a single second thinking about him. He looks back to the battle and smiles softly.

"Hey Gramps, what are you so happy about?" The man turns to look down at Ethan. He smiles at the younger boy before looking back to Mina.

"She reminds me of my dear friend" he says honestly. Ethan nods before looking up at him again.

"Who's your friend?" Elder Li peaks down at Ethan and figures it's fine to tell him.

"Layla…Mina's mother" at this Ethan's smile drops, his eyes widen before a sad look crosses his face.

"So…you knew Layla…may I ask how?" Ethan asks, his voice solemn.

"We met through a friend we shared. He introduced us and we've been friends ever since"

"How long have you known her?" Ethan's voice is still quiet though he's looking to Mina now. Elder Li looks back as well, Mina-unknowingly from the looks of it-raises her arm in the air a triumphant grin on her face as she calls out another attack. In his minds eye, Elder Li swears he sees Layla shadowy figure standing in the younger girls place in the same position. Blinking and clearing his mind he looks back to see Mina alone.

"I saw Layla once before our friend fully introduced us. I was working as a Page at the time and saw her challenge Sprout Tower. I could tell at the time that her speech pattern is like that of a Kantonian. She was in her teens. I met her a few years later, she was the youngest woman-at the time-to become a member of the Elite Four for the Indigo Plateau." Ethan nods, still watching Mina.

"How old was Layla?" He asks.

"She was 25, she met her husband Brandon two years later" at the mention of Mina's father, Ethan's face darkens a bit.

"Brandon…is a coward…especially with the way he treated Mina…if I ever see that bastard _anywhere near _Mina again…" his words trail but the threat is not lost to the Elder at all.

"Violence is not the answer Ethan…it will ruin your way of thinking and poison your heart" He says wisely. At this Ethan just scoffs as he holds his Marill closer, who is obviously nervous for her trainer.

"Tell that to Brandon…" he mutters softly. Elder Li freezes at what Ethan just said.

_ Did-Did Brandon really go so far as to- _

"Hey what are you guys talking about that's making you both so down?" The innocent question penetrates Elder Li's mind and he's thankful for the distraction. He looks up to see Mina crouching beside Ethan, concern plain as day on her features. She has a hand on Ethan's and Elder Li can see the affect her purity has on her childhood friend. The dark expression clouding Ethan's face is gone, his brown eyes clear of any hatred and dark tendencies and gives Mina the biggest smile Elder Li has ever seen.

"Oh nothing important. How's Mareep doing?" At this Mina grins as she stands up quickly.

"I'll only tell you if you promise not to be sad anymore~" Mina says in a sing song voice. Ethan grins at his childhood friend and nods.

"I promise" he tells her.

This seems to appease the younger girl she side-steps to reveal a-

"Flaafy!"

"Whoa you got Mareep to evolve?!" Ethan cries out. Mina nods her hair swaying with the motion.

"Uh-huh, though he's still got a lot of work ahead of him he's sort of able to go head to head with Clair" she praises. Mar-err-Flaafy looks up at Mina and smiles at her. Mina grins hugely as she bends to her knees and pulls him in for a hug, rubbing her cheek against his.

"Oh you're just so cute and you're all mine~!" Mina coos softly. Flaafy bleats in reply before hugging his trainer back as best as his short arms will allow him to. Still keeping her arms around Flaafy she looks over her shoulder at something. Elder Li follows her eye line and notes Zander coming to them with Clair beside him.

"Hey Mina, why don't you check Flaafy's information in the Pokedex?" Ethan suggests. Mina's eyes go huge as she goes to her backpack and pulls it out. Flaafy stays where he is and just watches his trainer. She comes back to him and points the red and black machine to her newest evolved pokemon.

** "Flaafy the electric type pokemon and the evolved form of Mareep. As a result of storing too much electricity, it developed patches where downy wool won't grow. This Flaafy is male. Level 16 and knows the moves: Tackle, Growl, Thunder Wave, Thundershock, Take Down and learned the move Charge. It's Special Ability is Lightening Rod"**

Mina grins so hugely Elder Li is sure her cheeks must be sore by now. Still holding her Pokedex she cuddles to Flaafy again.

"I love you Flaafy. I don't know if I've actually said that to you yet but I do"

* * *

"Hm…what about…Sparky?" I ask Flaafy.

"Flaafy Flaaf" my electric type says happily.

"So, you want to be called Sparky now?" He nods his head once and I smile happily.

"Okay" I give him a closed eye smile.

**RING RING RING RING**

At the sound of a Pokegear ringing all of us look to Ethan. He blinks as he pulls out the machine-the same one I have strapped to my right thigh-and presses a few buttons. His eyes go wide as he looks from the machine to me and back again. Swallowing he picks up and brings it to the side of his face like you would with a phone.

"H-Hey Lexi! What's going on, do you and Professor Elm need me to run another errand for you?" At the sound of my sisters name my body freezes as my eyes widen.

_ Oh Mew I'm in so much trouble…. _

Silence…

"What-What do you mean you can't get a hold of Mina? Her Pokegear is on, she never turns it off" Hearing this I pull out my own high tech machine and mess around with it. My mouth drops open as I realize…it's on silent! Turning the settings to a random ring tone, I check to see I have over 30 missed calls and 10 unheard messages.

More silence…

"Um…actually, um, is uh right here beside me!" Ethan laughs so nervously even an Aipom can tell he's nervous.

Silence…

"What?! No I didn't lose Mina! Why would you say something so crazy Lexi?!"

Silence…

"…Okay…you have a point there but-"

Silence…

"No Lexi, she is right beside me! I'll prove it" with that he shoves his Pokegear to my face and like a Soldier heading to the gallows I take my punishment like any deserving child.

"L-Lexi?" I stutter.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG LADY?! I'VE BEEN CALLING AND CALLING AND CALLING AND NOT ONCE HAVE YOU PICKED UP! DO YOU NOT REALIZE JUST THE KIND OF THINGS THAT KEPT RUNNING THROUGH MY MIND OF WHY YOU DIDN'T ANSWER ME?! AT FIRST I THOUGHT YOU WERE UNABLE TO ANSWER THEN I THOUGHT YOU MAYBE DRAINED THE BATTERY THEN I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD IN A DITCH MINA HEART! THANK ARCEUS THAT ETHAN IS THERE WATCHING YOU OR ELSE I'D COME DOWN THERE MYSELF AND TAKE YOU OVER MY KNEE! SO HELP ME MINA YOU SCARE ME LIKE THIS AGAIN YOU'RE IN SOOOOOOO MUCH TROUBLE MISSY! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A CONVERSATION WITH THE FUCKING CHAMPION HIMSELF, YOU DO NOT DO THIS TO ME AGAIN _MINA SUNNY HEART _OR I'LL CANCEL YOUR POKEMON JOURNEY AND TURN YOU INTO A SPINSTER FOR THE REST OF YOUR DAMN LIFE!"

_ Oh man…she called me Mina Sunny Heart…use of middle name means I'm dead…_

"O-Okay L-L-Lexi…I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry and I promise I'll call more often as I should've been doing" I say brokenly. On the other end of the line I hear her sigh and know that she's run out of juice to yell at me.

"Mina…it's alright if you don't call me back straight away…but I do expect you to call me back whenever you can. Next time you ignore me like this-unintentional or not-I _will _come to where you are and I _will _punish you for it. Are we clear?" Lexi asks.

"Yes…we're clear" I tell her.

"So did you catch any new pokemon?" She asks. I brighten up as I look to Sparky.

"Yes, I caught a Mareep and just a few minutes ago he evolved into a Flaafy, I named him Sparky"

"That's great honey, how long have you had Sparky before he evolved?" She asks. I pause to think about it.

"Lets see…I left New Bark Town…nearly five days ago…so 4 days" I tell her.

"Wait…you've had Sparky for 4 days before you got him to evolve?" She asks incredulously. I nod even though she can't see me.

"Yep!" I chirp happily.

"Wow Mina…I think you might just be a natural…what about Cyndaquil and your Pidgey?"

"Well I named Cyndaquil Blaze and Pidgey is Airlia. Two days ago I got Airlia to evolve into Pidgeotto. Blaze has yet to evolve but I don't mind" I tell her.

"That's quite impressive…what about the pokemon egg? Has it hatched yet or is it showing signs at all?" I look to my baby, my expression falling into a thoughtful one.

"No…neither have happened yet. Though I'm trying to be patient as best as I can" I tell her.

"Yeah…that's a smart idea. Especially since the way you show love and care for the egg helps sometimes in speeding the process along" Lexi informs me.

"Really? I didn't know that" I tell her. On her end of the line I hear her laugh a little bit and it makes me smile. Lexi has the laugh that makes everyone around her who hears it laugh too, even if they don't want to.

"Well I am a research assistant to the great Professor Elm, it's my job to know these things and help improve the lives of the younger generations by knowing this too" she states.

"Um…sis…?" I question.

"Yeah?"

"Why does that sound well rehearsed?" I ask curiously, tilting my head a bit.

"Because it is!" With that she starts laughing hysterically and I sweat drop at how silly my sister is.

"So have you been taking care of your hygiene? Brushing your teeth, washing your clothes but more importantly your undergarments?" At the last bit of her question my face heats up as I feel my cheeks buzz. My eyes widen as I grip the Pokegear tightly to my ear praying none of the boys/man heard her.

"L-L-Lexi t-that's n-n-nothing f-for you to-to worry a-about!" What I don't want to say is yes. Since the Pokemon Center does laundry and caters to the needs of trainers I wash my clothes at least every other day since I have two outfits and my pajama's.

"Just say yes or no Mina" she tells me calmly. Sighing I blush horribly as I answer.

"Y-Yes so drop it please" I tell her.

"Alright, just making sure. You're also getting enough to eat right? I don't want your next visit home to be where I see you even more skinny than you already are" she tells me.

"Yes, I'm eating plenty, I make sure to stock up on plenty food and drink…oh…um, Ethan wants to talk to you now"

"Oh, okay well make sure to call home more often and I love you honey, more than a million Ledian"

"I love you too Lexi, more than a million Pikachu" I reply.

"Talk to you soon" with that I hand the Pokegear to Ethan.

"Yeah hey, I just want to let you know I'm going to be here a little longer than expected. I'm going to see Mina's rematch against Falkner then I'm coming straight back to New Bark"

Silence…

"Yeah okay I will and I promise not to lose Mina again! Arceus knows she has a bad sense of direction as it is"

Silence…

"Yeah okay, bye!" Ethan hangs up and pockets his Pokegear. Realizing I'm still holding mine I put it away as well. I'll clear the messages later.

** RUMBLE**

At the snarls coming from my stomach I realize in all this time I haven't really eaten anything. Ethan grins as he stands up and pats himself down.

"Okay, I say we go and eat something or else Mina will starve" I blush at that.

"So, did you actually lose Mina once?" Zander asks with a grin. I sigh as all of us-including Elder Li-stand as well.

"You bet I did!" Ethan laughs loudly.

"That doesn't sound like something you should brag about…especially with Mina's sense of direction…" Zander muses, though he still has a grin on his face as well.

"Well the story's actually pretty funny" I know the story he's talking about. I was three at the time and he was five. We were going on a walk through my backyard when Ethan said he was going to catch me an Eevee* since they're my favorite pokemon. We walked all through my backyard, checking behind bushes, looking around trees and even under the porch. In the end we didn't find one, I got really sad because Ethan got my hopes up. Then to spite him I ran into the woods and hid in a tree trunk. I got scared after being in there for five minutes before I started crying. In the end I cried myself to sleep and when I woke up again I was laying in the grass in my backyard. As my parents came running out with Lexi I thought I saw something blue in the forest before it disappeared again. After that day for some reason, my sense of direction became really bad and I was never allowed to go anywhere by myself anymore for fear of getting lost again.

"Ow!" I cry out. Pain runs up my spine as my bottom meets the hard cement. I hold my precious pokemon egg protectively.

"Oh sorry for knocking you down, I wasn't paying attention" a young males voice says. His voice is rich and smooth and for some reason reminds me of the voice actor Johnny Young Bosche*. I look up and see a tall boy who looks to be around Zander's age. He's wearing all black and it makes me wonder why he's not dying of heatstroke yet. I see wisps of scarlet red bangs from under the brim of his black hat with a Master Ball stitched on it. Though its his light hazel eyes that hold me prisoner.

_ They're so pretty…they sparkle like bits of amber almost…_

"Miss…? Are you alright? Did you hit your head or something?" My body jolts as I refocus back on the boy. He's crouching beside me, his handsome features showing concern.

** THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP **

Quickly standing up I dust my skirt off with one hand as I let out a nervous laugh. He stands as well, slowly and I take note how he seems to be the same height as Zander.

"I-I'm f-fine…Oh what about you are you alright? I'm so sorry for bumping into you you're not hurt are you?" I fire off at him. He raises an eyebrow at me and I wonder why everyone but myself is able to do that.

"Um, I'm good, but you're the one who fell…" He trails off. Zander stands up beside the other teen and sighs.

"Doesn't matter dude, she's extremely sensitive that way. So it's best to just answer her questions or else she'll get upset and start to cry" The last bit is more directing towards myself and I frown at him.

"I-I do-don't cry all-all th-the t-time" I quietly stutter. Shaking my head I turn back to face the nameless teen and look at up at him. He seems to understand my silent staring as he lets out a tiny sigh before looking down at me.

"Ah, don't worry I'm not hurt. Anyways, I don't mean to be rude but I have to get going. Goodbye" he says politely and starts walking away. At seeing a Dragonite follow the teen I gasp. They both pass our small group before walking off again.

"Goodbye, see you around!" I decide to call out. The boy raises his arm and without looking back gives me a wave. I feel my cheeks heat up but I can't stop the grin from spreading across my face.

_ I don't know why…but I have a strange feeling that we'll meet again someday…_

* * *

Lance releases a sigh as he surreptitiously looks back to the girl he just ran into. She has a very sincere personality. For that short moment he was in the girl's presence, he felt some kind of warmth and security surround him. He still feels it, but the farther he and Dragonite walk from the girl and her friend, the more the feeling fades. The Dragon Tamer does have to admit, the girl is very cute in a charming girl-next-door kind of way.

_ Plus her eyes…it was like staring into a pair of glittering sapphires…mesmerizing really…_

He mentally shakes his head, forcing the thoughts away as he continues searching for his soon-to-be-charge. He can't focus on young girls like this, especially when she looks as young as the girl he just ran into.

Sadly though, Lance is completely oblivious to the fact that he's just left his new charge behind. Looking forward again he keeps his eyes straight as he shoves his hands into his pockets, an old habit from his trainer days.

_ Just where are you hiding Mina Heart?_

* * *

The rest of the week flies by without any hitches. Airlia's speed is something that's definitely going to help play out in battle. Blaze's sturdy body and nearly frightening determination to win will be his strong suit. For Sparky we've mostly been working on long range attacks and thanks to Xena being the main force behind the training, my pokemon is good to go.

To my right is Zander and to my left is Ethan, both Sparky and Airlia are in their Pokeball's with Blaze sitting confidently on my shoulder. In my arms as usual is the pokemon egg. The Violet City Gym looms over us, casting a long and almost cold shadow. I know I'll have a crick in my neck from looking upwards for so long.

Taking a deep breath I step forward and watch as the automatic doors open for me. Entering the building I feel eyes on me and look up. Sitting on his post-and from what I can tell-is Falkner staring down at me. My expression turns one into determination as I stare up at him. From what I can tell he gives me a smirk before backing away until the platform hides him from my sight.

_ Momma…please watch me battle and this time…this time I'll win for sure!_

(Ending Theme Gentle Hands .hack/GU Soundtrack)

_~Tsumetai te ni hiki yoserare nagarete yuki toki o sugoshi _

_Tooku o mita sono hitomi ni nani ga utsurette iru no darou? _

_Tsuki ga terasu tsumetai yubi ni koboreta no wa tsumetai namida, _

_Miageta sora itsuka no yume ga tooku de mitsumete iru _

_Kurayami ni te o sashi nobete koko kara wa mou modarenai _

_Ki ga tsukeba kioku no naka ni tozasareta watashi ga mieta _

_Shinjiteitai anata ga kuru no o itsu no hi ka koko de meguriau made. _

_Kanjiteitai jikan ga tomaru made atatakai te de watashi ni furete~_

* * *

Kit: OH MY GOSH THIS TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE! There was just too much I wanted to add into this chapter not just for myself but for you guys as well and while I don't care for some of the events in this chapter or how they play out I decided I've made you guys wait too long for this.

*When Ethan Mina and Zander were talking about Elder Li's name, this is an actual conversation I had with two of my friends. Anyways one of my friends had played this game and we were talking about Sprout Tower and my other friend said "so the final guy you battle is named Elderly?" and basically the conversation Mina, Zander and Ethan had about Elder Li's name, was the same conversation my friends and I had. She thought it was a bad joke on the translations part and while I agree with her, I still think it's funny she thought his name was "Elderly" which is why I added this in.

*Eevee…my best friend IRL and on the site Aunamelice-though she doesn't really post stuff-had a mind blowing discovery about Eevee's. In the games and anime all you need is Eevee and evolutionary stones, that's ALL YOU NEED! No joke, we call it the Eevee-Theory, since all the Eevee's have basically almost all of the pokemon types out there with a few exceptions. So really in pokemon all you need is one male and female Eevee, several evolution stones-or whatever requirements you need-and you basically have all you need to win the games. You seriously do not need any other pokemon and this whole conversation and Eevee-Theory should be shared with the world~!

*Johnny Young Bosche is the English dub voice of Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach, Izaya Orihara from Durarara, Yukio Ookuma from Blue Exorcist and many more anime. He is my favorite VA and I love his voice and just how smooth and deep it is, which is why I imagine his voice when I write Lance talking. So this is just a little something for me~!

Also we got to have more LexixMina interactions and you got a good insight to their sisterly/mother-daughter relationship. There will be more to come and I'll even be putting Lexi back into the story later on. I'm not sure when but I will be…soonish.

Also Lance fans will be happy to know I finally put him back in~! I'm sorry it took my so long to bring him back in, there's just so much going on in my head right now. But that's a really bad excuse but I hope this little snippet will satiate your thirst for him until I can get him in again. But already they only saw each other once and seem to have fallen for each other-they just don't realize it yet, and they won't for a long time.

Okay and I know you guys are thinking that I'm rushing the evolutionary process for Airlia and Sparky, but this is actually what I do before I go against a Gym Leader. I train my ass off, and get up to as high levels as I can before taking them on. Which is why Sparky and Airlia evolved so quickly. Because I like being prepared and Mina is starting to understand being prepared is what she should've done at the beginning.

We also get to see a bit of Layla's history and a little inside look to how bad Mina had it with her dad after Layla's passing. It's not a good one guys, it's actually really depressing but until later on you won't actually know the full story until a certain point in it. During the story and chapters until that point I'll continue to drop little hints and pieces, but until then I can't reveal much.

So please review the story and tell me what you think in a nice and positive way. If you want to see anything specific, like events characters-only from the anime or games-Pokemon you want Mina to catch please tell me in a review or PM. If you guys have any constructive critics that will help the story progress in a good way I would love to hear it. If not that's okay.

Here is Mina's pokemon list so far:

Cyndaquil-Blaze.

Mina's starter Pokemon. Male. Level 20. Hardy Nature. Moves: Scratch, Growl, Ember.

Pidgey-Airlia.

Mina's first caught Pokemon. Female. Level 19. Nurturing Nature. Moves: Sand Attack, Peck, Gust, Whirlwind.

Mareep-Sparky-

Male. Level 18. Curious Nature. Moves: Tackle, Thunder Wave, Growl, Thundershock, Take Down, Charge.

Mystery Egg.

Here's Zander's full Pokemon List:

Charmeleon-Claire.

Zander's starter pokemon. Female. Shiny. Level 20. Moves: Dragon Claw, Protect, Return, Brick Break, Flamethrower, Shadow Claw, Rock Slide. Egg Move: Dragon Dance. Special Ability-Blaze.

Tyrunt-King.

A birthday gift from his father on his 16th birthday. Male. Level 20. Moves: Stealth Rock, Bite, Dragon Claw, Protect, Earthquake, Ariel Ace. Egg Move: Dragon Dance, Thunder Fang. Special Ability- Strong Jaw. (Though it'll turn into Rock Head when he evolves)

Aron-Slade.

Male. Level 20. Moves: Iron Defense, Ariel Ace, Earthquake, Shadow Claw, Protect. Egg Move: Dragon Rush, Head Smash, Iron Head. Special Ability- Rock Head.

Grovyle-Vickie.

Female. Level 20. Moves: Quick Attack, Toxic, Brick Break, Energy Ball, X-Scissor. Egg Move: Crunch, Crush Claw, Dragonbreath. Special Ability- Overgrowth.

Frogaider-Shinji.

Male. Level 20. Moves: Water Pulse, Ice Beam, Protect, Ariel Ace, Scald, Rock Slide, Dark Pulse, Power-Up Punch. Special Ability- Torrent.

Metang-Max.

No Gender. Shiny. Level 20. Moves: Protect, Earthquake, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Brick Break, Rock Slide, Grass Knot, Flash Cannon. Special Ability- Clear Body.

Tynamo-Zeus.

Male. Level 20. Moves: Tackle, Charge Beam, Thunder Wave, Spark. Special Ability- Levitate.

Sableye-Yang.

Female. Level 20. Moves: Fake Out, Psychic, Brick Break, Rock Tomb, Poison Jab, Dazzling Gem. Egg Moves: Recover, Sucker Punch. Special Ability- Keen Eye.

Heracross-Hercules.

Male. Level 20. Moves: Ariel Ace, Venoshock, Earthquake, Focus Blast, Shadow Claw, Giga Impact, Rock Slide. Egg Move: Megahorn. Special Ability- Moxie.

Noibat-Xena.

Female. Level 20. Moves: Roost, Psychic, Brick Break, Ariel Ace, Steel Wing, X-Scissor, Wild Charge, Dark Pulse. Special Ability- Infiltrator.

AAAAANNNNNND Here's Zander's Customized Pokeball's:

Claire's Pokeball: Black with a dark red trim and a flaming C.

King's Pokeball: Purplish-brown with a brown trim with a stone K.

Slade's Pokeball: Silver with a light grey trim and a steel S.

Vickie's Pokeball: Green with a pinkish red trim and a root styled V.

Shinji's Pokeball: Dark blue with a white trim and bubbles in the shape of an S.

Max's Pokeball: Metallic Grey with a gold trim and a steel M.

Zeus's Pokeball: Dark blue with a yellow trim and a yellow lightening bolt shaped like a Z.

I hope you guys have a great day and until next time~!

Sincerely,

-Kit~!


	11. Chapter 11

Kitsunekit75: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait on Mina and Falkner's re-match! It took me forever to write and I have a more proper explanation in my author's note, so you should read that as well. There's also some interesting info down in the author's note as well, so you should read it after you finish reading the chapter!

Oh, the song I listened to-repeatedly-while writing Mina and Falkner's re-match is "Heart of Courage" by Two Steps From Hell. I don't know why i love this song so much, but it certainly does help with making the battle a bit more dramatic~! Also, near the end of the chapter the song I used is "We Will Meet Again" from the Pokemon soundtrack. So i'd suggest listening to that as well if you want.

So, I'd like to personally thank the following:

Aquila Tempestas- I always love hearing your thoughts and feelings on chapter updates, it really makes my day. Lol, yeah I have a few plans for Ethan in mind. Mostly though he's going to be Mina's emotional rock. Since they're best friends from the crib, he's going to know her the best-aside from Lexi-and how to help her when it becomes too much. He's a very crucial element to the story and to Mina's character development. So I'm really excited to have more of Ethan in the story than in the games.

AssassiNate- I'm so glad you like the characters. I'm trying to keep them as real as possible which so far is surprisingly easy. That's what I really love about Mina's character, she's very grounded and well thought out-at least that's what I'm aiming for. I try to imagine how an actual person with Mina's personality would handle a situation. Would she get pissed and throw a fit? Would she fall into depression? Or would she find a way to stabilize herself in hopes of coming out on top?

HeartsOfStone-Ah, glad you like the story and chapter~! I'm happy to hear that and I can't wait to hear more reviews or PM'S from you in the future. So please continue to support The Chosen One and I promise you won't be disappointed XD

WhichGirlIsWitch- You're right about Mina, she's very self-conscious and doesn't have too much confidence but she is slowly gaining some. It's going to take her a long time to be super confident like some of the other characters, but she will eventually get there. Unfortunately she's going to have a lot of bumps and bruises along the way, as well as quite a few setbacks that stump her emotionally. Also with Mina's future battles with Lance won't happen for a long time-obviously-but you'll just have to wait and see what happens, because even I don't know what's going to happen. The story just writes itself I'm afraid.

Guest (1)- Ah, some of the Pokemon you listed will be seen later on or captured by Mina. I can't say which ones just yet, but you will see them eventually, it'll just take some time.

Guest (2)- You certainly gave me a lot of Pokemon to think about. Funny thing too is some of the Pokemon you listed (though I'm not stating which ones) are actually going to in either Mina's final team or just in her team in general. So some of the Pokemon you want to see will eventually be seen or caught by our cute little self-conscious heroine :3

These people are the ones who not only reviewed Chapter 10, but gave me a list of Pokemon they'd like to see Mina catch, or just to see in general. I'd like to thank them personally from the bottom of my heart and I promise The Chosen One will not disappoint you~!

Here is a reading guide to help you along the way~!

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**SOUND EFFECTS **

**Pokedex Entries **

_~Singing/Music~_

* * *

(Opening Theme Snow Fairy by Funkist)

_~Fairy where you going hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo! _

_OH YEAH! Kikoeten no kako no koe wa? _

_OH YEAH! Karetatte sakebu kara _

_OH YEAH! Kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga, _

_OH YEAH OH YEAH! _

_Tsuki to taiyou no haitatcchi wasuremono wanai desuka? _

_Okashii na kimi ga inai to hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai _

_SNOWING sunao ni egao ni nareta no wa futari yorisoi, _

_kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara, _

_FAIRY, WHERE YOU GOING hikari zenbu atsumete kimi _

_No ashita terasu you! _

_DON'T SAY GOODBYE!~_

Chapter Eleven-Mina's Rematch, Test of Strength and A new Travel Companion

The room is silent as Ethan and Zander trail behind me to the wooden square in the middle. I sit in the center with my friends flanking me on either side again. We huddle as the board moves skyward and this time I'm not as afraid. Blaze and the pokemon egg are in my lap as Marill is in Ethan's and all of Zander's pokemon are in their Pokeball's. I link my arms with theirs and close my eyes. The fast wind whips my hair as my clothes ruffle against my skin. My heart remains pounding in my chest as we get closer and closer to the boardwalk in the sky.

** KURCHACK**

Slowly opening my eyes my lids flutter before opening all the way. I raise my head to see the two underlings watching me. The first one has a huge smile on his face while the other looks smug as if he's thinking I don't stand a chance.

_ Guess I'll just have to prove all these people wrong then…_

Blaze hops onto my right shoulder as usual, I hold my pokemon incubator in my arms and stand. Before me both Ethan and Zander are standing as well and I watch as they silently move to the glass part of the platform. They both give me encouraging smiles or nods and it helps ease some of my nervousness. I nod back to them as I start walking towards Falkner.

* * *

Falkner watches Mina as she approaches him. She's different in the way she carries herself and he knows, just knows that Mina has grown. Her shoulders are rolled back, her chin is up and her eyes are looking straight ahead. The nervousness is still clear on her pretty face, but her determination to win the Zephyr badge is greater. He licks his lips as she passes both underlings and comes straight to him like a projectile missile.

Once she approaches the platform he's on, he gives her a smirk and saunters to his usual post on the battlefield.

* * *

**THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP **

My heart pounds like the steady beat of a drum as I face Falkner. I know that all the training my team and I did will help. Though now that I stand here I realize, I don't really have much of an attack plan. I guess I got so busy training my team that I didn't think to come up with a strategy. It's too late now though and I'll just have to wing it. My smile widens a little at the unintentional joke.

"Mina Heart…are you here to challenge me again?" Falkner asks. I shake my head.

"No, my _family and I _are challenging you" I correct him. Surprise flickers across his face before it's replaced with a smirk.

"Very well then. The rules from before apply to our re-match. Only the Challenger is capable of switching out her pokemon. You are able to use items if need be and whoever beats the other's three man team wins. Doesn't matter if you're the challenger or not. Are we in agreement?" He asks. I nod.

"Yes we are" I say.

"Then let the battle begin" he says.

I watch as he unclips a Pokeball from his belt and tosses it into the air. In a bright light the male Pidgey flies freely from the ball. He does a loop-de-loop before landing at his trainers feet. Taking a deep breath I unclip my own Pokeball before bringing it to my face. Placing a gentle kiss to the Pokeball I too toss it into the air with a flourish.

"You're up now!" I call out.

In a bright light I watch with pride as Airlia comes flying out. She does her own loop-de-loop before landing gracefully at my feet.

"Challenger has the first move" I nod. I glance down at Airlia who peeks back at me. She gives me a nod and I smile.

"Alright, use Quick Attack" I tell her. With a cry of her name Airlia zooms off towards her target.

"Use Quick Attack to dodge, then get in close and use Peck" Falkner retaliates.

Airlia speeds off, her eyes never leaving the male Pidgey and just as she gets in close the Pidgey manages to escape. I manage to catch the tip of my female bird type's beak grazing the male Pidgey's left wing. Above her Pidgey circles in the air before dive bombing, stabbing his own tiny beak into Airlia's back. She squawks in pain and I feel myself wince in sympathy. I watch as she shakes it off though, acting like it didn't affect her.

"Use Gust" I call out.

Since Pidgey is so close to Airlia, the attack is pretty effective at first. After a minute of being under the harsh winds my eyes widen as Pidgey manages to steady himself. He glides effortlessly in Airlia's Gust, not seeming to care that he's under attack.

"Use Quick Attack" Falkner says.

With the ease and grace of a highly trained flying type, Pidgey flies through Gust at a quick speed-despite the heavy wind blowing against himself. Pidgey lands the hit to Airlia's chest but I watch as she retaliates in her own way. She glares at Pidgey before using what looks like Whirlwind. The male Pidgey is startled by the unexpected attack and flails in the air.

"Get in close with Quick Attack and then use Tackle" I tell Airlia.

"Dodge then use Gust" Falkner commands.

Unlike last time Airlia isn't deterred when Pidgey dodges her. In fact Airlia follows him her flight's speed increasing with every inch she climbs high into the sky. Pidgey turns quickly but for a split second I see his left wing twitch as he winces in what looks like pain. My eyes widen as I get a new idea.

"Airlia, use Tackle on Pidgey's left wing!" I shout out quickly.

"Pidge!" Is her reply.

She shifts her focus, her strong and sleek body changing direction just the slightest bit as she aims for Pidgey's wing. As if sensing what's going to happen, Pidgey starts using Gust. While it's not as strong as it looks from our first battle, it does slow Airlia down-barely. I also take note of how Pidgey seems to be in pain with each flap of his wing.

"Dodge it Pidgey" Falkner's voice rings out.

Only his command comes too late. It's not long after he says this that the top of Airlia's skull rams into Pidgey. The male bird type squawks in pain as he starts falling to the platform.

"Spread your wings and try to catch a good wind!" Falkner calls out.

Unfortunately from what it looks like, the command only makes Pidgey's wing worsen. Feeling like Round 1 is nearly done, I look to Airlia and grin. She's speeding faster than the magic bullet, her wings tucked into her body as her eyes are locked onto her target.

"Use Quick Attack!" I call out.

Airlia's speed downwards increases and if it weren't for the fact that I'm actually watching this, I wouldn't believe just how fast Airlia is going. Just as Pidgey's body hit's the platform, Airlia's entire body weight is forced upon him. Pidgey cries out in pain again as Airlia stumbles to her talon feet. Her body sways and guilt builds in me for causing her such disorientation and pain.

"Pidgey!" Tearing my eyes away from Airlia, I watch as the Gym Leader calls out to his pokemon. Pidgey shifts in the small crater made by our bird types. The more Pidgey tries to get up, the more I see him wincing from his injuries. After another minute of struggling Pidgey finally relents, falling back as his eyes close.

"…"

"…"

"Alright Mina!" My body jolts as Ethan's voice rings and echoes loudly throughout the Gym. Looking to my childhood friend, I see him smiling his huge grin while giving me a thumbs up. I smile shyly only to gasp when Zander hit's the back of Ethan's head. That's when Ethan turns to Zander and seems to be trying to pick a fight with the older boy. I grin at my best friend's antics as I look back to Falkner. He's watching me, a barely there smile on his face as he gives me a nod. I watch as he pulls out Pidgey's Pokeball and returning him. I see his lips moving and know it's probably him thanking Pidgey for doing so well.

Following the Gym Leader's actions, I pull out Airlia's Pokeball. Instead of being returned though, she glides over to me. I smile as I sit on my knees and pet her with the inside of my wrist-don't want to drop the Pokeball-as my other arm is holding the incubator.

"You did great Airlia. I'm proud of you, so get some rest and I promise you'll get a nice spicy treat once the Gym Battle is over. I promise"

"Pidge Pidgeotto" she coos at me. I giggle as she rubs the crown of her head against my cheek. Her silky down feathers tickling me. Pulling back I kiss the top of her head and have her go back in her Pokeball.

I attach Airlia's Pokeball back to my belt and stand up carefully. To my right Blaze watches Falkner with a careful eye. His tiny body vibrating on my shoulder as he bounces himself lightly. I know Blaze is eager to battle, but so far he's the strongest out of his two siblings. I need to save him for the final round.

"Blaze" he stops his bouncing and looks up at me.

"Calm down okay sweetie? You'll get your turn to fight, it's just not yet" I tell him. Blaze just watches me, staring into my eyes before finally giving way. I smile and nuzzle my cheek to his head.

"Thank you" I whisper to him.

"Cynda!" He chirps. I grin before grabbing Sparky's Pokeball.

"Alright, come on out Pidgey!" Falkner says. I watch as a second Pidgey comes out. He glides out of the air before landing on the ground at his trainers feet. Taking a deep breath I give Sparky's Pokeball a kiss-a bit of a good luck charm-and release him quickly.

"You're up Sparky" I say.

In a flash of white my electric type hops from one foot to the other. Little bits of static electricity dancing across his pink, black and white fur. From across the field I see the calculating look Falkner is giving Sparky and I. He scrunches his nose in what looks to be distaste and I wonder why he doesn't seem as…friendly…as he was before.

_ Is it because Sparky is an electric type? Wait a minute…bird types are weak against electric…oh I see now. I hope my using Sparky doesn't make him angry at me now. _

I feel myself deflate a little at my inner reflection. It may seem like an unfair fight, but I did train Sparky really hard and using Sparky for this battle isn't against the rules or anything. Mentally shaking my head, I ignore my thoughts and feelings on the subject matter. I have to focus, I already won one round I can do it again I just need to focus on the task at hand.

"Challenger has first move" Falkner says softly.

I nod and look to Sparky. The determined spark in his eye makes me smile as he gives me a nod. I return the gesture before looking to the battle field.

"Okay Sparky, get in close and use Tackle!" I command.

* * *

Ethan grips his Pokedex tightly, his knuckles turning white. His heart is pounding from excitement as he video/audio records Mina's first Gym Battle. When Ethan told Lexi he was going to watch his best friends first Gym Battle, Lexi demanded he record it. That way he can send the video to her later so she can watch it herself. This is her way of seeing Mina's first Gym Battle without actually being here. Once he gets in recorded he then has to go to the Pokemon Center and send the video to her via email.

As he watches his best friend battle, he can't help but marvel at her transformation. Well not really a transformation per say. It's more like something shifts inside Mina whenever she battles, whether it be from her mock battles with him and Zander to now. It's like Mina flips a switch only she can touch. From there she goes from being a shy, self-conscious, stuttering little girl, to…to being like…Layla…

Ethan frowns for a moment at this revelation. While he's happy Mina is more confident and content with herself, he worries what would happen should Brandon see her act this way. It doesn't help that Mina seems to be unknowingly making hand gestures-despite only having a single free hand. Or the way her eyes sparkle in the same way Layla does-did-when she battled. Even though both Ethan and Mina were quite young-seven and five respectfully-Ethan actually remembers a lot more about Layla than Mina thinks he does. So seeing Mina act a little like Layla does when her mother used to battle sort of terrifies him. While he's not scared for himself, he's more scared for Mina.

Shifting the Pokedex's camera, the young Pokemon Research Assistant forces himself to focus back to the battle. Mina, this battle is all about Mina. Later on when he's alone he can worry about his fears. For now he just needs to do what he does best and that's supporting his best friend/little sister figure.

* * *

"Sparky!" I call out. My electric type falters in his footsteps, his body trembling from the pain. I grit my teeth as I look to Pidgey. Despite going up against an electric type, this Pidgey is relentless in his fighting. That bird just doesn't want to give up.

"Flaaf…Flaafy…" Sparky mutters. I watch as his body continues to shake and tremble and I know I need to think of something-

_ Wait a minute…I know what to do!_

"Sparky, use Thundershock on yourself!" I call out.

My grip on the incubator tightens as Sparky forces himself to stand up tall. I wince in sympathy as he cries out a little. From across the field Falkner is watching us with a curious eye. Looking back to my electric type my eyes squint a little as the golden light starts to get brighter bit by bit. The sounds of electricity buzzes and crackles in the air surrounding Sparky. My electric type uses his attack on himself and the more electricity that enters his body the more stronger he starts to look. I grin at the shock-no pun intended-that crosses Falkner's face.

"What? But how…?" He asks, though I don't think I'm meant to hear that. I giggle and play with the hem of my black t-shirt. When the static shocks leave Sparky, he's just standing there like the battle never even started. While Pidgey on the other hand looks really beat up and worn out.

"Okay now's your chance Sparky, use Thundershock on Pidgey!" I cry out. On my right shoulder Blaze bounces up and down with excitement. He chirps out his species name, most likely cheering Sparky on.

"Get high into the air" Falkner says. I smile, not letting it deter me or Sparky.

"Don't let Pidgey get away!" I call out.

I can remember how during my mock battles with Zander when he would have Xena battle against Sparky. Zander told me it'd be a good idea for us to practice long range attacks. Xena was nice enough to offer her assistance. It was like a game of tag, once the slightest bit of electricity would hit Xena, she would have to move backwards or away from Sparky a bit. Though she would never just float in the air-okay maybe she did at first-but once we got the hang of it she started flying. What Pidgey and Falkner are doing is no different from that of Zander and Xena playing tag with us. Grinning at the slight revelation I know I really owe Zander for helping me so much.

The smile won't stay off my face as multiple streams of electricity flow from Sparky. All of them are directed towards Pidgey. Who I may add, is really going all out in avoiding this attack. Though it's only a matter of time before Pidgey gives up. He's badly hurt and I'm sure all this flying around with his injuries like this, cannot be good for his tiny body.

_ "A pokemon is only as strong as their trainer allows them to be" _I mumble softly, repeating the same words momma once said to me.

"Pidgey!" Blinking I focus back on the battle and gasp. Pidgey's been hit from what it looks like as his tiny body plummets to the platform. His body doesn't move and I have a feeling Sparky might've overdone it on the male bird type. The closer Pidgey gets to the platform the faster his body hurtles in a downward spiral. My eyes widen as it's obvious Falkner's voice isn't getting to the pokemon. Without thinking too much about it I look to Sparky.

"Catch Pidgey!" I command. Sparky looks to me and nods before running to the spot where the bird type is headed. At the last minute Sparky jumps to the ground and spreads his body out as much as it can go. Just as he does that, Pidgey lands on Sparky's back, his tiny body limp as aftershocks wrack his body. From across the field Falkner looks to be almost in pain as he retracts Pidgey with his Pokeball. Grabbing Sparky's Pokeball I watch as my electric type scampers towards me. Smiling I kneel before him and wrap him in a one armed hug.

"I'm proud of you, you've come so far in such a short time. When the Gym Battle's over I'll comb your fur just how you like it" I promise him.

"Flaafy!" He bleats in delight. I giggle and pull back. I retract Sparky into his Pokeball before clipping him onto my belt. Standing up again nervousness sets in as it's the final round. I still have my three Pokemon while Falkner only has one and I already know who it is. From across the battlefield Falkner looks to his belt as he pulls out the final pokemon.

** THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP**

Rounds one and two were just warm ups, something to pass time as we both prepare for the real battle. Falkner meets my eyes and I can't fight the shiver that runs down my spine. His grey eyes are cold, steely a completely different person from the first two battles. He watches me the way Airlia watches her target, just before she strikes. My confidence from earlier slips away as I tighten my grip on the incubator.

* * *

Zander's eyes narrow as he continues to watch Mina silently. Her emotions are all over the place as she and Falkner have their little stare down. While he can feel pride, excitement, joy, adrenaline, it all starts to die away as fear sets in. His jaw clenches tightly, painfully from how much fear Mina's feeling. Zander knows she's trying to keep it together, to stand strong but the pressure is wearing her down and quickly too. He takes note of how her knees are starting to shake, almost knocking into each other. From on her shoulder Blaze seems to be nuzzling her cheek. The fire type is doing what he can to calm Mina down. While it may have some affect on her, she's still too nervous.

"Mina!" The ten year old girl jumps as her head whips to look at the boy beside Zander. Ocean blue eyes as wide as a Hoothoot and as easy to read as a picture book. Even without his ability to feel her emotions.

"You can do it Mina! You're a great trainer, just like Layla and Lexi! You can do this, I know you can. Just as you believe in your pokemon, we all believe in you so fight on Mina! Fight!" At the mention of the names Layla and Lexi, Zander can't but feel some kind of familiarity with them. He shakes his head, ignoring the sharp pain in his heart at the name Layla. Instead he turns his attention back to Mina.

When he looks back to the younger girl, he sees her looking straight at himself. He gives her a smile and nods her way. She gives another shy smile before nodding back. Suddenly she looks back to Falkner.

"Lets go!" She cries out.

* * *

Sitting upon her shoulder Blaze watches as the other man-Falkner-releases his final pokemon and Blaze's opponent. He can feel the embers burning hotly in his belly, his eyes narrowing as the Pidgeotto soars out of his Pokeball. The normal bird type lands at his trainers feet, staring at him with a challenging eye.

"You're up Blaze" His Mina whispers. He feels her place a kiss to his temple, something he notes that Mina seems to do with all their family members. He wonders if there's a significance behind it or if it's just her way of showing affection.

"Just watch me Mina, I'll make you proud" he tells her. He knows she can't understand Poke speech, but he likes talking to her anyways. He jumps flawlessly from her shoulder-his usual perch-and lands nimbly at Mina's feet. The Pidgeotto sizes him up before letting out a snort.

"So we meet again Cyndaquil. Hopefully you'll give me a better demonstration of your power this time. Our last battle you were weak, I wonder…maybe if your trainer wasn't so hesitant to evolve you. Maybe she prefers you to stay a cute weak little Cyndaquil?" Pidgeotto taunts. The little fire type knows he's only goading Blaze, that he's trying to get him to lose focus but it's not going to work. Blaze knows the best way to win the battle is to ignore his opponent and keep his faith strong in Mina. After all everything he does is for her, for his Mina.

"Challenger has the first move" Falkner repeats.

Blaze peeks back to look at Mina. She looks nervous, scared but he knows her. Blaze knows she's going to pull through, because that's what Mina does. She always pulls through.

* * *

"Use Ember!" I call out.

"Counter with Gust" Falkner retaliates.

On the platform Blaze releases a small ball of fire, only to backlash once Pidgeotto starts flapping his powerful wings. The wind blows harshly causing the Ember to freeze momentarily in the air, before flying back towards Blaze.

"Dodge it" I say.

"Cynda!"

I watch as Blaze rolls on his side a foot or two. He keeps rolling though as Pidgeotto continues to follow his prey.

"Use Quick Attack"

Pidgeotto spreads his wings, using an air current as he flaps his wings. Then he tucks his wings into his body as a soft white glow surrounds him. I hold my breath as I wait for it. Blaze continues to roll in circles along the platform. My eyes narrow a bit once Pidgeotto is only a foot away from my little fire type.

"Use Tackle then follow it up Ember!" I command.

Immediately Blaze gets to his feet, swerving a little before making a mad dash towards Pidgeotto. I watch as he rams his small body into the bird types chest.

** SNIK **

At the sound of Blaze's claws bursting free I watch in silent fascination as Blaze uses his claws to keep a tight hold on his opponent. Pidgeotto squawks in pain and for a brief moment I feel sympathy for the bird type. Having claws digging into you is no fun. That feeling dissipates however when I see Blaze rear back a little-still not retracting his claws-as he releases an Ember into the bird types face.

"Use Peck!" Falkner calls out.

"Use Ember again!"

Pidgeotto and Blaze meet head on-no pun intended-as the bird type's beak makes contact with a small and quickly made ball of flame. Both our pokemon cry out in pain. I see Blaze release Pidgeotto from his claws as he falls to the ground. The same thing happens with Pidgeotto, falling to the ground. I watch as they both stand up immediately.

"Use Tackle then Gust"

"Dodge it and use Scratch"

Thanks to Blaze's speed-though not as fast as Airlia-Blaze is able to avoid the majority hit. His back leg however gets a bit injured. I bite my bottom lip as my fire type quickly turns on the bird type and rakes his claws across Pidgeotto's chest. The pain doesn't seem to outwardly affect the brown bird as he starts flapping his wings, creating another Gust. Blaze rolls out of the way quickly so that he's facing his opponents underbelly.

"Use Growl"

Pidgeotto winces just a tiny bit before moving to the middle of the battlefield and away from Blaze. Though it doesn't matter to Blaze as he just runs quickly to Pidgeotto, his Growl rumbling deep in his chest. The Growl continues as he rams his body into Pidgeotto's. My eyes widen as Pidgeotto squawks before stumbling back. He rights himself but the brown bird is clearly tired and drained of energy.

"Now, use Roost"

My eyebrows furrow as Pidgeotto stands perfectly still. His wings tuck into his sides as he bows his head, eyes closing. The way he's standing is like he's asleep. I tilt my head curiously though movement from Blaze catches my eyes. He's hopping in place as he looks to me quite urgently.

"What is it Cyndaquil?" I ask.

"Cynda Cyndaquil Quil" he tells me. I bite my bottom lip, unable to understand his words.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand what you're saying" I apologize.

"Cyndaquil!" He growls out. I blink in shock as he turns and looks angrily at Pidgeotto who is starting to move. It's not the fact that Pidgeotto is moving shocks me, it's the fact that his injuries are gone.

Sucking in a breath, I tighten my grip on the incubator.

_ Oh Mew this is not good…_

"Just keep using Ember Blaze!" I call out.

"Dodge them using Quick Attack"

Pidgeotto loop-de-loops on a constant cycle as he nimbly dodges Blaze's Ember's left and right. He flits and floats and will occasionally use Gust to redirect the attack if he can't dodge it in time. I can see Blaze getting exhausted with every Ember that bursts from his mouth. He's getting so tired and drained, despite the fact that I recently gave him a MooMoo milk. His body is trembling and I can feel tears well in my eyes.

"Get in close and use Peck" Falkner commands.

"Dodge it!" I cry out.

Pidgeotto tucks his wings into his body and dive bombs downwards, his eyes never leaving Blaze. I watch as my starter rolls out of the way but each time he rolls, the bird type follows him easily. I watch as Blaze gets to his feet, his body swerving a little before righting himself. He turns and heads straight on towards Pidgeotto. One the two are only a few feet apart Blaze releases an Ember hitting his opponent in the face. While Pidgeotto is distracted my starter uses that to his advantage it seems, as he rams his tiny body into Pidgeotto's. The two bounce off each other as they roll across the platform like two rag dolls.

"Blaze!"

"Pidgeotto!"

On the field Pidgeotto struggles to get up. He manages to do so, but I can see the pain in his expression with every movement. Blaze's body twitches, his tiny shoulders heave with every deep heavy breath he takes. I bite my bottom lip as he sways while trying to get up. He stumbles in his footing and I let out a sob. I can't…I can't bear to watch this anymore. Blaze shouldn't have to go through all this pain anymore. I know he's strong and I don't want him to feel the need to prove it anymore if it's going to land him this badly hurt.

"Blaze…it's okay you don't have to fight anymore! It's alright let me switch you out with Airlia!" I call to him.

"Cynda…Quil!" He replies.

The next thing I know…a bright light engulfs my fire type.

The light gets so bright I end up having to look away. The only time I remember this happening is with…Airlia…and-and Sparky…once realization sets in on what's happening, I can't hold back the smile. After a full minute of nothing but the sounds of everyone's heavy breathing, I slowly open my eyes and look to the battlefield. My eyes widen as far as they can go as my breath hitches.

"Quilava" Blaze says to me.

Blinking I bite my bottom lip. Before I know it, a laugh-that really sounds more like a happy sob-bursts from my lips. Blaze comes running up to me, his body is longer, leaner as he stands on his hind legs. I avoid the fire spouting from the crown of his head and scratch his left ear, just how he likes it.

"Oh!" I chirp. With my free hand I pull away from Blaze and reach into the back pocket of my shorts and pull out my Pokedex. Turning it on, I point it to Blaze.

** "Quilava the fire type pokemon and the evolved form of Cyndaquil. Be careful if it turns its back on you during battle. It means that it will attack using the fire on it's back. This Quilava is Male. Level 21 and knows the Moves: Growl, Ember, Tackle, Scratch and has learned Quick Attack and Flame Wheel. It's Special Ability is Flash Fire"**

"Wow…Blaze…I'm so proud of you!" I say. I wrap my free arm around Blaze's neck and bring in for a hug. "Now, what do you say we give this battle a final blast?" I wink. Blaze perks up at this and nods. Grinning I turn Dexter off and place it in my back pocket as Blaze scampers back to the battlefield.

"So, you think just because your Cyndaquil evolved that you have a chance to beat us?" Falkner taunts. I smile as I look to Blaze who gives me a determined look. Smiling back I feel confidence burst in me as I look Falkner in the eye.

"Honestly, I don't know if we're going to win or not. What I do know is either way, neither Blaze or I will back down, not without a fight" I tell him. I see an emotion flash on his expression before it disappears behind his smirk. He grins at me and I can't help but smile back.

"Well then, this battle has been truly an honor Mina Heart" I nod.

"It sure has" I agree. "Okay Blaze, don't hold back! Use Quick Attack to speed up your Flame Wheel!" I call out.

"Alright Pidgeotto, you put everything you have into this attack as well! Use Quick Attack to speed up Tackle!"

Awe fills me as Blaze easily spreads the fire on the crown of his head and lower back to circle him, spinning, spinning and spinning around him like a Hitmontop. The flames get brighter and hotter as even from where I stand I can feel the heat. Then faster than even Airlia, Blaze shoots off. He becomes nothing more than a blur of red, orange, blue and tan. The reason my eyes are even able to follow him is because of the fire surrounding him. Heading in the same direction is the male bird type, a soft white glow surrounding him as he charges towards Blaze.

** THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP**

My heart batters against my ribs as blood roars in my ears as the two quickly meet in the middle.

** SMACK! **

I watch as the flames from Blaze's Flame Wheel merge with Pidgeotto, whose body meets Blaze's head on. The two bounce off each other again from the harsh collision. They fly off in separate directions, Pidgeotto rolling to Falkner's side of the field as Blaze swerves and rolls to my feet. Both pokemon seem to struggle to get to their feet. I hold my breath as the tension becomes so thick, not even a Scyther's blade can cut it.

Very slowly I see Blaze struggle to get up, his body trembling from the collision and the force of flying back.

"You can do it Blaze, just a bit more and I promise you can rest after this" I tell him softly. I keep my eyes on my starter, too afraid to look away from my partner now.

"Quil…Lava…" I hear him groan. Then as if Arceus himself is on my side, Blaze manages to get up and sits back on his hind legs. His body is badly beaten and he looks so worn down as he sways from side to side though he always manages to right himself.

"Pidgeotto!" Finally tearing my eyes away, I look to see Falkner cradling an extremely exhausted looking Pidgeotto to his body. Tears well in my eyes as I fight not to cry. I blink them back as much as I can. After a full minute the Gym Leader looks up at me with a soft smile before looking back to his pokemon. He pulls out a Pokeball and retracts him. He says a few words to the red and white device before standing up and heading to me and Blaze. I watch him with a curious eye as he reaches into his pocket and holds something out to me, once he's only a foot away from me.

"Mina Heart, it truly has been a pleasure battling you both times. While your first battle seemed to be an eye opener for you, you still trained hard and you came back for our re-match. I can tell you grew and matured a bit and it wasn't just your pokemon that trained, you did as well. You truly love and care for your pokemon as they do for you. After seeing the way you handled our re-match I feel completely confident and honored to give you this: The Zephyr Badge. With this badge, you have shown the world you are on your way to be a great pokemon trainer and it would be a privilege to someday hear of you challenging the Indigo Plateau. Also, now that you have this badge, you'll be able to use the trading systems in the Pokemon Centers should you decide to trade on of your pokemon for another" Falkner explains to me. I can feel my eyes practically bugging out as I look from the badge to Falkner and back to the badge.

"Is it-Is it really okay for-for me to-to have t-this?" I stutter.

"Yes, like I said you have proven yourself worthy of the badge. Please take it and never forget the feelings you feel today and about our battles together. For surely you will look back on this day with fondness in your heart" my hand shakes as I reach forward. I hesitate a bit at first, but after a reassuring look from Falkner I take in a deep breath, square my shoulders back and gently pick up the badge. I bring it up to my eyes. It's a lot smaller than I thought it'd be, barely half the size of my thumb. It's a silver hexagon with a split going halfway in the middle. On the bottom half of each split side are little feather etchings.

_ It's really cute to be honest. _

Looking up at Falkner, I give him my biggest most cheerful toothy smile I can manage.

"Thank you for the battles, and the advice. I promise you won't regret giving me this badge" I tell him. Falkner smiles as he pats the top of my head.

"I know I won't. Also, if you check your trainer account you'll find a nice sum of money that you won from our battle" I nod, already knowing the payment policy of winning and losing a battle, Gym Leader Challenge or not.

"Thank you" I tell him.

"Oh and one more thing. Here you go, the TM "Roost" the same move my Pidgeotto used during battle, you can teach this to any bird type. Be careful though with which pokemon you use it on, because once you use it, it's gone for good" I nod.

"Thank you, and goodbye" I tell him. He gives me a wave as Blaze and I walk to where Ethan and Zander are eagerly waiting for me. I retract Blaze so that he can rest and place his Pokeball on my belt. I make sure it's secure before heading to my two friends.

* * *

Suicune Takes a pause in his running to rest. He's been running almost nonstop since for the passed few days now. His breathing is harsh as the majestic Legendary Beast walks towards a tree and sits in the cool shade. He makes sure he's hidden deep in the forest, not wanting to be seen. He especially doesn't want that specific human boy to find him either. If he's found now, there's no way he'll be able to get to his Charge. No one, absolutely no one can know about the girl and her role in the Pokemon world.

From what his brothers have told him, that human organization…what is they call themselves? Team Rocket, that's right. Team Rocket is already tracking the Knights, while another of their sub groups already have a steady eye on the Guardians-who work with the King. While the Knights work for the Queen normally, it would be greatly conspicuous for a Guardian to watch over the Chosen One. They can't afford to let any attention get drawn to themselves or the girl. Which is why Suicune, one of the Queen's Knights is charged with watching over the young girl.

Since Suicune is constantly on the move, always going from place to place, it wouldn't look at all suspicious for him to be following the child. The humans would just think him to be going about his usual movement patterns, never knowing the real reason behind his travels. What really worries him is that one human that seems determined to track him. Eusine, is the boy's name. That human child continues to follow him and normally he'd be flattered, but the boy will only get in the way of Suicune's mission. That is something that cannot happen.

The majestic water type allows his eyes to close as he rests his head on his paws. Maybe if he gets some proper rest then his mind won't bombard him with all these fears and worries. They're only going to distract himself. With that final thought Suicune closes his eyes as darkness overtakes his mind.

* * *

"Mina I'm so happy for you!" Ethan cries out. His arms wrap around my small frame as he lifts me up. I lift my head up and look all around us. My cheeks heat up as I see some of the locals watching us with a curious eye, or smiles of their own. I look away, uncomfortable with the attention Ethan is placing on us. He continues to hold me up high and for once I'm almost eye level with Zander, who is giving me a huge smile as he hangs back a little. I look away again as the world starts to spin.

My eyes fall to Ethan who is spinning us in a circle, laughing his head off. My arms wrap securely around my incubator, not wanting to drop it. After another minute of constant spinning my childhood friend finally sets me on my feet. Sadly I'm a bit dizzy causing me to lean into Ethan for support.

"I still can't believe how awesome your battle was Mina! It was so cool how you took Falkner's pokemon down! Oh man we should definitely celebrate this occasion, I know just the place too. Come on!" Before he could take one more step however, Zander grabs the back of Ethan's backpack. This causes my childhood friend to fall on his backside. He cries out in pain as he rubs the area that got hurt. I wince in sympathy only for my eyes to flit back and forth between my two friends.

"I think we should go to the Pokemon Center first though. That way Mina can get her pokemon healed up. Then we can celebrate her victory" The older boy says. Both boys nod to each other then look to me expectantly.

"What do you say Mina? We heal your pokemon and then we go out to eat yeah?" Zander asks. I nod my head a few times.

"Y-Yeah…that sounds-sounds nice" I say softly.

"Cool, lets go then" with that Ethan and Zander both stand on either side of me as we trek our way back to the Pokemon Center.

"So…what do you guys plan to do now?" I ask them. All three of us are sitting in the waiting room for my Pokemon.

"What do you mean?" My best friend asks.

"What I mean is, now that my Gym Battle is over with what are your guys' plans?" I specify. Ethan blinks as he looks out the window. Zander stays silent, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well actually-"

** RING RING RING **

The sound of Ethan's Pokegear's ring tone cuts him off. He gives me a sheepish smile before getting up and walking outside to answer the line. I watch him for a little bit before my blue eyes flash to Zander's emerald green ones. I bite my bottom lip as I bring my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around them. The tall boy who has helped me a lot for the passed week remains silent. I wish I could read people's thoughts sometimes, just to end the suspense. Then again…I doubt I'd want to know what Ethan thinks half the time.

As the warm sun rays fall through the open windows of the Pokemon Center, I feel a sadness well inside me. If I could I'd have Zander and Ethan travel with me in a heartbeat…but…what if they don't want to? Ethan has to do errands for his mother and Professor Elm-and Lexi occasionally. If I had him come with me, the Professor would lose an exceptional helper…I can't do that to Ethan. He loves working for my sister and her boss despite them driving him up the wall by sending him in every which direction.

There's also Zander to think about. I think of us as pretty close friends, but what if it's only one-sided? What if he thought directing me to Sprout Tower was all I needed him for? What if by having him help me so much is actually burdening him? If it weren't for me, he'd probably already be at the next Gym by now! Releasing a sigh I realize I'm being selfish. It's not fair of me to depend on someone I've just met. I'll give the option to Zander of whether or not to travel with me. If he says yes that's great, but if he says no I won't hold it against him. After all I wouldn't blame him if he didn't want to get stuck traveling with me of all people. Besides he probably already has someone he's traveling with…or probably meeting up with a friend…

Letting out another sigh, I feel my body sag into the comfy couch.

_ If only I were mamma…she always knows what to do in these kinds of situations…_

"Mina Heart come to the front desk please. Your Pokemon are healed up and excited to see you" Nurse Joy's voice on the intercom pulls me from my depressing thoughts. Getting up I force my thoughts away as I quickly make my way over to the desk. All of my Pokemon-minus the egg-are in their Pokeball's most likely eager to be out and about. I smile as I set the incubator on the counter-I have to stand on my tip toes to reach it-and grab my Pokemon one by one as I clip them to my poke belt.

Once they're all secure, I grab the incubator again and give Nurse Joy a smile.

"Thank you for taking care of them. I appreciate it" Nurse Joy looks like she's going to cry at my thanks. It makes me wonder how many people come and go and not once stop to thank the nice woman for doing her job. Especially with the way she tears up as easily as I do.

"You're welcome sweetie. Have a good day now" she smiles brightly. I smile back as I walk away, feeling a sense of content knowing I helped make her day a little bit brighter. When I head back to the couch, I see Ethan talking with Zander and I pause in my steps. Normally I would just continue on but seeing the angered expression on Ethan's normally happy-go-lucky face makes me falter. Ethan is never angry. He's a more cheerful person than I am. I tilt my head as I begin to gnaw on my bottom lip. I watch as Zander gives my best friend a slow nod. Ethan just stares at him for a full minute before shaking his head, his smile back on his face though it looks a little forced.

Taking a deep breath I head over to them. When I'm close enough I place a single hand on Ethan's arm. His body tenses but when his eyes meet mine, he relaxes immensely before giving me his usual cheerful grin.

"Hey Mina, you get your Pokemon?" He asks. I nod my head a few times and show him my poke belt.

"Um, yeah I did. Is something wrong Ethan? You looked upset just now and I was wondering if you're doing okay?" I ask softly. His eyes darken for a moment before whatever thought he just had disappears. He takes my hand in both of his as he rubs soothing circles on the back of my hand.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just learned something a little disturbing that's all" he says.

"What is it?" He hesitates, looking a bit unsure if he should tell me or not. I take a seat next to him, resting my head on his shoulder as he continues to hold my hand.

"Is it that bad?" I whisper. I feel him nod. "Are you going to tell me?" I ask again. He releases a sigh. I feel him release my hand with one of his as his now free arm wraps around my shoulders, drawing me towards himself in a protective manner.

"No…not really…but it is something that…that makes me want to travel with you…but I can't…" my eyebrows furrow as I tilt my head up and look to him.

"What is it?" Ethan tilts his head down, his hazel eyes full of sadness and anger.

"Professor Elm…the reason he called me was to tell me…Team Rocket…they're back and they've made their first move"

* * *

Proton growls as he rubs the back of his head. His eyes narrow as he looks to the Slowpoke in disgust. The annoying little creatures are lying among the cavern floors, covered in blood and bruises and other fatal injuries. Where their tails used to be are nothing more than bloody, disfigured stumps. The tails had been brutally cut off as part of their bosses master plan. Proton honestly doesn't care as long as he gets to torment a few people-and Pokemon-along the way.

At the feel of someone bumping into him, the blue haired sadist growls again. He looks to see a scientist flinch, before horror sets in. Proton grins a malicious smile as the scientist realizes just who he bumped into.

"Wait, please, don't-don't hurt me! It was an a-accident I'm sorry! Forgive me Proton!" Proton not really giving a fuck about this insignificant imbecile grabs the mans head.

"Shh…don't worry, I'm not mad…" he says. Then without hesitation or with a blink of an eye he bashes the scientists head against the cavern wall. Repeatedly. Once the scientist is most likely dead-or severely brain damaged at the most-he releases the man from his hand and lets the pathetic idiot drop like a Ladyba. Proton wipes his hands on the scientists lab coat and stands up perfectly erect. He shoves his now clean hands into his pockets and walks off, whistling a cheerful tune, before muttering.

"…I just get even…" with that he continues his cheerful whistling, not caring if Ariana reports him to Archer or not.

* * *

It's nighttime as I lay in the bedroom right across from the room Ethan and Zander have both taken. Sleeping at my feet is Sparky, curled into a little ball. Curled into my left side of my waist is Airlia while Blaze elongates his new lean body and now that I take a closer look at him, I realize that he's almost as tall as me…the same with Airlia. They're both a foot and a few inches shorter than I am. I smile as I revel in finally being the tall one.

Since I'm 4'7' despite my age, I'm the shortest one out of everyone I know. Lexi has dad's height-almost-as she stands at 5'8' while Zander is only an inch taller than her. Ethan is more closer to my height at 5'3' but I'm sure the next time I see him he'll be much taller. Ethan's the type of person who grows at incredible rates, while I grow at incredibly slow rates. Lexi tells me that mamma was the same when it came to height. Only she remained stuck at 5'3.'

Reaching under my nightgown I pull out mamma's necklace. The clear crystal heart shimmers beautiful in the moonlight. Even though I know it won't work, I grab the wind up for the music box and wind it up a little. Pulling my tiny fingers away from it, I hold my breath for a moment or two. After a few minutes of hearing no music, I release my breath of air and look out the window. The silvery light of the moon is always a beautiful sight to see.

"I did it mama…I won my first Gym Battle…I wonder…did you feel like this whenever you won a Gym Battle?" I ask rhetorically. Knowing she won't answer me-as she can't ever again-I close my eyes and I don't bother to wipe away the few tears that escape. Clutching mama's necklace to my chest I cuddle into the warmth and safety of my Pokemon as sleep overcomes me.

* * *

_~Like a mountain I must conquer,_

_Like a battle I must endure I will _

_Fight for your honor_

_Stead fast and sure!~_

"I'm really going to miss you Ethan" I tell him honestly.

"I'm going to miss you too Mina. Take good care of yourself and your Pokemon, and make sure to check it with me and Lexi more often yeah?" He teases. I smile as I bury my face in his chest and nod. I inhale his scent, wet nature and cinnamon. He squeezes me one last time before releasing me from his arms. I step back as Blaze rubs his head at my side. I smile as use my free hand to pet him.

_~Cause I got a vision that's _

_Fit for a king_

_And I got a feeling that I _

_Can do anything!~_

I watch as Ethan and Zander do that guy thing where they eye each other as they awkwardly shake hands. Ethan whispers something to the tall boy who nods before quickly glancing at me then away again. Tilting my head to the side a bit, I shrug it off and turn my attention back to Ethan.

_~We will meet again~_

"Well, see you soon and Mina, next time I see you make sure you have more Badges to show me yeah?" I smile shyly as I nod. With that he waves goodbye to us one last time, before turning and running off towards New Bark Town. For a small moment a sadness sits in my heart, but when a wind passes by us I smile as I feel the comfort it brings me. Closing my eyes I tilt my head up to the sunny sky.

_ We will meet again Ethan…I promise… _

_~We will meet again~_

"So, guess this just leaves you and me huh?" At Zander's voice my head whips in his direction as my eyes snap open. I turn to face him, keeping a tight grip on my Pokemon incubator.

"Yeah…I guess so…well, I uh, guess this is uh, goodbye" I tell him. I give him a sad smile as I hold my hand out to him. "It was great meeting you Zander. I had a lot of fun getting to know you" at my goodbye he raises an eyebrow.

"Um, Mina what are you talking about?" At this I frown.

"What do you mean? Aren't you going to travel to Azalea Town on your own?" I ask innocently.

"Uh no, you're going to Azalea Town as well right? Since we're going to the same place we might as well travel together" he says bluntly. I vaguely feel my hand drop to my side as my jaw drops.

"Y-You want…to t-t-travel with-with m-me?" I squeak out.

_~I will search the whole world over, _

_If that's what I must do~_

"Of course I do. Why do you ask? Do you not want to travel with me then?" He asks. At this I shake my head and without really thinking about it, I grab one of his hands with my own.

_~I'll follow every winding road, _

_Just to be with you!~_

"Of course I want to travel with you Zander! We're friends, and I'd miss not being able to talk to you as much as I get to now. Let's travel together and take on the Gym Leader Challenge, it'll be lots of fun" I beam at him. He stares me down for a few seconds before a smile of his own crosses his lips. With his hand that I'm not holding onto, he places it onto the top of my head and pats me gently.

"Okay then…let's travel together Mina. I look forward to all the fun times we'll have"

_~Cuz I've got a dream that I just _

_Can't ignore, _

_Before I am through I will _

_Open every door~_

Letting out a beaming smile I nod my head and release Zander's hand. I pull back as I adjust the single strap on my backpack and square my shoulders back. Zander carefully fixes his backpack before looking down at me.

"Ready to go partner?" He asks. Grinning I nod.

"Quilava!"

"Pidge Pidgeotto!"

"Flaafy!"

"Ready" I grin.

Zander holds out a crooked elbow to me. Smiling I loop my arm through his and together all of us take the first step into our new journey together.

_~And we will meet again~_

_ Mama…please…continue to watch over us…and watch as I become as great of a trainer as you are…_

_~We will meet again~_

(Ending Theme Gentle Hands .hack/GU Soundtrack)

_~Tsumetai te ni hiki yoserare nagarete yuki toki o sugoshi _

_Tooku o mita sono hitomi ni nani ga utsurette iru no darou? _

_Tsuki ga terasu tsumetai yubi ni koboreta no wa tsumetai namida, _

_Miageta sora itsuka no yume ga tooku de mitsumete iru _

_Kurayami ni te o sashi nobete koko kara wa mou modarenai _

_Ki ga tsukeba kioku no naka ni tozasareta watashi ga mieta _

_Shinjiteitai anata ga kuru no o itsu no hi ka koko de meguriau made. _

_Kanjiteitai jikan ga tomaru made atatakai te de watashi ni furete~_

* * *

Kitsunekit75: Hey guys, once again I'd like to apologize for taking sooo long in updating this chapter! The reason for keeping it not updated for so long is because after I finished writing 10, I decided to take a few days off as a break since I hit the chapter 10 mark. Then it became more than a few days…a week I think…maybe longer…anyways so to hopefully make up for what I did, I gave you guys a little more insight into the Guardians and Knights and the King and Queen. Though I can't tell you guys anymore than what I've already revealed, but if you guys have any theories so far on who they are and what might happen later on in the story, by all means tell me in a review or PM. I won't actually be able to confirm much without giving the plot away, but I can probably leave bread crumbs, if they're small enough.

So I'd like to once again, thank everyone who has submitted their ideas of Pokemon they'd like to see Mina catch in the future or just in general. So, once again thank you guys. Also I'd like to add unless you guys actually sign in when you leave a review I can't actually reply back to your guys' reviews. Also if you don't plan to sign in, can you at least tell me your username as well in a review? That way I can give you guys the proper credit and thank you's that you guys deserve. So if you guys could do at least one of those two things, I'd appreciate it.

So tell me what you guys thought of Mina's re-match against Falkner. I'm still a little unsure of Blaze's battle against Pidgeotto. But this is what came out of it and if it really bothers me, I'll probably change it later in the future, but for now I'll keep it like this. I'm sorry if the Pokemon battles aren't that good, this is my first ever Pokemon fanfic so please excuse some of the stuff you don't like or doesn't seem like it would happen in a real battle. Please and thank you.

Oh and please continue to tell me which Pokemon you want to see in the future in general, or which Pokemon you want to see Mina capture. As the type of Pokemon she capture's is very important for her character development, as it shows the kind of trainer she wants to be. So if you guys could continue to do that, I'd very much appreciate it~!

Okay so here's Mina's Pokemon Team-

Quilava-Blaze. Mina's starter Pokemon. Male. Level 21. Hardy Nature. Moves: Scratch, Growl, Ember, Tackle, Quick Attack, Flame Wheel.

Pidgeotto-Airlia. Mina's first caught Pokemon. Female. Level 20. Nurturing Nature. Moves: Sand Attack, Peck, Gust, Whirlwind, Quick Attack.

Flaafy-Sparky. Mina's temporary Pokemon. Male. Level 19. Curious Nature. Moves: Tackle, Thunder Wave, Growl, Thundershock, Charge.

Mystery Egg.

Here's Zander's Pokemon Team!

Charmeleon-Claire.

Zander's starter pokemon. Female. Shiny. Level 20. Moves: Dragon Claw, Protect, Return, Brick Break, Flamethrower, Shadow Claw, Rock Slide. Egg Move: Dragon Dance. Special Ability-Blaze.

Tyrunt- King.

A birthday gift from his father on his 16th birthday. Male. Level 20. Moves: Stealth Rock, Bite, Dragon Claw, Protect, Earthquake, Ariel Ace. Egg Move: Dragon Dance, Thunder Fang. Special Ability- Strong Jaw. (Though it'll turn into Rock Head when he evolves)

Aron-Slade.

Male. Level 20. Moves: Iron Defense, Ariel Ace, Earthquake, Shadow Claw, Protect. Egg Move: Dragon Rush, Head Smash, Iron Head. Special Ability- Rock Head.

Grovyle-Vickie.

Female. Level 20. Moves: Quick Attack, Toxic, Brick Break, Energy Ball, X-Scissor. Egg Move: Crunch, Crush Claw, Dragonbreath. Special Ability- Overgrowth.

Frogaider-Shinji.

Male. Level 20. Moves: Water Pulse, Ice Beam, Protect, Ariel Ace, Scald, Rock Slide, Dark Pulse, Power-Up Punch. Special Ability- Torrent.

Metang-Max.

No Gender. Shiny. Level 20. Moves: Protect, Earthquake, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Brick Break, Rock Slide, Grass Knot, Flash Cannon. Special Ability- Clear Body.

Tynamo- Zeus.

Male. Level 20. Moves: Tackle, Charge Beam, Thunder Wave, Spark. Special Ability- Levitate.

Sableye-Yang.

Female. Level 20. Moves: Fake Out, Psychic, Brick Break, Rock Tomb, Poison Jab, Dazzling Gem. Egg Moves: Recover, Sucker Punch. Special Ability- Keen Eye.

Heracross-Hercules.

Male. Level 20. Moves: Ariel Ace, Venoshock, Earthquake, Focus Blast, Shadow Claw, Giga Impact, Rock Slide. Egg Move: Megahorn. Special Ability- Moxie.

Noibat- Xena.

Female. Level 20. Moves: Roost, Psychic, Brick Break, Ariel Ace, Steel Wing, X-Scissor, Wild Charge, Dark Pulse. Special Ability- Infiltrator.

Just because I can, here's his Pokeball's personalized customization!

Claire's Pokeball: Black with a dark red trim and a flaming C.

King's Pokeball: Purplish-brown with a brown trim with a stone K.

Slade's Pokeball: Silver with a light grey trim and a steel S.

Vickie's Pokeball: Green with a pinkish red trim and a root styled V.

Shinji's Pokeball: Dark blue with a white trim and bubbles in the shape of an S.

Max's Pokeball: Metallic Grey with a gold trim and a steel M.

Zeus's Pokeball: Dark blue with a yellow trim and a yellow lightening bolt shaped like a Z.

Yang's Pokeball: Dark purple with ice blue trim and a ghostly looking Y.

Hercules's Pokeball: Blue with a bold **H**.

Xena's Pokeball: Black with a purple trim and a flaming X.

See you guys in the next chapter update~!

Sincerely,

-Kit


End file.
